Dances with Luxrays
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: I never thought this would happen. It was such a simple mission; nothing I couldn't handle. I never thought I'd be staying here for so long. I never thought I'd start gaining these feelings. I never thought I'd fall in love. Yes. In love, with something I'm not compatible with. Myths state of times where humans married Pokémon. I'm inclined to believe them now.
1. The Dawn's Edge

The Dawn's Edge

She sat perched on the tree. It was a grassy forest, with canopies so heavy, light could only peer through in groves. She was bathed in shadows, becoming one with the light darkness. Her fingers slowly began to spread apart, as she pressed her back up to the tree's trunk. A slow, steady gasp, escaped her young lips. Her hand began to glide across the sharp and rough bark; if she pressed any harder she'd surely cut herself. It didn't stop her from doing so, however. She pressed even harder into the tree's bark, as if _attempting _to cause injury. When the painful prickle finally got to her, she gasped out.

"Ah!"

Her hand finally left the tree bark she tried to injure herself upon. Lifting her finger, she brought it to her vision. Her peachy skin was broken by a red swelling, no doubt caused by her own antics. It would go down in a few minutes; there was no lasting damage. Yet she still waved her hand, as if she could make the swelling vanish sooner than possibly.

Who was this girl who sat on this powerful tree branch? Her black hair spilled out upon the trunk. Her frilly pink skirt, patted down as to stop any prying eyes. Her sleeveless black shirt, holding close to her body, in spite of the white shirt underneath which covered her cleavage. That white and red beanie hat, which owned the imprint of a capsule upon it. And lastly her scarf, which had become synonymous with her appearance. It flowed from around her neck; one end hung off the edge, the other laying upon her leg.

She slowly rose her arms to cross them. A few moments later, she closed her eyes as well. This was nice. An enjoyable time away from the hustle and bustle of city-life; all of that paled in comparison to the silence of this forest. Nature was a beautiful thing; it was one with her mind. Silent, harmonious, not bothersome in the least bit. She lightly bit her lip, while this not so heavy groan flowed from her mouth.

"Uffff..."

She could see multiple creatures, flying to join her on this tree side. All of varying shapes, sizes, weights, heights, species, even. A beautiful butterfly, one with a long nose and white face, blue eyes of the skies, wings orange and black. Beautifly. Crawling along her body, not so small bugs. Grey bodies, with wings to small to fly upon. Eyes black, with golden rings within. Nincada. From the canopies above, creatures which looked like cocoons were descending. Some green, some yellow, these looked alike. Both small and skinny. Metapod and Kakuna. Others were also sprinkled in the canopies above. One, a bright red with a single eye gazing out, another a snowy white, also with a red eye. They were wide, disk-shaped as well. Silcoon and Cascoon. There were many more creatures which stalked this tree side, not just these describable bugs. Such as, the rarely seen puffs of poisonous gas. Gastly. What of the creatures which were slowly climbing the tree trunks, which were bright red? Wurmple. Those derpy looking ones which would remind you of raccoons. Bidoof. The rabbits, with ears clamped tightly upon the tops of their heads. Bunearys.

This forest was filled with life. From one end to the other, the compact grassy land within this area, was filled to the brim with creatures which rose at one point or another. Well, that's debatable in the case of Gastly, of course. But in this land where time seems to stand still, there were still many which woke in the morning, and slept at night. And of course, many which awoke in the night, and slept in the morning. This, was the wonderful world of Pokémon. The perfect personification of life.

And this was where she found herself. Sitting upon a random tree, within Eterna Forest. When her nose wiggled, she was taking in the smooth fragrance of this clean air. Jubilife City was only a few miles away, yet its city air did not permeate the forest's clean atmosphere. Good. She wanted it that way. She didn't want this place to be touched by the cities unnatural smells. It would ruin everything, at least, that's how she saw it. She didn't really know.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

There was no fighting against it. Despite her attempt to flee technology, she still held the machine around her wrist. The sound of it, setting off and flashing like it did, scared off the creatures which were enjoying her company. They scurried up the tree, down the tree, flew away into the air, all in a fervent attempt to escape her. She didn't blame them. She'd attempt the same thing as well, if she were them. But she's not them. She's the Champion, after all.

Her fingers pressed the sides of the buttons, upon the device which sat around her wrist. She lifted it to eye level. She gazed inside, seeing the image of a man whose age far dwarfed her own.

"Dawn... Nice to see you."

"Professor Rowan..." she answered.

…

She stepped through the doors. Her eyes, gray-blue, combed over the men and women who sat in this science hall. For some reason, they were all star-struck by her. There was little reason to be, however. It wasn't like her appearance was a rare occurrence; she came by this place often. Many called it a home away from home for her, actually. Yet they still stared upon her like she was some celebrity. But, yeah, she was a celebrity. She's the Champion of the Sinnoh region, Dawn Pearl.

Briefly, she tugged onto the edges of her beanie hat. With the door closing behind, Dawn stepped deeper into the halls of this laboratory. They tried to ignored her existence, but it wasn't working. They still stared over their shoulders to the person who not only held the class of Champion, but also the class of hero. For multiple reasons to long to talk about.

Dawn tugged on scarf as she walked through the lab's desks and science equipment. One caught her eye because there was a Pichu swimming around within the vial. The less she knew about that experiment, the better. Dawn continued inside, moving deeper and deeper, trekking through their halls, only to stop at a door. She grabbed the door's knob, holding tightly upon it.

It was dark on the other side, so the open door poured light into the area. Much like the lab she walked through before, there were many vials and tubes around. Some flashed eerie colors, others were as silent as could be. She ignored those, for she had eyes for only one. The older man who sat at the end of this area, testing the tube which currently sat in his hands. He seemed to be ignorant of her existence, which only made her angry. Now inside the room, Dawn slammed the door behind her.

It jolted the old man at the end, but it did not scare him. It only made him straighten up and turn to face her.

"Dawn..." he said as he fastened his tie around his neck, "You got here faster than I expected. Did you fly?"

That was a stupid inquisition; of course she flew. The walk from Eterna Forest to here, Sandgem Town, would have taken _forever_. Sure, it would have been a nice walk, but not a time efficient one. But Dawn was beating around the bush with this conversation. No, to put it better, _he _was beating around the bush. It wasn't like him to make small talk, unless he was going to break out into a long rant. And, honestly, if he was going to rant, he would have started by now.

"Sit down, Dawn," the old man said as he turned a seat around toward her.

"Professor Rowan," the Champion murmured whilst sitting down in said chair, "Why did you call me here today?"

Yes, Pokémon Professor Rowan. Evolution major and genealogy major, no one knows more than him when it comes to the evolution of Pokémon. An older man, he's seen his fair share of years, and his fair share of adversity. But why had he called his favorite assistant here today? Was Lucas not here? Probably; that kid was always going abroad.

"I'm surprised I got you to talk," Rowan said as he turned toward office furniture which sat in the room's corner, "Especially how you detest talking..." well that's not entirely true; he made it seem like Dawn _hated _to talk. It was just a simple dislike at best, "I called you here for a reason, Dawn..." he reached into one of his filing cabinets, "Have you ever heard of Pokémon island?"

Yeah, Pokémon Island, such an amazingly original name. An island which sits near the Kanto region, close to the Orange league, yet not to far off from the Sevii islands. Despite its location in that corner of the world, the island is known to house Pokémon that aren't _just _the original 150. From Johto to Unova, Pokémon of all kinds inhabit the land where man once roamed. Yet, even though it holds so much Pokémon, it's an international rule that trainers of any kind are _not _allowed to step foot on the island. Why? Well, as Professor Oak himself stated, if a Pokémon were to be caught, it would throw the island's natural balance out of whack.

Whoops. I got out of hand there.

"Why there?" Dawn inquired.

Rowan looked over his shoulder toward Dawn, as he began walking back with a manila folder in hand.

"Pokémon island's flora and fauna has been tampered with," he said as he handed her the folder, "Professor Oak said it himself. Unfortunately, he can't send over one of his trainers to deal with it," he shot Dawn a glare, stopping any words she may have said, "And, no, Blue can't do it himself..." oh shoot, that's exactly what she was about to ask, "Because you're always on hand, I put forth the idea of sending you there."

Of course. Of freaking course. Whenever something was wrong, or _not _wrong for that matter, Dawn was sent to deal with it. If she knew this was going to be the outcome, she would have surely stayed on that tree. Or gone home. Or gone up to her villa; that would have been nice too. But, no, she decided to speak with her resident professor, as usual. Rowan may be a smart, slightly serious man, but he sure did enjoy sending her on dangerous requests. And she was sure this was one of them.

But was it unwise to make decisions before she knew what she was, or was not, getting herself into? Opening up that manila folder, Dawn started to scan the information on Pokémon Island. Of course it had the information it usually had, but somethings were different. Specifically, how the abandoned factories on the island were found with renewed energy sources, and how Pokémon traps were spotted in random areas.

Yeah. Pokémon traps. Traps are big deals in the Pokémon world, mainly because they're the go to tools for poachers. Usually, trainers just capture the Pokémon with their own hands. But when one brings traps into the mix, they're usually kidnapping the Pokémon for money. Besides, they ruined the sanctity of the Pokémon game. To capture Pokémon in such a demented way, it made Dawn angry.

"It looks like you understand the seriousness of the situation," Rowan said as he gazed upon the Champion's face, "Have you made your decision?"

"Why me?" she asked instead catching him off guard briefly.

"Is it so hard to believe that I trust you above anyone else?" Rowan asked, "I need Lucas here to help, and between you and Barry, you're less... how should I say it... gung-ho..." he moved a bit closer, "I know if I send you in, you won't disturb the Pokémon population anymore than they already have..." he smiled; that was rare, "Besides, maybe you'll learn something about the Pokémon on the island."

Dawn couldn't help but to squint. She was a smart girl, so she noticed how Rowan jabbed at her intelligence. It was meant to be a joke, but she took it as more. 'Learn something about the Pokémon' he says, as if she were some common trainer.

Or maybe he said those words specifically to get her to come. That mind manipulating old man.

"Okay..." Dawn said as she leaned back into her chair, "How exactly are we going to get there?"

"Not we," Rowan said as he returned to pages of his work, "Just _you_..."

The silence had thus returned, and he knew why. It was just Dawn's way. And, he did just drop some need-to-know information upon the Champion. Turning around, he faced the Sinnoh Heroine. Dawn was gazing at him, mouth agape, one eye twitching in confusing. She was used to leaving areas for hours on end alone, yes, but an entirely different island? She's never gone somewhere that far all _alone_.

But she wouldn't let him noticed her displeasure. After shaking her head clear of these haunting thoughts, the Sinnoh Champ glared at Rowan.

"Hmm... you seem startled," he stated, "Care to talk about it?"

"There's more to this than you're letting on, Rowan," Dawn said, wisely enough, "Is this some sort of experiment or something?"

"No, no," he assured, "We just can't have poachers running freely around upon the island. It's bad for the environment, you know that."

"Then why are you sending me?" she asked, growing a bit more talkative than usual, "Why aren't there, like, an army of Officer Jennys there right now?"

"That's the thing," Rowan replied, "As I said before, we cannot disturb the natural balance of Pokémon Island. Unfortunately, this included technology..." Dawn rose an eyebrow before raising the Pokétch which sat on her wrist, "Yes, Dawn, _that_ technology. We can't send people there with all this machinery. It would-"

"Ruin the natural balance," she interrupted with a curt snarl, "I get it, Rowan..." she leaned deep into her chair, "But... what about..." she reached away into her satchel, pulling out the red and white capsule device widely used throughout the world; a Poké Ball, "This? Is _this _allowed?"

She peered into the red top of the capsule, seeing through the seal which held the Pokémon within. The fire monkey inside was sleeping lazily, which was to his liking and personality. The lazy ape.

"What do you think, Dawn?" Rowan inquired, "Poké Balls aren't allowed, I'm sorry," he squinted next, "Which means you aren't allowed to run through the island throwing Poké Balls at everything all willy-nilly. This island is not to be disturbed in any way. I want it to be the same way when you leave, as it was when you arrived," his stern disposition lightened, "Do you understand?"

Dawn nodded, though that may have been a lie. She would remain neutral when it comes to the Pokémon she sees, unless its one she _really, really_, wants. Like a Lapras. If she sees a Lapras, all bets are off.

"Then what am I going to use to hold my Pokémon?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Easily, you _won't..._" Rowan said, making Dawn cock her head, "You'll release your Pokémon when you arrive on the island, and then that's it. You can't put them back inside until your departure."

"You aren't making this any easier for me," she stated whilst lifting her fingers, "So let me get this straight: I'm being sent to an island that's an unspecified distance away from the Sinnoh region, I have to hunt down and stop poachers who are illegally trafficking Pokémon, I'm going alone, I'm not allowed to use technology of any kind, meaning if something insane happens, I can't talk with you, can I?"

"Oh yes... that is important isn't it? Hmm..." he reached away before returning with a strange green device in his hands, "Have you heard of this? It's called a Holocaster. They're all the rage over at the Kalos region," Dawn took the device in her hand, "I'll make an exception with this, okay? I'll be able to reach you, and you'll be able to reach me?"

"So my only piece of technology... is this...?" Dawn said as she lifted the device, "A... Holocaster, right?"

"Indeed. But I recommend you keep it hidden," Rowan stated, "Hmm... we can't let the natural Pokémon of the land get their hands on it. It could ruin things, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." she answered as she fiddled with the device, "I know..."

Once again, the Sinnoh Champion put her eyes upon the contents of the folder in her hands. Maybe this was a bit out of her league. Even though she was used to living off the beaten trail, she was never really that far from civilization. If her Pokémon were injured, all it would take to get them back to normal was a quick jaunt over to the nearest Poké Center. But now, there, on Pokémon Island, how was she supposed to heal them?

Well, obviously, like they used to all those years ago. Old fashion nursing. She's done it before, but she's not really the best when it comes to these kinds of things. Ask her Lopunny, Veneticus. Though a proud Pokémon, she still owns faded scar marks along her body from a bout with a wild Ursaring. If only Dawn was a tad bit better with her hands.

"Hmm... So what will it be?" Rowan asked.

Dawn wasn't sure. What if she were to hurt herself? What if her Pokémon were to be hurt? There were many 'what ifs' in this situation, all of which racked her brains. But, to be honest, these were the same thoughts which permeated her mind when she first started out on her Pokémon adventure. But this was slightly different. She was truly on her own this time. No other _humans_ in sight.

"Yeah... I'll go..."

Rowan's eyes seemed to gleam.

…

"So you're just going to leave!?" her mother inquired, obviously enough, "I swear, Dawn, you make it seem as if I'm not important! I am your mother after all! You should tell me some things before you just run around these places!"

Johanna Pearl, mother of Dawn Pearl and famous Super Contest Pokémon Coordinator. Though retired, it her life seemingly hasn't slowed down. She's still just as active as ever. Though, this may be because her daughter is the Sinnoh Champion.

Right now she stomped through her home, giving her daughter an earful, while Dawn sat upstairs packing for the coming adventure. Her book-bag sat in the very corner of the room, being filled to the brim with multiple tools and items. She was heading to a distant land with little to no connection to human life; she would need these items. To hell with whatever Rowan said, she wasn't about to kill herself. So far she had the usual, first-aid kit, hatchet, flint and other flammable objects, you know, the usual items needed to survive life in the wilderness.

She was finished packing, though there were a few things missing. Books. Yeah, books. Most people don't know this, but Dawn is quite the book-worm. The solace of reading for hours on end, the silence it hands her, she enjoys it all. Yet there's nothing she enjoys more than the tales of Sinnoh's myths.

Opening one of those mythological books, she read the first passage which was handed too her.

_There once were Pokémon that became very close to humans._

"Dawn! Are you listening to me!?"

The door to Champion's room opened behind her, making her look over. Johanna was there, holding one of her cooking utensils, as usual. She was flustered and angry, and rightfully so. Her daughter decided to leave the land, for an island whose location wasn't exactly known. She had every right to be angry, regardless of who her daughter was. Being on the other end of Sinnoh is one thing, being on an island populated only by Pokémon is something entirely different.

"Dawn..." she said, growing a bit crestfallen, "Dawn, are you listening to me?"

The Sinnoh Champion nodded as she stared up to her mother. She understood her feelings.

"Why do you keep making decisions without consulting me?" her mother asked.

"I'll be fine, mom," Dawn answered, "It's... going to be alright... I promise..."

"How do you know that, hm?" Johanna inquired instead, "If something were to happen, I won't be able to take care of you..." she grew serious, "Dare I remind you about that little issue with Uxie some time ago?"

"No, no, no!" Dawn said, her hands waving to and fro, "Nothing like that is going to happen, I promise!"

"You're always promising, Dawn..." Johanna said as she pulled her daughter over into a hug, "But how do I know you're being honest? How do I know you'll go over there and be completely fine?"

It's not like Johanna's fear was misplaced, she had every right to be terrified. Her daughter, Dawn Pearl, is a walking danger zone. Wherever she goes, terror and danger is bound to follow. Hey, she traversed into the Pokémon equivalent of Hell, after all, and faced a ghastly dragon. Not once, but twice. And in that last venture, she had her entire memory wiped clean.

But hey, that's a story for another day.

"I swear on Arceus, mom," Dawn stated, "I'll be fine. I have my Pokémon, and they too understand the seriousness of this mission."

"They better," Johanna growled, "If you come back injured, no matter how small, I'll make sure myself that your Pokémon understand how _bad_ that is..." she shot her daughter a glare, "Or my name is not Johanna Pearl."

Dawn found her mother's change to be terrifying, yet lovable. Johanna was just being over-protective, like any mother would be.

"Mom... your hug... it's hurting..."

"Just take it a little bit more..." Johanna assured.

…

There were still some signs of human life, on this abandoned isle. They were few and far between, but they were there. A factory, and entire city, a few roads and highways, all of which reclaimed by nature. Though it was obvious this island once held civilization, it was equally as obvious that nature had reclaimed it. For the better, it would seem.

She placed her hand on the see-through seal, which separated her from the outside. The sharp blades above were rotating furiously, cutting through the air with speed and sound. Within this black vehicle however, she was safe from the loud roar.

"We're almost there!" the helicopter's pilot yelled, chipperly too, might I add, "We'll be landing on the eastern side of the island, where the grass is comfortably flat! I hope you're ready!"

Dawn looked over to the red-head which piloted the vehicle and smiled.

"I am," she said, as she tugged on her backpack, "I think I'm ready," her smile grew weaker as she stared up to the pilot, "Thanks Skyla. I'm sorry we had to call you all the way from Unova to bring me here.

"It's okay!" the Unova Gym Leader said with a smile, "I don't mind! I am the only one who could bring you here, after all," she giggled that last part as she obviously stroked her own ego, "So, what are you doing down here?"

"You know, the usual," Dawn stated, "Taking down some poachers. If there are some, of course."

"Poachers?" Skyla stated, "Oh! I hate poachers! The other day, I found a Swanna whose wing was injured by a bastard poacher!" she began to growl, which made the helicopter bounce, which made Dawn grow tense, which made her begin to scream, "Oh! If I get my hands on that monster! I'll! I'll!"

"Skyla!" the Champion yelled as she tried to not lose her lunch, "Stop! The helicopter!"

"Whoops!" she responded all ditzy-like, "Seems like I got out of hand," things calmed down soon after, "Okay, Sinnoh Champ, we're about to land. Oh, wait, yeah, Dawn. The Unova Champion said she wants to fight you some time!"

"Which one would that be?" Dawn inquired as she placed her hands upon the helicopter's door, "Hilda or Rosa?"

"Uhh... You'll have to wait for me to come back with that one..." the flying-type Gym Leader answered with a blush of embarrassment.

Dawn merely chuckled as she began to tug on the door's latch. The helicopter was hovering a few calm feet over the land; a simple jump the Champ could easily make. Tugging on the handle, she slid it apart. The heavy howl of the helicopter above ran in her ears, while the rushing wind blew into her face. Dawn tightened the hold her backpack had on her and got ready to jump when...

"See ya later!" Skyla yelled.

The call came as a shock and ruined Dawn's concentration. She tripped up from her lift-off, landing face first into the grass. Pulling up her head, she spat out the contents she unintentionally took in when falling. Turning skyward, she shot a glare up to the pilot of the helicopter. Skyla was waving, whilst taking off to leave for far off lands. Dawn would have flipped her off, but that wouldn't have been nice.

Before long, Skyla's personal helicopter vanished over the blue horizons. With the sound of that howling helicopter gone, Dawn was left in silence once more. The wind was calm around her, blowing just strong enough to ruffle her scarf and hair. She was alone now. Separated from the kind of people she associated herself with.

Hand reaching away, she zipped open a pouch in her heavy backpack. Now she knew how those backpackers feel, these things are heavy! But from the pouch she opened, a Poké Ball slid out into her hand.

"Alright! Go! Scorch!"

She tossed the Poké Ball sky-high, where it opened up in the air. From the capsule, a plethora of vibrant lights were expelled. The light fell upon the land, where it took a humanoid form. A creature, with a long brown tail, a crown of fire upon his head. With golden on his hands, chest, elbows and knees, he was a pretty powerful looking creature. Despite his ape nature, there was nothing playful about this being.

"Infernape!" the ape said quickly, as he hopped from toe to toe.

"Calm down Scorch," Dawn ordered, making him grow wide eyes as she hugged him close, "There's no fight going on?"

"Fer... nape...?" he responded, as the flames on his head died out.

"C'mon... we need to find a place to sleep at..." she gazed up around the land, "Shouldn't be too hard..." she pulled out multiple Poké Balls, "Let's get to work, okay?" then her face grew serious, "I choose you! Go! My Pokémon!"

…

_Dearest Journal,_

_ This is the first night here on Pokémon_ _Island. I still have to get used to that name. My are also getting used to this place as well. They still find it odd how I've told them none of them will be put back into their Poké_ _Balls, and they seem to be unsure of my words. Only Courage appears to be okay with this decision. Scorch is keeping watch outside tonight; it looks like he's unsure of the land. Speaking of the land, I haven't run into any wild Pokémon._ _Yet. I know they're here, I just don't know when they'll show up._

_ Anyway, I'm going to start searching for poachers tomorrow. Hopefully, that won't take to long._

"Lucario..."

Dawn pulled up, as her eyes drifted toward the tent's lamp. From the lamp, her eyes moved further to the tent's opened seal. There was an Anubis-like creature standing there, one which was black, cream, and blue, with spikes upon its chest and hands. Upon this creature's head sat a baseball cape, one which did not constrict the sharp canine ears it owned.

Seeing this Pokémon brought a smile to Dawn's face, making her call over the creature with her hand.

"Courage," the Champion called, "Is everything alright?"

"Lucario," the Aura Pokémon answered, as she nodded her head.

Dawn cocked her head, because it was unnatural for her Lucario, Courage, to bother her randomly like this. But it didn't appear to be urgent, for Courage quickly slipped back through the tent's entrance. Tapping the edge of her chin with her cheek, Dawn wondered what had her Pokémon so tense. Maybe that's why they were all outside the tent, sitting side-by-side in a ring around the camp. Maybe something was outside, something _dangerous._

Then again. Maybe not.

Grabbing her lamp, Dawn brought her lips close to blow out the flames. It was going to be a long night.

Yet. A thought came to her mind as she laid into her makeshift bed. One which came from the book she brought along with her.

_There once were Pokémon that became very close to humans._

* * *

_Maverick Talks..._

_You'll have to excuse me here. I feel like I'm embarking on untreaded territory. Well, untreaded for me, at least. I've never written a story of this kind before. This... this... Pokefilia, is what it's called, right? Or maybe I'm giving it a name it shouldn't own. I don't know._

_Well, this was a story floating around in my head for the longest now. A story kind I've never really written about before. I've written romance before, but not of this kind. Jeeze, I sound so stupid right now. But, like all my stories, I'll write it to the best of my abilities._

_But, as usual, let me give me my trivia. This is a romance, between Dawn and... well, read the title, its obvious. That being said, I'm wondering if I should make this adult or not. For now, it'll be teen, unless I decided to ramp up the rating. We'll see._

_Just so you know, this takes place in the same universe as my other story Shadows from_ _Before__. I.e., this is the same Dawn from that story. Don't worry though, Shadows from Before doesn't need to be read at all to enjoy this. I may make a few references to it, but I this is not going to be treated as a sequel. But, just so you know, this takes place after that story. Sorry, no Leaf for you!_

_Just so you know, Pokemon Island, which is where this story takes place, actually exists. Its from the game Pokemon Snap, one of my favorite N64 games, actually. Originally, it only had Pokemon from Gen I, but in this story, it has Pokemon from all Gens. If I write them in, of course._

_Well, no more of this talking stuff. Here's to hoping this story is... different... It is for me, I know that much. I can only pray its up to my own standards._

_Thumbs up for my first Pokemon romance!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	2. Discovery

Discovery

"So... where do you think we're at?"

He was just chilling out, you know, as he often did. His hands behind his head, propping him up as he stared toward the sky. The flames which usually bounced from the top of his crown was no longer there this time. It was a rare sight for him; he was almost always antsy. But not today. He was enjoying himself, enjoying this! While he enjoyed his comfy land within the Poké Ball, it didn't even come close to the outdoors life. Enjoying the wind rushing against his body, the fresh and delicious tasting air, the generally calm feel of it all. Yeah, this was living.

"You're a handful, Scorch..." her alluring and stirring voice called from behind, "I'm surprised you aren't bouncing around right now..."

He turned and slid from his back, so he could now lay upon his body. The ape with the body of a fighter, stared over to the canine with the body of steel. She glared down upon him with red eyes, her trademark baseball cap in her paws. She dragged her free hand through the bangs of her head, before placing her snug fitting hat back upon her head. The flaming ape watched as her sharp ears jutted from the top of her cap, and chuckled as he watched them bounce. She, of course, was annoyed by his antics. For someone as strong as he was, he could really be a childish being.

"C'mon, Courage!" the Flame Pokémon called, "I mean, even you have to find this somewhat odd, right?" he quickly got upon his hands and feet, hunching over as apes usually do, "Master Dawn trains us for an entire week, yet doesn't tell us why," his crown quickly exploded with flames, "And now here we are, on this island where... say... I haven't seen any other trainers for a while..." he jerked his head left and right, "Matter of fact, I ain't seen no other humans at all," he looked back to the Aura Pokémon, "What do you think that means?"

"First of all," Courage growled as she eyed him, "It's not 'ain't'. Ain't, is not a word. Your sentence structure is deplorable at best..." she shook her head, "It's, 'I haven't see any other humans at all'. Learn how to speak before you go yammering on, Scorch..."

He scoffed at her statement, finding her Grammar Metang ways to ruffle his fur. Yeah, Grammar Metang. She was always so posh, so serious, so oddly alluring. And yet, of course, annoying. She made his flames cool down. Pouting his lips, Scorch's flaming crown finally died down. Courage had won this bout; he relented to her silence. Laying back down upon the firm grass, he shifted his blue eyes toward the endless blue skies. Oh how he envied flying-type and their winged ways. Or maybe he hated them for how they hurt him so.

Oh. Why did he feel cold? Like, really cold. Like really _really_, cold. Shivering cold. He launched up and began rubbing himself to relieve his body of this cold, while his flaming crown petered out. This wasn't natural, especially for him. He glanced up and over to Courage, who was chuckling inwardly to himself. After raising an eyebrow, Scorch gazed down to the ground around him. It was unusually dark.

"M-M-M-Maria!" the Flaming ape scolded, "S-S-S-Stop!"

The opaque shadows beneath his body fleeted away, gliding over a few yards away from him and Courage. Scorch was able to calm down now, for he was free of the cold touch. Blue eyes pinned down upon the darkness, he watched as it took an interesting form. That of a witch. Well, a witch with veil like arms, an a nonexistent lower body. With lips that appeared to be stitched on, this Magical Pokémon pointed toward the burning ape, laughing as she watched him recoil from her antics.

"What's wrong, Scorch?" Maria, the Mismagius, inquired, "I thought you could stand the cold."

"It's only your death-cold which gets to me," he retorted, "We all know Ice-types can't stop me!"

"Yes, yes," the ghastly witch replied, "You're sooooooo strong," she floated her way over, as she placed her veil arms upon the monkey's shoulders, making the ape blush, "Ice-types can never break through you, now could they?"

"Would you all shut up over there!?" an annoyed voice, one sounding like a teenager, barked from over the hills.

She sprang up, her coveted vest covering her face. Pulling the black vest down, she revealed a brown furred rabbit beneath. Standing upon her slender legs, she faced the trio of Pokémon which sat (or in Maria's case, floated) some few feet away. As she stood up tall, one would be sure to notice a trio of faded, yet distinct, claw marks sitting on her gut. Wherever she obtained those injuries from was surely a story that needed to be told.

"Seriously," Veneticus, Dawn's Lopunny, growled, "I can't seem to get rest around you guys..." she began walking forward, "I swear, you're making me long for my Poké Ball. I can't even believe I'm saying that..."

Veneticus was always a firecracker, and she had every right to be. The Rabbit Pokémon was always, well, _angry_. Let's just put it that way. She made her anger known as she leaped over to her allies in one quick stride. Upon landing, she slipped her arms through her vest, before crossing them in an uppity and superior manner.

"I wish you guys were more like Dalmascus... He's always silent during the day..." Veneticus remarked, as her hands shifted to her hips.

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Scorch remarked, before forcibly shoving Maria from his shoulders, "Speaking of bed..." he shifted his gaze toward the tent which was pitched upon the hills summit; soon everyone else did as well, "How long has Master Dawn been asleep? She's usually awake by now..."

It were as if his words was the secret message. The tent's entrances split, as she stepped from them. Her dark-blue hair, blowing through the wind, her cerulean eyes scanning the lands around. She was wearing her usual clothing, you know, the black sleeveless shirt and red skirt. It must have been hot in the tent, for she was already beginning to sweat. Taking her hand, she fanned herself with the limb. It cooled her a bit, but not enough. At least there was a forest at the base of the hills; she'd gain some shade there.

Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion. She leaped down from her campsite, joining her Pokémon in the small valley between hills. They were happy to see her, and she was too. The night in that tent was enjoyable, but boy was it hot. If only she brought an umbrella.

"Infernape!" Scorch said as he hopped to his Trainer's toes, "Infernape! Nape! Nape!"

He was truly ecstatic this evening. Could he have been hungry? No, Dawn had already fed him earlier this morning. In fact, she fed all her Pokémon, even Maria. Don't ask how Ghost-type eats, it still doesn't make any sense. But if hunger was not the reason for Scorch's hyper active nature, then what was? Well, nothing. He's _always_ hyper.

"Calm down, Scorch," she said as she placed her hand upon the ape's head, making his flaming crown go out once more, "We can't have you drawing attention to us, now can we?"

Her eyes drifted away from him soon after, falling down upon the grassy forest which sat down below. It was odd, really. She's only spent one day on this island, yet she hasn't seen many Pokémon. All the ones she has were relatively common anyway. It was, to be honest, a let down. She was hoping to see rare Pokémon, ones unlike those which populated her land of Sinnoh. But other than a few Braviarys which flew overhead, there weren't many new Pokémon she had seen. What a let down.

But alas, this was not an adventure for her. This was a mission. Somewhere, there were Pokémon Poachers who were hunting illegally upon this land. Pokémon Poachers who were endangering the land with their malicious ways. She was going to drive a spike through them when she found those bastards.

"Scorch, be a good boy and keep base camp..." she said suddenly, whilst taking a few steps toward the land below.

"Fernape?" the Flame Pokémon said in surprise.

Dawn couldn't understand Pokémon speech, but she could understand body language. And right now, her Infernape looked downright confused.

"I'm going to be back in a few minutes, Scorch," she said as her eyesight drifted back down toward the forest "So you don't have to worry."

Jeeze, she sounded like she was talking to her father. But she had to assure Scorch; he could be slightly overprotective, some times. He had the tendency to rip through his Poké Ball, and quite often as well. So when he told her she was traversing into some forest _alone_, he was rightfully confused.

"Fernape! Infer!" he stated, before random growls escaped from his lips.

"Scorch..." Dawn grumbled, as her hands found his face, "Be a good boy and calm down... I'm only going to check through the forest's meadows, okay? You don't have to worry about me getting into trouble..." her eyes slanted into a squint, "In fact, I have to worry about _you _getting into trouble, understand?" Scorch nodded, though it wasn't out of happiness. Dawn's eyes moved up a few moments later, so she could stare at her other Pokémon, "Courage, Veneticus, Maria, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, okay?"

The Champion's Pokémon all nodded, causing her to smile as well. They weren't the kind to disobey her orders, so she knew her camp would be well protected. Besides, it was only a quick jaunt down to the forest; it wasn't like she was going through Turnback Cave alone. Now _that_, is a stupid idea.

Placing her hands behind her, Dawn started walking toward the forest. Her Pokétech, the only device she was able to bring, was blinking a bit, but it quickly died down. Checking the hi-tech watch, she noticed it was just checking time. Nothing more, nothing less. 11:21 AM, that's the time. Oh wait, that reminds her; one last thing.

"Bokuden! Protect the hills!"

From behind Dawn's tent, a large brown and black creature with a shield for a head appeared. It roared out into the heavens, as if it were just awoken from a deep sleep. Glaring over to its master, the creature called out to her.

"Bastiodon?" the Shield Pokémon.

Poor thing; he didn't even know what was going on.

…

Something was off. Someone was here who should not have been here. He could smell it. Something was unnatural. This was their land. What business did this being have for being here? He trekked closer; nose to the ground. He could smell this being. He was getting closer. His star adorned tail was waving through the air. His eyes, as yellow as the moon, began to gleam. He could see through the forest with his vision like this. He could see the being who was here, who should not be here.

She would pay for this.

…

So. This was one of the lands which had long since been abandoned, huh? The concrete roads weren't the right color. They were supposed to be black, but were instead a dirty cream color. Nature had claimed this land for its own. Vines were growing viciously through the roads, creating splits and cracks within the roads below. Grass grew on the sidewalks, creating some weird hybrid of urban land, and luscious greenery.

The buildings weren't much better. In fact, in many ways, they were much worse. These defunct structures were falling apart before the Champion's very eyes. Multiple signs of growing life were lining the walls of these constructions; cracks as well. As always, nature had begun to reclaim that which originally belonged to it.

Dawn had come to a sudden stop as she stood in the center of this abandoned area. Everything felt so out-of-place. A city without humans? What next? A cave without Zubats? Yeah right, that's like a dream come true. The Zubat part, not the human one. What happened to this place to leave it like this? Dawn had never researched the Pokémon Island, but she did know of its many abandoned factories. Unfortunately, she never knew what happened to cause this. Maybe, some day in her life, she'd find the answer to this questions. Maybe not.

There were vibrant gardens growing upon around the urban area. Within the flowers, one could see Flabebe and even Floette, enjoying the flowers they cared for. If only May were allowed to capture these creatures. They seemed absolutely awestruck by the trainer, as if she were some new anomaly. But of course she was; this island was devoid of humans. Of course they'd be awestruck by her.

Those Fairy-type Pokémon began to frolic around her, floating about without a care in the world. They really did brighten up Dawn's day at this moment, for the abandoned city felt extremely melancholic without them. They seemed to make things better.

That is, until, they stopped. All the Floettes and Flabebes which floated around her stopped immediately. Their faces were filled with disdain and fear, for seemingly no reason. Dawn tried to understand why, until she saw the reason. Sitting before them, on the roadside, not moving in the least bit, was a jeep. Yes, a jeep. An immobile, disused, jeep.

Dawn would have chalked it down to just another abandoned jeep; it seemed to fit the rest of this area's MO. But unlike the others, the rest of the city, this jeep wasn't old. The buildings, the roads, the sidewalk, it all looked as if they were sitting here for years. But this jeep wasn't like the rest. It appeared to be fairly recent.

The Champion got closer to the jeep. It was silent, and appeared to haven't been in use for quit some time. Maybe a month or two. That's what she originally believed, anyway. Dawn moved to the jeep's side, where she found the vehicle's gas tank. She tugged on the latch, opening it suddenly. The musky smell of gasoline immediately floated from the tank.

That's not good. This vehicle was recently driven. But why was it like this? Who drove this vehicle, only to drop it off here for seemingly no reason? It obviously belonged to those poachers; who else could it belong to? The dirt bags.

Dawn shifted her gaze toward the jeep's trunk, looking for anything which may belong to poacher of this caliber. She saw a sheet which _might_ have owned evidence beneath. Her hand reached for it, tugging at its edge. She could see in her mind the objects within. Pokémon hides, ivory tusk, fangs, skin; it all drove her blood to boil.

No. That was fear. Her heart had begun to race, her head moving up. She stared up toward a beast which was standing on the jeep's trunk. A creature, one she had seen before. His lips, bent down in a frown, unhappiness obvious. Eyes as yellow as the sun-stricken moon. Black fur jutting above blue fur. His mane, impressively large and shaped like a star. His tail, also owning a star, was swaying through the wind.

What happened next was so quick, Dawn wasn't sure how it happened. She was just on the ground, slammed up against the hard concrete earth. That Pokémon's front paws were on her shoulders, pinning her down so she could not move. That's not to say she didn't try, struggling was just in vain. This creature's strength was superior to her frail body; he was bigger too. The Pokémon was drooling as well, and his saliva was constantly falling upon her clothing. As expected, it made Dawn squirm in disgust, but there wasn't much she could do. Whenever she moved, that Pokémon increased his hold.

"G-g-good, Luxray," Dawn whispered in a low way, as if to calm the beast, "C-c-c-calm d-d-d-down..."

Such fear was not to her taste. Dawn Pearl isn't easily terrified, not even by the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, Luxray. But this was different. Luxrays aren't wild Pokémon. As in, they don't get this strong from just sitting around. Luxrays are only owned by the strongest of the strong, and are rarely seen, if ever, in the wild. But, that's right, this entire island was wild. There were no civilized trainers training Shinxs and Luxios, there were only Pokémon. Strong Pokémon. Wild Pokémon. _Violent_ Pokémon.

This was where the fear began to come. Dawn didn't know how to deal with Pokémon this strong. Well, not alone, anyway. If she had a Poké Ball, this would be easy. She'd trap the creature, then run away. Her Poké Ball wouldn't be strong enough to catch this beast, she knew that much. But they would distract it long enough to escape. But alas, the Poké Balls were of modern technology, and she wasn't allowed to bring them. Sure, she did sneak a few with her, but they were back at the campsite.

Maybe she was a bit hasty in leaving her Pokémon.

"Good... Luxray..."

It wasn't working. The beast was lifting his claw. Dawn started to sink closer into the ground as if this would help her escape. In the end, all she could do was brace for the impact.

"LUX!"

That wasn't a battle cry, it was something else. Dawn glared up to the creature as it suddenly went wide-eyed with shock. The area had suddenly grown hotter, and the Sinnoh Champion knew why. Behind this Luxray which had her pinned, was the Flame Pokémon, Infernape.

"Scorch?" Dawn said in shock.

The Infernape's hands were holding upon the Luxray's tail, increasing in power with each passing second. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon tried to free itself from the grasp, but it wasn't working. Scorch was much stronger than he anticipated. So strong in fact, he was able to lift the Luxray by its tail alone.

Swinging the creature around, Scorch slammed the lynx like beast into the jeep's side. The sweep was so strong, it created a dent in the jeep's side. The Luxray roared out in pain, where Scorch freed it. Releasing the feline's tail, he allowed the Luxray to regain balance upon it's for limbs. Of course, the Flame Pokémon stood before his foe and his master, raising his fists as flames danced from his crown. After waving away the wooziness in her head, Dawn stood firm behind her Pokémon.

That Luxray came from seemingly nowhere. He just appeared mysteriously. Was this why the Flabebes and Floettes from before ran away? Possibly.

"Scorch..." Dawm murmured from under her breath, before she grew serious, "Fire Punch!"

The Infernape rose his hand, causing it to erupt into a torrent of flames. Growling fervently, the blazing ape leaped high after his foe. The Luxray watched the ape fall upon him, where he dodged accordingly. When Scorch fell, his fist landed first. The land exploded, but his foe was not amongst the causalities. That Luxray landed yards away, still standing on its four paws. Impressive dodging skills; Scorch is not an easy Pokémon to evade.

"Innnnnnfeeeeerrrrrnaaaaaaaape!" he growled, as his blistering crown exploded with flames.

The Luxray began to growl again, as its yellow eyes gleamed into Scorch's soul. Being ever so strong, the Flame Pokémon was unaffected by his foe's attempt at freezing him. No matter, the Luxray was not impressed by his flaming foe. They began to encircle one another slowly. But the battle never escalated.

The Luxray suddenly shuddered, as he lifted one of his paws. Maybe Scorch's slam was more powerful than he intended, for it looked as if his foe's leg was bruised. Broken, bruised, that is. Not just slightly injured. But that's just from what Scorch and Dawn could see at this moment.

The Luxray was obviously angered by this, for he began to growl. Unfortunately, it looked as if this battle would have to be postponed until a later date. The Luxray took a few steps backwards towards this area's center. Scorch thought about chasing him down, but the Gleam Eyes Pokémon suddenly transformed into a blue of electricity. It darted away, eventually vanishing into the cities confides.

The air grew still again, like it was before. Dawn and Scorch could still hear the cackles of thunder, which signified the Luxray's retreated. When it grew silent finally, the Sinnoh Champion felt as if she could breathe a sigh of relief. It was rare for her to be attacked like that, in any capacity. This place had become so real so shortly. Dawn could still feel the press of the Luxray against her shoulders. It sent painful tingles down her spine.

Dawn looked over to the flaming ape beside her. Scorch's enraged face had not yet vanished; he looked battle ready. To bad for him; this battle was over.

"C'mon Scorch..." Dawn stated as she placed her hand upon his shoulder, "Let's go back to the camp..."

"Fernape..." he replied, though it was more of a bark.

He calmed down enough for his flaming crown to lower in stature, but not in strength. He knew this was a bad idea from the very beginning, his master leaving alone. She was strong, yes, but the Pokémon here were _wild_. And that made them dangerous. _Really_ dangerous; they lacked any sense of decency. He wasn't about to let this happen again.

Dawn was beginning to realize this herself. Good thing Scorch disobeyed her. If he hadn't then where would she be? Possibly in the jaws of that electrical lynx. That thought made her shudder; she definitely didn't want that in her head.

But as they left the area, Dawn's head drifted back to the city. Raising her hands, she placed them upon her shoulders. Touching them even lightly was enough to make her wince. How odd. Why had the beast attacked her? She hadn't provoked it, had she? Maybe this had something to do with the poachers. She'd have to look deeper into this.

But later, not now.

…

Her fingers twisted the knob upon the lamp. It flickered on suddenly only a few seconds later. Since it was powered by oil instead of electricity, it was perfect for her. Besides, Scorch was outside. If she ever needed a fire, he'd be more than happy to oblige. But he was too tense to be bothered tonight. After the trouble which arrived earlier, he had every right to be.

Speaking of which...

Dawn lifted the journal in her hands, her pencil ready. She began to right.

_Dearest Journal,_

_ I've never been so scared before. I'm shuddering just thinking of it. Not since my adventure through the Distortion world have I felt so... watched... to put it lightly. Even now, I feel as if an invisible pair of eyes is sitting upon me. I think it has something to do with that Luxray from earlier, but I don't know... and my shoulders are still killing me. I'm not very used to wild __Pokémon acting so violently around me. I guess if I'm going to stay here, I'll have to get used to it._

_ I also found a car in one of the islands more urban areas. It wasn't rusted like any of the other vehicles, and appeared to be in relatively recent use. Oil was still inside, but not enough to get the car moving. I think it has something to do with the poachers. When I checked the tarp under the jeep's trunk, there was nothing there. I still feel as if someone else is here, however... I need to investigate further..._

"Lucario..."

The tents entrance opened once again. Dawn gazed up to the Anubis-like being which entered her midst. Courage's red eyes were gleaming slightly; she was scanning her master's aura. She could see the slight trembles of fear going on within Dawn's soul, and her master realized this.

"Calm down, Courage," the Champion said with a smile, "I'm fine."

"Cari... ooo?" the Aura Pokémon replied, her head cocking to one side.

"Just get some rest," she assured her Pokémon, "I can't have you sleeping in tomorrow..."

"Lucario..." Courage stated valiantly, before slipping through the tent's front door.

With her Aura Pokémon gone, Dawn was relinquished to the confines of her tent. With her lamp behind her, she picked up a book which sat beside her makeshift bed.

_Long ago, when Sinnoh had just been made, Pokémon_ _and humans led separate lives._

…

"Aren't you up late today?" the Aura Pokémon inquired as she stepped near her flaming ally.

"I don't trust this land..." he replied, as he gazed over toward the lands before him.

"It was one Luxray," Courage answered as she took her meditative pose, "It's nothing we can't handle."

"He had the audacity to attack Dawn," Scorch stated, his flaming crown igniting once more, "I don't like that..."

"Just calm down... you're such a worry wart..." Courage stated as she placed her fists together.

Breathing in and out, she started to charge up the blue energy flowing through her body. She could sense her allies appropriate auras, as they all sat around her. She could also feel something else, something which resonated so far off. Her eyes launched open so she could stare to the fields abound around.

Everything was silent, but that's just from what she could see. There appeared to be no one else here. Well, no one they should be worried about. Still, it ruffled the Aura Pokémon's fur.

…

He sniffed close to their campsite, but neglected to move any closer. Stepping back, the creature with the gleaming eyes stared through the folds of hills. He saw the tent, and the shade of the creature within. The one who was here who should not be here. Her long slender hair spilled from the clips, that held them clamped together. He watched them fall with his gleaming eyes which stared through walls. His vision appeared to be shining this growing night.

He had marked her.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I actually wasn't planning on updating this soon. But when I stared over to it, it just sort of looked kinda lonely with only one chapter. So I figured, 'Hey let's update this real quick'. I mean, why not, huh? I'm enjoying this story, are you?_

_You see, you guys can't see what's going to happen in this story. But I do, because I am writing it, of course. If only you could read my mind. But that would be black magic, especially because we're over the internet. So hah._

_So yeah, this chapter. The one thing I never understood about Pokemon island, was how Oak said humans weren't allowed to populate this area. It is, as he said, a sanctuary for Pokemon. That's cool, but what doesn't make sense are all the machinery you can find on the island. Seriously, why is that? Were humans here at one point in time, only for something to happen? Who knows. Seriously, who knows? _

_Also, this chapter was going to be longer. Unfortunately, I took off the latter part and saved it for our next chapter. So yor gonna have to wait to see what else I have in store. Yeah, I impossible!_

_So what have I done with this chapter you ask? Well, other than introducing that Luxray, I also wanted you to meet and know Dawn's Pokemon, who are the rest of our cast. You see, since we don't really have many other characters(for obvious reasons), I figured I'd give them a voice. They're talking Pokemon language, just so you guys know, so Dawn won't be able to understand them. The only one who might be able to talk is Courage, but that's because she's a Lucario, and Lucarios are awesome._

_Just so you know, Bukoden is the name of Dawn's Bastiodon. It comes from a character from Pokemon Conquest who has a perfect link with Bastiodon's. His name is Bokuden. Just a nice little call out._

_Anyway, that's enough talking for this chapter. I bet you're on the edge of your seats, right? Especially because of that Luxray. Sigh, makes me wonder. I beginning to believe I like writing these romance stories. We'll just see, huh?_

_So, yeah. Read and review. Especially review, because I'd like that a lot. Please and thank you._

_Who do you think would win in a fight? Korrina or Maylene?_

_Maverick Kay Prime _


	3. Imprint

Imprint

She poked through the slits of the tent's entrance. Her silver-blue eyes lined the growing image of the morning horizon. The sun was rising, just over the ocean bed. It was slow, as one may expect, but it was happening. In full view of the island around, the teen stepped out of her campsite. She was wearing only her coveted pink jacket, and nothing else. The clothing she was clad herself in this evening was sitting in her arms, wrapped up in a tight little ball. On any normal day, she would never dress so skimpy. But, hey, the island was populated by _only _Pokémon.

Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion. She dragged her eyes up and down the land of grass which sat around her. The soft hillsides which lead to plateaus of greenery, were as silent as could be this morning. A steady cool gust blew over the land, which stirred the trainer which stood above. She shivered, only to tighten her white scarf around her neck.

She had decided not to leave the tent without her Pokémon; she didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Then why was she not waking any of them up? She passed Courage, who was sleeping steadily in her meditative form. She passed Veneticus, who was also asleep with her floppy ears covering her face, and her vest acting as blankets. Her Mismagius, Maria, needed sleep too, despite being a ghost. The Magical Pokémon was resting as a pair of beads which sat upon the ground. Bokuden, her Bastiodon, rested before everyone, protecting the camp site with his shield of a body. Lastly was Scorch, who slept near the Shield Pokémon.

Dawn couldn't help but to stop at her starter Pokémon. He must have fallen asleep recently; the earlier night he was so tense. It was as if he believed that Luxray would come back for his master, and he would _not_ allow that. Dawn stopped near him, for her hand touched the side of his crown. He rumbled in his sleep, but did not wake to his master's touch. For the better; he wouldn't allow her to be alone again. Her hand left him soon after, and she began to walk away.

"Dalmascus. Make sure everyone's okay while I'm gone..."

Her head drifted up to the Owl Pokémon which sat perched on Bokuden's head.

"Noctowl..." the nocturnal beast replied.

Tugging on the laces of her white scarf, Dawn began for the forest once again. The wind was decidedly silent this morning, along with the rest of the land. Only bug-type Pokémon seemed to toil this morn. The forest was relatively silent, save for her gentle footsteps. The grass was teased by her fleeting and bare toes. It was shivering and wet; the morning dew had already passed here.

The Champion of Sinnoh stepped through the grassy meadow. The trees surrounded this area for one reason and one reason only. In the center was a pristine and clear pond. A steady waterfall flowed from the upper center of this pond, giving this area a soft forest fog. Hopefully, that should deter any prying eyes which do not exist. She needed to remember there were no humans around. Easier said than done.

Dawn's bare foot teased the pond's edge, as her clothing dropped to the side. It was cold, and thus sent a shiver up her spine. Fortunately, this was the cleanest water she knew of in the surrounding area. Now, Dawn just had to figure out if this pond was safe. Was she stepping into a lake filled to the brim with violent water-type Pokémon? Hopefully not; she already went on day without cleaning, she wasn't about to do it again.

Her coat dropped around her toes next, making her face turn a harsh cherry red. Standing out in the forest naked like this, it was out of her character. She stepped further and further into the lake, watching as the water rose higher and higher upon her body. Before she knew it, her chest was beneath the cold water waves. A sigh flowed from her lips, making her feel as calm as could be. The cold water wasn't as insulting to her skin as she originally thought. She could even feel Remoraids, tease the bottom of her toes. It felt quite nice, actually.

Dawn trekked deeper into the center of this pond, as her fingers teased the sides of her hair clip. Snapping them off, she allowed her blue hair to drop around her. Her wondrous strands were much longer than one may originally believed, for they fell long enough to touch the water around her. The sight of her hair, floating around the pond's surface, brought a smile to the Champion's face.

With her soap and rag, she began to steadily clean herself. Frothy white bubbles of soap began to grow around her body. She enjoyed the touch of her clothe, as she cleaned whatever muck and grime was growing on her skin. Dawn didn't know how dirty she could become, until she spent a day without a shower. How quaint.

_CLAMP! CLAMP!_

Dawn locked up. She stopped dragging her soap laden rag across her body. She did not want to turn around, really she didn't. A shadow was looming heavily over her body, and no, this shadow did not come from the trees.

_CLAMP! CLAMP!_

"Crawwwwwww..."

"Daunt...?" she finished.

The Champion quickly turned around, where her fears were brought to life. Large, red, with a mouth sealed up by a panel; the star on the creature's head was its most defining trait. Its pincers, large and heavy, they could easily tear through her body like scissors and paper. This wasn't good in the least bit.

"Crawdaunt!" the Rogue Pokémon roared out, its body pointing toward the sky.

Now what was Dawn going to do? Her Pokémon were all sleep, save for Dalmascus, and he wasn't about to leave the camp any time soon. Her Knight in Shining Armor, Scorch, wasn't about to wake up this morning either, especially after his nightly romps. To put it lightly, Dawn was up a creek without a paddle, or more appropriately, inside a cave without the Pokémon move Strength. Now what was she going to do?

The beast pulled back then swiped through the air. Dawn instinctively ducked down, dodging the swipe just easily. The beast's clamps tore through her fleeting hairs, that's how close the Champion was to death. Under the pond, Dawn felt an extreme sense of vertigo take her. She quickly pulled back up from the water, so she could drop her eyes upon her attacker.

The Rogue Pokémon would have surely been grinning by now, as it rose it scarred and marked claw. This was a strong beast, Dawn could see that with her eyes alone. And it was getting closer. Marching over to its foe with pincers raised high, this Crawdaunt was poised to kill. It didn't even matter to it whether Dawn was a human or Pokémon. Food, that's all it saw.

"CRAWDAUNT!" it roared out once more, as its powerful claws aimed for her.

The Rogue beast lunged; teeth fell upon its shoulder.

Dawn gasped at the sight. The Crawdaunt was stopped square in its feet, as a powerful pair of jolting fangs were lodged into the beast's shoulder. A jaw which belonged to the body of a beast with a pitch-black mane. It's gleaming eyes, clamped harder down into the Crawdaunt's shoulder. This beast applied so much pressure, it was able to shatter the Rogue Pokémon's hardened shell. This shot pain through the Crawdaunt's body, making the beast wave off the foe which tore into its limb.

The combatants broke their tussle, landing a few yards away from one another. By now, Dawn had returned to her clothing, which sat on the pond's edge. Gazing back over to the pristine body of water, she found the being who so valiantly saved her. The electrically charged beast with the gleaming eyes.

"Luxray?" Dawn said, her head cocked to one side.

This was a bit _too _coincidental. The day after she's attacked by a Luxray, she's saved by one from a Crawdaunt? Had her life finally become a great folly for the god's above? Who knows? Definitely not her. Dawn could only raise her jacket closer upon her body, as she watched this bout unfold.

The Luxray was growling, making his rage be known to all. Electric sparks were flying from his body, showing that his anger had reached a pitch. As if the Crawduant was fazed. The Rogue Pokémon began to laugh; was it supposed to be terrified by this display? Well, yeah. If a Luxray growls at you, it's normally for a good reason.

The Gleam Eyes Pokémon suddenly expelled a shock wave of electricity from its body. The flash traveled through the pond, giving quite the jolt to anything which touched the pristine waters. The Luxray's attack connected with his foe, causing the massive Crawduant to roar out in absolute pain. Before the pain could become life-threatening, the Rogue Pokémon leaped from the pond, now landing upon the edge. The many water-type Pokémon which inhabited the pond weren't so lucky. Their bodies could be seen rising to the surfaces. Feebas, Remoraid, Magikarps, Goldeens, even a few Buizels and Bibarels, rose to the ponds surface. All shocked by the Luxray's killer strike. Whether they were dead or not was yet to be seen.

Now the Crawdaunt was enraged. It was the master of this pond, no one else. Especially not some Luxray which appeared from nowhere. Annoying little lynx; the Rogue Pokémon was poised to kill him. It aimed its pincers down, only to expel a series of explosive bubbles from within. The Crawdaunt's Bubble Beam flew toward the Luxray, who was able to dodge the flowing strikes with ease. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon darted left and right in a body of electricity, then suddenly struck the Crawduant with an electrically charged tackle.

His body slammed the Rogue Pokémon's body into the earth, uprooting grass, mud, and dirt. The Crawduant gazed skyward toward its furry foe, who was growling furiously. Out of annoyance, and out of desperation, the lobster-like being clamped its pincer upon the Luxray's face. Grinning, the brutish pond master began to increase its powerful hold. A few more minutes, and the Luxray would be dead.

But lightning started to burst from the Luxray's concealed head; it was slowly beginning to fight back. The Crawduant, angered by this, began to roar out toward its foe. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon placed his paw upon the lobster's arm, and slowly began to push the limb away. He freed his head from the pincer, showing that his face was uninjured. Though it were obvious the Gleam Eyes Pokémon had increased in rage. The lynx started to growl again, as he pinned his victim to the ground. This time, there were no interruptions.

The Luxray rose his paw high; the Crawduant's eyes widened. The paw did not fall, it slammed down, right through the Rogue Pokémon's shell.

"CRAAAAAAAWWWWDDAAAAAAUUUUNNNTTTT!" the tyrannical lobster roared out in pain, as its entire body grew weak and limp. After a few moments later, silence took over.

Luxray stepped back, his yellow eyes losing its illustrious gleam. Staring down upon the Crawdaunt he just killed, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon felt a powerful feeling take over him. He perched his front legs upon his victim, then roared out to the heaven's above. This kill was _his _kill, and no one else's. Once the call was over, Luxray stepped down from the lobster's body.

Now. Where was she? Where was the female he had accidentally marked? The one who he watched the night before? He turned around to face where he last saw her; he wanted to pay her back for earlier. Yet his eyes hadn't fallen upon her. She was gone, but, she left something. Taking bountiful strides forward, the Luxray stopped at the pond's edge. His nose began to quiver, and he took in her familiar fragrance. It was a _nice _fragrance, if he had to say so himself. The fragrance was _suitable_ for a female such as her. But where was it coming from? If she were not here, why could he smell her?

His yellow eyes drifted down. There was a yellow hair-clip sitting upon the grassy ground. Dropping close to the pin, the Luxray placed his nose up close. A few sniffs was enough to solidify his beliefs; this belonged to the female. He bit the clip, holding it inside his mouth. Eyes closing, he focused on the female's scent which belonged to the clip. She had begun to run shortly after his battle with the Crawduant began. But he could still find her; she wasn't _too _far off.

Eyes opening once again, they gleamed like electrical diamonds. His sharp vision cut through the forest beyond. He saw her fleeting image.

…

Dawn skidded to a complete halt. Her back slammed up against a tree, as she hid herself from the pond's view. It was yards away, but she didn't care. If either one of those combating Pokémon saw her, she'd be on the receiving end of death. There was no arguing against this thought. She tried to focus hard upon the creatures, wondering what was the outcome of their battle. Obviously, it belonged to the Luxray. Electric-type, it would easily topple over its water/dark-type foe. Then again, she's seen crazier results to battles.

It didn't matter. Whichever side won, she lose. That is, if one caught up with her. A Crawduant would be slightly easier to avoid than that Luxray, so she _prayed _the Luxray lost. It was time to see if her prayers were answered.

Dawn took a quick glance over the tree's side. Save for the usual forest inhabiting Pokémon, there was nothing there. A sigh of relief escaped her, as a faint smile came to her lips. She tugged onto her pink jacket, which was being drenched by her wet body. She was clean enough for this morning, even if her bath wasn't as pleasant as she pleased. Later on, when she began adventuring around Pokémon Island in search for poachers, she'd be sure to bring her Pokémon along.

"Lux... ray..."

Her eyes widened. That was the last thing she ever wanted to hear. It had to be her mind playing tricks on her, right?

"Ray... Ray... Lux..."

Dawn started shivering as she turned around to face the beast which said its name. His black mane flowed through the air; she saw that first. Next, of course, were the beast's eyes. The yellow ones with a sharp glare in the center. The beast was breathing in and out; Dawn watched it all. He was glaring directly into her, almost _through _her.

"Luxray..." the Gleam Eyes Pokémon murmured lowly.

Dawn looked up and around the area around her. At any moment, Scorch would appear and save her, right? It didn't seem like it. The Luxray's mouth began to move around, causing Dawn to pull back and shiver. She wasn't sure what this beast was planning. It was breathing hard, and almost _dementedly._ She didn't want _this _to be the way her life ended.

The Luxray was shuffling something around within his mouth. Dawn was sure he was preparing his teeth. She watched the Gleam Eyes Pokémon's mouth begin to open. She winced and closed her eyes.

"Ray... Ray...?"

Was he about to attack her? A normal Luxray wouldn't have waited this long. Her eyes opened to see what was going on. The Luxray was still standing before her, but he was not preparing to attack as she expected. Instead, he held a small yellow clip in his mouth. He stepped toward Dawn, and nudged her quickly with her hair-clip sticking out. Weakly and out of terror, the Sinnoh Champion reached toward the beast. Her hand teased the clip, while steering clear of the teeth above. She didn't want to provoke the monster.

"Th-th-thank... you...?" she said as she took her hair-pin back.

"Ray..." the creature seemingly growled, which made Dawn pull back.

She didn't want to agitate this creature and have it attack her. So the Champion wisely decided to move slowly. Her eyes drifted to the Luxray's eyes; he was still glaring hard at her. Figuring he was waiting for something, the Champion rose the clip to the side of her head. Since she was working out of fear, Dawn struggled to put her clip in her head.

"Ray..." the Luxray said with a cocked head, "Ray? Lux?"

He suddenly stood up on his hind legs, and slammed them upon the tree behind Dawn. She gasped in fear, and immediately began to tremble.

"P-p-p-p-please," she toiled in fear, "D-d-d-don't...!"

Begging in fear, this was something Dawn didn't do. This was something she _never _did. Not even when she clashed with Giratina, did she feel so fearful. Then again, all those times she fought those legends, her Pokémon were at her side. This was different; she was all alone.

The Luxray moved forward, making Dawn pull away. He was only a few inches, nay, centimeters, from her face. Dawn was beginning to tear up when...

Sniffs. He was sniffing her. His nose, quivering quite cutely, his tail wagging. He was sniffing her. Dawn couldn't believe it. Her eyes opened and she gazed toward him. His face wasn't as hard and tough as it was before, quite the contrary. He appeared so cute now, as he took gentle whiffs of her feminine fragrance. What was the Champion supposed to do now? Well, wasn't it obvious? She was going to let him sniff! As long as he wasn't tearing her to shreds, she could careless what he was doing.

The Luxray suddenly pulled back, as if he had gained enough of sniffing Dawn. She gazed upon him, waiting to see what his next action would be. There were none; he just stared at her with his piercing eyes. His mouth, which was originally bent into a frown, was just a simple line. He seemed to be nonchalant about things, which was different. Why wasn't he trying to kill her at this very moment? Maybe this _wasn't _the same Luxray from the other day. That Luxray wanted her dead. The Champion wanted to test this theory.

Dawn's hand reached forward to touch the electric beast. The closer her hand moved, the more weary and the harder his glare became. Not a good idea; she pulled back. It was hard to tell whether this Luxray was the same Luxray as before, or a different one all together. Her grey-blue eyes traveled up and down the Luxray's body, where they suddenly settled upon his front-right leg. Unlike the other legs, this one was hiked up a few inches, and wasn't supporting the rest of his body. This limb _meant _something to Dawn. The Luxray that attacked her the other day, the same one Scorch fought briefly against. Hadn't her Infernape injured his leg? This _was _the same Pokémon, there was no denying it now.

"Hey... Hey..." Dawn whispered, making the Luxray gaze up to her, "Are you... okay...?" she pointed down to his injured hand, making him gaze to it as well, "Can you... walk on it...?"

If there's anyone who could tame a Pokémon, wild or otherwise, it's Dawn. And this proved it. Sure, the wild beast was weary of her, but she was able to force against her, and _his_, fears. Her hand touched his limb, making him wince. He began to growl, but Dawn, gaining a vigor she owned, ignored it. Stuffed into her jacket's pocket, was a long white scarf. She pulled it out, before getting onto her knees.

With the Luxray's limb before her, Dawn began to steadily wrap her scarf around it. The Luxray was quite weary of her antics, but he did not stop her. He never loosened his hard gaze, however. Dawn continued to ignore the sight, even though it was near impossible. She just continued to tie that scarf around his hand, making sure it held tightly on.

Once the Champion finished, she pulled back to see her work. It wasn't much; just a makeshift arm sling made from her scarf. No, it wasn't her red scarf. She'd _never _give away her red scarf. And though her white one had seen her through many adventures, such as Giratina, she didn't mind parting with it for now.

"ALLLLLTAAAAARRRIIIIAAAAAA!" a roar came from within the forest.

The Luxray quickly turned around, and began to growl. His feral instincts were activated once more, like lightning. With his eyes gleaming, he settled his vision on the beast which called out. Then he started to run, and Dawn watched him. She fully expected the beast to tear through her scarf, rending her arm sling useless. But he didn't. He ran on his other three limbs, allowing his injured one to heal. Dawn couldn't help but to smile. He was actually learning.

But alas, the Champion did not know what she had just done. For you see, she had _marked _that Luxray. He was no longer _just_ another Pokémon. Not to her, and not to anyone else.

…

The earth was shaking. Fire was being tossed into the air. There was nothing but rage being shown at this moment. He stomped around, this flaming ape, his slams triggering quakes which would make Groudon blush. He easily disturbed the Pokémon around him, as if he cared. His allies, all confused, were awaken by his rage. They steered clear of him, however. They knew how he could get when he was angry like this.

Only one had the courage to step up to him. Funny. Her name was, in fact, Courage.

"Scorch!" the Lucario yelled, "What is your problem!?"

"She's not here!" the Infernape snapped back at his ally.

"Who!?" Courage inquired as she tried to placate his anger.

"Master Dawn!" he finally said, as the fire in his crown increased in intensity, "She's gone, Courage," he looked over to the Aura Pokémon, "She's not in her tent, and she's nowhere near!" he glared back down to the forest below, "I don't know why. But I'm sure that blasted Luxray has something to do with this..."

"Now you're jumping to conclusions," Courage stated as she put her hand upon his blazing shoulder, "Haven't you realized what time it is?" she looked up whilst raising a hand, "It can't be any more than... nine pm, right now..." she gazed back down, "You know Master Dawn's usually gone by now to bath."

"Then... why hasn't she told us?" the Infernape inquired as his blazing crown decreased in power.

"Oh please, Scorch," Courage berated, "When's the last time you've taken a bath with Master Dawn? When you were, what, a Monferno?" she looked over to their friends, "The only one who still takes a bath with her is Bokuden, and that's because he's a large Bastiodon that sinks when he touches water..."

"What!?" the Shield Pokémon yelled, "Bokuden's name was yelled! Who calls me?"

"Shut it, Shieldy..." Veneticus snapped as she crossed her arms, "Are you two done here? I was sleeping when you decided to throw a hissy-fit..." the Lopunny stated, being sure to point at Scorch.

"Don't you see how stupid this is?" Courage asked, "Just calm down. If Master Dawn was in trouble, we'd know, okay?"

Speak of the Devil. Well, speak of the Trainer. The Sinnoh Champion appeared at the forest's, walking backwards. Her body, still clad in that pink jacket she adored so much. Her hair, slightly frizzled; she appeared to be ruffled entirely. Her hand was tugging on the edge of her coat's collar, as she moved closer and closer to the campsite. She thought her Pokémon were still asleep. She thought wrong.

When Dawn's body touched his, she immediately jumped up. Turning around, her grey-blue eyes fell upon the Flame Pokémon she knew and loved. He was angry, and rightfully so.

"Infernape! Fernape! Fernape! INFERNA!"

Scorch was hopping up and down, becoming extremely energetic once more. He appeared to be both happy, and angered, by his master's returned. He was happy she was alive, yes, but angry that she left alone. Did she not know the dangers of the land around her? And why did she smell so _wrong_!

"In... fer... nape...?" Scorch inquired as he brought his nose close to Dawn's person.

He began taking a few whiffs of her body. If Courage's statement were true, he'd smell that nice clean soap resonating of her body. It was there, along with fresh spring water. But there was something else. There was sweat coming from her, sweat which should not be there. What was she doing in that forest? Running? Why would she be running? What did she need to run from? There was something else; another smell resonated from his trainers body. A smell he thought would be cleaned from her body when she took a bath. A smell which came to him the other day. A smell which came from that lynx of a Pokémon.

That Luxray. That very same Luxray! One may try to figure out how he knew, but oh yeah, Scorch knew. His nose knows no bounds! He could smell the lingering scent of fear, the aroma of soap, his Master's usual odor, and the musk of an electrically charged beast. Yeah. That electrically charged beast. That Luxray.

"In... fer..." he was about to explode, and rightfully so.

"SCORCH!" Dawn yelled, silencing her Pokémon before he could erupt, "Calm... down..."

Her blue eyes stared into his blue eyes. The Flame Pokémon's vision was wide, his mouth agape. As if working on a gear, his head snapped over to the side. He gazed over to Courage, who seemed to be just as shocked as he was. It wasn't often for Dawn to raise her tone with her own Pokémon. Maybe one she was beginning to train, but never with Scorch. Well, not in a while at least.

Even Dawn was taken aback by this. She grew wide-eyed as she thought over her actions. But it wasn't like she could take them back now. Shakily, she nudged pass the ape to make way for her tent. She passed Courage and Veneticus alike, who were both wide eyes. Bokuden was also passed, though he was, honestly, too confused to comment on anything. And, yeah, Dalmascus was asleep. He is a Noctowl, you know.

Before anyone knew it, Dawn had vanished inside her tent. Scorch opened and closed his hand, as a certain feeling of lost took over him. Gazing toward his Master's tent, he wondered what he did to make her feel like that. And that made him growl. He dropped to a squatted position as he turned away from everyone. The ape's face became as hard as stone, while he peered off into the distance.

"S-Scorch...?" Courage called.

But the ape wasn't having any of it. He continued to stare toward nothing. Courage pulled back.

…

He couldn't stop smelling the clothe. Every time he did anything, he found his nose drifting toward the scarf. Her fragrance was still resonating from it, and he found it to be absolutely irresistible. Why is that? Even right now, he stood in the corner of this meadow. His nose was buried deep into the scarf; he just adored it so. It had a great use for him; it kept his injured limb supported to something other than his body. He could feel a nice soothing wave drift over his arm. That was nice.

Who was the female who gave him this scarf? Where did she come from? She was unlike any other being he had seen on this island. That shape which walked on two feet. It was reminiscent to some of the Pokémon which lived on the northern side of the island, but she was still different. Maybe it was because of this scarf. It was spotless you know. He had just murdered an Altaria, but he made sure to keep that scarf clean. It was spotless, and it would stay that way. He didn't want any other scent on it other than that females.

The Gleam Eyes Pokémon, Luxray, stepped forward into the meadow's center. Lying there, in a gurgling husk, was the blue and white Humming Pokémon. It's dragon-typing wasn't enough to overpower the Luxray, it seemed. Poor Altaria, it met a valiant end. But, alas, there was a _tribe _this Luxray needed to feed.

His sharp fangs fell upon the Altaria's body, and he slowly began to drag it away. But he needed to be careful. The Altaria's leaking blood may stain the female's scarf.

…

_Dearest Journal..._

_ I just snapped at Scorch a few minutes ago. I figured I should write this information now before I forget, or before I stop wanting to write. I'm sure Courage will come in to talk to me but..._

_ I don't know why I yelled at him. I haven't done that in a while. I think I'm kind of mad at him. The one time I wanted him to disobey my orders, he didn't do so. But I'm at fault here. He's trying to protect me from those wild Pokémon,_ _and I'm just yelling at him. I'm kind of scared though. I hope he didn't feel my beating heart. I got too close to that Luxray when I shouldn't have. And I gave him my scarf. Why did I do that? That's just stupid. If he wants to, that beast could find me now._

_ But, no, my Pokémon are here. They'll_ _protect me._

_ I've changed my clothes. I'm quite happy that Luxray brought back one of my hair-clips. I didn't bring any extra yellow ones, just these red ones. They're kind of cool but... I don't think they match with what I have. Anyway, I'm going to start searching for those poachers again. I'll bring Scorch with me; I'm sure he'll like that_.

That last bit made Dawn smile. Dragging her hand across her lips, she cleared that smile from her lips. Putting her journal up, the Sinnoh Champion made way for the tent's exit. Just as she predicted, Courage was at the tent's entrance. The Lucario pulled back, for she was shocked by her master's appearance. Dawn's eyes drifted over to her Infernape however.

"Scorch!" she called, making the ape's ear twitch, "Get ready, we're about to leave!"

He turned around.

"Fernape?"

_A Pokémon_ _proposed to the others to always be ready to help humans._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_You know, I wasn't actually intending to update this so fast. But, since I prematurely began it the other day, I figured I might as well end it. Oh well._

_So this chapter. I actually caused it Gleam Eyes at first, naming it after Luxray's species name. But I like Imprint more. It talks about what Dawn did to the Luxray by accident, and what the Luxray did to her the earlier chapter. They've both left their marks upon one another. So cute, and slightly animalistic._

_I like the personalities of Dawn's Pokemon, me personally. Scorch is the hyper active leader, because he's Dawn's first Pokemon, Courage is the calm and level-headed thinker, because she's a Lucario, Veneticus is rude and always itching for a battle, because she has issues, Maria is a sneaky ghost, because that's how Mismagius are. Bokuden has no clue what's going on, because he's a Bastiodon, and Dalmascus is a Noctowl. That's enough said about him._

_If you haven't noticed it yet, all the chapters so far have ended with two things. A, a journal entry from Dawn, and B, a quote from a Sinnoh myth. I loved the Sinnoh myths; I couldn't stop reading them when I still had my Pearl. I miss that game, I hope I can get my hands on it or Platinum sometime._

_Well, I was going to update Yveltal Rising today, but I guess I'm going to push that off to tomorrow. Maybe. I have to update that, then Hypnotic Subjection. Boy, I think I bit off more than I could chew with this. But hey, I'm Maverick Kay Prime! If anyone can update three stories, it's me! So, tonight, Dances with Luxrays. Tomorrow (or Saturday), Yveltal Rising. And, finally before the weekend is up, Hypnotic Subjection. Let's go!_

_And, yeah. Please review this story you guys. I don't know why but, I'd really like that for this story. I feel as if I'm treading some new ground with this story, and I just what you guys' opinions. So yeah. Besides, if you review, I'll love you long time._

_Hey! Did you see Greninja in SSB4!? It's amazing! Sure, I would've liked Delphox or Blaziken (cause I'm a fire user), but Greninja is freaking amazing._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	4. ZeusOculus

Zeus/Oculus

He was sniffing it again. The scarf, that is. His nose was embedded within its folds, and her fragrance was still flowing from it. It was like a never ending river of water, if the water was a certain smell, that is. It was hard to tell what drew him to her smell so much. Not even he knew what was so enticing about it. He just _enjoyed _it so. With every subtle sniff of the white clothe, which kept his paw elevated, he found his mind drifting around that mysterious female. The one with the fair skin, the blue hair, and can walk on two feet. She was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

His golden-yellow eyes slowly drifted open. He pulled his red nose from the scarf's insides, his mouth opening and closing in a yawning manner. His arms and paws moved over one another; he was taking a more relaxed pose. With one of his golden eyes drifted to his injured limb, he moved it around in its joint. There was still a slight tinge of pain coming from the arm, but it wasn't enough to affect him. Which, fortunately for him, meant it wouldn't affect his rest. Those golden eyes sliding close, he prepared for the gentle land of rest to take him.

"Oculus..." maybe not now.

His golden eyes reopened, while a slightly annoyed snarl escaped his maw. He was hoping for a nice time, without any bothersome meddlers. Of course, he should have known better. Eyes gleaming like diamonds, he stared up and around the grassy land he sat in. The temple ruins which embodied the area were still stretching high up, despite the fact that they were thousands of years old. Wondrous vines were stretching far along these concrete constructs, with the flowers on top being tended to by various Floettes. It was quite a sight to see, but the Gleam Eyes Pokémon was not bothered by them, or their giggles.

"Oculus..." his name was called again, coming from before.

His gaze slid down, where he saw a creature much like himself, approach. She was blue and black, with gold on him, much like he was. Though, to be honest, her mane was nowhere near as impressive as his was. Hers was neatly trimmed, with various braids and adornments within. This was in direct contrast to his mane, which was wild and frenetic, as if he hadn't tended to it in days.

From elevated panel, to elevated panel, this female Luxray leaped. She came closer to him, moving in a way befitting her elegant form. The closer she strayed, the more alert the male Luxray became. But as she stood before his perch, the female sat her body down upon the small grassy plain. And, after a few seconds, the male too returned to his relaxed demeanor.

"Oculus..." she whispered again, her lips curling into a smile, "Where were you during the feast? It's not like you to ignore such a thing."

His eyes slid down into a squint, while his nose began to quiver. Though this was natural amongst his species, it wasn't this female he was trying to smell. The fragrance of the _other _female was resonating into his nose.

"I brought in the Altaria, Lumina..." the male Luxray, _Oculus_, answered, "I was just tired from the bout," his eyes began to close, "And I'll have you know my arm _still _hurts. That fight was much harder than you would believe..."

"There you go again, Oculus," she, _Lumina_, stated with a slight giggle, "Making heavy a situation you usually make light of," her giggles ceased, though her playful smile remained, "You know that arm shouldn't have hindered your actions _that _much but..."

The female Luxray moved on into a tangent of words he was beginning to ignore, honestly. But she didn't understand the true reason why he was tired. He failed to tell her how he not only faced an Altaria, but also a Crawdaunt. And how he ran into that female _again_. And how he _saved _her.

"... Oculus!" Lumina yelled, gaining his attentions once again, "Are you even listening?"

He blinked a few times as he was caught into a weird mental struggle. He didn't want the female to notice his shift in demeanor, though he couldn't help it.

"Jeeze, Oculus," Lumina chuckled, "Maybe you injured more than just your arm," she shook her head, "You seem really out of in this afternoon..." though she was smiling, her nose was quivering, "Hey... do you _smell_ that?" she began sniffing harder, "Its... _near_... Hey, what is that?"

Oculus quickly hid the scarf that female handed him, shuffling it closer into his body. He rubbed his warmth against the article of clothing in an attempt to shield the odor which resonated from the cloth.

"I don't smell a thing..." Oculus lied, "I think your nose is broken..."

The female was taken aback by the fact that the smell had suddenly vanished. But she didn't think too hard on it. Maybe a random Pokémon had just skirted by; that happened often. Especially when one of those Duduo's get cocky and think they could run through here. Whatever the case may be, Lumina returned to her relaxed nature, as she stared up to Oculus with a waving tail.

"So," she began again, "Have you found yourself a suitable mate yet?" her words made his eyes widened, which of course, made her laugh, "Of course not! The mighty Oculus is much to busy bothering with his hunts to actually _hunt_ for a mate!"

"You're beginning to bother me Lumina..." Oculus growled.

"Okay, okay," she relented, "I'll stop bothering you..." her vision shifted, so that her eyes could gleam. She was staring right at him, "But why haven't you begun searching for a mate, Oculus? Do you wish this to be a repeat of last year?"

"I remember you also, not having a mate, Lumina," Oculus retorted, "So maybe you should make sure your own affairs are in order."

She giggled again, whilst getting on all fours.

"I know my own affairs, Oculus," she answered as she walked forward, "But do you? Tell me, I made the conscious choice to _not_ find a mate, because I was waiting for a mate to _find_ me," she leaped up onto his perch, and started to pass him, "But what was _your _excuse?"

Before Oculus could answer her, the female had already left. He turned quickly, only to see the frame of her retreating image, vanishing through the ruins and forests. Oh, what did Lumina know? She was always talking about mating, and always talking about _waiting_ for a mate. All that was unimportant to him. If he wished for a mate, he would find a mate. Simple as that. Lumina was just a hopeless romantic; that was her problem.

But he forgot something. Eyes widening, he failed to remember the scarf the other female handed her. He quickly pulled it up from his body, raising it to head level. With gleaming eyes, he stared into the white folds of the scarf. It was now holding some of his shed fur, which ruined its snow-white beauty.

But that wasn't the worse part. No, no, no, it was the scarf's smell. It was the lack thereof. The smell of the female which gave him the scarf was no longer present upon the cloth. Instead, his own scent resonated from the item. Curse Lumina and her random appearance! She did this to him. Now he needed to _retrieve_ that smell again. Which meant he needed to find that female again. He didn't know how much longer he could go on without her fragrance. It shouldn't be too hard. After all, he had already _marked_ her.

Oculus stood up tall in the forest ruins, his x-ray eyes peering hard through the jungle fields. He wasn't sure where she was at, but he would find her. Before dashing off in search, Oculus tested his injured arm. The limb had healed much faster than usual, though to be honest it wasn't as strong as it should be. No matter, he was still the fastest Luxray this side of Pokémon Island. On three limbs or four.

Pulling on the female's scarf, Oculus returned the arm sling to its former glory. Now, all he had to do was regain its _delicious_ scent. Without a second thought, the Luxray took off for parts unknown.

…

He was distant, and rightfully so. He didn't do anything wrong. If anyone were at fault here, it was the trainer herself. She was often told to never blame your Pokémon, only blame yourself. And, boy, was she blaming herself. He didn't deserve her rage. No one did.

Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion, and her beloved starter Pokémon, Scorch. The Infernape was scouting ahead in this area, his back showed toward his master. The flaming crown on his head was usually bouncing with energy, and so was he. But not this afternoon day. The crown, while still blazing, was extremely subdued. So was his personality; gone was his bouncing and jovial ways. He seemed kind of sad and depressed, though his face belied such emotions. The apes visage was as hard as any Geodude.

The mountains on this island were high and steep, the rivers between valleys deep and low. Dawn and Scorch stood above the roaring waters, high up on the cliff side. The Sinnoh Champion was really beginning to detest the mission she had accepted here. How was she supposed to find poachers on this massive isle? That's what Dawn was questioning, as she and Scorch traversed these mountain tops. Her intuitions told her to search the mountains for poachers. It made sense at first, but not so much now.

But who was Dawn kidding? The main part of this quest was to make amends with Scorch. Yelling at him wasn't something she should do as a Pokémon Trainer. Besides, Scorch was better than that. So, after toiling a bit behind, Dawn started walking forward. Scorch heard her footsteps however, which made him move off a bit. The Sinnoh Champion, not to be outdone by her own Pokémon, picked up the speed. She quickly skirted behind Scorch, who was trying to escape his master. It didn't work, for he suddenly felt Dawn's arms wrapped around his neck.

She pulled him back, slamming him back first upon the ground. While he was slightly annoyed by his master's antics, she was laughing childishly. To show her Infernape just how much she loved him, Dawn dove her face into his chest. She nuzzled him, which caused Scorch to finally calm down. He could never free himself of his master's advances. But, there was something aching at him. Aching at his _nose_, that is. As Dawn moved closer to hug him tighter, he noticed this wavering fragrance loom into his nose. The Pokémon around were of the usual mountain flair, you know, Geodudes, Sandslashes, Steelix's far below, even a few Shellgons, Nosepasses, and Gibles. But none of those Pokémon held the smell he was noticing. No, it was his _trainer_ which held this alien odor.

"Infer..."

His words were silenced before they really began. Dawn's fingers were on his lips, stopping him from saying anything else. Her grey-blue eyes were staring high into the sky, scanning the winds above. The afternoon sun which was prevalent a few moments ago, had vanished by now. Instead, rumbling grey clouds were beginning to swarm the blue waves above. A storm was coming.

Dawn stood from her Infernape, while the slowly growing winds blew against her clothing. Her skirt was ruffled, and her bare skin was teased. She shivered lightly, before her face grew into an annoyed expression. The storm above was going to be a strong one, she could tell that. The lightning bolts which danced between clouds was evidence enough for that. Unfortunately, she and Scorch were pretty far from their campsite. There was no way they'd be able to brave this heavy storm, not safely, anyway. So the Sinnoh Champion would need to find a place hide out for the time being.

A heavy cackle of thunder echoed overhead, making Dawn realize just how close the storm was. She pulled Scorch onto his feet, before gazing around the immediate area. The rocky hillsides were beginning to toil, and many of the surrounding Pokémon were starting to head for safer grounds. Dawn watched where they were heading, before noticing the entrance to a cave on the mountainside. Being the smart girl she was, the Champion knew the dangers of being in a cave. But, right now, the dangers of a powerful storm outweighed the cave's dangers. So, without even thinking, Dawn headed toward the cavern with her hand pulling Scorch along as well.

They slipped into the dark cave, where Scorch's flaming crown brought light to the area. Dawn's eyes shifted to the exit, where she watched the storm fall. Rain pelted the mountainsides powerfully, with heavy lightning bolts striking through. The storm was so strong, one would believe Raikou himself was causing it all.

It didn't look like the storm was going to subside anytime soon, which was unfortunate. It didn't really look like any poachers were here. Instead of searching through these more natural areas, the Champion resolved to search through the more modern lands of the island. Maybe she'd find remnants of poachers there.

But, for now, she was going to enjoy this silent time with Scorch. They both leaned up against the cavern walls, where Scorch's heat kept them both warm. This time together was enjoyable to say the least. And, though this wasn't the first time they sat like this, the two still loved the cozy feeling. Any longer, the two would soon drift of to sleep. Not even the lightning, thunder and rain, could bother them. It would take something bit to bother these two.

"Rhyperi-OOOOOORRRRR!"

Yeah. Something like that, something like a Rhyperior. That's one of the few things that would actually bother them, the Drill Pokémon, Rhyperior. Rhy-peri-or.

Oh no.

Dawn's eyes widened as she launched up to her feet. Scorch too launched up to his toes, while his blazing crown ignited. Stepping back, Dawn placed her hand upon her chest to feel her rapidly beating heart. The call of the Drill Pokémon had left now, but she was still weary of it. A wild Rhyperior is rare, which meant the few which evolved that far were powerful. _Extremely_ powerful. It was wise to leave such a beast alone, but that wasn't possible for her. The storm outside was still roaring, in fact, it appeared to be stronger. The Trainer and her Pokémon appeared to be stuck between a rock and a heavy storm.

But that's to say if the Rhyperior was actually there. Maybe the call came from outside, which meant the two had no reason to worry. That is until Scorch's flames illuminated a being at the end of the cavern. Its gleaming horn drill was the first thing noticed about this creature. The next was its heavy footsteps which sent steady trembles through the cavern. The walls shook, the ground and ceiling too, causing rocks to fall around. The heavily armored beast with the sharp eyes continued to march toward its intruders.

"Rhyperi... OOOOORRR!" the monster roared.

His bellow nearly picked Dawn and Scorch off of their feet. This was not a beast she should contend with. The Pokémon was a good counter to Scorch, with its rock/ground-typing. But that's not to say the monster was unbeatable, it would just take a certain level of finesse to win. A certain level of finesse Dawn and Scorch owned.

"Alright, Scorch!" Dawn yelled, an appropriate hand gesture following her call, "Close Combat! Now!"

The Infernape didn't wait, he instead dashed forward. His blistering image darted left and right, before he suddenly appeared right before his foe. Leaping sky-high, Scorch delivered a painful rainfall of rapid kicks to the Rhyperior's body. The Flame Pokémon's attack was spot on, breaking the Drill Pokémon's rocky armor. But his attack wasn't as damaging as he hoped for.

When the attack ended, and the ape stood only a few feet from his foe, the Rhyperior grabbed his foe's body. Placing his palm upon the ape's body, the Drill Pokémon suddenly fired a heavy rock at point-blank range. Scorch grew wide-eyed, as a blistering stone was hurled directly into his gut. The strike not only caused the Rhyperior to release the Flame Pokémon, it also threw the Infernape from the confides of the cavern.

Scorch was tossed out into the storm outside, nearly drifting off the cliff's edge before skidding to a halt. Still conscious, he struggled to his feet while pain gurgled through his mouth. Scorch glared into the cave's walls with his eyes, though his body was roaring with pain. His Master was still in there; he couldn't let any injury befall her. He started walking toward the cave but...

Another rock flew out. Scorch struck it with his fist, causing the rock to explode into pieces. A cackle of thunder echoed overhead, masking the second rock which flew out. Scorch struck that stone too, with his foot this time. The blazing ape picked up his speed now, he was running on all fours. Where was Dawn at? Should she not have already exited the cave by now? He wasn't sure what his next order was.

Dawn eventually came through the cave's entrance, but not in the way Scorch wanted to see. The Rhyperior stepped out from the cave, with the Sinnoh Champion in its hand. Dawn was still conscious, but she was only groaning in pain. The massive Drill Pokémon showed only anger, as it marched out with the Champion in its hands. The titanic Pokémon was slowly increasing the hold it had on Dawn's fragile body, making her scream now. That scream was enough to make Scorch's crown burst into flames.

Throwing caution to the wind, Scorch slammed his body into the Rhyperior's body. He was trying his hardest to release Dawn from the beast's grip, but it wasn't working. The Rhyperior merely shrugged Scorch off by placing his hand upon the ape's shoulder. The Infernape was suddenly lifted up into the air, and brought only a few feet away from the Drill Pokémon's horn. Said horn began to spin and spiral rapidly. Scorch's eyes widened as he watched that drill move closer and closer. It would shred skin, there was no doubting that.

"Sc... Orch!" Dawn yelled, "Flame... -ACK!?- THROWER!"

The Flame Pokémon's mouth immediately began to bubble with fire he could not control. He didn't even wait to spew those flames upon the Rhyperior's face, which caused the Drill Pokémon to release him. Though Scorch landed, he found himself alone. He was hoping his trainer would fall with him, but to his horror, Dawn was still in the Rhyperior's hand. A Rhyperior that was extremely angered.

He clenched the trainer close, making her roar out in fervent pain. That sound was just too much for Scorch to bear; how could he stop this? The Rhyperior aimed his free hand toward his ape foe, before firing. A powerful boulder flew out, one Scorch easily destroyed with a powerful punch. The Rhyperior fired even more rocks toward its foe, but Scorch's abilities were too great. He struck every one of those rocks out-of-the-way, his body slowly making way toward his enemy. In a few minutes, the ape was standing right before his enemy.

The moment of victory was short-lived. The Rhyperior twirled around, swinging its heavy tail around. The ball at the end of the appendage easily struck the Flame Pokémon, who was taken completely off-guard by the action. Scorch was nearly tossed off the cliff side, but was able to keep his balance. Now he was back at square one, with that Rhyperior aiming down with its cannon hands. And even worse, his body was aching. This wasn't a battle he was prepared for. Didn't matter, he'd fight until he got his master back.

Dawn's eyes drifted open. Between the rain, being squeeze, and the screaming, she found it hard to keep conscious. Her vision was constantly moving between open and close, and her body was constantly trying to shut down. It seemed like the best plan, even though it wasn't. If she were to faint here, she'd be dead. End of discussion. Scorch needed leadership; he couldn't stop this Rhyperior alone. But how was she supposed to help, if she couldn't even stay awake long enough?

Another fall of lightning, but this one was different. It masked an attack, an attack not delivered by Scorch. An attack which came from a blistering blue beast. The teeth of this beast clamped down hard upon the Rhyperior's arm, the very arm which held Dawn. The beast's fangs was strong enough to crush through the Drill Pokémon's rocky hide. The Rhyperior roared out in pain, before releasing the hold it had on Dawn's body. She fell onto the ground, her body tossing up mud and water. Dawn growled in pain, as instinct caused her to curl up into the fetal position. But the being that saved her landed upon the ground, on all fours in fact. Dawn's eyes traced the Pokémon's legs, only to stop as she noticed something. A scarf, a white scarf, which kept the Pokémon's limb elevated. Thunder fell.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_You haven't the slightest clue how much I enjoyed writing this chapter. I did. I loved writing it. It was just so great. And you know what? I don't know why? I'm having so much fun writing this story._

_But alas, even this chapter had to come to an end. As much as I like it, I can't write it forever. Though, if you'd look at the length, it sure does look like forever. Yeah, it's long as crash. So long, I had to split this chapter up. It was pushing eight thousand words before, but I decided to split them up. So, this here is part one, part two is coming later. And by later I mean in a few minutes._

_So, here's chapter four. You see, chapter four and chapter five were originally one whole chapter, but I split them, because it got too long. That's why this chapter doesn't end with a journal entry by Dawn or a quote from the Sinnoh Myths._

_But, hey, this chapter does do something important. We finally learned the Luxray's name. It's Oculus. Oculus means 'eye' in Latin. His name is Oculus because Luxrays are known as the 'Gleam Eyes' Pokemon. See, it works! Obviously, the chapter is named after Oculus, but what does that 'Zeus' part mean? You'll have to wait for chapter five. Shouldn't be too hard, because I'm putting them both up at the same time. You're welcome. By the by, the other Luxray, the female one, her name, Lumina, means 'light' in Latin. I just mucked it up a bit to make it sound different._

_Well, that's it for this part. Part two should be up too, but hey, don't let that stop you from reviewing this one. Go ahead, review. It's write there. Review darnit._

_No funny quote for this part. Wait till part 2!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	5. ZeusOculus Part II

Zeus/Oculus Part 2

Or...

Superior Rhyperior

The Sinnoh Champion couldn't believe. Was her life just made of coincidences? Was she born to have a life filled with these kinds of things? Well, yeah. She was a Pokémon Champion, after all.

Oculus stood tall beside the human female. Good thing his nose was spot on, or else he would have never found her. But once he caught a hold of her familiar and enticing scent, he ran as far as he could to find her. He only wanted her to rub against the scarf a bit, just enough to get her odor; he didn't expect this turn of events to occur. No matter, he wasn't about to let this Rhyperior have its way.

"Luuuxxx... RAY!" the Gleam Eyes Pokémon roared as he charged electricity through his body.

Dawn reached out for the beast, before pulling her hand back. Oculus gazed down upon the Sinnoh Champion, noticing her pained and broken face. Why did it actually _hurt _him?

"RhypeeeeerrriOOOOOR!" the Drill Pokémon bellowed as it slammed its hands and feet upon the ground.

Oculus stood stern and tall against his foe, while sliding his injured limb from its sling. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon was growling dementedly toward his foe, while he and the Rhyperior began to circle each other. Even though the Rhyperior had the opposing Luxray's type-weakness, Oculus was not deterred. The brutal beast injured the female; he didn't like that.

Dawn was suddenly scooped up in the arms of her Pokémon. Scorch, who was shocked by the Luxray's appearance, wasn't about to let this opportunity pass. They were heading back to the campsite immediately. He picked Dawn up, bridal style, and started making way for the base of the mountain. But the Champion started shaking her head as she pointed at the Luxray which saved her. The Luxray she _marked_ with her scarf.

"Scorch... stop..." she whispered, even though she didn't know why.

Though he was surprised by his trainer's words, Scorch did what he was told. He came to a sudden halt, his eyes locked hard upon Dawn's injured face. She pointed at the Luxray which saved her, and the Rhyperior which attacked them all.

"We can... win this..." she stated through pained groans, "We can... win... this..."

Scorch wasn't sure if he believed her. Dawn was really hurt; sight alone could tell a person that. Was she merely hysterical thanks to the pain going through her? Possibly. But Dawn wasn't a person to have her thought processed change. Hysterical or not, if she wanted to stay, she was staying.

"Put me down..." she ordered softly into his ear.

Begrudgingly, Scorch did as he was told. He put Dawn down on her feet, then released her. She nearly fell; had Scorch not been there, she would have too. But, after a few intense and wobbly seconds, she was able to stand on her on two feet. Her back was aching heavily, thanks to the Rhyperior's monstrous grip, but it wasn't something she couldn't get over. A few good nights rest, and Maria's witchy incantations, the Sinnoh Champion would be good as new.

But first things first. Dawn gazed upon the Luxray which had rescued her for the _second_ time. He was fighting that Rhyperior, using his superior dodging skills in the rain to avoid the Drill Pokémon's attacks. The rocky beast was firing rock after rock toward his foe, but Oculus was dodging the attacks with great ease. Left and right, he skirted, dodging the blows like they were nothing. But his actions were only making that Rhyperior angrier.

It suddenly began to stomp on the ground, causing the land around to crumble and fall. Oculus was shocked as his feet slipped into the ground, while pillars of rock jutted up to strike his body. He was batted around like a fly, knocked like he was nothing. Though the strike was super-effective against him, the Luxray was able to brave through the attacks.

He leaped back, landing upon the ground. The Rhyperior was approaching him now, its hand cannons poised to kill. The Luxray readied itself to strike, but stopped when a certain flaming ape stood tall beside him. Scorch and Oculus glared at one another, before settling their eyes upon the Rhyperior's frame. Two Pokémon of fire and lightning, standing side by side, with Dawn at the back. She was tugging on her satchel, while her blurry vision settled upon the Rhyperior's body.

Lightning and thunder fell, sending an explosion of sound through the mountain tops. The Rhyperior readied itself for battle once again, its hands aiming toward its foes. Dawn readied herself, and so did the Pokémon under her employment. Could she trust the Luxray to do what she said? Probably not, but she'd have to try.

"Okay..." Dawn said as she spoke through the pain, "Scorch..." her hand aimed toward the Rhyperior; they needed to break down its defenses, "Brick Break!"

Scorch immediately sized up his foe. The Rhyperior was an amazing opponent, he'd admit that, but the Flame Pokémon was working off of flares. Its blazing crown grew to lengths which stretched to the toes of his body, even though it were raining hard outside. He wouldn't let his flames be diminished. Scorch suddenly dashed forward, his fist poised at the ready. Leaping in the air before the Drill Pokémon, Scorch's hand uncurled to take a chopping manner.

He dropped his flat hand upon the Rhyperior's body in a karate chop manner. The blow was powerful, and easily knocked the Drill Pokémon away. It was heavily injured by the Infernape's strike, but wasn't defeated. Not yet, at least. It would take something stronger, something Scorch couldn't accurately deliver. He would need _help._

"Luxray..." Dawn called, making Oculus' eyes snap to her.

They both stared at each other long and hard. As Scorch held the Rhyperior off, the trainer and the wild Pokémon entered a mental battle of wills. Luxrays are not easy Pokémon to tame, Volkner would tell you that. They demand a certain level of respect weak trainers can't give them. Treat them wrong, and they're bound to turn on you. But Dawn knew she needed the Luxray's help. Scorch, while powerful, was taking too many hits, and the rain was steadily sapping his strength. He needed help, or else he wouldn't be able to win this fight.

"Huh... _Zeus._.."

What had she called him? Zeus? Now why did that name leave her mouth? That's what Oculus was trying to figure out. He had never heard it before. _Zeus_. He repeated it to himself. _Zeus_. Over and over again. _Zeus. Zeus. Zeus_.

"Zeus..." Dawn called again.

It took Oculus a while to realize that she was calling _him _Zeus.

"Zeus..." she whispered, "Please... listen to me..." he turned toward the Rhyperior which they faced; Scorch's strength was slowly beginning to wane, "You've... gotta electrocute it... you've gotta use... Thunder..."

Thunder? What was that? Had the female finally lost her mind? He didn't even know what 'Thunder', was. He knew it was a sound that lightning created, but it wasn't like he could summon a great thunderbolt to drop upon his foe. Besides, even if he could, the Rhyperior's ground-typing would defend against it. His attack would be useless. He wasn't going to listen; she was out of her mind. The injury she sustained was obviously too great.

Ignoring Dawn's call, Oculus rushed for the Rhyperior. He leaped clear over Scorch's body, and bit hard into the Drill Pokémon's neck. His attack was ill-fated however. The Rhyperior, sick of the Gleam Eyes Pokémon's antics, used his heavy arm to strike him down. Oculus was bashed into the earth, where his already injured limb began to quake even more. But, ever the trooper, the Luxray hopped upon his feet. He was even angrier now, as he growled intensely. His rage matched hers.

"Dammit Zeus!" Dawn yelled, "I said use Thunder!"

There she goes again, _ordering_ him to use something he didn't know, and calling him a name he didn't recognize. His name was Oculus, not Zeus! Besides, he'd do whatever he wanted to do, not what some female told him to do. Readying himself for battle once again, Oculus dashed for the Rhyperior. The beast began to stomp the ground around him, only to take off for his foe. The Rhyperior's drill horn was beginning to spin around, faster and faster. The Drill Pokémon was poised to not merely faint his foe, but to _kill_ him. Oculus, not appearing to kill, continued to rush his foe. But Dawn noticed the danger of such an action.

"Scorch! Get Zeus out-of-the-way!" she ordered.

It that split second, Oculus was whisked away by the Flame Pokémon. He scooped the Luxray up into his arms, then leaped as far away from the Drill Pokémon as his feet could take him. The two landed beside Dawn, while the Rhyperior began to ready itself for battle once more. Oculus was taken aback by that Infernape's actions. Why had he listened to the female like so? Were they some sort of unit? Made sense; they shared the same body structure, after all. But it was the way Scorch listened to her without a second thought, that surprised Oculus so. He didn't sprout any objections, nor did he fight back, he just pulled the Luxray free of any danger.

Maybe there was something behind all of this.

"Please, Zeus..." Dawn whispered; it was getting harder for her to keep doing this, "Listen to me, okay?" her eyes moved to her Infernape, "Scorch... Taunt..."

The Flame Pokémon nodded, before settling his hard vision upon the Rhyperior's body. He ran forward a few feet, took a battling stance, then began to _mock_ the drilling beast. He turned around and shook his tail-end at the Drill Pokémon's face. He even called out to him, all of which to anger the beast. It goes without saying, but the Rhyperior was enraged by this sight. He aimed at the ape and at the ape alone, before firing his rocks. Scorch dodged the attacks, but never ceased his taunting antics. He continued to teased the Drill Pokémon, eventually making the beast turn its back completely to the Luxray which wished for its downfall.

"Now... Zeus..." there she goes with the name again, "Please... Use Thunder... I know you can do it..."

Why did she keep ordering him to do such a move. Especially a move he didn't know. Or _did _he know this move? Maybe he _could_ summon a lightning bolt upon his foe. One which would end this battle. But, wouldn't the Rhyperior merely shrug off the attack? It wasn't like he had much else to go one. They'd at least need to try.

Oculus walked up, standing straight and tall. He gazed up to the raining sky, and watched as a lightning bolt coursed between clouds. The thunder which echoed after sent chills down his spine. Could he bring that, which existed up there, down here, to the ground? It was time to find out.

_Zeus_ rushed forward, spearing through the rain and wind. Rhyperior had finally connected one hit with Scorch, which sent the Flame Pokémon reeling. But before he could deliver the finishing blow, the Luxray he turned on had now leaped off of its back. Rhyperior turned around and stared up to the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. But, more importantly, he noticed the bright flash which fell _behind_ the electric beast. Lightning from the sky, fell down to the ground. It touched the Rhyperior's body, setting it ablaze in a golden light.

Now, normally, a Rhyperior would be completely unfazed by this. So what, Thunder, as strong as it is, doesn't affect him. But it was raining, and he had stood out in the rain for far too long. By now, it was the equivalent of a Pokémon using the move Soak on him. He was as vulnerable to electric attacks now as any other Pokémon would. So, yeah, that touch of lightning upon his body wasn't pleasant in the least bit. In fact, it was purely _shocking_.

Hah.

The Rhyperior roared to the heavens as his body was charged with a countless amount of volts. Maybe even more so, if such a thing were possible. And the lightning just kept falling. Over and over again, introducing the Drill Pokémon to a pain it had never felt before. Needless to say, the Rhyperior was done for. Once the attacked ceased, the creature fell over. Its body was steamy grey; he was done for.

Silence.

"Rhy... per...ri... or...?" was all the Drill Pokémon could say, before he fainted. Dead. No. He was lucky for that.

Still, Oculus felt the need to let all know of his dominance. He walked up to the Rhyperior, then placed his paw upon the Drill Pokémon's body. Perching high, Oculus aimed to the sky, then roared. He roared out as high as hard as he ever could. Surely, this was the greatest victory he ever obtained. And it was all because of that _female_. For a change, it wasn't his own actions which caused his victory, it was the combined efforts of him, Scorch, and the female he came to find.

Upon realizing this, Oculus stopped roaring. His symbolic call also brought this storm to an end. The rain began to fizzle, and the lighting stopped trekking throughout the skies. Sunlight broke through the clouds a moment later, illuminating his glistening fur and body. Oculus calmed down, before turning around to face _her._ Face the female.

When had she gotten like this? She was no longer standing, instead laying upon the ground. The burning ape which listened so dutifully to her, was now pushing and nudging his body. Oculus ran up to the female's side, slowing down as he stood only a few feet away. When he approached, Scorch glared up. Despite their union to defeat the Rhyperior, the Flame Pokémon was still distrustful of his _ally_. Had Dawn not been in dire straits, he probably would have stricken the Luxray. But his Master mattered most here.

She was breathing, yes, but was still too tired to actually move. Oculus had gained a certain level of respect for the female. She was being crushed by the Rhyperior, and given the option to retreat. But she stuck the battle out to the very end. How _admirable_.

"Scorch... I'm tired..." she whispered as her eyes started to close, "Please... let's go back to the campsite..."

"Infer..." the Flame Pokémon said as he nodded.

Gently, he picked his master up and held her bridal style. Oculus moved a few feet forward to check up on the Champion, but her protective Infernape snarled at him. The Luxray, not one to have his actions tested, immediately riled himself up for battle. But he knew this was unwise. The Infernape, while powerful, was too tired to actually fight. He was acting off of adrenaline and duty. Duty to his trainer, of course. And though Oculus wished to best Scorch in battle, it was an empty fight if the Flame Pokémon wasn't at his best. They'd just have to put this off. For now.

Scorch turned around and began making way for their camp. Oculus walked after for a few feet, but ultimately stopped himself from following entirely. His forearm was hurting; he needed to tend to it. So, lifting the injured limb, he slid it back into its sling. Yeah, that scarf which was the reason why he came here. He wanted so desperately to have the female's scent upon it. But it looked as if that wouldn't happen now. Until...

"Wait... Zeus..."

Oculus gazed up. Scorch had stopped as he stared down to his master; she was busy reaching out for the Luxray. With a slight gesture of hand, Dawn called the Luxray over. Oculus walked up, but remained weary of the flaming ape. Dawn reached as far as she could, and the Luxray could smell her enticing scent. Then she touched his nose, and dragged her fingers down it. She smelled so _lovely_, but that wasn't enough. Dawn touched the now drenched scarf she gave him, the one he used as an arm sling. Squeezing it hard, the trainer released some of the water within, but not all. It didn't matter. Oculus got what he wanted.

Her scent was inside of that scarf. And now, Oculus would make sure it _stayed_ that way.

Dawn fell asleep, soon after, meaning she could no longer tell Scorch what to do. As expected, his first mental order was to get as far away from this Luxray as possible. He immediately began to run off, making way for their campsite. Oculus remained behind, as he watched them leave.

Once they were out of eyesight, he dove his nose into his arm sling. Her fragrance! He just couldn't get enough of it. But after a few minutes of mindlessly sniffing, Oculus stopped. What had she called him? Zeus? Even though it wasn't his name, he actually _enjoyed _it. The name sounded powerful and tough, like a person you _shouldn't _mess with. Yeah, that's who he was. Someone you just shouldn't cross paths with. But, there was something _off _about this situation. She had given him a name, yet he still did not know _her_ name. What name befitted the girl of her caliber?

"Aurora..." he whispered to himself.

…

"AGH! What happened!?"

That's all Courage could say as Scorch returned. It's not often she see's unconscious body of her trainer, especially in this way. Dawn looked positively crushed! This should have _never _happened! Scorch was Dawn's strongest Pokémon, how did he let such a thing happen!? He was supposed to _protect_ Dawn, not let her get hurt.

"What's going on!?" Bokuden roared as he stood up tall, "What has happened!?"

"Scorch..." Veneticus, who looked extremely despondent right now, said as she walked up, "What... happened to Dawn...?"

"Dawn is... hurt..." Maria whispered as she floated to her master's side, "She's... hurting even now..."

"This shouldn't have happened..." Dalmascus, who was supposed to be sleeping, said as he fluttered to Courage's side, "_How_ did this happen?"

They all deserved an answer. They were all Dawn's Pokémon. They were just as pained by the sight of her as Scorch was. He felt ten times worse, however. He felt as if _he _caused this to happen to her. Even if he did fight his hardest to make sure this outcome didn't happen.

But he was the leader. He needed to be strong for the others, while their trainer was weak.

"Dawn's fine..." he stated as he headed for the tent, "She just needs her rest..." he faced Veneticus, "No more sleeping Veneticus, I need you and Dalmascus to find as many herbal berries in the surrounding area as you can. Anything that'll help Dawn," though confused, the Lopunny and Noctowl quickly realized the task, and urgency, at hand. They nodded, before dispersing to take care of their mission, "Maria, please do all you can to make sure Dawn isn't hurting... okay?" the Mismagius nodded too, before fazing into the tent, "Courage, please, take Dawn and put her to rest. You understand her more than all of us here..."

Scorch handed Dawn to Courage, who held up the Champion as gently as she could. But before she rushed into the tent, she stared long and hard at the Infernape. Her eyes gleamed briefly, and the aura which surrounded her hands started to shine.

"Scorch... you're tired..." she stated, "Your aura is weak. You need your rest..."

"I'll get my rest..." Scorch answered, "But Dawn is who matters right now. Please, put her to rest..."

Courage wanted to argue with the ape, but she knew it was unwise to do so at this moment. She did as she was told, and slipped into the tent with Dawn in her arms. Scorch, his mission done, immediately sat down. His body was aching after his battle with the Rhyperior, so he really needed to heal. But the campsite needed defense, and he could do that. Sitting up, he and Bokuden stared off to the distance.

The sun was setting.

…

"It took you long enough to come back..." Lumina stated.

There she was again, with her patronizing voice. Maybe he would have snarled, you know, just to put her in her place, but he didn't. Instead he returned to the ruin laden forest with eyes that were in the sky. The night sky, that is. By now, he had long since dried off. Both he and that scarf which he adored so much. It still resonated with her fragrance, so he couldn't wait to start sniffing it again.

"What's with that face, Oculus?" the female Luxray inquired, "You look like you saw an angel..."

"I _suppose_ you could say that..." the male Luxray replied as he sat down to the ground, sitting once again on his favorite perch.

"You _suppose_ I could say that?" Lumina inquired with a near shocked tone, "Did you hurt your head? Or did you finally fight something you couldn't beat?"

"I wouldn't say that..." Oculus chuckled, as he pushed his limbs out.

"You didn't participate in the group hunt," Lumina remarked, "I guess I can see why now. You were busy bashing your head into a wall and..." her nose began to quiver, "And there goes that smell again..." her eyes shot down upon Oculus' position, "Hey. Is that you that's smelling like that? Where did you go?"

"It's nothing..." he said as he placed his nose into his scarf, "You're just smelling things..."

He didn't care if Lumina could smell his scarf, he wasn't about to mask it again. He didn't know when he'd see that female, _Aurora_, again.

"It smells like a female..." Lumina stated, before her eyes gleam, "Oculus... did you finally find yourself a... mate?"

"No..." he answered flatly, "Nowhere close..." he shot the female a glare, "You're off in the head Lumina..." then his eyes closed, "Now keep quiet... I'm tired..."

It was a long day, and he was poised to reflect upon it. Reflect on it through his dreams, of course. He shuffled close to the ground, and finally gained a relaxed disposition. Lumina also laid beside him, and her eyes closed shut. Though a few sparks of electricity jolted between the two, that wasn't what they were searching for. Instead it was the warmth they gained from one another. All around in this forest, one could see multiple Luxrays, Luxios, and Shinxes, resting side by side.

"Hey... Lumina..."

"Yes, Oculus?"

"What do you think about the name, _Zeus_..."

"Zeus? That sounds so stupid. Have you been messing with those Jolteons again?"

"Never mind. Forget I asked..."

…

She stood poised on the cliff side. The gentle wins stirred her coat. In her hand, sat a spiraling horn. The base of this horn was drenched in blood. She smiled.

Behind this woman was the dead body of a mighty Rhyperior.

…

_Dearest Journal..._

_ My spine is killing me. I wish to write more, but its hard to. Maria and Courage already don't want me to move so much, but I'm not too keen on staying bedridden. I seriously can't wait to go to sleep, though. My body is screaming at me. But, first, I need to get my thoughts in order._

_ I didn't find any ideas of poachers, though I did get attacked. By a Rhyperior, I won't get into the details. Scorch fought well but, it was that Luxray which really helped. Funny, I was saved by the same Luxray twice in one day. First from a Crawdaunt, then from a Rhyperior. I named that Luxray Zeus._

_ Okay... It got really hard to write. I'm going to call it quits for now. When I get the ability to move again, I'm going to start searching some areas for those poachers. I hope I find them. Jeeze. My back is killing me..._

Dawn put her journal down as she fell back into her bed. Gazing up, she found Courage's hard gaze glaring back down. The Lucario whispered something to Maria, making the Mismagius giggle. Giggling ghosts are never a good thing. Maria descended down upon, and soon, the trainer was given the sweet relief of rest.

_It asked that Pokémon_ _be ready to appear before humans always._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Continuing from before..._

_I think I have an unnecessary love for Rhyperiors. Seriously. This is, like, the third time I've put a Rhyperior in one of my stories. Let's see here... A Rhyperior appeared in Shadows from Before, that's one. A Rhyperior appeared in Trainer Tales: Veneticus' Story. And, as a spoiler to anyone reading my other Pokemon story, Yveltal Rising, a Rhyperior is apart of Serena's team. But, hey, that's a story for another day. I really do like Rhyperiors though._

_Also, we finally learn why the chapter is called Zeus/Oculus. As said before, Oculus is the Luxrays name when he's with fellow Luxrays, but Zeus is what Dawn has named him. It's better than her just calling him, 'Luxray' and 'that Luxray', all the time. So, I suppose you could call him whichever one you like more._

_And, yeah, Oculus gave Dawn a name too. It's Aurora. And, of course, this name means something too. It's Latin for 'dawn'. Hm. I think I accidentally made all the Luxrays Latin. Or, at the very least, they only give Latin names. Kind of cool, huh? Just gives Oculus' tribe a different flare. Speaking of the tribe, I'll get more in depth on them as chapters come._

_I also used some anime logic in this chapter. But at least I gave it a name. The Rhyperior was defeated by being electrocuted by Thunder. Normally, that wouldn't work. But thanks to the beauty of the anime, it does. If you put water on something ground-type, it can be shocked by electric attacks. Think back to Ash's battle with Brock way back when. I gave it video game logic. They were fighting so long in the rain, it was pretty much the equivalent of using the move 'Soak' on that Rhyperior. Soak transforms the targets type into water. The only Pokemon I know that can learn that move is Golduck, but that's because they always use that on me in Pokemon Black. Like, always._

_I think that's all I can say for the chapter. I really did love writing it. How much? well, I wrote the majority of these past two chapters in one day. But, as I said, they were the same chapter at one point in time. I just split them up because I didn't want to have an 8 thousand paged chapter so early in the stories life. I'll save the long chapters for the later parts of this story._

_Anyway, read and review. Seriously, review. I'm making you review. Just hit the button its that easy._

_Are you normal-type like Jigglypuff, against the ghostly Gengar the battle's real tough..._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	6. Hunting the Poachers

Hunting the Poachers

The sterling sunlight woke her up. The way the rays gleamed through the tree tops, peering through like prying eyes, it was magnificent. It brought life and personality to the otherwise luscious forest, making it appear to be more lively. One could hear the calls of Pokémon, echo from far off within the land. Some were loud, and they served to awaken others. Many calls, however, were gentle and subtle. They were nothing more than the sound offs of creatures which woke from their last night's rest. One of them was waking from her rest right now.

The female blue and black beast with the braided mane, slowly returned to conscious. Her gleaming eyes, which all of her species took pried in, were exceptionally beautiful this morn. They shined like the sunlight did; matching the orbs glorious rays. But her eyes did more than just stared. She was able to cut through the varying trees and forest ruins with her eyesight alone. Just another amazing ability from the world of Pokémon.

"Ugh... fuu... Oculus..." the female Luxray whispered, as she dragged her paw through out her braided main, "Oculus?"

That was odd. The male she was calling for was _usually_ resting dutifully at her side. She expected to feel his warmth mix with her warmth. She also expected to see his familiar mug, but that too was denied her. Where was her usually detached friend?

Instead of growing angry, the female Luxray became quite annoyed with his actions. She was used to this. Sleeping with him at night, only for him to vanish by the time morning came. And he never said where he was going, he just vanished. But that's not to say he was an anomaly. By now, the rest of their tribe had awakened. So, maybe _she _was the one who was out-of-place.

Getting upon her fours, the Luxray began to go about her daily actions. But her nose began to quiver. She was, once again, tracking the scent of a certain being. A certain being which _shouldn't_ have been here. Funny. It was the same scent she noticed the other night, as well as that day's morning. The one which, if she would say so herself, smelt like a _female_. But that was preposterous; Oculus wasn't the kind of person to get so close to females. Well, not any female that was her, to put it right.

Lumina stared off in the distance of her tribe's land. The forest was shuffling gently, surely caused by those flying-type near the island's mountain tops. It was a nice feel, though she was sure her friend didn't care. On four feet, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon dashed off. She had her own things to do; there was no time to waste thinking about Oculus. But as she ruffled through, her nose constantly quivered. She was _still_ thinking about that smell. The one which, had now, become synonymous with her friend. Yeah, Oculus.

Skidding to a sudden halt, Lumina caused her eyes to gleam. The trail she followed with her nose, and the land she traversed with her eyes, had now become one and the same. The Luxray straightened herself up, as she stared toward the distance. Her nose still moving, she continued to take in the odor which had become so noticeable to her. There were many smells in the forest, but this one was just so _jarring_. It was nearly _impossible_ to ignore.

Lumina was growing slightly annoyed by the scent. She wanted to enjoy the nice waters of the island for a bath, but it didn't seem as if that were going to happen. Not until the female found the source of this _annoying _scent. She started walking through the forest, her speed steadily increasing. She dashed through the forest's many trees and ruins, passing her people as she did so. Some were shocked by her actions, others not so much. But, the more hopeful of the young ones, called out to her by name.

"Lumina!" various Luxios and Shinxs called, as she skirted by.

Her braided mane came too a stop, as she neared the outer edge of her tribe's land. The smell she had taken in was growing more and more familiar as time went on. Just a few yards deeper, she'd locate the scent, and the Luxray who was so enamored by it. So she pressed on, deeper and deeper, farther and farther, until...

Her eyes located him. His ears were perked up, while his snout was in a clear pond's surface. She watched him swallow some water, surely to quench his wavering thirst. When he was finished, he pulled his head up from the pond. The stout Luxray gazed high into the skies, enjoying the way the morning sun pierced through the treetop canopies.

Lumina reached forward, but to her surprise, her friend ran off. He dashed into the forest, with only his fleeting blue image being noticeable. With a cocked head, the female Luxray wondered where her male friend was heading. So, not to be outdone, she quickly began to follow. She leaped near her friend, but quickly came to a stop. Instead of making herself known, Lumina decided to cut back. Just where was her friend going?

Lumina leaped up and over tree branches and stones; her eyes still locked upon Oculus' frame. She smelled the fragrance which resonated from that white cloth around his limb; where was it coming from? Better question, where was he going? The male Luxray was employing a series of elusive dodges and weaves, as he cut through the forest with impressive speed. Lumina was not to be outdone, but she wasn't about to be noticed by her speedy friend. She kept a good few yard distance between the two, and was always sure to duck behind trees whenever he turned around. It was working for the most part, for her friend never noticed her appearance.

But Oculus suddenly stopped, skidding to a halt near an impressive tree side. Lumina stopped too, but made sure to hide herself from her friend's prying eyes. From behind a tree, she watched as Oculus neared a series of bushes. The male Luxray stepped his way closer to the bushes, before he stuck his head right through them. Lumina found this behavior quite odd on her friend; just what was he doing exactly? And why was that smell so _overbearing_ in this area? Seriously, that smell which had become so obvious over the days was now right in her face. And the source appeared to be right over the bushes.

Lumina silently stalked closer behind Oculus. Any moment now, she was waiting for him to snap at her and turn around. Usually with a violent threat, or a raised claw. Maybe even electrical teeth. But Oculus did no such thing. His ears did twist and perk, but it wasn't because of her that this happened. Instead, it appeared to be someone else.

Lumina stood on a tree stump, so she could gaze over the bushes. There was a lake, one which glistened in the morning light. It was free of the trees around, meaning no shadows danced within the area. Many water-type Pokémon danced within the pond. Buizels, Floatzels, Vaperoeons too, to even extremely rare water-type Pokémon, like Squirtles, Dratinis, Feebas, and Totodiles. The pond was a virtual melting pot of water-type, all of which coexisted easily with one another.

Was this why Oculus was here? Did he have a hankering for fish and was merely scouting the area? That's what it appeared like so far. Besides, Lumina knew how much he had a hankering for Basculin. But why was that smell so prevalent around here? Where was it coming from? A few moments later, Lumina could see why.

There was a creature in the lake, one unlike all the others. One which stood on two legs. One with fair skin, and dark blue hair. One who was just as naked as all the creatures around her. She walked through the lake, as various water-type Pokémon danced and played around her. She seemed to enjoy their appearances, for her hand would glide along the bodies of these beings. But in her other hand lied a rag, one which she used to clean her body. She dragged the soap infused cloth up and down her body, cleaning the mud and grime which was upon her body. It appeared as if her body was injured as well, for she was lightly wincing at various points in time, for seemingly no reason. But other than that, she appeared to be a strong girl, especially considering her relatively young age.

Was this why Oculus here? This female? A few whiffs of the air's scent seemingly told Lumina that, yes, she _was_ the reason why. The female Luxray's impressive nose was able to relay the other female's odor; it was the same one which floated around Oculus' body. Was _she_ the reason why? This two-footed being who didn't look like a Pokémon? Lumina could only _pray_ that this female was _not_ the object of Oculus' affections.

Speaking of Oculus...

Lumina was tackled violently to the ground. She landed on her back, where her face almost immediately ate dirt. Above her, the violent sound of growling was echoing. Lumina struggled to turn herself around, as this being above her loosened up on its grasp. Her eyes eventually locked upon his eyes. Oculus' eyes.

"Lumina..." he snarled, "What are you doing here?"

She merely stared wide-eyed into his vision, as he pressed even harder upon her body. This wasn't a new thing, but this was of a different caliber. Oculus would usually growl at her, yell even, but he never got _physical_ with her. Not like this, anyway. Lumina was at a lost of words. She only stared up into Oculus' eyes, waiting for him to pull away.

He did, as he pulled her along too. His eyes had grown wide with fear, as he pulled himself and Lumina back. He pulled her gently away to a tree, where they began to hide behind it. Not even two seconds later, a black vest wearing Lopunny landed in the area they once occupied. The Bunny Pokémon with the distinctive claw marks on her body stared left and right, her red eyes cutting through the immediate area. Odd, she could have sworn she heard something. With ears that big, it's not often for her to be incorrect.

"Veneticus!" Dawn called from behind, as she walked along the bushes, "What's wrong?"

"Lolo..." the Bunny Pokémon said in a near _snarling _manner, "Punny... Lopun... Nylo..."

The vindictive Lopunny took a few more steps forward, coming dangerously close to Lumina and Oculus' hiding spot. Her nose was shaking, and she could _smell_ the two Luxray's. But alas, Veneticus pulled back. It was hard discerning the smell of Luxrays from the smell of any other Pokémon. The Lopunny quickly returned to her trainer's side, and the two left off for the lake. A few moments later, they left the lake, surely to return to their campsite.

Oculus let loose a deeply held sight of relief, as he dropped his hold on Lumina's body. Even though they weren't caught, he was still angry. He turned around and faced his friend with eyes that cut through her body. Lumina was still silent however, even as her friend began to walk off. After a few silent and indifferent moments, she got on her fours and began to follow Oculus. When she came close to him, he growled quite maliciously. This caused her to back off. But only for a few moments. She would return at his side some moments later, but by now he had finally calmed down.

"Sorry about that..." he grumbled as they walked side by side.

"Wh-wh..." Lumina swallowed her spit, "Who was she?"

"Aurora..." he answered, "Her name is... Aurora..."

Oculus suddenly stopped as he gazed over his shoulder. The forest was still stained by Aurora's, _Dawn's_, existence. Funny how he suddenly couldn't have enough of her. Then again, maybe he was thinking too hard on it. Still, her image was sitting deep in his head. It wasn't like he was obsessed or anything. He just needed to make sure the female was okay. Especially after that battle with the Rhyperior. She was hurt pretty bad, so it was only natural he'd want to check up on her. Right? He was just being _concerned_.

Yeah concerned. Though he didn't notice it, Lumina did. She saw the way his face changed when he thought about that female. When he thought about _Aurora_.

…

She stood over the outset of the city. Long since abandoned by time, it was in horrible disrepair. How some of these structures were still standing would forever be a mystery to her. The buildings which once held so much promise, were nothing more than scenery now. Made the Champion wonder; just how old were these structures? They were modern, meaning they weren't from some beyond hers. If she would say so herself, the young Champion would place their age around 20 years of age. Maybe younger.

Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion. She stood on the outskirts of a city which had been claimed by nature. Her hands were in her coat pockets, while her red scarf wavered through the wind. She was wearing her coveted red jacket, which saw her through her bout with Giratina. Well, _first_ bout, anyway. Usually, she'd be dressed in her attire meant for warmer weathers. But, with her body still sporting a few coils from thanks to that Rhyperior, she figured she should cover the most of her body. It's not like any other humans would see her. It's just that she didn't like looking at her own _weaknesses_.

It was Veneticus who had decided to join her master on this venture. She was always a stout and strong individual, with a fiery temper. Pokémon who wear clothing are truly rare beings, but Veneticus wouldn't be Veneticus without her coveted vest. Or her black bandana, for that matter. Nor the three distinctive claw marks across her stomach. It's easy to say she was no ordinary Lopunny.

The Bunny Pokémon pranced around her master on the very tips of her toes. Dawn couldn't help but to giggle at the sight, though she was ultimately indifferent to it all. They had a mission here, and they were going to complete it. Dawn started walking first, which made Veneticus immediately straighten her ways out. They began walking down toward the city, piercing into the city streets shortly after. Dawn was walking forth, with Veneticus taking up the back. Her sensitive ears were able to pick up even the smallest of movement, which was terrible seeing as this place was practically _crawling _with other Pokémon. But Veneticus kept her cool, and wisely so.

Dawn, on the other hand, was searching for those poachers. So far, her trip to Pokémon Island was nothing more than a giant waste of time. She hadn't seen sight, nor sound, of any human activity. Well, other than the many human settlements from years passed. But this island was virtually _untouched_ by human life. What was it that Dr. Rowan said? That the flora and fauna of the island had been tampered with? So far, Dawn had found no evidence of this statement. It just seemed like a whole lot of hoo-ha.

Yeah. Hoo-ha.

As the Champion and her Pokémon entered the city's downtown area, Dawn began to grumble. This was _not_ the reason why she was sent here. Searching an entire _island_ by herself, with only her Pokémon here to aid her. Her target? Poachers, or signs of poachers. Sure, it sounds easy, but not for her. That's like finding a needle in a hay stack. A very, _very_, large hay stack. But, to be honest, Dawn wasn't sure if she was truly thinking these thoughts, or if the pain was making her think them.

Yeah, it was the pain. Suddenly falling back, the Champion sat down upon a sidewalk bench. It was just as distressed as the rest of the objects in this town square. The steel of the seat was rusted and split, the wood too, especially as vines grew throughout. From up above, the looming light posts were rusted as well. They cast their shadows over the town square, appearing like tall sticks if one were to gaze from beyond.

Just what happened to the people of this city? Where had they gone to leave the island like this? Did they move on to Kanto or Johto? Or the Orange Islands? Maybe the Sevii Islands, even? Could they have left for Hoenn perhaps? Dawn didn't know. Maybe when she returned to Sinnoh, she would ask Professor Rowan this.

Dawn's eyes eventually drifted up from the roads below. Her vision passed Veneticus, who was sitting on the ground, then moved up to the center of the town square. The defunct fountain, which sat in the very middle, had an impressive statue upon it. The statue depicted a legendary Pokémon, one Dawn had never seen before. A beast which stood on four legs. It bore the image of a dog, or perhaps a feline of some sort. The statue had been worn down thanks to time, which made it hard to tell what Pokémon it was. But, from Dawn's expertise, she figured it was either Entei, Raikou, or Suicune. But, hey, that's from intuition alone.

What was the point of this? Right now, she was wasting time. She should have been searching for those poachers, or at the very least, _trying_ to find evidence of them. Dawn quickly stood from the bench, making Veneticus straight up too. Their brief moment of rest was over; it was time to get moving again. Those poachers weren't going to appear on their own, Dawn knew she needed to weed them out. And, hey, if anyone could do it, the Sinnoh Champion could.

She started walking again, with her Lopunny following closely. Dawn started walking off in search for these poachers. She had a feeling in her gut, one that screamed at her. She just _knew_ those poachers were here, in this very city. They just had to be. Where else would they hide? Hands in her jacket's pockets, Dawn walked through the city with an ever prying eye. For some reason, the deeper she roamed into the city, the harder it was for her to breathe. It wasn't the effects of a Pokémon, the Champion could just tell that _something_ was near by. Veneticus felt this wavering feeling as well.

Unfortunately, it appeared as if Dawn's suspensions were correct. She came to an abrupt stop, inadvertently making her Lopunny run into her. Veneticus quickly grew frustrated, but grew silent as she saw just _why _her trainer had stopped.

Steady streams of blood were rolling down the city streets. Veneticus began hopping left and right as she tried to dodge these blood lines. The Bunny Pokémon may have enjoyed fighting, but she never liked it when blood got in her fur. But where did this blood come from; Veneticus hadn't punched any thing yet? Gazing over her master's shoulder, the Lopunny suddenly gasped. Dawn's grey-blue eyes were as wide as could be, as she stared upon the sight before her.

The Pokémon's yellow body was unmoving. It was mixed in with its own red blood, which flowed like an endless river. The blood came from the Pokémon's head, and from the tip of its tail. It was a gruesome sight, one no trainer should ever see. It was a sight _no one _should ever see.

It was the dead body of the Light Pokémon, Ampharos. One eye was open, and it gazed off toward nothing. The other eye, half-closed. It was as silent as the night sky, yet the blood which flowed from the creature was still flesh. Dawn started walking closer, trekking gently upon her tip-toes. When she stood above the dead body of the Light Pokémon, she couldn't help but to crouch near it. Her dainty fingers hovered above the creature. Dawn knew she had to touch it, even though she didn't want to. She just needed to check.

Her fingers graced the sides of this Ampharos. It was cold. So cold, it sent shivers down Dawn's very spine. This made no sense. The Champion could tell the Ampharos had died recently, yet its body was so very cold. It were as if the Pokémon had died days ago. How was this possible? But, more importantly, what killed this Pokémon? The way it was killed _wasn't_ natural. It wasn't as if this Ampharos had crossed paths with a more powerful predator. Dawn had studied the Light Pokémon, she knew they were strong enough to protect themselves. Pokémon who prey upon Ampharos are usually in the mountainous areas; not here in these modern and abandoned cities. But, more importantly, what would kill an Ampharos like this? It wasn't devoured or severed, the only places which were attacked was the Light Pokémon's head and tail. The areas where an Ampharos' red orbs sat. Those orbs were gone, by the way.

But the neck was different too. It appeared _crushed_. Yes, another being had _crushed_ this Pokémon's neck. What wild Pokémon attacks and kills an Ampharos, but does not eat it? What wild Pokémon crushes this Ampharos' neck as a means of death? What wild Pokémon has the ability to make an Ampharos feel cold, even though it was a fresh kill? What wild Pokémon tears the _orbs_ from the Ampharos' head and tail? The answer? A Pokémon that's not wild. A Pokémon that's _trained_.

"Lopunny!" Veneticus suddenly yelled, "Lo! Lo! Lo! Lopunn... Nyyyy!"

"Veneticus!" Dawn yelled, "What's wrong!?"

The Bunny Pokémon stood tall, as she took a battler's disposition. Her face was hard, and her demeanor was powerful. There was a creature within this city with them, a creature unlike the many other Pokémon. If it got Veneticus so riled up, then that meant this other Pokémon meant business. Which meant Dawn needed to be prepared. She wasn't sure if she could take another Pokémon attack. That Rhyperior really hurt!

Dawn noticed a shadow, one which loomed over the city streets. Her eyes quickly moved skyward, seeing the fleeting image of a double-spiked tail. That lagging limb slid along the other side of the building, making the Sinnoh Champion lock up. She ran a few feet forward, only to stop and pull back. On the next side of the building, Dawn watched the purple creature vanish between alleyways.

Now there were two things Dawn could do. Pretend she saw nothing and leave, or investigate. Guess which one she decided to do.

"Okay! Veneticus! Charge Beam!"

The Lopunny stood tall, as she closed her eyes. Breathing in deeply, the Bunny Pokémon's fur began to glow yellow. Her cap fluttered up, along with her bandana and ears. Suddenly, an electrical aura erupted around her entire body. Veneticus' eyes grew wide as the electrical yellow power traveled from her entire body, to only her hands.

"Loooo... punnn... NY!" Veneticus barked as she thrust forth her hands.

From her paws, the Bunny Pokémon fired a series electrical beams toward the alley's insides. The entire city grew bright, as Veneticus' attacks slammed into the building on the other end. Any normal Pokémon would have relented after a while, but not this Lopunny. She continued forcing energy into her beam, all in an attempt to strike her foe. These electrical beams pulsated throughout the alley, before they finally came to a stop.

Dawn and Veneticus listened out for grunts of pain, but none ever came. Instead, it was the sound of cutting wind. Dawn didn't hear it, but her Lopunny did. Veneticus suddenly grabbed her master by her waist, then leaped away from their current area. Dawn was surprised at first, but understood why soon after. The land where the two stood was suddenly swamped in a purple blob.

"Sludge Bomb..." Dawn whispered to herself.

Her eyes glided up to the building's side soon after, as she and Veneticus landed. What stood above gazed down upon them. A creature with a purple, bug-like body. It walked on four limbs, which it used to remained attached to the wall. With pincers for hands and a pincer for a tail, it was hard to confuse this Pokémon for another.

"Draaaaaaapppiiiiooooonnnn!" the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon growled.

A Drapion, here, of all Pokémon. It doesn't make its habitat in city areas, as far as Dawn knew. But, more importantly, Drapions don't _learn_ Sludge Bomb. They are _taught_ Sludge Bomb, usually by TM. That means this Drapion wasn't a wild Drapion. Just as Dawn suspected. There was someone else here, another human.

"Veneticus!" Dawn yelled, making her Pokémon prepare herself, "Jump Kick!"

The Bunny Pokémon tightened her fists and started to growl. Taking her battling demeanor once again, Veneticus prepared to strike. She hunched low to the ground at first, before launching herself forward with her graceful legs. Within the air, the Bunny Pokémon spun so her right foot could be out first.

This attack would hurt, if it actually landed, that is.

"Drapi!" the Drapion roared as its pincer tail shot forth.

The long limb reached out; the pincer at the end opening wide. The silver claws clamped down upon Veneticus' waist, making her gasp. Her attack was immediately cut short, as the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon began to wave her around. But this wasn't the first time the Bunny Pokémon was caught in a dangerous situation, and it surely wouldn't be the last. She had a way out of this.

Veneticus spat in the Drapion's face. Taken aback by this action, the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon released her. There was no move name for this, other than 'Fighting Dirty'. But, hey, that's just Veneticus' way. She landed on her feet, then performed a series of back flips to put distance between herself and her foe.

The Drapion fell from the building's side, landing hard upon the ground. Its heavy body sent a miniature shock wave through out the distressed city. If the Ogre Scorpion wasn't angry before, it definitely was now. It roared out to toward its foe, with eyes made of violence. Throwing caution to the wind, the Drapion dashed for its Bunny foe. Its right pincer were swarmed in poison, poison that was poised to strike its foe down.

"Okay..." Dawn whispered as she watched the Drapion approach her, "Now! Dawn! Use Grass Knot!"

Quickly, the Lopunny slammed her hand into the ground, to quickly pull out a thick vine. With that vine in her hand, she dashed to meet her foe. But, instead of striking the Drapion head on, she aimed for the beast's feet. The Ogre Scropion Pokémon struck at Veneticus, only to miss as she gracefully weaved out the wind. With thick vine in hand, Veneticus attacked. She wrapped the grassy rope around the Drapion's legs, tripping it up over its own massive wait. The great Pokémon crashed face first into the ground, where it uprooted concrete with its own face.

But Veneticus nor _Dawn_ was finished.

"Veneticus!" the Sinnoh Champion yelled, "Bounce!"

The graceful bunny crouched down, then leaped up. As the Drapion struggled to return to its feet, it suddenly felt a creature slam down upon the center of its body. Veneticus slammed the great scorpion into the ground, which triggered an outstanding quake. The ground beneath the Drapion cracked and crumbled, breaking suddenly. The attack was powerful, powerful enough to knock the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon clean out.

Veneticus strolled to the Drapion's head as she stared upon its silent demeanor. Even though it was defeated, the Pokémon still looked as lively as ever. Dawn walked toward the Drapion as well, her face hard like a rock. She knew this Pokémon should not have been here, yet it was for some reason. Crouching down near the beast, she tried to figure out why it existed. What business did a well-trained Drapion have for being here?

"Lo... pun...?" Veneticus called out to her master.

Dawn looked up to her Pokémon, seeing eyes of confusion gaze back. Veneticus merely pointed down to the Drapion's left pincer. The claws were clenched, as if they were holding something. Dawn walked over to the claws then grabbed them. Pulling with all her might, she was able to open the pincers to see what the Pokémon was holding.

Two red orbs fell out.

…

He was watching her again. He shouldn't have been, but he was. There was just something so entrancing about her. Something so heavenly, so mystical. She truly was something he had never seen before. A being which walked on two legs, with fair skin, raven-blue hair, and an odor which could not be cloned.

Oculus. _Zeus_. He walked up behind her on this hillside. The night sky was twinkling with various stars, as well as the moon up high. The female which he had become so enamored by was sitting before him, on a rock. She had returned some hours before, and he watched her do so. Now she sat, _alone_, with the wind blowing through her hair. She wasn't wearing a jacket, so her back was bare. He could see the patches she placed upon herself to soothe the injuries caused by the Rhyperior attacked. But, even with those patches which revealed blemishes, he still found her to be so _perfect_. Deep down inside, he couldn't help but to think about _pouncing _her.

What was it that Lumina said? The other day, she mentioned how he's to busy to _hunt_ for a mate. Was that what he was doing right now? That's what it felt like. He was doing everything he would do when it came to a hunt. He was stalking his pray, remaining ever so silent in his movements, being sure to not screw up and reveal himself. But he didn't want the same outcome to occur when he pounced upon the female. He didn't want to dig his claws into her flesh and eviscerate her. No, he wanted to do something else. Something he wasn't too entirely sure about.

"Zeus...?"

Oculus' eyes grew wide. He had been discovered. The female, Aurora, had seen him. She was staring directly into him, with eyes filled with surprise. He took in the sight of her face. The way her mouth was slightly open. How her eyes gleamed like silver blue diamonds. How she was holding something in her hands. Seeing her as she noticed him, made the Luxray gazed down to the scarf which sat around his forearm. His limb was no longer pained, so he no longer used it as an arm sling. But it was still there, wrapped around tightly so it would grow loose.

"Zeus," Aurora called again, "Zeus... what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

No. There was nothing wrong. Yet he still ran off. He was discovered, he needed to escape. Zeus quickly vanished into the forest.

Dawn cocked her head in confusion as she watched Oculus run off. Why had he come, just to run off like that? To be honest, she should be happy he left. Scorch, who was a good few yards away, had already stood up tall. He must have smelled the Luxray's scent, because he was set off. But only a few moments later, the Flame Pokémon returned to his resting demeanor. Dawn, finding Oculus' appearance to be shocking at best, eventually shrugged off the feeling. That was one weird Luxray. A weird Luxray she owed her _life _too.

But enough about that. Her eyes fell upon her journal, and she started to write.

_Dearest Journal,_

_ I hit pay dirt today. I've found the existence of poachers on this island. A Drapion knowing the move Sludge Bomb attacked Veneticus and I today. We were able to defeat it, but I allowed the Pokémon to go. I want the poachers to know, that I know they're here. And I will find them._

_ But it was what I found within the Drapion's pincers that I find so terrible. The Drapion had killed an Ampharos, and tore the orbs from the Light Pokémon's head and tail. It was horrible to look at. I can only imagine what pain the Ampharos went through before it died. I hope it was quick._

_ I'm not sure what I'm going to do next, but I do know I've proven the existence of poachers. I'm going to start searching for rare Pokémon._ _Maybe I'll find more information on the poachers there._

Dawn stopped writing, and closed her journal. Her tent was a few yards away, and boy did her bed look good right about now. She was going to sleep hard. Veneticus was standing beside her tent, ranting with Courage about something. Surely, the Bunny Pokémon was gloating about her victory. Dawn couldn't help but to smile, but this moment of bliss was broken slowly. She gazed down, seeing a couple of red orbs shine beside her feet.

_With it, he smote Pokémon, which gave sustenance, with carefree abandon._

…

The woman stopped. The Drapion at her toes was silent. She lifted a Poké Ball. Opening the capsule device, she made the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon fade into a brilliant light. When it sat within its Poké Ball, the woman closed it. She lifted her arm moments later, revealing a gauntlet-like machine. She tapped buttons upon the device. A great vehicle drove up to her.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Seriously, I need to slow down with my talking sprees. I start to make less sense as time goes on, don't I?_

_Anyway, Chapter six is here. I'm surprised, we're getting closer to chapter ten as time goes on. What a doozy. But yeah, this chapter. It's got a battle. Yeah, and some other stuff, but mostly a battle. If you haven't noticed, I'm hinting at this stories villain. Unfortunately, we haven't the slightest clue who this villain is. We just know it's a girl, and she owns a Drapion. Be forewarned, she's closer than one may think._

_But, honestly, I don't have much to say about this chapter. I could say some things, but I'm not going to force out words. So, instead, I'm just going to tell you what I might do next chapter. Remember, what I 'might' do. So, I might focus on Oculus and Lumina's tribe. I want to flesh them out. But, I might make Oculus try and become more forthcoming with Dawn. He won't just creepily stalk her because he's confused. I might do none of these things. I love this game. The 'might' game!_

_Anyway, next chapter, a lot of things 'might' happen. Uh-huh!_

_By the by, it's fun writing about Veneticus. She's so cool._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	7. Luxira

Luxira

The sight of his image against the hill was blatant to all. Tall, against the moon. It held that proverbial feeling of a Houndoom against the moon. One which would howl, and send its ominous call throughout the surrounding lands. But he wasn't howling. He was just as silent as this morning's eve, like a Gengar, or a Dusclops. No, he was even _quieter_.

It was rare for this lynx-like being to be this silent. Normally, this silence was saved for rest and rest alone. He should have been sleeping, not awake like he was now. But alas, he stood perched on this hill's summit, gazing off into the great silver moon with his golden eyes. His chest rose and lowered, as he took in a deep breath. Those gleaming orbs of his were closed at first, yet the steadily reopened as time went on.

Oculus, a stout and proud Luxray he is. Strong, both physically and mentally. There was nothing he couldn't do, as long as he put his mind to it. But that was just the problem this night. His mind. Well, more specifically, what was _on _his mind. He was thinking about someone, someone who had been on his mind for far too long. A female. One with fair skin, raven-blue hair, and radiant eyes that shined like silver-blue diamonds. She was an individual who was so unreal to him. An individual who just wouldn't leave his mind.

Why is that? Why did he see her as something _different_? _Someone_ different? He had never felt this way towards any other creature before. And, what's worse, he felt so _strong_ around her. Their fight with the Rhyperior; he attained a power he never held before in that tussle. Where had that power come from? How did he gain the power to call lightning from the very heavens, and bring them down upon the earth?

There had to be a cure for this. There had to be a way to make these feelings go away. He didn't _want _to feel them. It mushed up his mind just thinking about it. Just thinking about _her_. Who was she? Who was Aurora? Maybe she held the cure he sought. Who better than the being who caused this _sickness_? She should know about this; she'd be _elated _to get rid of it. That is if he _wanted_ it to be gone.

Oculus straightened out his body as he slowly turned around. The forest and ruins which held his tribe was directly below him. He would sleep tonight and gain his strength during the night. Then, when the time came, he would visit her. Visit that female which seemingly owned his mind this night. And hopefully, she would bring an end to the storm brewing within his head.

The Luxray returned to his perch in only a few seconds. The female Luxray which he had the fortune to call his friend, was already resting at her designated spot. He stood beside her at first, before laying his body down. Not even a few minutes later, his eyes began to slide close. Odd; Oculus could have sworn he saw the glowing image of an angel walking toward him.

"Aur... ro...ra..." he whispered from his lips.

Another pair of eyes were looking at him, ones he failed to notice. Ones which came from the female Luxray that sat beside him.

…

She held the red orbs above her head for as long as she could. Her toes toiled in the water below, making rings in the clear water. It was just her morning bath, the one she usually took. Ever since that moment in the forest with that Crawdaunt, the Sinnoh Champion decided to take safer actions. Instead of leaving the campsite alone, she made sure to depart with one of her Pokémon. But, more importantly, she made sure her newly chosen lake was clear of any violent animals as well.

Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion. She sat on the edge of a lake after cleaning her body of all that dirt. One of her hands was teasing one of the many bandages upon her body, while the other hand was on a red orb. A _ruby_, if you will. The shimmering object once belonged to a proud and powerful light-giving Pokémon, but that being was gone now. Who would do such a thing? Who would take the life of such a creature for its orbs alone? There were many evil people in this world, but that sick poacher seemed to outweigh them all. For the time being, that is.

Dawn wasn't alone for long. After a few more minutes of pondering loose thoughts, a ghastly being decided to join her. With a body that could only be described as veil-like, this Magical Pokémon always bore a smile. Whether this smile was one of benevolence, or malevolence, depended on the situation.

"Misssssss..." Maria, Dawn's Mismagius, whispered as her yellow eyes gazed upon her master's body.

Dawn gained a sunny smile, one which both matched and offset Maria's disturbing one. She reached forward after a few minutes, and dragged her hand down the witch Pokémon's brow. Maria seemed to giggle, which made her smile increase of course. Dawn's smile increased too, and for a moment, the thought of poachers vanished. But this was short-lived, for the Sinnoh Champion knew she couldn't ignore her mission. She needed to find out where the poachers would strike next, which meant searching for this island's more rare Pokémon. But where does one do that on an island which owns every single Pokémon known to man? Without a little help, that would be difficult.

Good thing she had help.

Maria grew ruffled. For a ghost Pokémon, that's serious. Dawn took note of her Mismagius' change of face, and so she stood up. Her eyes aimed over the clear pond, and toward the other side. There had to be a being there; why else would Maria be so ruffled. But on this island, what could it possibly be? Another ghost-type Pokémon? A dark-type Pokémon? That's something which would have Maria tense.

Many of the water Pokémon which swam in the pond began to separate in divide, especially away from the opposite side of the lake. Now even Dawn's attentions were peaked. What Pokémon could both make Maria and water Pokémon scared? Some weird dark/electric-type hybrid? But as far as Dawn knew, that type of Pokémon didn't exist. Do they? The closest thing would be Rotom's basic form, but Rotom is not a Pokémon one encounters in the wild.

Whoa. Dawn quickly got off topic there. Once again, she settled her silver-blue eyes upon the opposite side of the lake. Standing up, Dawn made sure to pull her pink jacket up upon her body. Maria floated out to the lake's surface, as her usually benevolent face became noticeably defensive. There was something over the lake's edge, but what was it? What had Maria so tense?

A black paw stepped through the grassy bush. Dawn got ready to defend herself, and so did Maria. The sight of a red nose, poked through after the foot, followed by this beings face. A spiking, star-shaped mane appeared next, followed by the rest of this being's body. Dawn's eyes trailed up and down the being, before falling upon the white scarf around its forearm. The sight of that scarf made the Sinnoh Champion grow surprise, before becoming quite lax. Maria was still defensive, but when she noticed her master's shift in demeanor, she too turned her anxiety down a few levels. It was still there, however.

"Lux... ray..." Oculus said as he stared upon Dawn from across the lake.

His nose was spot on, as usually. He was able to find her from yards away. All it took was his quivering nostrils, and the lingering remnants of her scent. It didn't matter where she was, he would find her. This just proved it.

The Pokémon's gleaming eyes moved up to stare upon her. The female with the fair skin and raven-blue hair. He found himself paying more and more attention to her features as time went on. She wasn't too tall, though her vertical height did make her appear taller than him. He didn't mind, he found her difference in body structure quite unique, honestly. She was different from him, which made her so _alluring_. Once again, these thoughts were new in his mind.

"Zeus!" Dawn eventually called with her waving arm, "Zeus!"

He, ya'know, _liked _that name. He didn't hear it enough when he was with his tribe, so the special ringing just didn't _echo _in his ears. Don't get me wrong, he _loves_ his name. Oculus; just the sound of it spurned fear within the spines of his foes. Hell, it was enough to make his _own_ blood boil. But there was something about that name, Zeus, which _ignited_ him. Thinking about her, Dawn, saying it was enough to placate his emotions. But only for a few moments; nothing compared to actually hearing her say it.

Yeah. Zeus. He was enjoying the thought of it too much.

"Zeus," Dawn called over once again, her face growing impatient, "Zeus, why don't you come on over?"

And now she was calling to him. He wasn't about to ignore it. He took to the more shallow parts of the lake, and caused the electricity in his body to power down. Without the random spasms of lightning, he was able to safely traverse the pond's water. The many Pokémon within were still wary of him, however. Before Oculus knew it, he was standing on the same plane of grass as the female was. As _Aurora_, was.

A few more strides was all he needed to clear the distance between himself, and her. But, there was this ghost which got in the way. A ghost which stared deep into his eyes. It was odd, for the proud and powerful Luxray was actually _stopped_ by this ghost. This would never happen on any other day, but there was something within which made him cease his movements. He never sat down or anything, he just stared into the Magical Pokémon's eyes.

But after a few moments, _she _walked through the ghost. The female which he found himself following for some reason, Aurora. Her body was still clad in that pink jacket which covered her wounds, but he didn't mind. For the most part, that is. Something inside of him _tugged _at his heart for some reason. Like he _wanted_ to see her without her jacket on. That was odd though; it was never in his mind before.

"Zeus..." Dawn called again as she leaned forward, "What are you doing here this morning?"

Her hand reached a few inches forward to touch him, but she ultimately recanted on her decision. Her hand pulled back, leaving the Luxray alone from her touch. He felt a tad bit _lonely_ because of her actions. Why did she decided to _not _touch him? Was it something he did?

Oh yeah. The first time they met. He did tackle and pin her to the ground. That was a poor choice, now that he thought about it.

"What are you doing here, Zeus?" Dawn inquired as she rose an eyebrow, "Did you decided to give my scarf back?"

Her scarf? Scarf? Was that the cloth which sat around his forearm. It had become so attached to his being; he couldn't think about giving it back. When did that happen, exactly?

"Never mind," Aurora suddenly giggled as her face gained a pleasant disposition, "If your arm still hurts, you don't have to give it back," her giggling ceased, but her smiling face did not, "And I apologize for Maria's roughness. She has a good reason for protecting me, you know..." now her eyes slid into a more inquisitive demeanor, while her face became less jovial, "Now... why are you here?"

Her mind was still fresh with the events of the earlier night. Where Zeus showed up for a few moments, only to run off when she noticed him. She had never seen a Luxray run with its tail between its legs, which made his actions quite shocking to say the least. No pun intended. But now, in a complete 180, the Luxray now stood before her. Not running away. How had things shifted so suddenly? Before, it was her who was trying to run off, now it was him. Maybe that battle with the Rhyperior did something to change their relationship. But not _enough,_ at least, from Dawn's point of view. He was still a wild Pokémon, and she needed to treat him as such.

_But_, he was a wild Pokémon that _knew _the island. If anyone could help her find rare Pokémon, it was this Gleaming Eyes beast. He knew the island, right? He had to. After all, he kept finding her, no matter where she was. Whether it be deep inside the forests, or high atop the mountains, that Luxray would find her. She was like a Seviper in a horde of Zangooses; there's just no way you'd miss that. So, if he could find her with such ease, then maybe he'd be able to find rare Pokémon just as easily. Which meant she could _use_ him to help her.

But how, in the name of Palkia, was she supposed to do that? Zeus wasn't a tamed Pokémon, he was as wild as the land around her. And it was already obvious to her that this Pokémon was not one to be trifled. He had already showed his violent demeanor, once with her, again with that Crawdaunt, and of course the Rhyperior. What would stop him from killing her next?

"Luxray... lux... mrrr..." was what Zeus said as he slowly began to move closer.

Her enticing scent had become near intoxicating as he stood before her. He wanted so desperately to plunge his nose into her person, and take a few whiffs of her odor. But, damn, that sounded too creepy even for him. Females didn't typically like it when a male forcibly begins to smell her. That was something he learned from his carefree days as a Luxio. Besides, Aurora was a _different_ kind of female. He couldn't be too _gung-ho_ with his actions; he needed to take his time.

"Aurora..." Oculus whispered, though to her it sounded more like, "Luxirrra..."

Funny how it sounded specific, but Dawn didn't catch it. She just thought it was normal Pokémon language. It was her name, and her name alone. Well, what Oculus had named her. Hey, she named him Zeus, so why couldn't he give her a name of his own design? Besides, Aurora was a strong and powerful name for a female Luxray; she should be proud. Maybe Zeus was a strong and powerful name for a... whatever Aurora was.

"Hey, Zeus..." she began to lean over a few more inches, while her hand hovered above his head; he was captivated by the sight of it, "Do you think you can help me with something? I'm looking for rare Pokémon," her eyes grew half-closed, as she pulled her hand back, "Then again, maybe you don't really understand what I'm looking for. Maybe I... shouldn't be asking you..."

What was that face she was making? It was called 'disappointment'. Oculus had seen it one too many times on Lumina's face, so he became well-versed in the readings of this sad emotion. He detested it. Not on Lumina, when she was disappointed, it was hilarious. But on her, Aurora, it kind of _pained_ the Luxray. She was asking for something; what was it?

"Lux?" he inquired with his paw moving forward.

Dawn was taken aback by his sudden movement, and wisely moved back. This, in turn, caused her Mismagius to fly through her. Maria immediately created a wall between herself and Oculus, which made the Luxray leap back as well. He caused some sparks to fly from his mane, while Maria rose her veil-like arms. If things continued like this, a battle was sure to start. Good thing Dawn was there.

"Maria wait!" Dawn yelled as she slipped through her Pokémon's body once again, "Calm down, okay? It's fine..." she turned around and faced Oculus, making his offensive behavior shift, "It's all okay..." she gained that smile again; Oculus' heart melted, "He's not going to attack me, are you, Zeus?"

Attack Aurora? It wasn't something he could conceive. Did she actually see him in that light? Did she just think he was some brutish being? Well, it wasn't like her suspicions were miss-placed; she had good reason to believe he was that way. Almost every time they encountered one another, he was fighting some being. But he wasn't just a hunter, he could be gentle. _Rarely_, yes, but hey. It's better than _never_.

He could prove her wrong. He could show his, rarely seen, _gentle _side.

"Luxray!" he suddenly stated, making Dawn cock her head, "Ray ray... luxio..." his eyes grew lax, while he lost his stout disposition, "Luxira..."

There it was again. That specific word. Dawn noticed it, but didn't really know what it said.

"Wait... are you responding to me?" she inquired as she once again leaned over him, "Hey, Zeus...?" she cocked her head, "You can understand me, right? Nod," she gestured up and down with her head, "Like this if you can."

Her nodding made no sense to him; it wasn't something Luxray's did. But her words did. He had picked up his fair share of this language from Pokémon on the upper side of the island.

Zeus nodded.

"Oh! Great!" Dawn said as she hopped up and down whilst giggling, "That's fantastic Zeus! But... before I get ahead of myself," her hand began to reach forward again, "Can you... _help_ me?"

"Luxray!" he said, almost _too_ desperately, "Lux! Lux! Ray!"

"I'm not sure what that means," Dawn answered truthfully, "But it sounds pretty enthusiastic!" her smile grew softer, yet the feeling behind it was all the same, "If you can help me, Zeus, I'd forever be in your debt," her hand moved a tad bit closer, "I couldn't thank you enough."

Her hand touched upon his head. The movement was slight, and not too tough. It was more like a gentle drag which started between his eyes, then slid down to the edge of his nose. But from that touch alone, he could feel just how _soft_ her hand was. It was if he were touching the clouds above themselves.

But Dawn didn't know the significance of her actions. She just thought she was touching him, but no, this movement was specific to that of the Luxray tribe. It was bad enough that the two marked each other, but now she just kicked it up a further notch. She used a motion that commonly relays _emotions_ to the other side. And this _wasn't_ the first time she had done so. No, the first time would be when they were on the mountain, after that Rhyperior's defeat. But Oculus attributed that moment to Dawn's desperation after being injured. But now, there was nothing to explain away her actions. She was _attracted_ to him.

That's what Oculus _thought _anyway.

"If you could find me some rare Pokémon, Zeus," Dawn said as she got on her knees to face him perfectly, while her hands framed his face toward hers; she was so close to him, he could easily touch her, "Thanks, Zeus. You have no idea how much I _love _that..."

Then her hand's left him, and her back turned around. Meanwhile, Oculus was left positively awestruck. He found that his feet had started to shake, while there was a slight fluttering in his stomach. Like he ate a bunch of Beautiflys. But that's wrong; he'd never eat Beautiflys. He hates Beautiflys.

But that was the best way he could explain it. He had _Beautiflys_ in his stomach.

Dawn began walking off, though she wasn't sure where she was going. Maria was, obviously, weary of her choice to trust this wild Luxray. What was the chances of him straight out attacking her? High, if one were to ask the ghost. But alas, the Magical Pokémon didn't know Future Sight. She didn't know what the future held in store.

Dawn stopped after a few moments, then turned around to face her Pokémon. Both of their eyes quickly trekked to Zeus, who was obviously having some mental issues. He was just sitting there with his head in the clouds. This gave the Champion ample time to talk with her Pokémon. She suddenly stepped closer, while her eyes became decidedly frightened. Not a lot, but enough to be noticeable.

"Maria, listen," she whispered into the ghost's ear, "I'm going with Zeus... _somewhere_... Make sure you tell Scorch, Courage and Veneticus. If something happens, I want them _there_! Understood?"

"Magius..." Maria answered with a fluttering nod.

She looked over to Zeus once again; he was still gazing into the clouds.

"Thank you..." her eyes settled upon Maria again, "Now hurry!"

"Luxray!" Oculus suddenly yelped, as he hopped upon his fours.

Though the cry was sudden, and quite surprising, Oculus' face bore no ill will. In fact, he appeared to be quite ecstatic. Like he couldn't_ wait_ to get moving. Dawn wasn't sure what that meant however, so all she could do was swallow her spit. What she was about to do would have two outcomes. Either this Luxray would tear her limb from limb, or she'd gain more information on these poachers.

And by Reshiram she prayed it was the latter.

Oculus had riled himself up, ready to _please_ the female before him. He didn't know what she meant by 'rare Pokémon', but he had an idea. If anyone were to know about these so called 'rare Pokémon', it were those fire-type near the island's volcano. They always seemed to have knowledge on these things, despite their fiery temper. Besides, judging from Aurora's friendship with that, _infuriating_, Infernape, she could deal with the heat. Boy, did he _detest_ that Infernape.

"You'll help me find rare Pokémon, right Zeus?" Dawn asked once more, as she slightly trembled in her shoes.

"Lux! Luxira!" the Luxray answered.

There it goes again. That specific word. What did 'Lux-ir-ra' mean? Did it actually _mean _something, or was Dawn putting words into Zeus' mouth?

Whatever the case may be, the Sinnoh Champion found herself shooing Maria off. She didn't know where this Luxray was going to take her, so she needed to make sure Scorch and the others were behind every step of the way. Maria fluttered off through the trees, and eventually vanished into the forest. This left Dawn, alone, with Zeus. It seems as if the ghost was the only thing stopping him from getting a bet _frisky_. He was bumping into Dawn quite a lot now, and dragging his body along her bare leg. Some static shocks jolted the Champion, but she was used to it by now. Training electric-type Pokémon with do that to a person.

It took Dawn a while to figure out what he wanted her to do. Oculus wasn't about to walk all the way to the volcano; he knew just how slow she could be. To make it there in record time, she would have to ride on him. She should be thankful; this wasn't something he did often. But there was another side to this trade. With her riding upon his back, he'd be able to feel her touch. Her soft, cloud-like, touch.

Dawn climbed upon Zeus' body a moment later, where her legs were parted by his frame. Sitting on him was an exhilarating feeling. His furry body was soft and gentle to the touch, but the random static shocks was something she would have to get used to. Zeus could seemingly feel her discomfort, for he made the static shocks decrease in levels. Because of this, Dawn's fingers were able to slide deeper into his furry folds. She could feel the tensing body beneath; it was hard and rippling.

This was _different_. Dawn had ridden her Pokémon before, specifically Dalmascus because he could fly, but this felt nothing like that. Maybe it was the fear; she was riding a wild beast after all. Of course she'd be overly analytical about everything. She just needed to make sure this situation didn't get out of hand. Yeah, that's all.

Oculus, on the other hand, couldn't believe this situation. The female had dived her fingers through his fur, and was now touching his body on the underside. The gentle touches sent ripples through his body, though he didn't show it. He tried to shrug these thoughts off, but that didn't work. They were here, and they were here to stay.

He didn't really mind.

After a start-up of a few seconds, Oculus dashed off. Dawn felt her body jerk forward, as the Luxray dashed without a second thought. The land around grew blistering, as they sped off into the fields.

The clean lake was left silent after their departure. It remained like this for a few moments, before a certain Magical Pokémon floated back into the area. The Mismagius lifted one of her arms, and brought it close to her chin. In her thinking pose, she whispered something to herself.

"Aurora?"

She vanished soon after to return to the campsite.

…

On four legs, he ran through the fields. His blistering speed was amazing, as he tore through the endless and bountiful fields. He was like a blue and black blur, one which skated across the fields without a care in the world. There were many Pokémon around him, many who tried to keep up, but all lacked his speed. Besides, it's just not wise to run up beside a rushing Luxray. Not unless you wanted to get devoured.

Oculus felt completely at ease when he ran like this. When his front right leg was injured, it was virtually impossible for him to run at these speeds. But now, after his leg had healed, he felt empowered again. But there was more to him than just this exhilarating speeds. It was actually the girl on his back that made him feel like this. The one whose hands were holding tightly upon his mane, the one who pressed her _chest_ close to his back. The one who was whimpering from behind.

Dawn Pearl, or as Oculus _loves_ to call her, Aurora. Even though she rode on her Noctowl many times before, that didn't compare to this. Oculus, or Zeus as she likes to call him, was just _too_ fast, if such a thing were possible. It was as if she was riding upon the body of a _lightning _bolt, that's how fast he was.

Dawn and Oculus rushed along the fields of Pokémon Island. Her silver-blue eyes moved over the horizon of the fields, taking in the amazing sights. A storm was brewing out over the ocean, and she could see lightning bolts course within. It didn't look like the storm would come toward the island, so it gave Dawn the chance to take in its beauty. And, yeah, it was beautiful. The sight of it made her squeeze her legs in, just a little. That little amount of pressure made Oculus' muzzle turn red. What was the female doing? Whatever it was, he _didn't _want her to stop.

Oculus suddenly skidded to a halt within the massive plains. Dawn gazed up to see a massive mountain which sat some miles away. Surely, upon Zeus' hide, they'd be able to clear the distance in a matter of minutes. But why had he stopped. Dawn gazed over his mane to stare upon his face. Those sharp eyes of his were darting left and right, as if he were _scanning _something. Yet the mystical gleam in his eyes that all Luxrays owned, was not there. He wasn't staring through walls, is what I'm saying. Maybe he was scared by something which lied overhead; Dawn knew how to deal with that. Grabbing him around his mane, she shook him gently. Then her head came down, and she laid her face upon the top of his head.

Somehow, her fluttering touches _energized_ Oculus. He started to shiver, before he launched off. Dawn pulled herself back as the thrust pushed her back. The Luxray seemed so empowered by Dawn's touches; she needed to remember that. But there was something _carnal _about this. And, no, it wasn't because she was riding upon this Pokémon's body. When she got close to Zeus, she smelled him. And, to be quite honest, it wasn't _that _bad.

Take that as you will.

…

"SHE DID WHAT!?"

The Flame Pokémon was angry. Like, really angry. Extremely angry. His burning crown was sprouting flames which bubbled toward the ground. The land around him was set ablaze, which also matched his temperament. He was about to explode. Literally.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he roared, "WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!?"

He had good reason to act this way. His ally, Maria, just told him that their master, ran off with a wild Pokémon. To Arceus knows where. It was obvious that he wanted to go on a violent rampage, and tear that Luxray's fur off. But he first needed to know where they were.

"Just calm down, Scorch," Courage said as she crossed her arms, "We can't be this way, okay?" she gazed up to her burning ally, "Obviously, Master Dawn knows what she's getting into. We just need to make sure she's protected, okay?"

"But why would she do it at all!?" Scorch inquired as he hopped into Courage's face, "Is she trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Wow Scorch," Veneticus said as she walked up from behind him, "You're _reeeeeaaaaally_ protective over Master Dawn," she slightly giggled to herself, "Seriously? There's nothing different between Master Dawn going out with this Luxray, than her going out with that idiot Barry guy..."

"This... is... _COMPLETELY _different!" Scorch roared, which made the Bunny Pokémon laugh harder, "Barry is not some wild Pokémon who would tear Dawn limb from limb, okay?" he grew silent, "I know that damned Luxray... he's the same one which attacked her the first time..." he turned to Maria, "You said he was wearing Dawn's scarf, right?" the ghost nodded, "Great... it _is _the same Luxray... the one she named... Zeus..." he shook his head, "I love Dawn, and I know she's smart, but this was just plain stupid!"

"Then why are we waiting around?" Courage inquired, "Obviously, Master Dawn sent Maria here so we could find her..." she walked toward him while her eyes began to gleam, "Now try to catch Master Dawn's scent. I'll see if she left an aura signature... shouldn't be too long..."

"WHAT!?" Bokuden yelled from behind Dawn's tent, "What is going on!? Why isn't anyone talking to me!?" he started marching up, "Bokuden does not like being left in the dark!"

"Just calm down, Bokuden," Veneticus yelled at him, "You aren't missing much. Scorch is just having another one of his hissy-fits..." she turned around to face the Infernape and Courage, who now stood side by side, "Now, have you guys found them yet?"

"She's far..." Scorch said as he sniffed the air.

"Very far..." Courage added on, "But not far enough..." she opened her eyes as they ceased their shine, "We need to get moving..."

"Alright let's get moving!" Scorch commanded.

The trio of Pokémon ran off a few minutes later, with Scorch being first as he ran on all fours, Courage being second as she ran on her toes, and Veneticus last who hopped like the rabbit she was. Oh yeah, she was laughing while doing it.

…

Boy, was it hot. She was sweating hard as she stood up here. This was natural; there was nothing cool about this place. Fire was everywhere, sprouting from the ground, the walls, the air even. It was a lot like Stark Mountain, and this made the Champion wonder. Did a legendary Pokémon reside here, much like Heatran did in Sinnoh?

Dawn hugged Oculus close, her arm wrapping around his neck. She didn't notice the red blush which grew across his face, for her eyes were settled on the lands before her. Somehow, they went from grassy fields to volcanic ashes. Lava was visible before them, lava which bubbled like a boiling pot. Poisonous gasses also floated up high, but they weren't as dangerous as one may assume them to be. Then again, Dawn has trained her fair share of Poison-type Pokémon; maybe she was just used to it by now.

A place like this could only be survivable by the most powerful of Pokémon. Which meant rare Pokémon _had _to exist here. Hey, law of averages say so. Dawn pressed upon Oculus' sides, sending a signal into his head. She wanted to move, so he began moving. He leaped into the inner ring of this volcanic area, where the ground really began to heat up. The Luxray shifted to his toes, as to keep from burning his feet. When gazing up, he found his golden eyes meeting Dawn's blue ones. She was smiling at him, which made him whisper.

"Luxira..."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at the call. What did it mean? As she rode upon Zeus' back, she heard him say that multiple times. It meant something, but she didn't know what.

After a few moments of mindless thinking, Dawn pressed upon his sides again. Once more, Oculus began walking. Instead of rushing through the volcano at great speeds, he took his time and calmly strolled through. His golden eyes gazed upon the land which sat all around, taking in its sights. But there was something missing here. It was rare for him to come up to the volcano, but when he did, it was usually teaming with flaming life. Where were the Charmanders? Where were the Magmars which loved to get into fights? Where were those flirtatious Vulpixes and Ninetales? This place was devoid of life completely! This wasn't right.

Suddenly, the ground before his feet erupted. A steaming porthole of poisonous gas was launched out, surrounding his and Dawn's heads. Almost immediately, she slammed her face into his body. She was trying not to be killed, you know. Oculus quickly leaped back, only for another gas-hole to explode behind him. Twirling around, he quickly leaped off to dodge that poisonous gas as well. But, just as before, once he landed, the ground exploded with gas. Oculus began to growl, as one by one, his attempts at dodging were foiled. After a while, he started rushing through the poisonous area, dodging the gas as best he could.

Oculus quickly escaped toward a shaded area, where the volcanic gasses could reach them. But Dawn hadn't pulled herself up from his mane yet. The Luxray began to fret; had something happened to the female. He started shaking his body, and calling out to her.

"Luxira! Luxira!" he frantically called.

After a few minutes, Dawn finally pulled herself up. Her silver-blue eyes were seemingly shining, for no reason. Her face was a confused combination of shock and nonchalant. Yeah, that's the best way he could describe it.

"Uh... uh..." Dawn gazed down as she was gasping in and out, "Uh... um... are we safe yet?"

What was that notion she told him about? Earlier, in order to say yes. To, nod, right? His head moving up and down. Yeah, he nodded. They were safe, for now.

When the coast was clear, Dawn pressed her legs upon the side of Oculus' body. He started walking again, but this time was sure to take a more safe route. He didn't walk along the area's hotter areas, for he was sure the ground would explode again.

But Dawn found her body shaking. Oculus noticed this while he walked, and looked back at her. But when he realized she was safe, he stared back to the land before him. Dawn just gazed upon him with half-closed eyes, while she parsed the information she had recently learned. For some reason, this Luxray, Zeus, was _smelling _extremely good. This was different from the fragrances of other Pokémon, such as Roselia, who all smell wonderful. This Luxray just smelt, _good_. Did all Luxray's smell like this? Not that she knew of.

Dawn dragged her jacket's sleeve against her nose, clearing her nostrils of his scent. Alone or not, the Champion was sure smelling Pokémon is just plain weird.

"Luxira!" Zeus suddenly yelled, as his paw pointed forward, "Ray! Ray! Luxio... ray..."

What did that mean, exactly? Was he trying to tell her something? Did something exist right over this ridge? Dawn found herself shaking, as she squeezed Oculus with her legs. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon stepped back a few feet, before rushing forward toward the elevation. He could smell other Pokémon over yonder, but his smell was tainted. Thinking it was merely the poisonous gas in the air, he didn't really know what to expect.

That was, until, they gazed over. Below was a pit like area with land. On this land was nothing but _death_. Pokémon, well, Rapidashes to be specific. They all lied in some horrid mess, with a red ooze flowing from their heads. That liquid wasn't lava, it was blood.

They were all dead.

_Those not taken as food, he discarded, with no afterthought._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_You know, I just wrote two stories twice in one day. I feel invincible! Like some sort of writing king!_

_So, yup, this chapter. Actually, last chapter, we played the 'Might' Game. In which I tell you a lot of things I might do! As you can see, I did something I said I might do, which was make Oculus become more forthcoming with Dawn. But there's more to this than you know. You see, I got a review from someone called Fireykal, who wanted to know when Dawn and Oculus would interact without some outside force bothering them. I took the hint, and decided to write this chapter about the two. I've already made it known that Oculus is having troubles with these emotions, so I figured I'd focus a bit on Dawn. She's starting to trust Oculus a bit more, though she is a bit wary of him. And rightfully so; he did try to kill her in the second chapter. Just Sayian._

_Dawn's relationship with Oculus is taking an interesting turn right now. She doesn't know his feelings toward her, and honestly, he doesn't understand them as well. But, from Dawn's point-of-view, she sees Oculus as just another Pokemon. But this is bound to change as time comes by. You'll see..._

_Anyway, this chapter's name is Luxira. Just so you know, 'Luxira' means 'Aurora'. Oculus is saying 'Aurora' in Pokemon language, but Dawn only hears 'Luxira'. Because Oculus is, you know, a Pokemon. But she's starting to understand him, as you can see. Just a little._

_Well, that's enough I have to say about this chapter. Dawn and Oculus have just found something horrible over the ridge, and I will deal with that in the next chapter. Meanwhile, Scorch, Courage, and Veneticus make way for the volcano as well. Not only that, but a hidden third individual is found._

_Jealousy is a green-eyed Arbok. Remember that._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	8. Hugging You

Hugging You

What was this!? What was this Hell? Yes, Hell. That's the only name it could be given. Dead bodies, upon dead bodies, discarded like nothing! Nothing! Who did this? Who did this!? Who could _kill_ them so callously, and toss their bodies away like they were _trash_!? They weren't trash!? They were _living,_ _breathing,_ beings! They were _alive! Were_, alive. The Ampharos before was a tragedy, but this. _This!_ This was a travesty.

Dawn just couldn't relay this information with her eyes. Never before had she seen such carnage; such blatant disregard for life. Her silver-blue eyes gazed upon a literal field of bodies. Equestrian bodies. Their white bodies were as silent as possible. The blazing manes these creatures usually owned, her virtually nonexistent. But why? Why were they all here!? Why were they all _dead_!?

It was for their horns. The magnificent sharp objects which usually protruded on their heads, weren't there. Instead, these steady streams of blood leaked out almost endlessly. So it was _exactly _like the Ampharos from before. Rare Pokémon, killed for the objects which gives them beauty. Today, it was the magnificent Fire Horse Pokémon, Rapidash.

All around in their natural habitat, they were placed in the field. Wounds, staining their bodies, especially around their heads. Fights are given to battles with an equal amount of victory on both sides. This wasn't a fight. This was a massacre, nay, a _genocide_. They were all killed, and in such a malicious way. Dawn was no forensic scientist, but even she could see the _evil_ which occurred here. Someone came here, a poacher obviously enough. That poacher, without a care in the world, came and _murdered_ all of these Rapidashes. The poacher then _tore _the horns from their heads, then left their bodies here without a care in the world. What satanic person could do such a thing?

Oculus was just as confused. Rapidashes weren't Pokémon you could easily defeat. The Luxray had lived on this island for years, and he never knew a Rapidash to lose. Not in a race, nor in a battle. But here they were, laying side by side, all of them, dead. And, no, this was _not _natural. No one hunts down Rapidashes, _no one_. No other Pokémon could survive the fires of this mountain for long periods of time, Oculus being one himself. Only fire-type Pokémons survived up here on this mountain tops, and here, Rapidashes were highly revered. Even the most violent of fire-types, those being Magmars, were prone to listen to the flaming horses. Then what could have caused this? This wasn't natural. No way, no how.

He watched as Aurora attempted to resuscitate these Pokémon, or at the very least, quell their pain. But there was no point. They were all dead; there was no ignoring this. But she _tried_ at the very least. Such attention, such caring, these were things Oculus hadn't seen before. She was caring for something that wasn't her own kind, unlike him. To be as honest as possible, he really was thinking about how these Pokémon _tasted_. But, hey, he's a hunter, what do you expect?

Still, Aurora's reaction to this sight was angelic at best. Tears were flowing from her eyes, as if it was _her _family which was attacked. How did she care for beings she didn't even know? Excuse Oculus' ire but, these Rapidashes were jerkasses. Seriously. Smart and respectable jerkasses, but jerkasses nonetheless. They always thought they were above other types of Pokémon, which only made the Luxray shake his head in disgust.

But this must have mattered not to Aurora. She cried over their bodies, as she clung them close. Her fingers would briefly tease the holes in their heads left by the severed horns, but they would always quickly recoil before diving in too deep. She was just mind blown. What happened here? What should they do? What _could _the do?

Dawn's eyes eventually shifted up, where she found her eyes falling upon the one living creature around her. Oculus gazed down, his eyes still stern. Odd; the Champion had always found herself finding comfort in the safety of her Pokémon. Was Zeus any different? He was here, and he was alive.

The Champion started hugging him.

…

"Master Dawn is near..."

The flaming ape and the graceful bunny both gazed upon their spiky ally. Her red eyes were glowing, but that ceased when she closed them. Once those crimson orbs reopened, they were no longer gleaming like lights. But the message had been relayed; their trainer was nearby. The Flame Pokémon stared over the rocky side first; his blue eyes falling upon the steam of a rising volcano. His nose quivered as he tried to catch a piece of his trainer' scent. All he smelled was the burning fragrance of sulfur. To him, this was elating. He was a Fire-type, after all. But he knew his master, and he knew this wasn't safe for her in any way.

"What is she doing here!?" Scorch barked, as his flaming crown increased in levels, "Doesn't she know how dangerous this place is for her!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm your Rapidashes," Veneticus teased from behind as she waked toward the flaming ape, "So, what? It's kinda hot. This isn't something Dawn can't handle..." her voice trailed off when she took a few whiffs of the burning air. Almost immediately, the Bunny Pokémon cringed, "Oh Arceus! What's with that smell!?"

"Sulfur..." Courage stated as she hopped to Veneticus' side, "We're near a volcano, remember?"

"Yeah... volcano..." Veneticus repeated, "You mean... like Stark Mountain? Jeeze, how many of these things am I gonna see in my life? I'm getting sick of them!"

"Just shut your trap and let's get moving," Scorch commanded as he began climbing the mountain's side.

Veneticus and Courage lingered behind for a few minutes, before they too started to climb. Being well-trained Pokémon, they didn't really need too. A few well-timed jumps was all they needed to climb the mountain's side. But there was a reason behind all of this.

"So, uh, what's got Scorch all riled up, huh?" Veneticus asked as she climbed near the Aura Pokémon.

"Oh come on," Courage responded, "Are you really asking that? You know how protective Scorch can be over Dawn, they're best friends. He is her first Pokémon after all."

"Yeah, but seriously..." Veneticus answered as she blocked her nose, "He doesn't have to get all pissy like that. I mean, seriously, its Dawn here. If she was as weak and frail as he's making her out to be, she would've died years ago."

"That may be true," Courage answered, "But don't you remember how injured Dawn was after their fight with that Rhyperior?" Veneticus opened her mouth to say something, but the thought of her master looking so hurt, silenced her, "Yeah, I figured... I just think Scorch doesn't want that to repeat here..."

They finally reached the mountain's edge. Scorch was standing above first, followed shortly by Courage and Veneticus. The trio of Pokémon stared over the volcano's land, seeing a volatile mountain rage of lava, poisonous gases, and steaming lands. All of this was pure _heaven _to Scorch. Sure, he enjoyed swinging through jungles, but nothing matched the extreme conditions of volcanoes.

"So where do you think Master Dawn is in all this anarchy?" Courage inquired as she stared around.

"I swear," Scorch murmured, "If that Luxray did anything to Dawn, I am going to tear him apart with my very hands..."

"Shhhhhhhh!" Veneticus suddenly ordered.

The Bunny Pokémon brought attention over to herself, as her eyes closed. She was focusing on something her allies couldn't see. But it wasn't something they could see, or _smell_, for that matter. It was something only she could _hear_. Veneticus could hear something deep inside the volcano range, that her allies couldn't hear. It was something unmistakable to the hare, so of course only she could hear it.

"I hear... Master Dawn..." she stated, before her eyes opened, "She's... over there, actually..."

Without even waiting, the rabbit gracefully leaped into the volcano. Not to be outdone, Scorch followed quickly. Courage was about the leap, but she lingered behind in stead. Her eyes closed, only to open with a brilliant shine. There was something off about the _aura_ in the air. Some evil, vile, _putrid_ soul, was floating around in the air. Unfortunately, it seems as if this soul had already departed. But how long would it remain gone, before it descended upon the land once again? Courage did not know.

She quickly leaped into the steaming bowl of the volcano, landing near her allies. Veneticus was still listening to the sound which resonated throughout her ears, the one of her master. She was able to search through the various sounds of bubbling lava and poisonous steam, in order to pinpoint the location of the one she sought. It was gentle, subtle, barely audible at first, but the harder the Lopunny tried, the more pronounced the sound became.

It was crying. Master Dawn was cry.

"Why is she crying?" Veneticus inquired as her eyes grew wide.

"Crying!?" Scorch remarked.

That's all he needed to hear, before being set off like a firecracker. Throwing caution to the wind, the Flame Pokémon immediately bolted into the land before him. His allies quickly followed. They trio dashed through the many bungalows of lava and volcanic ash, as they made their way toward their crying master. Their faces ran through a gambit of emotions, ranging from fear, concern, to out right anger. Especially Scorch; he didn't know what he'd do if that Luxray did anything to his master.

This all came to a halt, when they reached the outer ring of a deeper bowl. Scorch hopped onto the ring as he could smell his master's fragrance. It was masked by another smell, and the smell of the volcano, but it was still near. His eyes, on the other hand, took in something much, _much_ worse. Veneticus, in a rare moment of shock, placed her hands over her mouth, and Courage became as white as a ghost.

Who would do this? Who would do this!? Who would callously kill all of these Pokémon, and for what reason? Though they weren't wild Pokémon in any sense of the word (well, maybe Veneticus), they could tell this was not a natural occurrence. No other Pokémon would come up here, and brutally _murder _an entire tribe Rapidashes. No Pokémon. Only the most brutal of legends, like Giratina, or Yveltal, but what was the chances of that happening?

But was _Dawn_ apart of this? Was this why she was crying? Did she arrive when this terrible act was performed, and thus injured with the rest of this Fire Horse tribe? Sitting around wasn't going to help them find out, so they leaped inside. Scorch landed between the bodies of Rapidashes and Ponytas, while his body grew as cold as ice. This was so beyond what he was used too. Veneticus gracefully pranced between the bodies, trying her hardest not to get their blood upon her fur. It was different when the blood came from an opponent she defeated; this was just _horrible_. Courage stood completely still, however. Her red eyes were glowing, as she stared into the sky.

Scorch continued to push his way through the steaming field, as he searched desperately for his master. He eventually found her, in a way he didn't expect. On her knees, eyes closed, face buried deep into his brilliant mane. He too was lying down, so they could be on the same plane. One of his arms was pressed against her back, holding her close. Dawn's fingers were digging deeply into his mane, while she shuffled in closer to his warmth. The tears and broken sobs which came from her, had by now become more restrained. She was no longer as grieved, though she was still deeply hurt by what she saw. But _Zeus_ was here; that's all she needed.

"Zeus..." she whispered.

"Luxira..." he answered.

"INNNFFEEERRRR!" Scorch roared.

Dawn and Oculus' eyes widened, thanks to the call. Working off of instinct, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon immediately grabbed the woman before him, and leaped. It was just in time, for he barely dodged a fireball aimed straight for his hide. The Luxray landed between the bodies of Rapidashes, while Dawn fell upon the ground. Quickly she shot up; the earth in this area was _really_ hot! Dawn dragged her hands down the back of her clothing, while her eyes settled on the two beings before her.

Oculus was growling like the animal he was, while sparks of electricity jolted from his mane. His jaw was open, as electrified saliva oozed from his lips; he was _not _a Pokémon to be trifled with. But that's not to say his opponent was either. The Infernape which ruined his moment with his _darling _Aurora, would pay dearly for his insolence. Seriously though, he was really running into these things often.

But the Infernape was not deterred by Oculus' show of force. If anything, it made the Flame Pokémon even _angrier_. His face was as red as the lava around them, as his blazing crown was stretching farther than it should be. The ape was hopping on his toes, being completely ignorant of the bodies which laid around him. All that mattered was this _uppity_ Luxray which _thought _it could stand up to him. _None_, could stand up to him.

"Raaay..." Oculus growled, showing his rage was not placated in the least bit.

"Infernape!" Scorch barked back, as he began to charge up his flaming powers.

No more words needed to be traded between the two. Scorch dropped to his fours, while Oculus began charging even more electricity within his mane. The two settled their eyes sorely on each other; the land around them became nothing more than a backdrop. From behind Oculus, she clenched onto her chest. Why was this happening? Had she not told Scorch to stay away? She wanted him to be a silent observer, not an active participant. Oh no, they were about to fight, weren't they? She needed to stop them.

Scorch suddenly rushed forward, and so did Oculus. They were reaching the center of their battlefield quickly. When this conflict started, it wouldn't end until one of them were _dead_. But not if she would say anything about it. The two combatants suddenly skidded to a halt, as a third contestant skidded into the field. Her arms were stretched out, so when they collided into her, her hands stopped them in their tracks. Oculus and Scorch gazed up to the dark-blue haired teen as she stared back down upon them.

"Infer?" Scorch inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Luxira?" Oculus asked as well.

Dawn settled her hands hard upon their heads. Scorch's flaming crown decreased in levels, while Oculus' flowing main powered down. The Sinnoh Champion dragged her eyes over to Oculus briefly, before shifting her vision to Scorch immediately after. Her hands dragged down both of their faces, though it lingered a bit upon Oculus' head.

"Scorch..." she whispered as she turned to face him, "Let's... return to the campsite..."

"Luxira!" Oculus remarked in shock.

Dawn turned and faced him with half-closed eyes, while Scorch made teasing remarks toward the electrified lynx. Honestly, Oculus felt a bit _disheartened_ by Aurora's words. Why was she about to leave him like this? Everything was going fine until they discovered the bodies of these Rapidashes and Ponytas. But that wasn't his fault. No, the one to blame here was that blazing ape. He caused this. Had he not arrived, Oculus would have been alone with her for so much longer. She would have _hugged_ him longer.

"Infer... nape..." Scorch remarked as he tugged onto his master's pink skirt.

From the land around, Veneticus and Courage suddenly appeared. The Lopunny was still hopping around in hopes to avoid the bodies of the Fire Horses, while Courage's eyes were still shining bright. Seeing them brought some relief to Dawn's heart, but not enough. She didn't know how to feel, when the land around her was filled with the dead. Not only that, but standing around in this volcanic ash couldn't have been good for her body.

She and her Pokémon started walking off, with Oculus trailing behind. He wanted so desperately to follow Aurora, but he knew that Infernape wouldn't like it. Besides, this was _her_ tribe, not his. They were _her _people, not his. But boy, did he so desperately want her to be _his._

This was it; it had finally happened. Never before had Oculus felt this feeling which resonated within his _heart_. Never before had he been so attracted to another being, especially one so different from himself. Never before had he enjoyed a hug. Never before had he smelled another creature so furiously. Oculus, Zeus, it didn't matter what name he had. He just knew he was in love.

"Wait... Zeus..." Dawn called as she stopped.

Aurora faced him, as her hand left Oculus' body. She calmly walked between the bodies of these Pokémon, and made her way to the Luxray. Crouching down, she came to face level with him. Then her arms wrapped around his mane, and she hugged him. Dawn's face dove into his furry body, while her eyes closed shut. He had shown her so much kindness in this moment of bereavement; that's all she asked for. Zeus wasn't that bad a Luxray. The first moment they had together, when he attacked her, seemed so far off now. Like a distant dream, and not reality.

"Thank you, Zeus..." Dawn said as she pulled back, "I hope you can... _help_ me again in some time..." a faint smile grew on her lips, "I... uh... yeah..."

She stood up, as she dragged her sleeve across her nose. And then her back turned on the Luxray once more. The Champion started walking off with her Pokémon once again, this time with no intentions on turning around. Oculus watched as she departed from this area, to return to her area of operations. A faint smile grew on his lips as well, while his sharp vision grew quite misty. But then he noticed another pair of eyes staring upon him. Blue eyes, filled with anger, malice, and hate. It was that ape. What was his name? Scorch, right?

They stared at each other. Scorch and Oculus. Allies once against that Rhyperior, enemies more often. Though no attack had been sprung upon one another yet, it seems as if it was going to happen soon. They were going to fight, just not right now. It wasn't in the stars, it seems.

Dawn and her Pokémon left the area soon after, leaving Oculus alone. It was getting harder to breathe in this area; he shouldn't have stayed in here for so long. Before he headed back to his tribe however, he was planning on washing this smell from his body. Boy did he detest fire. But as he stood, his eyes drifted to the Rapidashes around them. Who would do this?

Who?

…

That idiot! That's what he was! An idiot! A low down, filthy, mongrel of an idiot! That bastard! That stupid, block-headed, single-minded bastard. He did this to her, he broke her heart. She didn't expect him to turn out like this. How could he do this to her? How could he hurt her like this? How could he follow this girl around? How could he show these emotions around her? How could he hug her like that? How could he break her?

The female Luxray tugged onto her braids, while her golden eyes quivered slightly. She appeared sad and pained, and for obvious reasons. After what she saw, she had good reason to be this way. She _loved_ him, and he treated her like this. He treated her like some hard stone. No, worse. He treated her like a _friend_. She didn't want to _just _be his friend. She wanted to be his _lover_. But that didn't appear to happen now. He appeared completely enamored with someone, _something_, else. Yeah, that was the worse thing about this. He was in love with something that was so unlike them all. A being who walked on two feet, with fair skin, and raven blue hair. Was that what he wanted? Women who walked on two feet? Who spoke a language unknown to them? Who was just so vivid and exotic? She _detested_ that.

Her ears quaked; she was no longer alone. Turning around in the forest, the female Luxray gazed upon the being who interrupted her solace. It was another Luxray, much like her, save his mane was more pronounced in comparison. He also had a white scarf tied around his forearm. She knew who he was, but that scarf cemented that thought. It was the mark the _other_ female placed upon him. The mark she placed there which let all know he_ belonged_ to someone else. And the female _hated_ that.

"Lumina?" Oculus called with a cocked head, "Are you okay? You appear puzzled."

"I? Me?" Lumina answered as she was put in the spotlight, "Oh, no! I'm..." she wilted a bit, "I'm.. fine, Oculus... don't mind me..."

Her nose began to quiver again, as she eyed him. The familiar scent he always bore was there, but so was another smell. The fragrance which usually resonated from the scarf around his limb, was now floating around his body. But, of course it was. They were hugging for so long. Still, she thought the volcano they were in would erase the smell from his body. She thought wrong.

"So... Oculus..." Lumina called with a bit of a restrained personality, "Have you finally found yourself a... _mate_...?"

"There you go again with that talk," Oculus sighed, "It's getting annoying, Lumina..."

"I was just wondering," she remarked. Deep down inside, she wanted to hear him say it, "C'mon? What female has finally swept the illustrious Oculus off of his feet."

She watched as his eyes traveled down to the scarf on his leg, only to return quickly.

"No... I haven't..." he stated.

What a terrible lie. Before when Oculus said this, it was quick, and with a minute snarl within. But now, he said it so calmly, and with a moment's hesitation. Never before did she ever hear such insecurity come from his voice when it came to the statement. He was always quick to put her in her place, but not now. He was just _relaxed_.

"Maybe you should _do _something about it..." Lumina stated, with a hidden snarl within her voice, "You don't want to be _alone_ forever..."

Oculus' eyes squinted at the female, as he scanned her face and accompanying words. Something about this felt _odd_ coming from her voice. The way Lumina stared at him felt so off and disturbing. As if she were using her vision to stare into his _soul_. Oculus rose an eyebrow, as he dragged his paw against the side of his head.

"Okay... Lumina..." the male Luxray stated as he began walking off, "Uh... see you tonight..."

"I might sleep with Ticab tonight," Lumina stated, as Oculus walked away from her, "How does that make you _feel_?"

"Ticab you say?" he answered as he walked off, "Hm... he's a good hunter. If that's who you've chosen as your mate, then I'm _happy_ for you..."

NO! That's not what she wanted! He didn't even stop or pay her any mind, he just continued walking! That bastard! That jackass! Why did he _treat_ her like this? Why did he treat her as nothing more than a friend? He was so stupid. All those failed attempts at making herself presentable, all those efforts at getting him to mate, they were all for not. Why? Was she not _good _enough for him?

Oculus didn't notice the tears which started to flow from Lumina's eyes.

…

He slept alone that night. Lumina didn't lie beside him, which was a shame. He was missing the warmth his friend handed him. It didn't matter anyway; he wasn't getting much sleep this night. His eyes wouldn't remain close for too long. Every time he saw darkness, he would see _light_ of all things. And within that light, he would see her, Aurora.

Oh, Aurora, Aurora. Where did she come from? That's what he wanted to know. She was such a mysterious being, appearing from nowhere like she did. It was nearly _magical_, to put it lightly. What _force_ did he have over her body? Why was his _dreams_ slowly becoming overrun with her? Why was his heart quaking so?

Oculus stared over the forest before him, the one which belonged to his people. They were all resting safely, unlike him. They didn't have the same level of problems that he did. They didn't have any trouble finding mates. Yeah, finding mates. As much as the Luxray wanted to ignore it, he found himself becoming _attracted_ to Aurora. She was just so _different_. So _angelic_. And not just in her own special beauty, but in her personality. Who cries when they see the bodies of those killed, even when they have no ties to these beings? Aurora, that's who. The sadness she felt when she saw those Rapidashes were genuine. She was so different from him, and that's what he found so _attractive_.

But that lead to another problem. Who was going around killing Rapidashes, and for their horns? That's just so unnatural, so _demented_. Maybe Aurora knew something about this. Oculus was smart; he could put two and two together. She asked to see rare Pokémon, he brings her to said rare Pokémon, they're all dead. And she wept for them. Only angels weep for the lost of lives. That's it, Aurora was an _angel._ She was searching for the being which was causing this death. Which meant this problem was more _serious_ than he originally thought.

Come morning time, he would help Aurora search for this Pokémon killer. He already knew where she was going to be in the morning, so it wouldn't be too hard to find her. Then _they'd_ search for the being or beings responsible for the deaths of all those Rapidashes.

Oculus closed his eyes soon after, his heart finally at peace. When he drifted to sleep, he had a dream. Aurora was in that dream.

…

_Dearest Journal,_

_ I can't even fathom the terror I saw. This morning, I made a pact with Zeus. I seemed to have tamed him, but I'm not completely sure. He's still wild, for the most part. But he let me ride on him, and we made way for the volcanic range on the island. Inside, there seemed to be a startling lack of fire Pokémon. I figured out why soon after. Inside there was an area littered with the dead bodies of Rapidashes and Ponytas. The Rapidashes had their horns taken from them. This is the deeds of the poachers, I know it. How could they just leave their bodies there, after taking their horns? First the Ampharos and now this? What else will suffer, before this comes to an end? I'm going to search for them, and even __harder__ now. I promise you that._

_ But. On another note. I hope I run into Zeus again._

Dawn closed her journal before hugging it to her chest. Staring to the ceiling of her tent, she found her mind being assaulted by the images of those dead Rapidashes. She also found her mind being reminded of Zeus' kindness. He hugged her, he _actually_ hugged her. She felt his paw on her back, and how he pressed so tenderly upon it. Did he actually _like _her? Why else would he appear so suddenly and so often whenever she needed help? Why did the thought of Zeus, being her guardian angel, make her slightly_ blush_?

There was tension, tightening up like a _knot_, within her chest. Dawn felt her breathing increase, like she had just taken a run. These thoughts of Zeus were getting into her mind, but more specifically, his _odor_. It was as if she could _smell_ him, even though he was nowhere near. Then she remembered why, for her eyes traveled down to the other end of her tent.

Her pink jacket was laying upon her backpack. Dawn reach for the coat, and teased its edge with her fingers. Her tongue stuck from her lips, as she clinched onto the edge of the clothing. Gently, she dragged it from her backpack, and pulled into her arms. His aroma was closer now; it sat on her jacket, in fact. Surely, it was placed there when they hugged earlier. But how? Shouldn't the volcanic ash in the air overpower his lingering scent? Apparently not.

This was unnatural. Dawn was smelling her jacket.

_Weep not with sorrow, or ? will draw near._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Ain't this chapter just the coolest? Oh, I'm sorry, I mean cruelest._

_So, we enter with the blood of Rapidashes and Ponytas being spilled on the ground. How heart wrenching. Just so you know, this is an area in the Pokemon Snap game, the level being called 'Volcano'. Imaginative, I know. Its filled with fire types like Charmanders, Magmars, Vulpixes, and of course, Rapidashes. Ponytas don't actually appear in the game, just so you know._

_And remember in the last chapter when I said, 'Jealousy is a green-eyed Arbok'? First of all, that's a reference to the classic line 'Jealousy is a green-eyed snake'. I haven't the slightest clue why its a green-eyed snake, but enough of that. That line was made to reference Lumina. Just so you know, Lumina was following Oculus since the last chapter. He was to busy with Dawn to notice her, though. We also learn that Lumina has had a crush on Oculus for quite some time. I hinted at that earlier, but it was kind of subdued. At first, Lumina just seemed flirtatious with Oculus, but now we know. And as one can tell, she's not too happy._

_Another thing, Lumina, in her attempt to get Oculus jealous, references another Luxray named Ticab. Ticab is a name I used in another fanfic of mine, Tribal Dance. It's a Sonic one, for those who don't know. It also happens to be my most read story. I just gave a little shout out, you know._

_But on a more personal note, do you see the changes happening with our characters? Oculus is realizing he's attracted to Dawn, while Dawn is having an unhealthy attraction to his scent. Meanwhile, Scorch is showing anger, Veneticus is being Veneticus, and Courage is feeling a demented presence. Oooooh, can't wait to see what that is, can we?_

_Any who, the next chapter will be all about Dawn and Oculus as they search for those poachers. Maybe we'll see who the main villain of this story is, though I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. I'm being extra secretive with my villains in this story, though I've hinted at who it is already._

_I recently began replaying Pokemon Ruby. It's given my the idea of writing an adaptation of Ruby and Emerald. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I have enough stories to write as is, so I'll think about that later._

_White square shipping. I love it. There, I said it._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	9. Together in the Dark

Together in the Dark

It was slightly windy this morning. The Champion's fingers teased the entrance to her tent. She pulled it apart, making the zipper fly open silently. She stared out first, while her hand dragged against her hair. She brushed some of her raven-blue locks away, while her silver eyes stared into the skies. The forest nearby was teased gently by the rustling winds, and so was her Pokémon. Though the remained asleep this morning, they're slumbering bodies reacted to the wind. Scorch's nose twitched, Courage's bangs fluttered, Veneticus' ears tussled, Bokuden yawned, Maria's beads shifted left and right, while Dalmascus cooed lightly.

To put it lightly, her Pokémon were asleep. Unfortunately, Dawn Pearl was awake. For some reason she couldn't shake this uncomfortable _itch_ she had. An itch that was born from last night. When she laid down to rest, her mind was assaulted by images. She saw nothing but those Rapidashes, being brutally slain. It was a nightmare she was sure would haunt her forever. Much like those dreams of the Distortion World. Yeah, they _still_ bother her.

But back to that itch. It wasn't exactly like an itch, but more like a mark. Like she felt so extremely _dirty_. Gazing down upon her hands, Dawn saw the blood of those spilled. Though it wasn't her doing, she still felt _wrong_. The Rapidashes, the Ponytas, the Ampharos, they were all the same. They were all on her hands. Because she _failed _to save them. Never before had Dawn failed in such a way where lives were lost. Maybe that's why she felt so disheartened.

She knew the usual. Awaken one of her Pokémon, then make way for nice cleaning area. That had become the norm after the Crawdaunt attack. But they all looked so peaceful in their slumber; she couldn't bother them. Besides, she had found a nice and calm lake that was devoid of any violent Pokémon; she'd be safe. So, as usual, he walked from her tent with her jacket covering her body. Her silver-blue eyes traveled amongst the grassy fields as she made way toward the forest down below. Briefly, Scorch began to toil in his rest, as if he noticed his master was leaving. But alas, he remained in his sleep.

The Sinnoh Champion walked through the forest with her hand teasing the trees and leaves. There were Pokémon all around her, and they all appeared to be enamored by her sight. Maybe it was because of how mysterious she was. This woman who walked upon two feet; she truly was a different sight. Dawn noticed them noticing her, and as a precaution, gently tugged her beanie hat further down upon her head.

Further into the forest she roamed, before coming near a clear and pristine pond. It was the same one she was using to bathe in during the pass few days. By now, the markings of her existence had stained this area. Sticks laid upon in a specific manner, sat on the edge of the lake. Dawn removed her jacket, where she revealed her naked body. The bandages and coils which sat upon her body were now removed, for she had healed from the attacks. Dawn kicked off her sandals next, and was soon wearing nothing. Maybe she had grown too used to this. The au naturel way of things; she was no longer afraid of being seen by some peeping pervert. There was just a difference between Pokémon eyes, and human eyes. They weren't afraid of being seen naked, so why should she?

Dawn's finger began to tease the pond's edge, before submerging quickly. Before the Champ knew it, she was up to her waist in water. Dawn's eyes drifted to the skies as she stepped deeper and deeper into the clear pond. Now up to her chest, she finally decided to stop enjoying the lake, and to get to business. The itch which had become so prevalent was now _burning. _Maybe it was because of the cool water, which seemed to _increase_ these haunting thoughts.

Whatever the case may be, the itch just _wouldn't_ go away. No matter how hard, or how furiously she scrubbed, Dawn was unable to free her body of the irritation. The blood of all those Pokémon, and possibly _more_, was on _her _hands. She had the power to stop it, and yet she didn't. So far, she was _failing_. Why was she failing? Why could she not find this poacher? Who _was _this poacher?

And why wasn't the itch leaving!? Why was it still bothering her!? Was it punishing her!? Was she being punished for her failure!? She didn't meant to fail, nor was she trying to! But it was happening! She _was_ failing, because she hadn't seen sight nor sound of this demented attacker. But it wasn't her fault; she shouldn't have been punished for her actions! She was working as hard as she could; every day she left her campsite in search for the poachers. She just couldn't find them, no matter how hard she searched. As if they didn't exist.

But damn that itch! It just wouldn't go away. Dawn's face became furious and filled with rage, as she scrubbed with all her might. It was obvious that she had, by now, become more annoyed with the itch than disheartened. It wasn't her fault those Pokémon died, it was the poachers fault. And once she got her hands on them, she'd make them _suffer_.

As expected, Aurora was here. Standing in the center of the pond, he saw her. She was scrubbing most furiously at a spot on her hand, as if trying to clean something which sat there. But there was nothing there, so what business did she have to do this? Still, watching her do this was most mesmerizing. Watching her slide that cloth up and down her arm, with the soapy bubbles flowing, he just couldn't take his eyes away. She truly was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

If Oculus could have seen himself, he would have noticed a blush growing, including a silly smile. A feeling like this was new to him, so he didn't know how wrong it was. Staring upon a woman in her most natural of states; it wasn't something he shouldn't have been doing. He should have left and waited for her to finish, but he didn't. Instead, he dragged his paw against his nose, whilst inflating his nostrils at the same time. His impressive eyesight took in every edge and curve which belonged to the female; how much longer could he stare? As long as no outside force interrupted the two, then _forever_.

Dawn knew she was no longer alone. Her heart began to beat. This was different from all the other Pokémon which currently surrounded her, much different. This being appeared to be watching her _closely_. Was it another human? Was someone else on this island? Was it the poachers? Were they staring upon her? Boy, this was awkward. If another human was staring upon her, Dawn was sure she'd die of fright. This would be more embarrassing than that time Barry walked in on her whilst bathing.

But, wait, her nose was shaking. Dawn took in the scent of something else. This was queer; when had she started taking in such smells? Maybe it was because she was so distant from technology, and thus had to rely on her more primal senses. Or maybe it was because the smell was just _that _enthralling. It was familiar, as if she had _smelled_ it before. And, no, it wasn't that disgusting smell that never leaves one's mind. No, it was a more _alluring _fragrance, one she wouldn't mind sniffing a few times.

Wait a second. That was _Zeus'_ scent. Now, how the hell did she recognize that!?

"Zeus?" Dawn inquired as she spun around.

She was fully expecting to see no one. She was fully expecting her nose to just be screwing with her. She was fully expecting to be completely alone. Her expectations were wrong. The Luxray she had come to know was sitting on the edge of the pond, with his golden eyes gleaming. There was a red blush on his muzzle, and a gaze of surprise within his eyes. He didn't expect to be notice, and noticed so soon. Quickly, he scurried away, but not far enough.

Dawn began making way for her clothing which hung on some sticks. For some reason, the Sinnoh Champ felt the need to cloth herself. Odd, seeing as how Zeus was _just _a Pokémon. Treatment like this was different, however. If he really was _just _another Pokémon, then she would have remained bathing. But this was something she would do around her Pokémon, well, more specifically, her _male_ Pokémon, such as Scorch or Dalmascus. But Zeus wasn't her Pokémon, he was wild, right? Then why was she putting on her clothing?

Dawn hadn't realized it herself, until she was already half-dressed. As she stood there in her usual attire of the black shirt and pink skirt, her eyes drifted toward Oculus. The Luxray which was spying upon her was nowhere to be seen. Shortly, that is. In only a few moments, the Luxray stepped back in. His eyes lacked their usual gleam, as they appeared quite _unsure_. Dawn couldn't help but to find the gaze cute; Oculus just looked so embarrassed. It never deterred Dawn, however.

"Zeus..." she called, "That is you, I can tell," she lifted her arm and tapped upon her naked wrist, "See?"

The Luxray gazed down to his front right leg, noticing the scarf which sat upon it. The scarf Dawn had _marked _him with. So long as he wore this, she'd recognize him. It wasn't too hard to mistake the Champion for anyone else, however. She was the only person like this on the entire island.

"So Zeus," Dawn called as she dried off her legs, "What brings you here?"

The Luxray felt his knees buckle as he stared up to her. This caught Dawn by surprise, as her head cocked to one angle. Oculus nearly fell, but he remained strong enough to continue standing. There was nothing to be weak about; Aurora was just another female. No, she wasn't. Still, he told himself that. Just so he could keep standing.

"Lux... ray... Luxira..."

_Luxira. _There it was again. She had heard Zeus call her that over and over again, especially when they were hugging. He whispered it into her ear so much endearment, so much _love_. Wait? Love, no, Dawn was just putting words into his mouth. But what did that mean? What did 'Luxira', mean? And why did he say it to her often? Dawn was smart, she figured it out soon enough. _She _was Luxira.

A subtle blush appeared on the Champion's face, a blush Oculus was quick to notice. Why was Aurora blushing like this? Had he said something which caught her off guard? He only said 'Good morning', what was wrong with that? Maybe 'Good morning' meant something different to Aurora's people. That is if she actually understood him. Oculus had come to that realization some time before. Even though he told her his name was Oculus, she was still so keen on calling him Zeus. He could only wonder what he sounded like to her.

"So, Zeus..." Dawn said as she turned away, "Why'd you come?"

Her legs were shaking. This was odd. Why were her legs shaking? Dawn, at first, ignored this. But it became blatant after a few moments. She gripped her knees, making her legs ceased their insidious shaking. Dawn dragged her arm across her face, clearing the blush which sat upon it. Turning back to Zeus, she gave a smile which belied her hidden feelings. Whatever those feelings were.

Oculus wanted to talk with her. There was an evil being going around on the island, one that was killing Pokémon. So he said that, but it didn't come out right. Although Dawn gazed at him with prying eyes, she just didn't understand what he was saying. He tried being even more expressive with his actions, but that didn't work either. In fact, it just made Dawn laugh and giggle. Oculus never liked being laughed at, so he began growling to make his point known. But that too made Dawn laugh and giggle. Even when Oculus started growling more, Dawn began laughing more. After a while, the Luxray stopped his show of force. It was obvious by now that it wasn't working.

But then Dawn hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his mane, as she pulled his face close to hers. Oculus began to blush again, while Dawn continued to laugh. Even though their noses were touching, she never pulled closer to that. No, this distance was good enough. Especially for Oculus. Her fragrance was overbearing from this distance, and he absolutely _adored _it.

But it couldn't last forever. Dawn eventually pulled back, leaving Oculus with a less than stellar face. She stood tall above him, while she retained her sunny and angelic face. By now, it was obvious to him what she was planning on doing. Aurora was planning on leaving. She was going to return to her campsite, and this brief moment with her would be all for not. He had a reason to be here, other than to see her bathe. He wanted to search for that Pokémon killer _with _her. But Aurora hadn't got the notion, for she was now leaving. He wouldn't allow that.

"Lux!" he suddenly snapped, "Luxiiii!"

"Zeus? Are you okay?" Dawn inquired as she laid her jacket upon her shoulder, "You seem quite antsy."

The way she said it, it were as if he hadn't tried to attack her before. Oculus suddenly ran forward, his body knocking beneath Dawn's legs. She was scooped up by the actions, where she fell upon his back. The Sinnoh Champion quickly settled onto his back, while Oculus skidded to a halt. Though annoyed by his actions, Dawn neglected to express her disdain. Instead, her legs steadily squeezed in on Oculus' sides, while her hands grooved into his mane.

"Luxray..." Oculus murmured as he dragged his paw against his face.

"Okay, very funny, Zeus," Dawn stated, "If you want to..." her vision shifted to the skies, "Just take me back to the campsite. Its right through the forest, just keep straight, it shouldn't take to long..."

Yeah. Return to the campsite. Yeah right. Aurora wouldn't mind if they took a _detour_ right?

…

"Zeus!" she yelled, "We are NOWHERE near my campsite!"

Even though she complained, she giggled so wildly. Maybe it was the view, or the speeds, or the sheer adventure of it all. For the longest time, she wasn't even thinking about her Pokémon who sat at the campsite. They were strong, they could protect themselves. Why _couldn't _she have a little fun? Just rushing around on this island on the back of a, admittedly, powerful Luxray. It was exhilarating.

Oculus had long since forgotten about Aurora's Pokémon. He just ran as far as his impressive physique would take him. And he was having so much fun. He nearly forgot the reason _why_ he and Aurora were running. They were searching for a being which was killing Pokémon, but where to search? Obviously, where most of the rare Pokémon tend to hide. The one place on the island Oculus absolutely _detested_.

But Aurora was here. She was leaning close to his body, with her chin resting upon his head. Once again, Oculus felt his face heating up. Dawn's arms were holding tightly around his neck, making the Luxray start to shake and quiver. Being this close to her was new to him. But there was a slightly amazing _feel_ attached with her. Her fair skin, that brushed against his mane, felt absolutely _amazing_. And her _chest_ was pushing hard against his back. Oculus almost died.

But not now. Zeus came to a stop as he finally arrived to his destination. Dawn's chuckle and giggles slowly ended as her silver-blue eyes moved over the hills. The wind in this area felt both weak _and _powerful, to say the least. The air of fun had been replaced with this slight _terror_, of all things. Dawn leaped down from Oculus' back, as she noticed an odd building.

A chateau. Of freaking course. A, freaking, chateau! Why, in the name of Arceus, was a chateau on this island!? Dawn felt her anger reach a fever pitch, as images of a certain haunting mansion entered her head. One in Eterna forest, one here. If Gardenia was by her side, the Gym Leader would have fainted. And, before you get any thoughts, no, Dawn doesn't dislike ghosts. One of her best Pokémon, that being Maria, was a ghost-type. But chateaus are just plain creepy. She had the Old Chateau to thank for that. Besides, she heard there was a creepy mansion in Unova region. Just thinking about it made her shutter.

But why did Zeus bring her here? He stared down toward the mansion with gleaming eyes. Dawn noticed a shift in demeanor with the Gleam Eyes Pokémon; he was actually quaking. Did he have an actual_ fear _of this place? If so, then why did he bring her here? Or was there something else? Had he brought her here to check up on the place? Could there, possibly, had been _rare _Pokémon within? If so, would there be signs of poachers?

Well. There was only one way to find out. Dawn began walking down the hillside, with Oculus following closely behind. The chateau seemingly invoked all the feelings of darkness and terror that all kids were used too. The way the door was closed, the rattling windows, the broken fence, the dead front lawn, yup! It was terrifying. But Dawn remained strong.

"Are there... rare Pokémon inside of here?" she asked of the Luxray behind her.

The Champion gazed over her shoulder toward Oculus, seeing him shake to his toes. Oh, how cute. Zeus was actually _scared_ of this place. Did he have a fear of the things that go bump in the night? Probably, and thus this made Dawn tease him.

"Hey, what's wrong Zeusy?" she inquired with quivering fingers, "Are you actually _scared_?"

Did the female just ask him that? Did Aurora just ask him if he were afraid? Despite her beauty, she could ask some stupid questions. Oculus fears nothing! Even ghost-type Pokémon and their 'hilarious' antics. But that's not to say he actually liked this place. It just gave him the heeby geezies. To many conflicted scents, to many false images, it all drove him mad.

And yet, Aurora was completely at ease with all of this. She walked down the rocky path toward the chateau's front door. She left the fence gate open, but the wind closed it shut once again. With a silent snarl Oculus pushed the door open, then continued walking down the path alongside the female.

Dawn lingered on the doorsteps of this chateau, wondering what lied on the other side. Humans? Not likely. Pokémon? Most obviously. But what type of Pokémon? Was it even in question? The Pokémon known for their evil and vileness. The dark-type, the ghost-type, and possibly a few psychic-types (Hypno comes to mind). Seeing as _every_ Pokémon was native to Pokémon island, Dawn began to wonder what beings she would see in the chateau specifically. Kanto Pokémon? Unova Pokémon? Kalos Pokémon even? What about the illustrious Johto Pokémon, could they have been within these walls?

Dawn formed a fist with her hand. And with it, she tapped upon the rattling door three times. As expected, her call went unanswered. Bringing her fingers up to her chin, the Sinnoh Champion wondered if the Pokémon on the other end were playing hard to get. Though she knew the dangers of messing with ghost-types, she wasn't scared. Dawn was a strong girl, it took more than boogeymen to get her quaking. Besides, Zeus was with her. _He'd _keep her safe.

Fingers teasing the door's knob, Dawn clinched it tightly. With a slight twist, she slid the door open. With a gentle nudge, the Champion opened the old door of the old chateau. It slid open, whilst kicking up dust. With prying eyes, she stared up and down the home's walls, floors, and ceiling. It was quite the homely looking area, as furniture was displayed quite prominently. As Dawn stepped into the home, she realized just how old this mansion was. The dusty furniture was much older than she expected. If she could say so herself, the Champion would place its age of birth on the nineteenth century.

From behind, Oculus staid close to Dawn. With gleaming eyes, he found himself taking in the female's frame once again. She was so much _different _from what he was used too. Right down to the way she walked; Oculus just loved it so. The way her behind switched with each step, the subtle notion of her flowing hair, the slight and gentle hum which rummaged through her lips. When had he started taking in such sights of the opposite sex? Never before with any of the females of his tribe, and maybe only _briefly_ with Lumina. So why did he begin having these thoughts with her?

His nose suddenly took in the familiar scent of _death_. Eyes first grew wide, only to slide down in an angered scowl. Quickly, Oculus dashed before the female, and took stance in front of her. He began growling, like all his kind did, as he stared toward the being he smelled. Dawn was taken aback by his sudden action, and began to wonder what lied ahead. The end of the hall was bathed in darkness, making it impossible to see any further. Could a poacher have been within? Only time would tell.

Suddenly, a single red dot appeared within the shadows. The dot gleamed brightly, as it bounced left and right. Oculus' growl increased now, as he waited for his foe to appear. The red dot began to move closer and closer, and eventually brought the rest of its shadowy body into light. It was a being with a skull for a face, and a body made of darkness. The red dot was actually this creature's eye. It floated through the hall toward, toward the unsuspecting trainer and the Pokémon before her. Oculus was poised to strike the beast, but Dawn just narrowly beat him in that regard.

The Trainer reached forward, and grabbed the Pokémon by its ghastly body. Oculus was downright _disturbed _by this. Aurora is an angel, yes, but this is taking it _too _far. How could she possibly have pity upon a ghastly being such as that? Dawn held this ghost Pokémon close, hugging the creature to her chest. Oculus watched as she wrapped her red scarf around the Pokémon's small body, while a gentle and warm smile spread upon her lips.

And there it was again. There was that absolutely _perfect _frame of hers. Staring upon her as she stood on her two feet, whilst hugging close a ghost Pokémon, it was truly _perfect_. Oculus had the ability to see through walls, but not even he could detail every complete edge of this image.

"Good Duskull..." Dawn whispered soothingly into its ear, "Now... what has you so riled up?"

The Requiem Pokémon's single red-eye gazed up to her, as it began to spout random nonsense. Even in Poké language, it made no sense. Oculus cocked his head as he tried to understand just what the ghost was saying. It seemed so random in nonsensical, and yet Aurora retained her loving smile. She listened to every word that Duskull said, up to the point where the Requiem Pokémon grew silent. Her silver-blue eyes drifted up soon after, where she stared into the darkness at the end of the hall. Before leaving, her eyes traveled down to Oculus. Then she smiled, and continued walking.

What was about that smile which made Oculus' heart quiver? He really didn't like this. No, not at all. He felt the need to do something, whatever that _something _was. He felt this primordial urge drive him. What this urge was, he'd have to wait and see.

Dawn vanished in the darkness of the hallway soon after, leaving Oculus behind. By the time he realized this, the Luxray was already alone. Quickly he stood tall, has his sharp eyes peered through the walls. He detested these ghost houses so much; there was a reason why he stuck to the outdoors. Buildings were somewhat difficult to comb through with x-ray vision. He always saw all of there edges and hallways, which was most annoying. You try seeing nothing but lines for a good while, then you'd know what he means.

But even worse, he couldn't see Aurora. His x-ray vision didn't pick up her illustrious and angelic frame. Quickly, Oculus riled himself up, as _fear_ began to take over. Yes, actual _fear_. Oh did he hate the ghost-type Pokémon. On all fours, he rushed into the darkness of the hall, with his mane shooting off sparks of electricity. Thanks to the sparks, he could better see the halls he traversed.

And nowhere did he see Aurora. Oculus began to fret even more, while his nose continuously quivered. He would pick up her smell, yes. That's how he'd find her. He started sniffing the ground in search of the female. Her scent was there, but very subdued, as if she weren't here for _years_. But that wasn't possible, seeing as she was here just a few moments ago. Now Oculus started to _regret_ his decision. Why had he brought her here? Now she was gone, and it was all his _fault_.

"Aurora?" he called out, "Aurora!?"

But his calls went unanswered. Aurora wasn't here. But that's what he believed.

"Zeus?" her heavenly voice called, "Zeus?"

"Aurora!?" he answered as he spun around.

She appeared suddenly, walking from one of the corridor's adjacent halls. She seemed unaware of his fear, as if she hadn't vanished. Still, just seeing her safe and sound made his heart flutter. He knew how ghost-types could get, which was why he detested them. Quickly, he ran to to the Trainer's feet, making her giggle as she did so. He was ready to leave; this was a poor idea. Obviously, these ghost-types wouldn't know anything about a Pokémon murderer. What did the dead have to fear, after all?

Aurora appeared to be ready to leave as well, as her silver-blue vision shifted for the exit. She started walking, with that slight hum rumbling through her lips. But it was around this time that Oculus felt something _off_. His nose shook, and a scent entered his nostrils. But it was not _Dawn's_ scent. This scent was different, and quite _appalling_ to say the least. That's not possible; Aurora's scent was heavenly. There was _no_ arguing against this.

How was this possible, you may ask? Easy. This _wasn't_ Aurora. Oculus could tell from the smell alone. How dare this imposter do this to him!? How dare this imposter take Aurora's frame!? He would make this being pay _dearly_ for her insolence!

Quickly, and without warning, Oculus leaped forward. His snarl roared through the chateau, as he pounced his target. Landing on this faux Aurora's back, he slammed her into the ground. His paws pressed powerfully upon this beings back, with force enough to break bones. The fake Aurora gazed up at him with eyes of confusion and _terror_. Just gazing into Aurora's face, filled with fear, it made Oculus' press wane. Even if it wasn't the real Aurora, it was enough to make him recant his decision. He should have known better.

_Aurora's _eyes suddenly closed. When they reopened, her entire demeanor changed. The terrified visage was replaced with a devilish smirk, while teal orbs took over her silver-blue ones. The faux Aurora suddenly got on all fours, pushing back Oculus' strength with her own power. The Luxray was taken off guard; how did this being have enough power to push him up? Faux Aurora then leaped up, with Oculus still on her back. With her impressive jump, she was able to slam the Gleam Eye Pokémon into the ceiling above. Minor amounts of wood and shrapnel, along with Oculus' injured body. The attack wasn't strong enough to defeat him, but it sure did anger him. He quickly put distance between himself and his foe, while the faux Aurora stood up tall. With her back still turned to him, the fake female turned and faced Oculus. She rose a finger and wagged it, whilst smiling seductively.

"Who are you!?" Oculus growled at this being.

"Quite perceptive of you," faux Aurora answered with a slight giggle, "Tell me, how did you figure out my ruse? It's not often where I'm figured out."

"Your smell," the Luxray answered, "Now who are you, and where is Aurora?"

The fake female started laughing, as she shook her butt in her face quite provocatively. But in that short amount of time, her laughter became less seductive and more psychotic. Then she took a pose, while her vision peered deeply into Oculus' eyes. Her body faded into darkness, as her shape started to change.

A fox which stood on two feet. Her color scheme black and red, with an amazing flowing mane from her head. Her red claws were as sharp as knives, maybe even _sharper_. The being had a sadistic smirk on her lips, while her teal eyes shot Oculus like beams of ice. Hah.

"A Zoroark," Oculus growled, "I should have known!"

"Yeah... you should have!" she barked back, "And for your _insolence!_ You shall make a _good_ dinner!"

With a slammed foot, she shot out a wave of dark energy. This wave tore through the hall, where it eventually struck Oculus. The darkness was blinding, but Luxrays aren't called the 'Gleam Eyes Pokémon' for no reason. With impressive eyesight, Oculus was able to stare through the shadows toward his foe. The Zoroark who had the audacity to strike attack him moved through the shadows. Her claw was raised and primed to strike. She didn't know Oculus was ready to counter with his electric jaw.

The Luxray suddenly dashed forward, with his mouth open wide. Powerful sparks of lightning surged from his fangs, as he clamped his mouth upon his foe. The enemy Zoroark screamed in pain, as his bite tore through flesh, with the added affect of sending electricity through her veins. The Illusion Fox Pokémon attempted to free herself from his bite, but it wasn't working. The longer Oculus held his bite, the more it seemed like he would _kill_ her. And he was _so_ ready to kill her. But as time went on, he felt his mind think back to an image of Aurora. He remembered how sad she looked when they found the bodies of all those Rapidashes. How she hugged him, whilst crying. If the death of Pokémon injured him so much, how could he continue with this? How could he _kill _this Zoroark?

He released his bite, causing the lightning to fade away as well. The female Zoroark laid upon the floor, as she breathed in and out. Blood was soaking from the bite mark on her shoulder, while painful gasps escaped her mouth. Oculus always detested Zoroarks. He found their hunting tactics to be cowardly at beast. But they were always in a clan, so why was this Zoroark alone?

"What?" she snarled, "You aren't going to finish me off? Are you soft?"

"You should be lucky I have decided to _not _kill you," Oculus growled back, "And yet you decide to egg me on..."

Suddenly, the Luxray dashed forward to slam his paw upon her injured shoulder. The Zoroark screamed in pain, as she tried to force Oculus off. It didn't work, for he was a much stronger being than she was.

"Now where is the rest of your clan?" Oculus inquired, "Are they around us right now!?"

"Hah!" she laughed, "Bah with my clan!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You stupid Luxray," the Zoroark berated, "Why would a Luxray live in a chateau with a lot of ghost-types? Isn't it obvious? I've been disbanded by my clan!"

"I should have known..." Oculus sighed, "So, what? You draw in unsuspecting victims where you and the ghosts strike?"

"Well, its more like the ghosts sap the victims of their strength, then I have the rest..." she smiled, "It's not half bad, really."

"No wonder you're so terrible at fighting," the Luxray huffed, "You haven't been hunting..." his eyes suddenly squinted toward the Illusion Fox Pokémon, "Now. The female I entered with, where is she?"

"I don't know!" the Zoroark answered, "The ghost have her. What they do to her is their own doing..."

Out of spite and anger, Oculus slammed his paw down upon the Zoroark's head, knocking her out cold. He quickly turned around while angered growls escaped his voice. This was such a stupid idea. The ghosts had Aurora, while he was busy messing with some weak Zoroark. How much time had he wasted with his antics? Enough time for those ghosts to steal Aurora's soul.

"Aurora!" he yelled out, "Aurora!"

Then he took off. The halls of this mansion all appeared to repeat. One after another, over and over again; it was racking Oculus' brain. He called out for Aurora, but she never answered. His heart was racing with fear; what if something had happened to her? What if he found Aurora, only to see her _dead_? It was a thought which assaulted his mind, even though he didn't want it there. Never before had such an urgent sense of fear taken his heart. Was this what _love_ was like? And that's not to say he's never loved before; he's no machine. It's just that this kind of _fear_ was different from all other kinds of fear. This kind of fear made him feel as if he'd be _lost _without her.

"Aurora!" he roared.

Oculus started to slow as he came near a series of window doors, which lead to an outdoor area. His gleaming eyes stared through them, as he noticed shifting images. Left and right, various ghost-type Pokémon moved. Just the sight of them made him feel queasy. But what caught his eye specifically, was the image of a female kneeling down. It didn't take an Alakazam to figure who that was.

"Aurora!" he yelled as leaped through the fragile glass.

As it shattered and fell to the ground, the many ghost Pokémon were ripped into a frantic spray. They darted left and right, while Oculus kept his eyes on Aurora's frame. He moved closer and closer, fearing his worst nightmares were made into a reality.

"Aur... ro... ra...?" he inquired.

She turned around to face him, a smile on her face.

"Zeus are you okay?" she asked, "Judging from your fiery temper, you're afraid," her giggling actions made Oculus feel slightly belittled, "But... that's kind of cute..."

"Luxira..." he grumbled, "Luxi... Lux... ray... Luxyray luxy ray ray."

"Don't worry about me," she answered, although she had no idea what he was saying, "These ghosts aren't as terrifying as you may thing..." she shifted her vision over to one; it was the Duskull from before, "Isn't that right?"

"Dussssssssss," the Requiem Pokémon remarked as it floated around with Dawn's tie.

After a few moments of watching the Duskull float around, Dawn procured her tie from its body. She wrapped it around her own neck shortly after, before shifting her eyes to a strange object which sat below. A dark visor, with a machine attached to its side. It had a few pieces of its glass missing, meaning the device was either dropped, or the user was attacked. The question? Who was the user?

Dawn had an idea. A poacher, that's who. And judging from the hi-end technology, this was no ordinary poacher. Who could afford this thing? Unfortunately, the machine was off, and lacked the power to be switched on. Meaning Dawn had no way of figuring out who the visor belonged too. How fantastic.

The Sinnoh Champion threw up her arms as she yawned out heavily. Her eyes moved to the skies, seeing various stars twinkle, alongside the moon. How long had she and Oculus been here? When the arrived, the sun was setting. How many hours were wasted? Surely, when she returned to the camp, her Pokémon would be angered. Scorch, Courage, Veneticus, Maria, Dalmascus, Bokuden; how did she leave them all like that?

"Luxira? Ray, ray, Luxira?" Oculus inquired as he placed his paw upon her back.

Funny. Dawn could have sworn she _understood_ that.

"I'm fine, Zues," she answered as she faced him, her smile belying her real emotions, "Let's... just go home, okay?"

He could supply her that.

…

Or so he thought.

Boy was he tired this night. Oculus didn't even want to think about the time. He just knew the sky was dark, with the only light coming from the magnificent moon. Maybe Cresselia herself was gazing upon them. Watching as they tried, in vain, to return home. They were much to tired to remain awake. In fact, Dawn was leaning close to his body.

They were on some grassy knoll, walking on the land with increasingly tired bodies. Oculus had started off so vigorously as they left the chateau, but by now had become quite lethargic. So it wasn't a surprise when he fell first.

"Yeah... you're right..." Dawn yawned as she fell from Oculus' body, "Let's take five..."

While the Luxray under her breathed in and out heavily, Dawn pressed her back up against his. He was extremely warm, thanks to his furry body. The Champion smiled at the feeling, as she turned around to face him completely. Arms wrapped around his body, Dawn rubbed her face into his breathing body.

By 'let's take five' she must have meant, 'let's take five hours', because she was getting real comfortable. But first...

_Dearest Journal..._

_ I've found even more evidence of poachers, but this one beats them all. I have a visor, but I don't know what it does. I have a wrench at the campsite, so I'll use it to pick this machine apart. Maybe I'll get information, maybe not. If not, I'll see if Scorch, or maybe even Zeus, can catch the visor's scent. And hopefully, they'll lead me to my destination._

_ But first. I'm quite tired. I think I'll get a bit of rest._

Her words complete, Dawn stuffed her journal into her jacket. Then she dragged her pink coat further up her body. Her eyes closed shut, eventually locking out the light from outside. Oculus' eyes briefly opened, as he gazed out the corner of his vision. Seeing Aurora, snuggle up close to him, was an exhilarating sight. The feeling too. Such warmth they handed one another; he missed it. When Lumina slept with Ticab the other night, he felt _lacking_. But that wasn't here tonight. He felt _whole_.

Oculus' eyes eventually closed, where he and his _mate_ went to rest.

_They supplied each other with goods, and supported each other._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_What the heck!? When did this chapter get so long!? I seriously didn't mean for this to happen. Oh well, I guess you guys like long chapters, huh?_

_So. This chapter's title. Together in the Dark (other than the obvious reference to Alone in the Dark) is actually referencing something else. You see, I co-created this incomplete Shadikal comic called Together in the Dark, with someone else online. I wrote the story, with my friend drawing all the art. Unfortunately, we only got 31 pages out, and the comic was nowhere near done. And, it doesn't look like its ever going to be completed, but what do I know? Anyway, the chapter's name references that comic. It also references how Oculus and Dawn were together for most of the chapter._

_Also, I wanted to give Oculus a bit more of his personality. You know, flesh it out a bit. He's not just some tough hunter Pokemon, he has his comical side too. As one can tell from this chapter, he has a fear of ghost types, or at the very least, a fervent dislike of them. So yeah, he isn't always angry. Nice, huh?_

_And that Zoroark. I'm actually arguing with myself if I should make her a recurring character or not. Probably not, though I do have some more characters to introduce. For, you see, next chapter is chapter 10, and if you don't know, I like having awesome things happen on chapter ten. You see, in Shadows from Before, chapter ten, Leaf and Dawn started fighting. A fight which lasted for two more chapters. Now, I'm not gonna say chapter ten of this story will last for three parts, but something will happen. What is that, you may ask?_

_In the next chapter of Dances with Luxrays, Scorch, Courage, and Veneticus go looking for their master. And when they do, they meet a tribe which is more than happy to '__help' them out. _

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	10. Rage Against the Tribe

Rage Against the Tribe

When the sun rose high, terror and confusion ran rampant amongst them. They scurried about, unsure what to do. The one with wings, flapped them up and down in a fervent attempt to locate her. The rabbit began to spout insults toward her allies, calling them fools for their folly. The veil-like ghost, with her ghastly tendrils, search with her mystical mind for her. The Anubis looking being used that blue fire to find her. The ape, doing what apes do, threw a burning tantrum. And the giant one, with a shield for a head, just wanted to know what in the name of Arceus was going on.

Where was she!? Where was the woman they looked up to for knowledge? Where was the person they called 'Trainer', or 'Master'? They were all sleeping one moment, then waiting for her command the next. Where was she!? Why had she not appeared to them? Her tent? Empty. The lands around them? Empty. Her frequent bath lake? Empty as well, though her scent remained in the area. To be frank, she was nowhere to be found. And that's bad, because a lack of their trainer, made her Pokémon very, _very_, antsy.

"I knew this would happen!" Scorch roared above all, making his stance on the subject blatant, "We should have never let Dawn leave! How did she even get past us!? We were sleeping right here!"

"Just calm down, Scorch," Courage commanded in a failed attempted at calming the ape down, "We don't know if anything has happened, you know. Mamma Dawn is a smart girl, she's also an adventurous one. She can be out for a walk in the forest, you know. Just picking up berries, because that's what Master Dawn does."

"I beg to differ," Scorch sneered, as he ran up to the Lucario's face, "Dawn wouldn't just leave us out here, not without telling us first! To take a bath, or to go 'picking up berries', as you so eloquently put it," he began growling, "Something happened to her, Courage! I can just feel it!" he gazed down to the ground as his flaming crown started to grow in length, "I can... feel..." he pulled back up with his eyes flaring red "IIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!"

His roar triggered a flaming river, which flowed from around his toes. This river of fire spread all around; had it not been for Courage's abilities, he may have accidentally triggered a forest fire. His rage echoed on for a while, before a certain bunny landed on his back. Veneticus slammed Scorch, fast first, into the ground, stopping his roar and his fire.

"Finally..." she commented to herself with her hand on her hip, "He was really irking my nerves..." she stared up to Courage, then walked over with her hips waving, "Now, can someone please figure out an answer to all of this?" she gazed up to the tent, "Where did Master Dawn go? It's not like her to leave for no reason."

Courage was always the voice of reason when it came to these things. Even though Scorch was the leader, she was the one they looked up too for understanding. It was always expected of her to give an answer they can expect, and of course, understand. And, even if she didn't have the answer, like right now, she'd at least say something to keep them calm. But she didn't have an answer now. She merely gazed into her hands, which began to burn with her aura powers. Turning away, Courage needed to save face from her allies, who now realized just how lost they were. They were smart Pokémon, yes, but what were they to do when their master was missing?

Take charge, that's what. And when it came to Dawn's Pokémon, only one could take charge like this. The flaming one, who was currently eating dirt thanks to his rabbit friend.

Scorch pulled his head up, as he growled. Though he was still angry, his crown was more of a simmer, instead of an ever flowing river of fire. He cleared dirt and grime from his face and head, then stood up tall as he continued to growl angrily. Walking over to Veneticus, he first shoved her hard into the earth, before shifting his blistering blue vision over to Courage.

"Listen..." he groaned, "We are going to find Dawn. Sitting around isn't doing anything..." he cracked his neck, "What if she's injured somewhere? Or worse..." he squinted, "What if she's with that blasted Luxray...?"

That last bit he whispered, for he didn't want anyone to hear it. To bad Veneticus was a rabbit. Still, she said nothing, for she understood Scorch's anger. Where was their Master Dawn? It wasn't usual for her to just up and leave, and for an entire _day_ at that. She would have, at the very least, taken one of her Pokémon. And if not, she would have left a note, right? That could only mean one thing; Dawn was taken. But by whom? And where?

"So let's get moving..." he said once again, "Courage, Veneticus, since we're the strongest, we'll head out," he moved his eyes over to the Mismagius who also listened, "Maria, stay here with Bokuden just in case Dawn comes back," then he looked up to her Noctowl, "And Dalmascus; fly over the island, just in case you find her."

Together, the Pokémon nodded in agreement, for they all knew what the had to do (save for Bokuden, of course). Dalmascus flew up high to search for his master, Maria vanished inside the tent, Bokuden tried to understand why no one was talking to him, and Scorch, Veneticus, and Courage, united into a trio.

"So hot head," Veneticus snarled, "How do you expect us to find Dawn, exactly?"

"Easy..." he said, making light of a harrowing situation, "We just need to find where Dawn was at last, then pick up from there..." he closed his eyes briefly, "Being the genius I am, I figure she was at her bathing spot, as usual."

"Good enough place to start," Courage answered, "Let's get a move on."

The quick and powerful trio of Pokémon immediately rushed into the forest below, with Scorch leading the pack. The woods were usually silent, with the various bug-types roaming about, but not when these three entered the scene. They rushed through at top speed, causing mass chaos to ensue, naturally. Scorch's face was a harrowing combination of rage, and confusion. Scorch was stoic, obviously enough, with Veneticus being oh so determined. As if they shared a linked brain, the trio skidded to a halt as they came to their master's bathing area.

Quickly, Scorch took to sniffing the ground. All he needed was Dawn's scent, then he'd be off in the right direction. He scurried left and right on the grassy fields, his flaming crown jerking through the wind. His nose was close to the ground, as they took in as much scents as they could. The varying smells of the land around was a lot, even for him. So many Pokémon had been in this area, notwithstanding scents he found to be familiar.

But one scent took him off guard. Scorch sat up tall, as his eyes fell upon the area he currently sniffed. Did he smell that correctly? Once again, he sniffed the area; yeah, he did smell that correctly. His allies, their interests piqued by his actions, ran over to him quickly.

"Scorch, did you find any thing yet?" Courage asked first, her hand falling upon his shoulder.

"Dawn was here," Scorch replied, with a cocked head of confusion, "And..." his crown began to shake as it increased with flaming power, "And! And!" he was about to explode, so his friends wisely stepped back, "That damned Luxray was here! I can smell him!" he turned over to Courage, "I can _smell_ him!"

Scorch suddenly raised his allies, and his friends immediately knew he was about to enter one of his apish tantrums. But before he could do so, Courage grabbed him by the back, and rammed him into the ground. It seems as if the only way to calm Scorch down was to slam him into the earth. It sure did work, despite his angered protests afterward.

The Flame Pokémon pulled his head back up, as he groaned in annoyance. Breathing in and out, he wisely decided to put his attentions in order. It was better this way. Scorch stood upon two burning feet, as he shifted his attentions over to Courage and Veneticus. The only question next; what now? Scorch may have had his master's and that Luxray's scent, but he still had no knowledge of their location. The scent trail had vanished during the day, meaning Dawn was _far _from this area. Just the thought of this made Scorch quake.

"Where... did... he... take her...?" the ape growled to himself.

He sat down, fists curled in, annoyance and rage peaked once more. Though he didn't show said rage, it was blatant to all those around. Just when would he explode once again? Veneticus began to wonder this, before her ears quaked. Someone or something was near this area, someone or something was _watching _them. And, no, it wasn't the various forest dwelling Pokémon around, it was something _greater_. Something larger, something _stronger_. Something with gleaming eyes.

Courage noticed it too, as a mysterious aura wafted into the area. Being silent, she signaled to her allies to do the same. Both Veneticus and Scorch locked themselves up, while Courage began charging up an attack. It was blue, and was crafted to shock there stalker more than strike them. If it was that Luxray who made off with their master, it would be wise to keep him conscious. So, with a restrained blast, Courage fired into the forest.

Her tactic paid off. There was a blue and black beast in the forest gazing upon them, eyes gleaming like yellow diamonds. Dawn's trio of Pokémon had seen many of its kind before; it was a _Luxray._ But the main was shorter, showing that this Luxray was a female. Not only that, but her mane was well braided. She was surprised by this tactic, for her eyes were wide. Realizing these individuals all had their eyes on her, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon wisely ran off for safer areas.

"Who was that!?" Scorch inquired as he launched to his feet.

"Obviously, that was a Luxray..." Veneticus remarked, "But not _thee _Luxray. The Luxray that follows Master Dawn around is a male, right?" she gazed over to Courage, "What do you think?" then over to Courage, "Does that Luxray know _our_ Luxray?"

"He's not _our _Luxray..." Scorch answered, "He has nothing to do with us..." gripping the top of his head, he settled his flaming crown in place, "But that Luxray girl... she smelled a whole lot like _him_," his eyes glanced over to his allies, "I recommend we follow her..."

"Sweet!" Veneticus laughed with a near overjoyed laughter, "We're about to fight something, aren't we!?" she looked between her friends, before settling on her flaming fist, "Well, I'm game!"

"Scorch, do you think this is a good idea?" Courage inquired as she retained a level head, "What's the chances of us just being jumped by an entire gang of these electrical beings?"

"Relatively high," Scorch replied without even masking his intentions, "But I don't care..." his face bowed down in rage, "I'm going to light that Luxray on fire if he did _anything_ to Dawn..." the thoughts of said Luxray, possibly injuring his master made the ape even angrier, "This I swear!"

Almost immediately Scorch took off for the female Luxray which spied on them. Veneticus, laughing at the sight, ran in chase as well. Courage lingered behind briefly, as her red eyes scanned the aura of all those around. And then, she too, ran in chase for the Gleam Eyes Pokémon.

The trio of Pokémon rushed through the forest as great speeds, with Scorch up front. The Luxray which they chased was a speedy one indeed. Moving up and down, left and right, hopping over of the overgrowth of trees and the like. Luxrays are fast creatures, yes, but not _this _fast. The gap between them was rapidly increasing, showing just how fast this electrical lynx was.

Growling, Scorch decided to end this chase now. He ran up a tree side, then leaped for a branch above. His hands gracefully latched onto the branch, where he swung around it. Vaulting himself up into the air, the flaming ape began swinging from branch to branch, as well as the vines of the canopies above. Upon seeing this, his allies came to a unified stop.

"Wow..." Veneticus mused, "I didn't even know he could do that..."

"Lets keep moving..." Courage remarked.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Veneticus called as she and the Lucario rushed in chase once more, "Can you run this by me again, Courage? I'm... normal-type, right? What am I weak against? Like, I know ghosts can't affect me, but I'm not sure what else I should be afraid of."

"Darnit Veneticus!" Courage snapped, "You've been in how many Pokémon battles now? You should know what you are, and aren't weak against..." she thought about it, "Which isn't much; just look out for being punched, and hit those electric-types with your ground moves, okay?"

"Sweet!" Veneticus remarked, as Courage pulled ahead of her, "But... wait... I don't know any ground-type moves other than... Rotiller... and that doesn't hurt people, it just makes you stronger..." the Lopunny gazed up into the sky, while she cocked her head in a thinking pose, "Oh well..." suddenly, she smiled viciously, while her fist exploded into flames, "No matter! I'll just give them a wicked burn!"

"You can be so annoying sometimes..." Courage remarked from under her breath, before yelling out, "Extreme Speed!"

Veneticus merely laughed, before using those graceful legs of hers to spring jump into the sky. Scorch continued swinging through the trees above, before coming to an area of the forest never seen before. It was littered with ruins, man-made ruins, from thousands of years ago. The Flame Pokémon slowed his swinging to a near stop, as he eyed the various markings on the ruins. Depictions of Mew, Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Reshiram and Zekrom even. Yes, they were all there. How odd, how quaint, even.

Scorch fell from his trees and landed on the ruins, then skidded off those ruins to land on the plateau of grass below. In this area, the canopies of the trees above had nearly drowned out the sun. It was beautiful to look at; the ruins, intermixing with the forest. How does one even depict this image?

Suddenly at Scorch's left, a black and blue blur appeared. He gazed over, seeing his ally, Courage. A moment later, a brown hare landed to his right. Veneticus stretched up a bit, while she gazed with anticipation to the land around her. For a place supposedly overrun with Luxrays, it was nice and calm. Honestly, Veneticus could find herself sleeping in an area like this.

"Sooooo... uh... yeah..." she gazed over at the flaming ape, "Where are our friends, hm?"

"Shhhh..." Scorch silenced.

"I can feel them..." Courage remarked, quite eerily as well, "They're _everywhere_..."

And by 'everywhere', she meant 'everywhere'. Veneticus looked to her right, seeing a pair of gleaming eyes gaze at her. The sudden sight made her step back in surprise. Her eyes shifted forward, she noticed the famous star-shaped mane which belonged to another lynx. Now Veneticus began to sweat, while a smile came to her lips. She started looking left and right, seeing more and more of these lynx-like Pokémon which surrounded her and her allies. They were near trees, beside ruins, on top of those ruins, some walked in from the green fields, others from behind the trunks of trees. Dawn's trio of Pokémon found themselves trapped in the center of a tribe of Luxrays.

Things became as silent as a spaghetti western next. Veneticus, still with a smile on her face, took a battling pose, with her fist on fire. Courage's hand slid behind her back, only to return with a bone in her hand. Scorch remained standing tall as he gazed left and right. He didn't expect to run into an entire tribe of Luxrays, just the one who had taken Dawn. Hell, he didn't even know Luxrays owned tribes of this caliber. Not counting the many Shinxs and Luxios, there was a plethora of Luxrays staring upon them. All of varying sizes, all of varying strengths. And yet, the specific scent he searched for, was not here. How appropriate.

Scorch quickly took a battling pose himself. Feet spread way apart, one hand in the air, the other one closer to the ground. As if to show his power, the ape's flaming crown exploded with flames. It didn't turn the Luxrays away, in fact, it seemingly beckoned them closer. Some of them started roaring and growling, with electrified drool hanging from their lips. These were _not _beasts to be trifled with.

"I'll give you fair warning..." Scorch yelled out in a brief moment of rationale, "Just leave us be... and _we _won't _hurt _you..."

Wrong choice of words. The Luxrays almost immediately rushed them, all at once. Veneticus was, of course, ecstatic, Courage remained wise and stoic, and Scorch readied himself for a brawl. How befitting, for he was the first one attacked. A Luxray pounced upon him, its electrified jaw gnashing down upon him. With finesse, Scorch was able to kick the Luxray off of his body with both feet. But as soon as that assailant was dealt with, another took its place. Scorch struck the beast with a blazing fist, which knocked it away. Quickly, he stood up and shifted his attentions to anyone else willing to attack him. He had a lot more fighters to contend with.

Courage's bone swiped through the wind with grace and power. She struck many Luxrays with her attacks, while her eyes paid attention to their faces. These beasts were unlike any other Luxray she had fought before. Their tactics, while feral, were well made. They were _trained_ in battle, unlike many wild Pokémon. They were indeed a tribe, but a tribe with many _human-like_ attributes. Some of them owned manes with beads and braids, others had various jewelry around their legs.

Veneticus just didn't give a crap. Her kicks, her fists, her body, was an entire weapon. She struck opponents not with the thought of surviving in her head, but with the thought of victory! She wanted these Luxrays to know, that when they got in a battle with Veneticus, they would pay _dearly_ for it. She struck a Luxray with a burning back hand, kicked another with a low sweep, blasted an orb of darkness upon another, and fired a beam of ice upon a trio of others. And as she did all of this, the Lopunny laughed maniacally, like some duchess of destruction.

One by one, these Luxrays were knocked down. Some may have connected a few strikes, but many were not so lucky. The many defeated bodies of Luxrays were tossed away, while many challenged the trio to take their place. This wasn't going to end any time soon, which was a darn shame. Scorch could smell _his _scent everywhere. But he did not see him, nor did he see Dawn. They weren't here. They _weren't_ here. He made a wrong mistake coming here. Still...

"Stand ready..." Courage said to Scorch, as they stood side by side, "They aren't giving up..."

"Their choice," Veneticus said with a smile, as she ran to Scorch's side, "I'm having the time of my life! Me personally, that is..." she turned and faced the flaming ape, "What of you, Scorchy-boo?"

"Get ready to jump," Scorch announced, "I'm about to drop these guys..."

Both Courage and Veneticus nodded, while Scorch shifted his vision to the ground below. Parting his feet again, he rose on fist up high. Tightening that fist, he dropped it hard upon the ground below. The earth quaked.

…

The female Luxray hopped onto the ruins in a specific manner. Sweat was dragging across her body, as she frantically made way for the main temple which stood apart from her. Every now and then, she would stare back into the deeper recesses of this forest. Even from this distance, she could hear the fight raging within. The female swallowed her spit in fear, as she steadily made way for the darkened temple.

She didn't expect any of this to happen. She was just looking for Oculus, that's all. She followed him around enough to know where he was going in the morning. She only expected to see him near the lake, especially because he never returned to the tribe that day. But instead, she found those three Pokémon, the ones who searched fervently for _her_. The female who walked on two feet. And now, those Pokémon were fighting their entire tribe. There was only one person who could stop this.

The female Luxray landed on the temple steps. She pressed her paw upon the temple doors, then pushed it open slowly. They dragged across the ground, sending an ear-splitting noise throughout. If she were trying to be sneaky, she failed at it.

"Julius!" the female yelled, as ran into the center of this temple, "Julius! Where are you!" she glanced left and right, with still no appearance of the person she searched for, "Julius! Julius! Where... are... you!"

She began to growl, letting her rage be known by the person she searched for, whoever he was. She never noticed within the darkness, a pair of gleaming eyes gazing upon her. Those eyes that shined like stars moved closer and closer, until they hovered right behind her. The beast rose a paw; it slowly descended. He touched the female on the shoulder.

"ACK!" she yelped whilst leaping away.

The beast with the golden eyes started to surge electricity through his impressive mane. Indeed, he was a Luxray, like all the others, but he was so different. His body, stronger, taller, more powerful and resilient. His eyes, like all Luxrays gleamed like lights, but his held a certain level of authority within. He easily towered over the female before him, with a body that was clad in steel. Yes, he wore armor upon his body, though not on his legs. How strange for a Pokémon that was deemed 'wild'.

"Julius..." the female said as she swallowed her spit.

"Lumina..." he answered whilst cracking his neck, "What are you doing here?" his eyes fell upon her like lightning, "You know I don't like being disturbed like this..."

"L-l-listen, Julius," she shuddered, "I... I messed up..." her eyes closed next, as she fought back tears, "I was... looking for your _brother_, when he didn't come back the other day..." eyes opening, she gazed back up to the male, "I brought others to our tribe by accident," when she said that, Julius's face grew extremely daunting, "It wasn't my fault! They were watching me, watch them and... they chased... me... back... here..."

"Where is Oculus?" Julius asked.

"I don't know..." Lumina answered, "Please, Julius, I didn't-"

"SILENCE!" he roared, making Lumina lock up in place, "I will deal with you appropriately enough," he turned toward the exit, "Now, I have to deal with some idiots..."

Without saying anything else, the tall and stout Luxray made way for the exit. He said nothing more to Lumina, leaving her alone in the temple. The female Luxray breathed in and out, as she sat down within the temple's center. Another paw fell upon her shoulder, making her glance over. She saw a fellow Luxray, a female, just like her. She was smiling sweetly, as if to relieve the female of the tension she had brewing within.

"Just calm down, Lumina," she said soothingly, "Julius is just angry. That's all."

"Yeah..." Lumina answered.

The armor wearing Luxray rushed through the forest at amazing speeds. His face was hard with rage, as he plowed through the greenery. Moving left and right, he could smell the remnants of fire dancing through the wind. That smell made him even angrier; had Lumina brought a Fire-type into their tribe? That's what it looked like; that idiot. She screwed up.

Before long, the armor wearing Luxray was joined by another. One which ran with a crazed gleam in the eye, who looked just as insane. This second Luxray was laughing maniacally, which annoyed the stronger one. But it should be noted that this Luxray wore armor as well, though his was bronze as opposed to the silver steel of the greater one.

"Well, well, well," this Luxray said with his lips curled into a smile, "If it isn't our wonderful Chief, hm? Have you finally smelled the _fire_ in the air?" he started squinting as he continued to laugh, "Or was Julius too busy tending to his darling mate's needs, hm?"

"Shut up, Caligula," Julius snarled, "Where's Augustus? He should be here..."

"I'm here, I'm here," a younger Luxray, one younger than the other two, called, "Sorry it took me long. I was polishing my skills..."

He wasn't all that impressive. His body wasn't as great as Julius', nor was it as impressive as Caligula's, but he still appeared to be a powerful being. It was probably because of his armor. While Julius' armor was silver, and Caligula's was bronze, this boy's armor was a shining gold. It matched his personality, which valued intelligence over power, or in Caligula's case, insanity.

"I just heard of the invaders," Augustus claimed, "I hurried back as fast as I could..."

"Keep moving..." Julius growled, "I want to make these guys _pay _for stepping foot on our land..."

The earth suddenly quaked. Julius, Augustus, and Caligula were all knocked off their feet by the sudden tremor. The tribal chieftain grew wide-eyed, while Caligula laughed hysterically. This quake was enough to make all three of these Luxrays know just how powerful their opponents were. Only the Pokémon from the mountainous regions could cause a quake like this, and they had no reason to come down to the forests. Just who did Lumina bring to these fields?

"Keep... moving..." Julius commanded.

…

Scorch gazed around to the enemies who had fallen. His Earthquake was restrained from its true destructive strength. Had he not done so, the entire forest and its ruins would be nothing more than gravel. And its many denizens, young and old, would all be _dead_. Yes, Scorch owned the powers to actually _kill _though he would never do so. As battle-happy as he could be, killing was never one of his wishes.

Courage and Veneticus landed at his sides, being completely unscathed of the apes earth-shattering attack. The Lopunny scanned the damage caused by Scorch's attack, being nothing more than awestruck by it. Oh how she loved to battle, and oh how she longed to created such power herself.

"Oh..." the Rabbit Pokémon mused, "I wish I could learn Earthquake..."

"You've knocked them all out," Courage commented, "Good job, Scorch."

"We've wasted enough time," the Flame Pokémon bemoaned as he face palmed himself, "Dawn nor that Luxray is here... I've smelled every one of these guys, and though a few of them may _share _his scent, it's not all that prevalent," he started growling again, "I can't believe I did something so stupid!"

"HEY!" a voice echoed out, "Remember! You said it! Not I!"

As if lightning fell, the Infernape, Lopunny, and Lucario, all prepared themselves for battle. The voice which called out, bounced upon the forest trees. The echo made it near impossible to tell where the voice came from. It didn't matter, in the long run, for the speaker made himself visible. He and his allies touched down upon an elevated platform, which sat adjacent to Scorch and his team. Standing there was a Luxray clad in bronze armor. He was snickering often, as if he couldn't contain the _insanity_ which rumbled within his head. To the side of him, another Luxray walked up. One younger, who wore golden armor. He scratched the side of his head, before settling his eyes upon his enemies. Lastly, between the two, one more Luxray walked up. His face seemingly lacked emotion, save for _power_. His armor was a sterling silver, which glistened in the sunlight. Seeing him made Scorch gasp, while his nose torched. The Luxray in the middle smelled an awful lot like the other Luxray; he looked like him too.

"So..." the lead Luxray remarked, his eyes falling upon Scorch, "It _is _a Fire-type..."

"Impressive!" the young golden Luxray called with a shimmering personality, "A Lucario? Here, in these parts?" his eyes settled hard upon Courage's frame, making her grow a tad bit defensive, "Ah! I've never met a Lucario! I, I'm Julius, and I'm dutifully honored."

"Hey!? Who are you looking at!?" Veneticus growled at the insane looking Luxray, which only made him snicker.

"Oooooh!" he said with chuckles, "Caligula likes'em feisty!"

"Calm down you two," The Luxray Chieftain ordered, "This is not a play date..." his golden orbs gleamed as he stared hard upon Scorch's frame, "You. _Ape._ Normally, I'd be pleased to _kill _such a powerful foe," his gleaming eyes stopped, as he instead grew angry, "But not today. I'm just going to _kill _you now..."

And by now, he really meant _now_.

In the blink of an eye, the tribal leader charged into Scorch with an electrically charged ram. The Flame Pokémon was knocked away, with the Luxray still atop his body. Scorch's hand slammed upon the chieftain's head, stopping the electrical beast from tearing his face off with those sharp incisors. At first, he wanted to leave. But Scorch was never a Pokémon to have his power matched. Not now, not ever.

With an explosive show of power, Scorch lifted the Luxray up off of his body. He threw the Luxray away into a tree, but the lightning lynx recoiled in the air. He landed on the tree, then leaped off onto the land below.

"You should be thankful," the Luxray commented as he slowly approached Scorch, "After all, you get to face the mighty Julius himself in battle."

"You're the one who should be thankful," Scorch replied, "For, you see, I've decided to let you _live_," he squinted, "And seeing as how I've met a lot of Luxrays that piss me off, that's me being _real_ thankful!"

Julius scoffed, as he watched this ape challenge his authority. That was something he was not used to. He _didn't _like it. Without warning, the Luxray chief dashed at his foe. Obviously enough, Julius attacked to match his enemy.

"Impressive skills, though I expected that much of you, Lucario!" Augustus claimed as he and his foe performed this deadly dance of deception, "I'm so lucky to have met one. I just wish it was on different terms."

"You say this, though I find this hard to believe," Courage retorted as she performed a kata, "So are you going to stay there are we going to do this?"

"You appear to be smarter than the rest of your allies," Augustus claimed, "Tell me, before we fight, what do you think of math?"

"It's great, now," she suddenly pulled her hand which held a blue sphere of power within, "Bust it! You bastard!"

Courage's attack flew from her paw, though Augustus easily dodged it. Though smiling, he quickly charged to attack his steel/fighting foe. Courage leaped back to dodge the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, as she withdrew her bone once more. Augustus began dodging left and right, before he tackled Courage to the ground. Bone in hand, she was able to vault the lynx from her body, so that he crashed into a tree instead. And yet, Augustus was not deterred. He recoiled, landed on his feet, then prepared to brawl once more.

Meanwhile, the grass became as cold as ice, thanks to a frozen beam. Veneticus began growling, as her insane foe started stalking behind her. He though he had the upper-hand, though it was obvious he that he ignored the Rabbit Pokémon's massive ears. Hearing his next attack from a mile away, Veneticus quickly countered with a roundhouse kick to the face. Her strike knocked the Luxray back, though it was hard to tell if he liked it or not. For, you see, he was laughing while it occurred.

"Nice kick, girlie!" Caligula stated as he slid upon his feet, "Care to try that again?"

"Oh, I'll try," Veneticus snarled as her fist cackled with fire, "So why don't you come over here and show me?"

Caligula was more than happy to oblige. Before rushing his foe, however, he worked his body up into a frenzy. Violent thunderbolts and electricity began to dance within his mane. When he glared back up, his eyes were shining like lightning charged rocks. He dashed toward his foe, which caused Veneticus to leap up. She jumped clear over her foe, landing back into the center of this meadow. At the same time, Scorch skidded to her side, and Courage as well. The three Pokémon eyed their combatants, and vice-versa.

"Are you done yet?" Julius inquired of Scorch and his allies.

"Not yet, we're not..." the Flame Pokémon answered, "Now... CHARGE!"

…

She felt a warm, wet, _something _glide across her forehead. On any normal day, she'd be utterly disgusted by this. What was this disgusting thing which dared glide across her forehead? But not now. It was warm, wet, and oddly _soothing_. It felt good. The teenage girl found herself snuggling closer to the body she laid on. Fingers tugging in on her jacket, she allowed a warm sigh to escape her lips.

But alas, she was awake now. Her silver-blue eyes opened lazily, as a smile spread on her lips. Gazing up, she saw the Gleam Eyes Pokémon she had fallen a sleep with the earlier night. His tongue was dragging across her brow in a show of love and adoration. Her smile still prevalent, she reached forward and touched the blue and black lynx by the nape of his neck.

"Good morning Zeus..." she said lazily, with eyes half-closed, "You wouldn't happen to know what time it is, do you?"

"Lux Luxira," he answered, which made her groan.

"Yeah," she answered as she stood up, "I expected this much..."

Getting to her feet, Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion, yawned out to the wind. Her smile grew even wider, as she placed her fists upon her hips. But then, a shocking image entered her head. Dawn began to think about her Pokémon, who she so callously left the other day. Was it wrong to say she forgot about them up until now? Scorch, Courage, Veneticus, Maria, Dalmascus, and Bokuden; they must all be terrified without her. Which meant they were going _mad_.

"Zeus, you have to get up!" she said as she started running for the forest, "I... I need to get back to my campsite!"

"Lux ray? Luxira! Luxira!"

"Yeah, yeah, stop calling my name!" she commanded, "Zeus! I'm being serious he -UUUUAAAGH!?"

Dawn suddenly fell face first into the grass. The ground was trembling violently beneath her feet, which caused her to bounce up and down. Oculus quickly scooped the Sinnoh Champion off her feet, where she fell safely upon his back. He too felt the violent shake, and he could tell that it wasn't natural. They were nowhere near the mountainous regions, so it was doubtful that a ground-type Pokémon caused this. Besides, it sounded like it came from the _center_ of the forest before them.

"Zeus..." Dawn whispered.

"Luxxx..." he slurred.

Before the Pokémon Trainer could utter another word, the Luxray beneath her legs took off for the forests within.

_If you bear your sword to bring harm upon us, with claws and fangs, we will exact a toll._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So, yup, I finally wrote this chapter. I've had this sitting around in my head for the longest time now, so it felt so good to write it out. Yeah._

_Anywhoozers, this chapter allowed me to flesh out the Luxray tribe a bit more. I've introduced three more Luxrays, other than Lumina and Oculus. And just like them, their names are Latin, though these three Luxrays are named after famous Roman Emperors. The leader of the Luxray tribe is named after Julius Caesar, one of the greatest, as we all know him. The next one we meet was an insane Luxray, whose name is Caligula. He's named after an insane Roman Emperor, who was assassinated because he was crazy. The last is Augustus, who is always lauded as one of the smartest Roman leaders ever. These three Luxrays are important for the tribe, other than than Julius being the leader. __And if you couldn't tell, yes, Julius is Oculus' older brother. _

_Actually, this does something important. You see, I reference how these Luxrays held a lot of human mannerisms, when it came to their tribe. Like how they had various jewelry and braided manes. Not only that, Julius, Caligula, and Augustus, all wear armor. Why is that?_

_Anyway, I don't have much else to say. Next chapter, we finish the fight between Dawn's Pokemon, and the Luxray trio. Oh man, its so awesome! I kinda like those three. I'm talking about Julius, Caligula, and Augustus. Even though they haven't been fleshed out yet, you can just tell they'll be something._

_Meanwhile, in another universe, a female version of Maverick is writing a story about Lucas falling in love with an Absol._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	11. Tribal Negotiations

Tribal Negotiations

From all around, the battle was visible. The skies swirled with a darkness not seen before. It was raining in certain areas, while windy in others. Funnel clouds were visible, though it was unknown if tornadoes would form from them. Lightning sparked through the spiraling clouds, coursing through out like a glowing blue lizard. But that, which echoed up there, mattered not to what echoed below. Fire, danced from below. Electricity shocked through the trees. Blasts of aura flew out in random directions. Sparkles of ice floated steadily into the air.

Within the forest, where this battle was waged, a glimpse into _hell _was visible. The fire which danced upon the trees and grass, caused rays of heat to fly skyward. Embers, which could possibly start even more fires, were carried high into the sky. Toward the edge of this fire, standing on her two graceful legs, with hands pressed hard against one another, was a Lopunny. Veneticus, a pretty rare specimen. It is, after all, uncommon to see a Pokémon who wears clothing. The black vest upon her shoulders, and the bandana around her head; she appeared to be a born battler. That was the truth, in fact. Who would ever think that a graceful Lopunny, would enjoy battle so much?

But what happens when a battle-happy individual, runs into someone whose downright _crazy_? Her opponent, a Luxray who dared to wear bronze armor. He swaggered left and right, with a smile that belied his true _insanity_. Caligula, one of the tribe's leaders. How did anyone listen to a Pokémon as crazy and insane as he was? One must suppose its just another mystery of this island.

Caligula and Veneticus. They could have been friends. They shared the same love for battle, maybe even _more_ who knows? Maybe this was what they _wanted_. To fight someone on par with them, granted, that's just their own level of perception. In _their_ minds, they were equals. But when it comes to these two, is anyone ever truly _equal_? Probably not.

Once again, Veneticus' fingers began to charge up these mystical flares of _ice_. Her cape started to rise thanks to the power she held within her hands. Those floppy ears of hers flowed through the wind as well; it was unknown if this was the storm overhead, or Veneticus' own power. Caligula looked positively _elated_ by the Lopunny's attack. He began to spread out on all fours, readying himself to dodge his opponent's attack. Veneticus noticed this, so she made sure he would be _unable_ to dodge it.

Ice Beam. So graceful. It cut through the air, after flowing from Veneticus' finger tips. Even though it flew above the ground, the grass below was turned to ice, while the flames around were doused out. Caligula watched as that blew beam of icy desperation flowed his way. Easily, he could have dodged it. But of course, Caligula is insane. Instead, he rammed the beam; shoulder first. Veneticus' attack slammed against his armor, and was deflected by his force alone. The Bunny Pokémon grew wide-eyed, as now, it was her turn to be on the defensive. She did so quickly, by leaping high over her charging foe.

Veneticus landed behind Caligula, where her foot swiped for his exposed feet. The bronze wearing Luxray was knocked off his toes, to which he fell upon his back. Above, he saw his only source of light being drowned out by a falling shadow. Veneticus collapsed upon Caligula's chest; her graceful legs performing a monstrous stomp.

Normally, the battle would end here. It's rare for someone to survive Veneticus for too long. When she get's into her battle pitch, its only a matter of time before she wins. And right now, it seemed as if she had proved that statement. A press like that, and her victim is lucky if he _survived_. But Caligula was no ordinary opponent; Veneticus should have realized this by now.

A sudden slip up; Veneticus was no longer on top, but on bottom. Her eyes, filled with shock, gazed up to her attacker. He stood on her, Caligula that is, his smile blatant to all. His paws were pressed hard upon the Lopunny's shoulders, keeping her pinned. Veneticus may have been strong, but Caligula appeared to be even _stronger_. He pressed down even harder upon the Bunny Pokémon, making her wince in pain. She didn't call out though, no, she wouldn't give him the _pleasure_ of hearing such a thing.

Savagely, Veneticus struck Caligula with a headbutt. He didn't budge. She struck him again. Once more, the insane Luxray remained atop her. In fact, his smile appeared to be _growing_. So, pulling back as far as she could, Veneticus struck Caligula once more with a headbutt. Her attack crafted a wound, which caused blood to fly. But who's blood was yet to be known. Caligula finally stepped off of Veneticus' body, as he tried to regain his bearings. Venticus got on her feet as well, though she remained a bit wobbly. Hey, headbutts hurt!

But Veneticus quickly regained her footing, and so did Caligula. They eyed each other heavily, both waiting for the other to strike. Veneticus' face was hard and course, with her eyes watching every one of her foe's movements. Caligula was quite different. With his smile, and frenzied eyes, it was unknown just what exactly he was thinking. That is, _if _he was thinking. That insane glare actually worked to his liking, for it made it nearly impossible to read his movements. No matter.

Like wild animals, Veneticus and Caligula rushed each others. They snarled and gnashed at one another with claws and fangs. Gone were the tactics Pokémon battles usually held; this was just chaotic savagery.

She was the cool-headed one. She no longer wanted to be here. The mission was a _failure_. She wanted to find her trainer, and return to the campsite. She didn't expect to start a virtual _war_ with a tribe of Luxrays. She was always thinking ahead to the future, so she knew this couldn't benefit their existence on the island. But the time to turn back had long since passed. There _was _no going back. She, and her allies, were now labeled enemies of this tribe. She only wondered if the same could be said for her master.

Courage spread her feet apart, pulled her left paw in, and pushed her right paw out. Aura flowed from her finger tips, and from her body as a whole. Red eyes gleamed like burning lights, as she stared toward her foe. This Luxray in golden armor. How did they even gain such assets? They were Pokémon, for Heatran's sake, crafting armor like this was nearly impossible for them. Maybe she underestimated this tribe; they appeared to be smarter than they let on. Especially when it came to her opponent. This young Luxray who wore the gold armor. Anyone could tell he was smarter than the others, though by how much was unknown.

By now, the moment of talking had passed. He wanted to talk to her, to _learn_ about her. Such a scholarly young thing. But those looks belied his abilities; he was quite the battler. Courage would admit that. What was his name? Augustus, right? Yes, Augustus. If only they met on lighter terms, then maybe they wouldn't be forced to _kill _each other. Granted, that's not what Courage was looking forward too.

Augustus rushed her. Wisely, Courage anticipated the attack. She readied her paw with the aura within, preparing to attack his enemy. Augustus leaped high, making Courage thrust her arms now. Her paw slammed against his chest, where she started to charge her aura powers. With a mighty shove of a spiritual force, Courage sent Augustus careening into a tree. He slammed into it, back first, but quickly recoiled. Augustus landed on his feet, where it was his turn to go on the offensive.

The scholarly young Luxray began to dashed left and right, leaving nothing but lightning bolts in his wake. Courage was able to keep up with him, by using her aura powers to scan his footsteps. Except, he suddenly vanished, and reappeared behind his foe. Courage realized this, and thus performed a roundhouse kick to attack her foe. But her strike was expected by the golden Luxray, for he ducked down and dodged the attack. Immediately after, Augustus tackled his opponent with electrified teeth.

Courage kept the powerful bite from tearing her face off, by placing her hands upon his head. She pushed forward, but he pushed back; this was quite a change. Despite his proper and polite manner of speech, he was still a wild Pokémon at heart. And as such, it was in his _blood_ to battle like this. Maybe they weren't so different; it was in Courage's blood to battle as well.

Suddenly, her arm slipped from his face, and instead around his neck. Augustus was caught off guard, while the Aura Pokémon increased her hold around his throat. With a sudden tug, she slammed the gold wearing Luxray, face first, into the ground. And then, raising her leg, Courage performed a brutal axe kick to the back of his spine. Her attack slammed Augustus into the ground, where he grew silent. For a moment, Courage thought she won, _without_ having to take his life. She seemed to underestimate her foe.

Augustus stood up, his back turned toward Courage. She watched with eyes of shock, as his aura exploded. Yes, he was a strong being; not even she could break his will. He turned around and faced her. His young smile, which was prevalent when this battle started, was now gone. Just cold-hearted determination. Once again, Courage took her battling stance; Augustus too. If only they met in another way; maybe they would have shared their intelligent thoughts.

Hand met silver armor. Both beings, with wills of steel, held each other in place. Neither budged, despite the considerable force they were going up against. He would push him further away, and he would push back just as hard. His flaming hands was on his shoulder plates, his electrical paws were on his golden shoulder swirls. They pinned each other in the center of this blaze, neither side shifting, because their foe was just that strong.

It was rare for these two to find opponents who could rival their strengths. And boy; the people they found their rivals in. A flaming ape, and an electrified lynx. Dawn's first Pokémon, Scorch, and the Luxray tribal chieftain, Julius. Rage was born within both of these battlers. Scorch was working off of anger for his new-found foe, and desperation for his master. Where was she? Why had she left and not return? He was _terrified_. Julius held rage for his attacker. Who dared attack him and his tribe? Who dared to rush into _his_ land without warning? This was _his _land!

Julius roared as he finally broke his grapple with Scorch. He threw the flaming ape off of his body, and instead slashed his claws upon the Flame Pokémon's body. Julius' sharp paws clawed into Scorch's waist, making the ape growl from pain. His fist erupting with fire, the burning ape countered with a Fire Punch to his attacker's side. Julius found his grasp being relinquished, as Scorch's attack sent him back.

The two now stood a good distance away from one another. Scorch was growling fire from his lips, while Julius snarled electricity from his. These two began to step rings around each other in a fervent attempt to locate a weak spot. There was none, for either side. Julius was too well protected with his armor; if the Flame Pokémon struck, his attack would be deflected. Meanwhile, Scorch was much too fast; if the Gleam Eyes Pokémon attacked, his opponent would swiftly dodge it. And so amazing how their power was greatly _equal_. What would it take to defeat one another? Power, it seems.

Yes, that's it! They'll just simply _break_ each others will. This was a battle of dominance! If either side wanted victory, they needed to preside over their foe. Just simply _winning _was not good enough, no, they needed the opposition to know that I am king!

Scorch's fist began to shake uncontrollably with fire. At the same time, Julius' entire mane began to charge with electricity. The lightning above and the fire below seem to personify their 'never say die' attitudes. Yes, two titans were about to go to war with one another. One side who represented the wild, the other side who represented authority. Take a pick to see which side represented what. When they collided, it would be explosive.

They never did.

Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion. She was in the air, just a few feet from Scorch. Her arms were spread out in a tackling position. From out the corner of his eye, the Flame Pokémon noticed his lunging trainer. Shocked, he found his body suddenly tackled by her. The two slammed to the ground, where they slid across the blazing ground. At the same time, Julius was knocked to the ground by an outside force. Unlike Scorch, who was on the ground entirely, the tribal leader landed onto his feet. With a violent snarl, he gazed upon the person who attacked him. His eyes grew wide when he found his brother staring upon him.

"Oculus?" Julius inquired, before someone yelled over him.

"Zeus!" Dawn yelled, "Rain Dance! Now!"

Rain Dance? What the hell did that mean? Better question; who yelled that out? Julius stared around to locate the speaker of those words. His eyes eventually landed on a raven-blue haired girl, who stood on two feet, and owned such fair skin. Her pink skirt flowed through the blazing wind, while her black shirt covered her upper torso and chest. Just who was this person? She didn't look like any Pokémon he had ever seen, and he's seen a lot of Pokémon. Another question entered the chieftain's mind. Who was this 'Zeus' she called out for? There was no one around who bore the name of 'Zeus'. Or so he believed.

Julius' head turned around, for a roar entered his ears. A roar he had heard many times before. Gazing over, his eyes fell upon his brother. Oculus stood perched, with his head aimed toward the sky. He was the one roaring. Strange; why was he listening to this teenager's command? He was not Zeus, he was Oculus. So why was Oculus roaring.

The skies overhead finally released the contents they held within. Rain fell upon the land, sprinkling droplets upon the blazing fires. The flames were drowned out by the rain, and steam took over. Now as one gazed upon the forest, they saw a dead wasteland of grey trees. Just how long had this fire been allowed to rage? At least it was quelled now; the cold rain felt so good.

Oculus' eyes fell upon his brother. He watched as his electrified mane grew silent, while his fur became drenched. His golden eyes drifted around next, first to the Lucario. Courage was gazing to the sky in astonishment, and so was her opponent, Augustus. Oculus' eyes continued to move, where they fell upon Veneticus. She was sitting atop Caligula, but their attentions lied on the skies. Lastly, Oculus' gaze came to his darling Aurora. She stood tall, with her hair being laid straight by the rain. Even in the rain, Dawn's angelic glow proved irresistible.

The Sinnoh Champion stood in the center, her chest rising and lowering with every intake of air. Removing her had, she tried in vain to dry the rain water with dropped from her brow. She couldn't believe what she saw. And you know what? She knew that _she _caused this. The moment she left her Pokémon without a word or sign, was the moment she allowed this anarchy to spread. There was no rage to be held toward Scorch, or Courage, or Veneticus; they were simply searching for her. This was Dawn's fault.

Oculus felt differently. What happened in his day alone with Aurora which caused all of this? Why was his home on fire? Why were there many injuries Luxrays around? Had the poacher, which he and Aurora chased, come this way? No, it was the Pokémon which followed Aurora's heavenly trailed. They caused this, all lead by that blazing ape. If there was ever a reason to hate Scorch, it was now.

A lightning bolt coursed through the sky, which illuminated the land around. For all intents and purposes, this battle was over. There was too many injuries, and the land was no longer safe to trek through. They needed to sooth the area which was battered by flames, and tend to the Luxrays which were unfortunate enough to be wounded.

"Come on, Scorch..." Dawn ordered, "Veneticus. Courage. Let's return to the campsite..."

Only an angel could command these unruly Pokémon, and they would listen. Only an angel could come into the center of a battle, and make it end immediately. Only an angel could look so _stunning_, while doing so. Dawn and her Pokémon instantly ceased their fight, as they shifted their attentions toward the forest's edge. They sported wounds on their bodies, some blatant, others not so much. Courage's arm was pretty bad; it would possibly need an arm sling. Veneticus was limping, though she was trying not to show this. Scorch appeared to be the least injured of them all, for he had no injuries to his body structure, other than physical wounds. Good thing Dawn had that first aid kit, her Pokémon were going to need it.

As they began to retreat, Julius started snarling again. He cared not for this teenager who thought she could end this battle; he wanted that Infernape dead. He started walking to reignite the feud, but his actions were matched. Oculus leaped in his way, stopping his brother from stepping any further. Julius was surprised by this; no one dared oppose his authority. Then again, this was his brother. If anyone was going to challenge him, it was going to be Oculus.

Still Julius was angered by this. He would have stricken at his brother and started a tussle, had his attentions not shifted. Their land was ruined, and needed repair, not to mention the injuries. Their foes were gone, his mission completed. As tribe leader, he needed to deal with the next issue. But he still felt as if this battle wasn't over. He would deal with that Infernape and his allies one day, and he would deal with _Oculus_ soon enough.

Julius turned around, a few snarls escaping his jaw. Caligula and Augustus stared upon their leader, before following as he passed by. This left Oculus, who turned around. His eyes met Dawn's eyes. She had stopped too, with her Pokémon around her. She felt completely at fault here, and Oculus noticed this. He wanted so badly to comfort her, but he knew this was not wise. She had her Pokémon, and he had his tribe. They both had issues they needed to deal with.

Oculus and Dawn turned away from one another.

…

Dawn's fingers graced the patch she placed upon her Lopunny's body. Veneticus rose and lowered her arm, while her eyes scanned the white seal tightly. It covered the wound she had on her arm, and honestly, made her look like an even more dangerous foe. This made the Bunny Pokémon smile, for she felt even stronger than before. It was like Veneticus to turn a negative into a positive; Dawn loved that about her.

The Sinnoh Champion stood up and stared upon her campsite. Bokuden had fallen sleep by now, with Dalmascus sitting upon his head. There was a solemn air of depression floating around in this area. Dawn felt quite sullen, Courage, who sat with an arm sling, looked slightly depressed, and Scorch was completely stone faced. The trainer walked to her Aura Pokémon, where her fingers grassed her shoulders. Courage's aura sparked suddenly, and a smile did come to her lips, though she wasn't 100% again. Lastly, Dawn came to Scorch's side. He felt downright _stupid_. He triggered a battle with an entire tribe when it wasn't necessary. Maybe he let things go too far.

But Dawn sat at his side. Scorch felt his body heat quell a bit, when his master sat there. She pulled him close, and snuggled her face into his cheek. Scorch's eyes briefly looked at her, as he felt her emotions through the touch. She wasn't mad at him, in fact, she was _proud_ of him. This was her fault any way. She left without saying anything, without a _thought_ about how her Pokémon felt. She felt _horrible_ for that. But Scorch handled things well, even if they were in his own way. He searched for her, and went to the one place he figured she be. If only it wasn't in the center of a Luxray tribe. Yeah, she was proud of him, and angry with herself.

"Scorch..." she whispered, "I'm sorry. This was my fault..." she hugged him even tighter, "I... I caused this to happen. I should have told you where I went, but I didn't..." he didn't say anything, which made her pull back a bit, "You know I love you, right? I mean, you are my first Pokémon. Maybe I should have taken into account how you'd feel. I just... went searching for those poachers..." her face became one of disdain, "Like an _idiot._.." then she gazed back up, "But..."

Dawn suddenly stood, with little reason why. Scorch watched as she walked into her tent. Within, she rumbled around a bit, before returning with a first-aid kit in hand. Another one; just how many first-aid kits did she bring? Dawn walked into the center of her Pokémon, and called them all to her attention. Bokuden remained asleep, while Veneticus, Courage, Scorch, Maria, and Dalmascus lent their attentions to her.

"Listen you guys..." she said, "I... _we_ gotta make right what we did wrong," she gazed down to a specific trio, "Veneticus, Scorch, Courage; I want you guys to stay here, with Bokuden," she could see their faces of confusion, while Dawn shifted her gaze to her Mismagius and Noctowl, "Maria, Dalmascus, you're with me. We're heading _back _to that Luxray tribe."

"Infernape!?" Scorch yelled.

As she expected, her Pokémon were thrown into a frenzy. They yelled and started to growl, all to understand what was going on. When Dawn rose her hand however, they immediately calmed down.

"I expected you all to get this way..." Dawn admitted, "But... listen you guys..." she gazed down upon them all, "After what happened, we're on a waning thread. Those Luxrays _will _come after us. I'm going to try and relieve some of this tension, so they don't flat-out murder us in our sleep. Besides..." Dawn blushed a bit, while her mind floated around Zeus, "I _have_ someone who might be able to _help _us..."

Her Pokémon calmed down, though it was clear Scorch did not want too. Whoever was at fault here no longer mattered; Dawn was leaving to help those Luxrays. She wanted to _atone _for what she did. With Maria at her side, and Dalmascus on her shoulder, she felt well protected, from whatever they may face. She was the Sinnoh Champion, after all.

After reassuring her main three, Dawn began walking off for the forest. Scorch wanted so desperately to spring into action, but Courage kept him down. When he gazed into her eyes, she soothed his heart with her aura. Ultimately, the three sat down and gazed upon Dawn as she made way for the forest's edge. Stopping, she turned around and faced them. With a wave and a smile, she assured them that everything would be okay.

…

They stood a good distance away from one another. Both, growling with rage. Their eyes, peering into one anothers soul; their manes, surging with electricity. These two Luxrays began circling each other in a deadly dance of deception. One Luxray wore silver armor, the other, no armor at all. Despite the vast difference in body structure and power, the two electrical beasts considered each other to be equals. You know; cause they were brothers.

"Oculus!" Julius growled, "What the hell were you thinking back there!? How dare you stop me from exacting my punishment!?"

"I stopped you from letting that charade of a battle continue on any further!" Oculus spat back, as he and his brother stopped, "Did you see our land, Julius? It was on fire! But you were too busy dealing with your opponent to notice, weren't you!?"

"Did you see what they did to us, Oculus?" Julius growled, "_They_ set fire to our tribe! _They_ attacked our people! _They_ challenged us!" he marched forward, "And you! You let them go!? Who was that female who came in, Oculus!? Who was that female that called you _Zeus_!?"

"She means not to you guys," Oculus stated, "Just ignore her."

"Ignore her!?" Julius growled, "Oculus! She _left _with our attackers! As far as I'm concerned, she's an enemy!"

"No she's not!" his younger brother roared, "Aurora is _not _our enemy!"

"Aurora?" Julius repeated, "Is that her name? Aurora?" he started walking closer, "Who is this _Aurora_?" his nose started to quiver, where he picked up a scent; that scent being the scarf around Julius' leg, "Where did you get that from?"

Oculus face gained a slight blush, as he stared down to the scarf. Seeing Aurora's scarf made his heart flutter. But he quickly became defensive. Gazing back up to his older brother, Oculus became quite docile. For a rare change, he didn't want to fight his sibling.

"Listen, Julius," Oculus began, "Aurora is not our enemy. She's..."

His voice trailed off. Deep down inside, he was about to call her an _angel_. But he couldn't say something like that to his brother. Not without appearing to be insane. Well, maybe not Caligula insane, but insane nonetheless.

"We'll finish this conversation later, Oculus," Julius said as his fiery attitude cooled down, "We have injured to deal with, and a _trial_ to begin."

"A... trial?" Oculus responded, "For whom?"

"For Lumina..." Julius claimed, which made Oculus go wide-eyed.

"What!? Why?"

"She brought those Pokémon here..." Julius stated, "That's why..."

"But Julius, you ca-"

"Julius!" a call echoed over all.

Both the tribe leader and his brother gazed toward the room's entrance. A female Luxray was walking in, one comparable to their age. She was beautiful, with eyes that quelled rage. Her mane, while smaller in comparison to to the males, was still wonderfully braided. The great black fur was adorned in various beads and jewels. Lastly, her body was cloaked in a transient garb, much like a furisode.

"Ah! Cornelia," Oculus said, as he bowed with an embarrassed blush, "What are you doing out of bed."

"How could I sleep?" she answered with a gentle smile, "Between the earth-shaking, and the rain, and you two arguing, not to mention," she tapped herself on the stomach, "What I have going on _inside_, I just can't sleep easily."

Oculus nodded, while his brother walked up to Cornelia. Julius stood near the female Luxray, where his arm wrapped around her side. Pulling her close, he lovingly slid his tongue against the side of her face. She cooed at the warm touch, whilst snuggling up closer to the tribe leader. Cornelia, she was Julius' mate. And currently, with child.

"Julius..." Cornelia whispered, "You might want to attend to Caligula and Augustus. They wish for an audience with you."

"Thank you, Cornelia," the chieftain answered, "Now return to bed. I don't want you straining yourself."

She nodded, and then Julius walked off. Oculus walked after his brother as well, but stopped when he came to his sister-in-law. They're eyes met, where Cornelia performed an honorable curtsey. Oculus merely nodded, before walking off to his brother's side.

Julius' palace wasn't exactly a palace. Instead, it was a temple left here long ago. The Luxrays knew not about the people who roamed the land before them, for those people never depicted themselves. They only had their imaginations to go by.

Oculus and Julius stopped within the temple, as they came in contact with two other Luxrays. A young one, who wore golden armor, and an insane one, who wore bronze armor.

"Augustus, Caligula," Julius said with a nod to each, "What is it you wish to say to me?"

"Oh, man, Julius!" Caligula laughed, "You will not _believe_ what is going on out there!"

In unison, Julius and Oculus' eyes squinted. The brothers made way for the temple's front doors, only to bolt after. They dashed through the ruin-laden forest, with Augustus and Caligula at their backs. Soon, the quartet returned to the site of their earlier battle. The smell of smolder and fire was still prevalent in the air, even though the flames were long since gone. But there was nothing else odd here. Julius was about to growl; thinking Caligula had tricked him, but Oculus' began to sniff.

A familiar scent caught itself in his nose. Oculus gazed through the forest with his golden eyes, using his sight to peer through the folds. And that's when he saw her. His _darling _angel. She was near a tree, smile on her lips, ghost floating at her side, with an owl on the other. Before his angel, there was an injured Luxio, one who was caught in the earlier battle. She was tending to its leg, which was injured. Her coils, wrapping around its limb, she brought a smile to the little Luxio's face.

With the Pokémon's leg tended too, she shifted her attention to a Luxray. It was obvious by her face she found this task quite daunting, but she didn't fight it. Just like the Luxio before, she started tending to the wounds which permeated the Luxray's body. Whenever the Gleam Eyes Pokémon became unruly, she was able to soothe it with her voice alone.

But as she tended to this Pokémon, her silver-blue eyes moved over. And, as if by fate, they fell upon Oculus. Her smile grew greater; she reached forth her hand, and then she called him over.

"Zeus!" Dawn called.

_I plead for forgiveness, for I was but a fool._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I swear, I update too fast. Give me some time alone, and I'll write an entire chapter in a matter of hours! You all just love that, dontcha?_

_But I digress. After writing that battling chapter last time, I figured it was time to cool off. But I couldn't; I just needed to write this! So, yeah, I did. And here ya go! Chapter eleven, Tribal Negotiations. I wish I had a better title, but I don't. So, yeah._

_I've introduced a new character in this chapter. We have Julius' mate, Cornelia. Because Julius is named after Julius Caesar, I named his mate after Caesar's first wife. Cornelia is Julius Caesar's first wife, and Cornelia is Julius beloved mate. She's supposed to be near angelic, especially because she can calm Julius down. Not only that, but she's supposed to be wonderfully beautiful and well respected. Well, for a Luxray, of course. She's also currently pregnant with Julius' child. So nice._

_By the by, I forgot to mention something in my last 'Maverick Talks' section. You see, in chapter 10, Courage calls Dawn 'Mama Dawn', instead of Master Dawn, or something. This is because Courage is the Lucario which hatches from the egg you get from Riley in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. So Courage calls Dawn, Mama, even though Courage knows Dawn is not her real mother. She's just never stopped calling her down. __Not only that, Scorch calls Dawn by just Dawn, and everyone else calls her master. This is just to show differentiating hierarchies of Dawn's Pokemon. Sorry if that seems pointless. Just trying to add personality._

_Anyway, next chapter, Dawn starts to understand the Luxray tribe, while Julius, Caligula, Augustus and Oculus perform Lumina's trial. We'll see how that goes over._

_So yeah, read and review. Just so you guys know, I love reviews. A lot! And I'll answer any question you ask within one of these sections! Yeah, so go ahead! Review! Seriously! Review! Please?_

_So yeah. I'm replaying Ruby, and boy! Is Roxanne hard! I don't remember her being this annoying!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	12. Making F(r)iends

Making F(r)iends

She was a gentle girl. Her touch could barely poke through the furs of their tough hides. But she was a trooper. Never once did she bow out of tending to their wounds. All who came to her, she would alleviate them of their pain. As best she could, that is. It took hours, it had to of. There was no way she'd be able to tend to all of their wounds, one after another, in such a timely fashion. Wrapping coils around one limb, placing a patch upon another, spraying the alcohol upon a red wound (those were always the worse).

But she stuck out through the end. Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion. Maria, her Mismagius was at her side, while Dalmascus, her Noctowl, sat perched upon a tree. They kept their watchful eye over her, but more importantly, the other Pokémon which were around her. The many Shinxes, and Luxios, and Luxrays, oh yes. They were all very methodical of their actions; there was an outsider amongst them, you know. Who was this two-legged being with the fair skin and raven-blue hair? Why did she tend to their wounds so? Was that not the point of elder Luxrays? Shouldn't they be tending to the wounds of the injured?

One must suppose not, for Dawn did it all. Her first-aid kit was empty by the time she dealt with all the Pokémon. Fortunately for them, and _her_ for that matter, she had already tended to every Pokémon who had an injury or wound upon their body. It felt _good_. Deep down inside, the Sinnoh Champion always knew she'd be a good Nurse. But now, she was positive about that fact.

As sweat dragged along her face, she stared up to the skies above. By now, it was the dead of night. She had done her job; she had relieved the tensions her Pokémon had with these Luxrays. Hopefully, there would be no further altercations between them. Well, that was the _partial_ truth. Dawn still wished to meet with Zeus. He was a good Luxray, one she had befriended. She'd hate for their friendship to be ruined by these actions.

Speaking of Zeus, he was staring at her. He was directly in front of her, staring with his head on his paws. His tail was up in the air, waving left and right in such a hypnotic fashion. Dawn had found herself gazing at the tail a few times as she tended to the Luxrays around her. Sometimes, her eyes would meet with Zeus. And, at the same time, they would blush and look away. Dawn found it to be cute; the way Zeus acted in such a flustered way. Though she couldn't quite understand why _she _acted this way.

But there was another Luxray which also had the Champion's eyes. A Luxray who stood tall on his four legs. His eyes peered into her very soul. They had not lost their gleam, which all Luxrays are capable of. He stared hard into her body, watching every move she made. He would not keep her out of his sights, even if it did make her so very uncomfortable. This Luxray was extremely distrustful of her; Dawn was smart enough to figure that one out. He hadn't warmed up to her like all the other Luxrays had. But he was different from the bunch. He was taller, with a more powerful body than the others. To add to that, his body was clad in silver armor. A Pokémon that wears armor. Never did Dawn expect to see this.

If there was anyone who could kill Dawn's pleasant mood, it was that Luxray. The one who was clad in silver. He was just so terrifying. But, like Zeus before, she found her eyes traveling to this Luxray. She could see resemblances these two Luxrays had to one another. Their faces looked alike, even their movements. Dawn had noticed a strange similarity in the way these two Pokémon shared actions. For starters, their tails. They curved in a specific way, and only their tails swayed like this. From these notions alone, Dawn could tell these Luxrays were actually _brothers._ How cute; Zeus had a brother.

If only these brothers shared the same thoughts when it came to Dawn. One of them was oh so enamored by her; that being Oculus. The other found her existence to be extremely detrimental; that being Julius. But what's worse, is how Oculus acted. Julius wasn't used to others questioning his authority; the only Pokémon who had that privilege was his mate, Cornelia, his fellow leaders, Caligula (though even Julius wonders why) and Augustus, the last being his brother. But Julius was far less tolerant of Oculus' than others. While the chieftain loved his brother, he absolutely hated his guts. Oculus was just the one Luxray he couldn't control, no matter how hard he tried.

Simply, Julius was just unsure of his brother. Specifically the way Oculus gazed upon the female. His eyes were forever on the female, the one he called 'Aurora'. Was that really the female's name, or just what his brother called her? It didn't matter, for Julius was finding himself calling her Aurora as well. He _detested_ how _she_ held that name. Aurora was a beautiful name, one befitting any good Luxray woman. Why was it _her_ name? Why did it belong to the female who was of a species Julius did not know?

And why was Oculus blushing? For the umpteenth time this evening, he watched as his brother and _Aurora_ met eyes, only to gaze away in blush. But then, a few seconds later, there goes Oculus' eyes again, snapping on the teenager who tended to his people's wounds. Julius could see the way his brother _drank_ in Aurora's image. The tribal leader was no fool; Oculus was _smitten_ with this being. He was smitten with someone who wasn't a Luxray.

And there it was again! That stupid way the two met eyes, only to gaze away from one another. Anyone who looked into Julius' eyes saw a being who was spitting fumes. His face was red, while his teeth were shown in full. And then, his eyes met with Aurora's eyes. They looked at one another, where his face suddenly became expressionless. At the same time, Aurora looked quite crestfallen as she stared down and away. At least his sharp glares still inspired fear within others; he could always do that. But that wasn't enough to lighten Julius' spirits. He was still quite angered by this girl, and her actions. Deep down, he wanted to do something, but she had done nothing to invoke his wrath.

Maybe he was just angry to be angry. Many, mainly Caligula, had told him to 'lighten up', whatever that means. So, quite possibly, all Julius needed to do was to withdraw into a nice land of silence for a while. He turned around, with that burning sense of rage growing within his throat. Eyes closed, he started off for his temple home. He didn't even take more than a few steps, before running into someone.

Julius was prepared to give this other Luxray a stern talking to, but when his eyes opened, he found the most loveliest of smiles. The eyes which belonged to the Luxray before him was filled with passion and adoration; it made his heart race. The female Luxray briefly rubbed her face against his, making him do the same. He could never be free of her mysticism.

"Cornelia..." Julius whispered, "What are you doing out of the home? You know that can't be good for you."

"I'm not poised on being bedridden all day, Julius," his beloved mate answered, as she licked his cheek, "Pregnant or other wise..." her eyes moved past him to gaze upon the human girl who tended to her people, "Ah... isn't this a surprise? She's the one who has you so tense?" she gazed back to her beloved and giggled, "A _human,_ huh?"

"A what?" Julius responded.

"She's a human, Julius dear," Cornelia giggled, "Don't you know? I thought Augustus would have told you this, at the very least..." she broke their union, "She's a human, Julius dear. Her skin, her hair, how she has two hands and feet. That's a human if I've ever seen one."

"Oculus..." Julius answered as he glared at his brother, "Cornelia. I believe Oculus is enamored by this... hu-man..."

"Is that so?" Cornelia answered as she got comfortable on the ground, "Have you asked him this? He's your brother, I believe he'd give you a better understanding of his feelings."

Oh there goes Cornelia with her mystical actions. Ordering him around in her own specific manner. She didn't say 'go and do it' directly, but she still made her thoughts known. Besides, she had already gotten comfortable on the ground; there was no arguing against her. So, with a grunt, Julius turned around and faced his brother.

With the silence that matched a Haunter, the Luxray chieftain made way to his younger sibling. He stood above Oculus for a while, watching his brother's actions. Once again, his sibling was making goo-goo eyes at Aurora. She stared back too with that sunny face of hers. But when she saw Julius standing above him, her face grew crestfallen and she gazed away. Oculus noticed this, where he stood up. Why had Aurora made this face? When he turned around, he saw why.

"Julius..." Oculus responded, with eyes growing wide, "What are you doing here?"

"That female," the Luxray leader responded, "The one named Aurora..." his eyes slid into a squint, "Are you smitten with her?" his words made Oculus eyes widened, "Tell me. Do you desire Aurora as a... _mate_..."

A silence rustled between the two. The obvious answer to this question was 'yes'. A loud, uproarious, and blatant 'yes'. The desire for Aurora to be his mate had grown, even though Oculus wasn't exactly sure how to _please_ a mate. He often used his brother and Cornelia as a reference, but now he wasn't so sure. Oculus just didn't know if he was _ready_ to have a mate or not. Still, the thought of waking up with Aurora at his side every night for the rest of his life, was a pleasant thought indeed.

"You do..." Julius stated, from eyesight alone.

"What was that?" Oculus replied with a subtle snarl.

"I can't believe you, Oculus," Julius replied, "Her? Of all beings? She's a..." what was it again? Oh yes, "She's not even one of us! She's a human!"

"A human?" Oculus repeated, "Listen, Julius, I don't know what a human is! But I do know Aurora is just as much a Luxray as the rest of us!" his words made his brother chuckle sarcastically, "I'm being serious, Julius! Despite her, admittedly, weak frame, she has an unbreakable will. I watched as that girl get crushed by a Rhyperior of all things, and fight through it!" and suddenly, his personally became slightly withdrawn, "Besides... whenever I'm around Aurora... I feel... _stronger_..."

"Is that so?" Julius answered, "Aurora makes you feel stronger? Is that it, brother? Is that why you suddenly find the nerve to speak back at me with such a strong voice? Then, riddle me this, Oculus. If Aurora is so much like us Luxrays, do you believe she can... _survive _with the females? For just one night?"

The way he said it was so sneaky and so mischievous; the leader even had a smile to show it. He knew what he was doing.

"What do you mean by that?" Oculus inquired.

"Aurora looks nothing like us Luxrays. She smells so different as well," Julius stated as he began to circle his sibling, "I offer this as an idea. Allow Cornelia and the rest of our females to... well... let's say _haze_ our dear little human here," that word 'haze' made Oculus' eyes widen, "If she truly is as strong a Luxray as you say she is, then she'll come out on the other end easily."

The thought of the females of his race hazing his poor Aurora made Oculus' heart shake. He knew how strong Aurora was, but he didn't know what this 'hazing' entailed. But just thinking back on how Julius treated him when he evolved into a Luxray finally, it wasn't too good. Fortunately, there was a way out of this request.

"That can't be done, Julius," Oculus responded, "Aurora doesn't speak our language. She can't understand us."

Hah-ha! Let's see how Julius gets out of this one.

"I don't care..." the leader answered, "Prove to me she's strong enough to be a Luxray, and I'll let her stay here as long as she pleases. Hell, I'll let her come and go as much as she likes... but if she fails..." his face suddenly became hard and quite demented, "She's _never _allowed to return! And if she does, _I _kill her on the spot!"

No, no, no. Oculus hated this thought. Why didn't Julius just allow her to do as she pleased? Why did everything have to be a matter of life and death with him? It's as if he couldn't allow his rule to be known unless he showed just how strong he was, every now and then. But for Jirachi's sake, he was the ruler! He was already the strongest! But alas, there was no arguing against this decree. If Julius wanted things this way, they would simply have to happen.

But that's not to say Oculus would allow his brother to have his way. If Aurora is injured in any way, he would fight back. The only reason why he was allow this to happen was because he believed in the female. If anyone could survive this hazing, it was her.

"Cornelia..." Julius called over, making his mate stand and open her eyes.

"Yes Julius dear?" she responded, as he walked to her.

"Oculus believes Aurora is strong enough to be a Luxray," he laughed to himself, "I want you and the rest of the females to do a little... _hazing_... just for me. I want you to prove this statement true. Is this Aurora girl strong enough to be a Luxray?"

"Hmm... a little female hazing, huh?" Cornelia responded with a smirk and slithering tongue, "I think I can handle that."

The tribal queen, you dared to call her that, stood up on all fours. With eyes falling upon Aurora, Cornelia made her way over. Oculus watched this with a quaking figure; what could the females possibly do to his _beloved_ Aurora? And why was he constantly calling her 'beloved'? It was getting on his nerves. Maybe he would just follow them around and see what they were up to.

Unfortunately, that didn't look like it was going to happen. Made the stupid decision of looking over to Julius. His brother already knew what he was planning, and so he shook his head 'no'. Besides, there was a trial they needed to plan. And even though Oculus wasn't one of the three main heads of the tribe, he was still considered one. Besides, he was a smart fellow.

The two Luxray's eventually walked off, while Cornelia continued to walk toward Aurora. She called out to her fellow females, making them all walk over toward the female. Many of them had their wounds tended too by the human, so Cornelia wondered if they had feelings of adoration for her now. But they were all strong female Luxrays; they wouldn't let their actions be clouded by outside judgments. This was business.

"Luxray..." the female Luxray in the furisode said to her, making the Champion gaze up.

"Pardon?" Dawn answered as she cocked her head in confusion.

"Ray ray..." the Gleam Eyes Pokémon giggled, as she pressed her paw upon Dawn's knee, "Raylux... Luxira..."

There it was again, that name. _Luxira_. It was rapidly spreading amongst the Luxrays. But Dawn didn't mind, she had accepted that title. Luxira. It did sound so nice, in all honesty.

"Luxira?" the female called again.

Dawn's eyes moved along the female's frame, before traveling to the other females. Their manes were small yes, but still very beautiful. Braided well, with jewels and beads, so amazing. Some of them were even wearing clothing, all of which were furisodes. But none matched how the female before Dawn looked. If she were a Luxray, she'd find this Luxray to be beautiful, surely.

"I'm sorry but... I can't understand you all..." Dawn stated as she scratched the back of her head, "I wish I did though. Maybe it would be easier for me to help you all."

"Magius..." Maria suddenly called, making Dawn gaze over.

"What was that, Maria?" she inquired with a raised brow.

"Missss magius, magus may..." the Magical Pokémon answered with a slightly mischievous giggle.

"Wait... you think you can... help me talk to them?" Dawn asked as she glanced over to the females. When her Mismagius nodded, Dawn couldn't help but to shrug her shoulders, "Well. If you say so. I wonder why you didn't do this before..." she gazed back to the lead female, "But. If you can. Sure, I'll try."

A darkness suddenly flew over Dawn. She gazed up to said darkness, while a hidden fear began to slide through her. Dawn knew ghost-types, so she knew how 'funny' they can be. And, yes, while Maria may be her Pokémon, the Mismagius was still 'funny' in her own special way. But she trusted her Pokémon nonetheless.

Maria descended upon Dawn, and she felt so weightless for a while. Unable to see anything or do anything for that matter. Darkness took over Dawn a moment later, and she was sure she had fainted. It didn't feel to good, to be honest. Oh that wasn't good. Fainting in front of a bunch of wild Pokémon? Why didn't Dawn just shoot herself in the face? It would have been faster, honestly.

"Well, Queen. It seems as if you've made her faint..."

"Oh shoot... I did it again..."

Wait. Dawn actually understood that. Yeah, she did! Her silver-blue eyes opened as she gazed left and right. In shock, she found her eyes traveling back up to the lead female's face. The Champion leaned up from her laying position, as she rubbed her head. Gazing down, she found a series of beads wrapped around her neck. These were Maria's beads. Touching one, Dawn try to figure out where her Mismagius went.

"Hey... Master Dawn could you stop that? It really tickles!"

"ACK!? Maria!? Is that you?" Dawn cried.

"Yes. So please, stop it... I'm letting you understand us. Well, us Pokémon."

"When did you learn you could do that?" the Sinnoh Champion asked.

"Honestly. I didn't even know I could do that," Maria giggled, "It was either this, or I made your heart stop," her giggles gave way to chuckles, "Good thing it wasn't the latter! I could have really killed you, then where would we be?"

"Maria!"

Dawn's sudden barks got gained the lead female's attention, making her stare over. The Luxrays gazed upon the human girl, who looked quite insane. She was just arguing with herself, whilst messing with the beads around her neck. When the Sinnoh Champion realized she was being watched, she suddenly began to blush.

"Uh... Sorry... bout that..." Dawn said as she scratched her head.

"Oh don't worry about that," the lead female Luxray said as she walked forward, "Everyone get's flustered every now and then, especially when your face to face with a Luxray such as myself," she began walking to the human, making Dawn start to quake in her knees, "I'm Cornelia, and now that you understand us, I assume, that makes you Aurora, right?" Aurora? Wait. Did 'Luxira' mean 'Aurora'? "Oculus is under the assumption that you have what it takes to be a Luxray. Is that true, Aurora?"

"Oculus?" Dawn answered, "Uh... who's Oculus?"

"Well aren't you a bit light-headed?" Cornelia stated with a giggle, "Don't even know who Oculus is even though you've been staring at each other for the past few hours," the Luxray laughed, "Silly girl, I wonder why he's smitten with someone as young as you."

"Wait, who's Oculus!?"

"But enough about your little _affair. _Julius, that is this tribe's leader, wants us to indict you into our tribe," Cornelia's smile grew, "It shouldn't be too hard. If what Oculus says is true about you, then it should be easy, I believe," she turned away and started heading for unknown areas, "So let's hurry this up, no?"

"But. I just can't leave, I have places to go," Dawn stated, making Cornelia look at her out the corner of her eye.

"I recommend you get moving, Aurora," one of the many female Luxrays stated, "Cornelia is Julius' mate. I don't think its wise if you disrespect her."

"We'll just chalk your confusion up to your lack of understand," Cornelia stated as she continued walking off, "Now hurry up, Aurora, I would like to have _fun_, you know."

Dawn let her arms fall as she stared toward Cornelia. If what the female Luxrays said, then maybe it wasn't wise to talk back to her. Besides, this was what the Champion wanted. She wanted to soothe tension between her Pokémon and this tribe; this was the perfect way to do so. Even if she didn't want to.

"Dalmascus..." Dawn called to her Noctowl above, "Fly back to the campsite and tell everyone I'll be a little later than usual..."

"Are you sure, Master Dawn?" the Owl Pokémon answered.

Boy, hearing her Pokémon talk like that was _so_ surreal!

"Uh... yeah..." Dawn answered as she started following Cornelia.

Though he didn't want to, Dalmascus began flapping his wings. This was an entire tribe of Luxrays he was leaving his master with. He knew Maria was a powerful Mismagius, but was she strong enough to defeat an entire tribe of these Gleam Eyes Pokémon? Obviously not, but she was _smart_ enough to _outsmart_ them. With that thought in head, Dalmascus flew off for the campsite. He knew his master was in safe hands. Or at least he prayed to Arceus she was.

…

The only light within this temple came from the many fire-lit candles lining the walls. The Sinnoh Champion sat in her chair, with fingers sliding inward slowly. Her heart was shaking, for she was truly afraid. What if these Luxrays decided to tear her apart? She could only pray Maria was face enough to help her escape.

Dawn sat on a stone panel, her hands in her lap. All around her, she was surrounded by Gleam Eyes Pokémon, who all had their vision shining. The Luxrays were using their namesake to peer through out her. The one at the head, Cornelia, was truly the hardest staring of them all. Her sight alone was enough to make Dawn shake in her shoes.

"Hmm..." Cornelia began, "Those... things in her hair... take them off..."

"What? My hair clips?" Dawn asked as she rubbed her hair-pins, "What's wrong with them?"

Cornelia squinted, as her command was not performed. Despite her gentle frame, she was not above acting a bit ruthless. Besides, this was hazing; she was supposed to act cruel. With a slight cock of her head, the Tribal Queen made her underlings walk over to Dawn. The Sinnoh Champion started to sweat furiously now, as these Luxrays stood on her stone panel to reach her head. Before she knew it, her hair was inside of their mouths. Dawn screamed and hollered, as the Luxrays tugged and pulled on her head. But after a few minutes, she was freed of their maws, and allowed to sit up again.

Dawn's hair fell as it also oozed saliva. As disgusting as this was, it allowed Cornelia to look at her in all of her beauty. While her clothing wasn't so desiring, her hair really was. Aurora's raven-blue locks fell past her shoulders and closer to her chest. Seeing that made Cornelia smile; Oculus really did make a good choice here.

"Nice hair, Aurora," Cornelia stated, "Tell me, do you value it?"

"I... guess..." Dawn stated, which was a partial lie. It was known for her to spend _hours_ tending to her hair. Just go and ask Barry.

"Hm... then we'll try to be _gentle_ with how we treat your follicles," Cornelia turned around to eye her other tribeswomen, "Go and prepare something for our dearest guest here. Something... _nice_... Sense Oculus is so smitten with her, use the gold colors," then she turned to face others, "You all, I want you to get some nice beads and jewels. The emerald kinds, that's Oculus' favorite," then her eyes fell upon Dawn, "The rest, help me make her hair into some curls. I'm sure Oculus enjoys those most."

"Who is Oculus?" Dawn inquired, while her hair was gripped on again by the female species, "Ouch! Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh Aurora. You make me laugh so much..." Cornelia claimed, "Now hush it. Your voice is... making my gut hurt..."

…

"So what should we do to her?" Caligula inquired as he walked around in circles.

This was the Luxray court. A silent place. Much different from the courts of man. In here, only five people are called to order. Five judges, if you will. The head of the tribe, the silver wearing Luxray, Julius himself. At his side, the second emperor, the madman in bronze, Caligula. After him, the smartest of the one, with his head in the clouds, while his body reflected gold, that was Augustus. And lastly, the one who valued the thrill of the hunt, Julius' younger brother, Oculus. Normally, the queen would be here. But currently, she and the other females were having _fun_.

Who was their defendant for this trial? The one unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end? Why, it was Lumina. She stood in the center of this ring, quaking in her paws, while she gazed up. She hadn't tried to run, when the battle was over, though that choice may have been the wisest. Instead, she stuck it out. She knew her trail was coming, so the best she could do was throw herself into the mercy of her leaders. Only time would tell if that was smart or not.

"Let Lumina explain herself first," Oculus stated, as he gazed toward his childhood friend, "You know she wouldn't have led them here if she meant to."

"But she did..." Augustus remarked, as he stared toward Oculus, "She may not have meant to do so, but she did. And in doing so, she delivered three Pokémon who could have killed us if they pleased."

"_But_ she no one died," Oculus answered, "She didn't bring Pokémon who were willing to kill, _only_ subdue," he scratched the side of his head, "I see nothing wrong here."

"But what if she _did _bring Pokémon who were willing to kill?" Caligula asked in his own way of cross-examination, "What if those three had the balls to actually kill us instead of knock us out? Then where would we be?"

"Let's allow Lumina the chance to describe her place," Oculus stated, "Lumina. Why did you bring those Pokémon here?"

With all three of their eyes on her, she started shivering in her feet. How was she supposed to answer this question? When the heads of the tribe gaze upon her, she's bound to run into stage fright. But this had a rightful place; if she was found guilty, she could possibly be _killed. _That was the highest punishment, with exhalation being next on the list. That wasn't sounding too good as well. But none of that mattered; it all depends on Julius' beliefs.

"I was looking for you, Oculus," Lumina stated, making her friend pull back, "When you didn't come back to the tribe the other day, I went searching for you. I found that area where _she_ was at," Lumina didn't mean too, but she snarled upon saying 'she', "When I went to that area you always go too. You weren't there but those Pokémon were. The Lucario caught me off guard and... I went running for here..."

"You see... it's not Lumina's fault!" Oculus stated.

"Of course not! It's yours!" Caligula yelled. In his own insane, round-about way, that made sense. Not to everyone else, however.

It all depended on Julius however. The Luxray leader was sitting at the farthest end of this ruined court, his eyes closed as he sat upon his pedestal. On the farthest end of this theater-like area, there was a statue of Reshiram. The Vast White Pokémon was always known to seek truths, which was why the Luxrays looked to him as a pariah of justice.

He heard the two sides of the court, the evidence, the statements, all of it. Now, it was his time to make his decision.

"What are they doing, Cornelia?" she whispered to the Luxray beside her.

"They're judging her, Aurora," she answered, "She, Lumina, was the one who brought those Pokémon here. They're trying to see if what she did was ill-intent or not."

"Well, obviously it wasn't. She didn't mean to bring those Pokémon here."

"But she did. Is that ill-intent or not is not to me to decide. It's to Julius. She may not have meant to do so, but she did. And we have injured because of it."

"Julius will... give justice, right?"

"He always does..."

"Lumina!" Julius yelled as he hopped down from his pedestal, "I've made my decision..." he walked up toward her, with eyes that could kill, "Lumina. You did nothing wrong here. You were searching for my brother who, like an idiot, decided to not tell anyone where he was going," Lumina sighed, thinking she was going to get a lighter sentence. But not so fast, "But... you should know Oculus does this often. He _always_ leaves without telling anyone, he's just like that. And in not remembering this, you brought three Pokémon to our tribe, three Pokémon who injured many of us," Lumina started to quake again, "While you may not have done that on purpose, you did that nonetheless. Your insolence could have caused _deaths_, if those Pokémon were mindless enough to do so..." he shook his head, "And I'm sorry but... I can't let you do that..." he stared at Lumina, where her eyes grew as cold as ice, "If you're going to keep being a magnet for terror Lumina, I'm afraid I have to do this..." he closed his eyes, "Leave..."

"WHAT!?" Oculus yelled, "Julius! You can't!"

"I can, and I must..." Julius stated, though it was obvious he didn't want to, "We can't let something like this happen _again_..."

"What? He's just going to exile her like that?"

"It's Julius' decision, Aurora. I know he can be harsh, but he has our tribe's intentions at heart. He wouldn't do something like this unless he truly believes its right... Wait... Aurora! What are you doing!? Get back here!"

Too late.

While Oculus was busy yelling at his brother, a pair of feet landed upon the court. Caligula, Augustus, and Lumina stared over at the being who landed here. Soon after, Julius and Oculus did the same. There was a teenager standing there, one fair skin and raven-blue hair. She was so different though. Standing there, she wore clothing which shined like gold. It was a furisode, like the many females of this tribe. Her hair was different as well. Originally, it was tied up, though still feel long. Now, the hair-clips were gone, allowing her hair to flow naturally. But it had many curls, curls born from beads and emerald diamonds.

Aurora. It was Aurora, who stood before Lumina with a face that was hard. It seems as if she disagreed with Julius' decision. Well now, that was bad. _No one disagrees with Julius! _Especially some human girl!

Almost immediately, Julius began to growl. His authority was being questioned by some teenager he knew not of. In one day she appears, then believes she can undermine his decisions! To the Distortion World with whatever Oculus feels; he was _killing _this girl.

When Julius began growling, Dawn started rubbing the beads which sat around her neck.

"Maria!" she yelled, "Go!"

As commanded, the Magical Pokémon exited her body. She quickly materialized before her master, now floating between Dawn and Julius. With Maria's desertion from her body, the Sinnoh Champion could no longer understand Pokémon. It didn't matter; she didn't need to, not for what she was about to say.

"Julius! This is not Lumina's fault," Dawn claimed, "She was just caring for her friend, which I think is a much-needed asset to any tribe or organization!" her face moved inward, "I... I don't _think_ your decision is right."

She didn't think his decision was right!? Did she want him to kill her? Because he was going to kill her! Especially now.

"Oculus!" Julius growled as he walked toward Dawn and her Pokémon.

But Oculus just couldn't move. His eyes sat on Aurora. Her image, the way she stood, it was so _enthralling_. Like this, in a furisode, hair done in curls whilst being adorned with beads and emeralds. She was like a tribeswoman. Was this the doing of the hazing?

But, oh yeah, that's right. If he didn't do something, then Julius was going to tear her apart. He needed to act quickly. So, Oculus leaped into his brother's way. Julius was still walking forward, but stopped when he butted heads with his brother.

"Oculus!" Julius growled, "Move!"

"No! Julius!" his brother answered, "Earlier, you wanted me to prove to you Aurora could be a Luxray. Well... look at her..." his words made Julius' eyes widen, "Here she is, standing before you. She's not scared," Oculus moved inward, "Aurora is a Luxray. This proves it."

Julius growled and snarled. That wasn't the point! This did not prove Aurora was a Luxray! This just proved she was stupid! No. It proved she was _fearless_. And if there's one thing Julius respects when it comes to others, is if they're fearless or not. And she showed this by standing before him, a powerful Luxray leader, without shaking.

Besides, she had that Mismagius out. And oh did Julius hate ghost-types.

Roaring with rage, Julius let his displeasure be known by all. But alas, he was beaten by his brother. If only briefly. It was obvious that Aurora had withstood the hazing, and still remained strong enough to stand up against him. If that didn't show she was a Luxray, he didn't know what would. But he hated it.

"Fine then, Oculus!" Julius growled, making everyone's eyes widen, especially Lumina's, "You win. Aurora has proven herself to be... a _Luxray_..." he moved in closer to his brother, "But she's walking on egg shells! Make sure she understands that she gives _no _orders! Especially around me!"

Then he turned around and began walking off. And silence spread throughout. Silence which existed for minutes. Never before did Oculus see this within his brother, and you know what? It scared him. It scared him hard.

"Uh... Zeus..." Dawn called from behind, "What does that mean?"

_Seeing this, the Pokémon_ _disappeared to a place beyond seeing..._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_You should be thankful. After all, I'm staying up to write this._

_So yeah, I wrote this chapter, again, in one day. In fact, I started it, like, eight. It's eleven-thirty right now, by the by._

_When I started writing this, I wanted to end it. I just had the entire chapter laid out, and I didn't want to stop midway. It would have ruined my writing flow. The main part of this chapter was getting Dawn to interact more with the tribe, specifically Julius. I also wanted to further set things up for the future chapters. You'll see what I mean._

_You know, even though the Luxrays in this tribe have Latin names, the females still where furisodes, instead of togas. Why? I don't know why. I think I just like furisodes. It's Pokemon X's fault._

_Just so you know, Cornelia isn't naturally this mean. She's only being this way because she was told to be haze Dawn. And, yeah, the hazing was a lot longer than I let it on to be. I just didn't want to waste time with that, you know. The chapter was getting long, anyway. How do these chapters get so long too? I just start writing then, BAM! Six thousand words. Ugh. My bad._

_By the by, the title is a reference to the cancelled Nickelodeon show, Making Fiends. I wonder why it got cancelled. Oh well._

_So next chapter. I don't know what happens next chapter. I haven't thought that far yet. That being said, I know Dawn is going to regret her decision in this chapter. We just don't know when._

_Two story updates in one day! I'm on a roll!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	13. Gentle Kisses

Gentle Kisses

The trees seemingly went on for ages. The four-legged blue and black beast with the gleaming eyes, trekked endlessly through the woods. It was obvious to all who saw him, that he was slightly tired. His eyes were falling close; they staid open only through sheer will power. That wasn't the only reason why. The female which road upon his body relied on him dearly. By now, she had fallen asleep on his flowing mane. His darling Aurora.

She snuggled her face into his furry back, making his muzzle turn a heated red. Her fingers slowly etched themselves into his muscular shoulders, while her legs squeezed in on his sides. The stout male Luxray was enjoying this a bit _too_ much. His tail wagged left and right, while his footsteps becoming a tad bit jovial. His ears would perk when she whispered something, and oh how he loved it. Her voice just sounded so _wonderful_.

When Aurora would say something, she would perform a very specific movement. She would move in slightly, squeeze just ever so _tightly_ upon his body. And then, sometimes, she would rub her face into his furry back. When she did, shivers would run the full course of his spine. It was much like that first night they shared, the one where they rested side by side. Even now, he wished to fall on the ground right now and rest with his beloved admirer.

But all good things must come to an end, sooner or later. The masculine Luxray found his eyes bending into sadness, while his lips curled into a frown. The edge of the forest was coming, along with the bumpy yet smooth hills. The tent which she called 'home' was visible now, along with a small, yet bright, flame. The flame danced upon the crown of an ape, who was barely conscious. Seeing him was enough to make the Luxray growl, though this was barely audible. Nonetheless, his action sent a rumble through his body, which stirred the sleeping beauty on his back.

Her yawn broke through the nighttime forest, which made him gaze up. Her hold upon his body became lax, as she pulled up from him. She stretched her arms out and gave a hard and loud yawn, which showed just how tired she was. It had been a long day for both of them, and was now just ending. Still, he wouldn't have minded if it went on for just a few more moments.

"Uhhh... fwwweewww..." the sound of her expelling air made him gaze up, "Ugh... Zeus...?" her half-closed yet strained eyes stared forward, seeing her campsite which sat tall upon its hill, "Oh... we're here... finally..." she tapped him on the sides of his mane, "Just a few feet more, I'll be home soon."

But he didn't want her to go home. He wanted her to stay, just a little while longer, with him. Oculus didn't like the thought of being separated from the female. It felt _wrong_, and nearly _vile_. Why wasn't he allowed to keep her? He had proven himself a good protector over Aurora, it wasn't like he was plunging her into danger. But it wasn't like this was an outside decision, this was Aurora's decision. She wanted to return to the campsite, and for obvious reasons. Her Pokémon, of course. Maybe if they weren't there, he'd be allowed to _have_ her.

"I enjoyed meeting your tribe, Zeus," Aurora whispered into his ears, "The females were really nice, especially Cornelia..." then, her face grew slightly crestfallen, "Julius was his name, right? He's your brighter, right? Did I... make him angry, with what I did?" her eyes slid close, for she already knew the answer, "Yeah. I made him mad. Very mad, I could tell from his face alone," finally, her silver-blue orbs reopened, "I didn't mean to, I just don't like such_ injustices_. Maybe its best I _don't_ interact with your tribe again," her saying that made Oculus' face turn grey, "_But_, I hope _we_ can still... be _friends_..."

Aurora suddenly leaped from his body, landing upon the green grass. Oculus stared at her, as she patted down her shimmering gold furisode. Now that he gazed at her, he could better take in her _beautiful_ frame. How she stood on two feet with the clothing flowing from her body. It was clothing befitting any strong Luxray woman. Her hair was curled around, and wonderfully too. Beads were adorned within her raven-blue locks, along with emerald studs which added a vibrant aura to her body. The only article on her body which was reminiscent of her usual attire, was her beloved red scarf. Everything about her was just so _perfect_. _Too_ perfect.

Aurora shuffled her usually clothing around in her hands, before leaning them over her shoulder. Walking toward her camp, she gave a slow wave toward the Luxray she was leaving. Matching her actions, Oculus rose his hand and waved it up and down. That's how it worked, right? He must have done it correctly, because Aurora laughed and giggled. Then her face flashed red, and she turned away once more. She wouldn't turn around for the rest of the walk, leaving Oculus with a glance at her back.

Aurora was returning to her bed, now it was Oculus' turn. He yawned now, the first time doing so since he started walking here. It showed just how tired he was; even he was surprised by this. Now knowing how exhausted he was, Oculus began to think about bed. Well, the grassy plain that he called bed. Yeah, it was his bed. After what occurred this night, he expected to see Lumina there. But, you know what? He didn't feel as if he _needed_ Lumina. Sure, if she rested with him, it would be nice, but if she didn't, no fur off his skin.

Chipperly, Oculus walked off through the forest with his head in the skies, and his tail wagging. His mind was peppered with the thoughts of Aurora. Sitting near him, caressing his fur, whispering non sequitors into his ear. _Kissing _him, even. Yes. Aurora's lips, how soft were they? He had watched them move up and down many times before, now he wondered about how they felt. Obviously, they would feel good. There was no way those lips would feel any different.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the Distortion World? Oculus came to a stop as he thought about the thoughts he were thinking. To make more sense of that statement, he was trying to figure out why Aurora's lips were permeating his mind. A kiss? Never before had he thought about them. Not until now, of course. Maybe Aurora held a power of him he had yet to understand. Especially now, as he thought of her lips.

Her soft. _Tender_. Lips. Oh sweet Jirachi.

…

"WHY!?" Julius roared out.

The Gleam Eyes Pokémon could barely contain his rage, as he leaped left and right. His claws and fangs thrashed out all around him, while his main sparked with lightning. He was just growling, and attacking, attacking the air, that is. His silver armor lied off of his body for a rare moment in his life. Here, within his temple home, was the only area where one could see him in his natural state. His _unprotected_ natural state.

Without his armor on, Julius looked like a normal Luxray. Well, _almost_. His body held markings upon it, red markings which were mixed in with his blue, black, and gold. Red symmetrical swirls lined his chest, all the way down to his hind legs. It gave him a regal appearance even here in the safety of his home.

"Oh calm down, Julius," Cornelia commanded from their bed, as one of her eyes popped open, "It's the dead of night, and your screaming like a Loudred. It's soooo annoying..."

Oh sweet Cornelia; the only Luxray who could berate Julius and get away with it. Her words made the chieftain grow relaxed with his actions, as he sat down on his hind legs. Eyes closing, Julius steadily began to calm his raging nerves. Well, as best he could. His mane was still charging with electricity he didn't want to release.

"Why her?" he asked silently, "Why did he choose her? A... _human_...?" he looked away to his beloved mate, who was still staring at him, "And why did he choose someone who had to talk back to me?"

"Of course," Cornelia sighed, "Here we go again. My authority was challenged," she started to laugh, "I assume you're going to star pitching a fit again, huh?"

Her laughter always held an odd effect on Julius. It made him _smile_. Yeah, Julius smiling, while rare, did happen. Like right now. Maybe he was overacting a bit when it came to Aurora. She was just a human, she didn't know the consequences of her actions. Seriously though, if she stood up to him again, he was going to tear her head off. No hesitation.

Eventually, the Luxray Leader fell onto his bed. Eyes closing, he just focused on the warmth Cornelia handed him. She was the perfect mate, at least in his eyes. She could do no wrong, and she thought he could do no wrong. Theirs was a perfect union, which was why they stayed together for so long. Days on end, Julius prayed his brother would find the same happiness. When he saw Oculus running around with Lumina, he thought his sibling had found that blessedness. Boy was he wrong. Instead of finding it inside a proud and powerful Luxray female, he found enjoyment within the being known as a human.

"Aurora sure did surprise me," Cornelia stated with a chuckle, as she nuzzled her face into his mane, "Standing up to you like that? I haven't seen that happen since you were a Shinx. Remember what you said all those years ago? You just couldn't wait to be kind?"

"Let it die, Cornelia..." Julius groaned as he remembered his youthful days, "Besides. I thought you were supposed to _haze_ Aurora. I expected you to break her, Cornelia. She didn't appear to be broken when she stood up to me at the court earlier tonight."

"I'm not going to lie, Julius. I actually tried," Cornelia answered as she licked her mate across the face, "I did to her what the females did to me when I first evolved into a Luxray. But..."

"But...?"

"She's a lot stronger than she appears to be," Cornelia said, "A _lot _stronger. I'm not lying when I say this, Julius. I... I think you'll _like _her... I can definitely see why Oculus is enamored by her being. Sure, I don't get why he finds her so attractive, I mean... she's a bipedal being, but... when it comes to her mind, she's... dare I say... _brilliant_..."

"Okay, okay..." Julius bemoaned, "I get the point. Maybe I'm being to harsh on this... _human_... but I still don't like her..." he nudged his wife as they slid closer to one another, "I don't think... I... I just don't trust her," he growled, "No one falls from the skies suddenly and changes things so suddenly without..." he shook his head, "I just don't trust her... not yet..."

"Then what will it take for you to finally get her out of your mind?" Cornelia inquired as she nuzzled her face inside of her mate's mane.

"The tribal hunt, where we take the Luxios out toward the river fields. I want her there," he shuffled down a bit, "We'll test her metal there, and see if she's strong enough. Then..."

"Then what?" Cornelia asked, "You'll except her as one of us?"

"Never..." he remarked, "But I will accept her as a fellow Luxray. I'll be tolerant of her existence, and she'll be free to come ago as she pleases..." he closed his eyes, "But if she fails. Oh, if she fails... I will make sure she and Oculus can never see each other again."

"Oof..."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing... the baby's kicking... that's all..."

…

Dawn's fingers teased the edge of the furisode which sat upon her body. The only light within this tent came from her lamp, which sat at the edge. Shivers were running down her spine, as she teased the edge of her clothing's collar. Despite them being Pokémon, those Luxrays sure did have an interesting choice in clothing. How did they even make these with their paws alone? Judging from the miracle they worked on her hair, maybe they used their mouths for everything. If only they could use their mouths to heal what sat on her back.

With grunts of pain, Dawn started to peel the furisode from her body. On her back, a series of red marks. Wounds crafted by the claws of those female Luxrays. Dawn didn't even know how it all happened. One moment, they were forcing her out of her clothing, the next moment when she was naked, they were pounding her backside. And Cornelia was just sitting there, _watching_. It was terrifying. But why had they done so? And creepier still, why did they go back to normal immediately after, like nothing happened?

It didn't matter, the pain was here. Dawn's back was peppered by paw marks and tender to harsh slashes. They would heal in due time, even the deeper ones. It seems as if the Luxrays only wanted to make a point, instead of making an ultimatum. It still took a lot of debating to keep Maria's mouth shut. The Magical Pokémon wanted to tell her allies how those females treated her master, but Dawn kept her placated. For now, anyway.

If only the burning pains left her. It was like a thousand little flames were on her back, and all of them were screaming. When Dawn was in nothing but her underwear and bra, she placed her furisode in the corner of the room. She kept her eyes on the clothing while her hands reached for her journal. The sight of the golden clothing reminded Dawn of the name she heard last night. 'Oculus'. Who was 'Oculus'?

_Dearest Journal._

_ Ow. My back is killing me. I don't know what I did wrong, but those Luxrays attacked me. The females did, that is. On a side note, Maria can make me understand Pokémon_. _I don't think I'm going to abuse that, though. I'm not sure if having such power is good. I wonder; what do my Pokémon think about me? Probably angry things, especially Scorch. I wouldn't be surprised..._

_ Ow. My back __really__ stings right now! I... I don't know why those Luxrays turned on me, or why they shifted so suddenly afterward! Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Well, if it stops them from killing us, I guess I can deal with it. I hope it doesn't happen again, though..._

_ I still don't know where those poachers are at. Judging from this visor I found, one of them were in those haunted houses. I have my tools with me, so I'll break it open tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll find something. Something..._

Dawn's pen left the paper, while she gripped the journal's sides. Breathing in and out, she tried to figure out why she currently bore these marks on her back. Had she said something to Cornelia to deserve such an attack? Her fingers glided along her various marks, making her wince in pain whenever they stung. The Sinnoh Champion couldn't help but to let a few tears spread from her eyes because of them. Yeah, they hurt _pretty_ bad.

Placing down her journal, Dawn began to think on the various books she brought with her. Somewhere, one of them had the information she sought. With one eyebrow raised, the Champion reached for her great backpack. She searched through it briefly, before pulling back with a book in hand.

_The Trainer's Ultimate Field Guide to the World of Pokémon! Sinnoh Edition!_

Yeah, this thing. The Ultimate Field Guide, or so it claimed. Shortly before her Pokémon adventure, Dawn's mother bought this useful lexicon for her. It told her everything she needed to know on the Pokémon she was bound to see in Sinnoh. From Bidoofs to Garchomp, they were all in here. The book was second only to the Pokédex itself. Yeah. It's _that_ knowledgeable. Unfortunately, the book had seen its many years of wear and tear. Torn pages, bent edges, milk stains. Yeah, Moo Moo Milk stains.

Dawn opened the book as she slid through the various pages. They flew by quickly, before falling upon one in particularly. Page 405; the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, Luxray. She scanned the images before her, all of them pertaining to the electrifying lynx. Dawn started tugging on her red scarf, while she placed her fingers upon the images the book projected. Sliding through the pages, she stopped reading when her eyes fell upon information she deemed important. Information she felt pertained to what just occurred.

_Hazing_, it said, _When a Luxio evolves into a Luxray, he or she must undergo a hazing ritual. The ritual differs between sexes, with it being more aggressive for the males and slightly less so with the females._ Odd. Dawn cocked her head as she read this, _Male hazing can be seen as slightly brutal, but not so. It's used to test the strength of the newly evolved Luxray, as well as to decide his place in the tribe. _Okay, she was skipping this to the more important information, _Female hazing can be seen as glamorous, though it is not so. When a female Luxio evolves into a Luxray, she is taken away by the other females. Female Luxrays have been seen surrounding the new Luxray in various stones which can be labeled as 'shiny' by their standards. And then, they will attack the newly evolved female Luxrays. _

Dawn pulled back as she closed the book. With her thumb, she was sure to keep her place in the book known. Her free hand glided through her raven-blue locks, while she rubbed her chin with her arm. Is that why the female Luxrays attacked her? They were _hazing _her? But why? She wasn't a Luxray, she was a human? But, what if that was the _point_ of the hazing? What if they were _inducting_ her into their ranks? What if they now considered her to be a Luxray? Maybe that's why Julius didn't immediately cleave her to pieces when she stood up to him.

To that tribe, she was a Luxray now. Those marks on her back said so.

…

When did she get here? On this sun drenched hillside? It was nice and sunny outside, with wind which blew through her clothing. For some reason, she was already in her black shirt and red skirt, not to mention her iconic red scarf. Said scarf was flowing so wildly, she was forced to hold it down. Upon doing so, she continued walking. Though where she was going, not even she knew.

This all came to a head when she saw _him_. Sitting there like his species usually did. She gasped upon seeing him, because it was such a surprise. His mane was flowing too, though his was relatively tamed in comparison to her scarf. His tail was swinging slowly left and right, showing he was content with his being. She walked closer to him, where his ears suddenly perked.

Upon doing so, he turned and faced her. The electrifying lynx gazed upon the female with his golden-yellow orbs. When their eyes met, he couldn't help but to smile. For some reason, seeing that smile made her heart _flutter_. She clenched her chest, before walking closer and closer. Did her hand met his mane, and her fingers glided through it. She quickly collapsed onto his back, with her arms wrapping around his frame. This hug felt nice, not just for him, but to her as well.

But in a sudden flash, he stood on top of her. This situation would make anyone scream in fear, but not her. She felt safe within his over looming frame and shade. His smile was so soft and sweet; it gave him a more _human_ spirit. It also made him even more _alluring_. Her hands reached forward, where she cupped his face. She watched a heated red take his muzzle, while his eyes glanced of toward the distance. He was so cute when embarrassed.

She began breathing in and out heavily. Her hands traveled from his head, and instead to his mane. She intertwined her fingers with his black fur, finding the feel of it all to be so _mesmerizing_. Suddenly clenching down, she pulled him close. Their faces rubbed alongside one another; her cheek to his cheek. And then, her nose to his nose. And finally...

Her lips. To his lips. Even for his being, his lips were so _soft_.

…

He didn't want to be here, but he was here. Sitting like this as he stared over the hill's edge. The everglades were always a beautiful place. Despite the ground holding some water within, the sun reflected this wonderfully. The grass never looked disgusting, like many swamplands, no, the blades were pristine and clear. Walking through them created the perfect combination of beauty of the eyes, and beauty of the ears. Footsteps could created splashes within the ground, which could sound like music to one's ears.

The electrical lynx pranced through the everglades, not quickly, but slowly to take in the land's sights. Briefly, he let his displeasure echo from his mouth. Sounding off like a low moan of sadness, the Pokémon found himself stopping. One of his paws dragged across his face, while the other sat before him. Unsure of what to do, he found his tail wagging through the wind. His eyes eventually traveled to the scarf which sat upon his right forearm. Her fragrance was still resonating from it, even though she hadn't touched it in days now. It was about a week ago they met, right? When he tried to tear of her face. Yeah, so funny.

Oculus wasn't with his tribe, which wasn't anything new. He was known to leave for, sometimes, days on end, only to return without a say or anything. He was just a loner that way. Maybe that's why many forgot Julius even had a brother. How can you remember someone that's not even there, anyway?

Deep down inside, he would rather be somewhere else. He would rather be with that person he had become smitten with. Aurora, his darling. When had he started calling her that? _Darling_; that's not a term his people used. Mate, more appropriately, not darling. But he didn't want to label Aurora his _mate. _Not _yet_, at least. She was still Aurora to him, she was still his _darling_. His _beloved_, even. When had he started thinking about her like this? When he had started taking in her image as something more? Even now, he wished to be by her side. He wished to be with her.

Finally, they appeared. The beings he had come to hunt. These large buffalo like creatures. How appropriate, their names to be Bouffalant. The Luxray which had come here was now poised to hunt. They rushed in a group which was clumped together. He began running to chase them.

…

Finally, she released the infused metal. It was hard, almost too hard. The nuts and bolts felt as if they were fused with the sheet metal itself. But now, she had finally released the hold it had. The mechanical visor which held the information she needed finally snapped apart. Her fingers slid across the circuit boards within, gliding between the diots and other various electronic pieces. And from eyesight alone, the Sinnoh Champ could tell that this was something she wasn't supposed to mess with.

Dawn cocked her head in one angle, while her fingers rested on her chin. But now, the sun was up and she already went through her morning wash. This time, both Courage and Scorch watched over at her watering hole, being sure to keep their ever watchful eyes on her. She didn't mind; the Champion used that time to give her Pokémon a well needed wash themselves. Courage didn't mind, Scorch, not so much.

By now, she was sitting in some clothing she seemingly threw together. She would never change her beanie hat and red scarf, so that was out of the question, though she did wear a pink skirt which was black around the edges, a shirt which actually owned sleeves, and some pants beneath which lead to pink boots. Hey, even though there's no humans around, she's still allowed to carry herself in a pleasant manner. Alone or with others, Dawn Pearl wasn't going to look like second-rate trash. That was Barry's job.

But there was more to her change in clothing other than just to look good. The Champion was planning to search through the island's more unapproachable areas. With this mechanical visor in hand, Dawn felt as if her search had narrowed down a bit. If a machine was left within that ghostly chateau, then maybe the poachers were near that area. It wasn't much, but hey, it was start. Better than nothing, you know.

Dawn placed the visor back down upon the ground, while her eyes rolled around in her skull. She began wondering how to go about this quest, now that she had evidence. Judging from how the visor was busted and no longer worked, maybe the poachers were attacked by the ghosts within the chateau. But _why _were poachers in the ghost infested home in the first place? Were their rare ghost-types within? Or something _else_?

"INFERNAPE!" Scorch roared from outside.

Great. What could have that meant? Dawn wedged her beanie hat down upon her head, while her face became decidedly angry. What Pokémon dared bother them, when she had her mains outside? Whatever it was, it sure did have Scorch angry. The Sinnoh Champion walked through the front of her tent next, when the wind hit her. It felt so magnificent, in all honesty.

But Dawn shifted her attentions away while her hands found her hips. Down toward the base of the hills, her beloved Infernape Scorch was sprouting flames from his crown. Well _bigger_ flames; he was obviously pissed off. Dawn didn't know why, so all she could do was scratch the back of her head whilst making way toward the blazing ape. Courage was at Scorch's side, her eyes glowing in their usual manner. Dawn noticed the Aura Pokémon's hands were engulfed in a blue flame, showing she was battle ready. Now Dawn began to fret; if Scorch is angry, that's fine, he always gets angry, but if Courage is prepared, then something dangerous is before them.

Something dangerous in deed. It was a Luxray, and the sight of the Gleam Eyes Pokémon made her heart sink. No, it wasn't Oculus, that would be _good_. No, this was one of the tribe's emperors, the one who wore the gold armor, and valued intelligence over everything. What was his name again? Oh yes!

"Augustus?" Dawn inquired, making her Pokémon lose their rage-filled appearances.

How did they know his name? Better question, why was Augustus here in the first place? He lacked any cronies, and that insane one, Caligula, wasn't here either. It was just Augustus, and Augustus alone. He didn't look angry, in fact, he appeared to be rather calm. It wasn't a battle he had come here to initiate, it was something else.

"Ray, ray, lux! Luxira!" he claimed, making Dawn cock her head in confusion.

"What was that? Oh... right..."

She almost forgot she couldn't understand Pokémon speech. Turning back, the Sinnoh Champion dragged her eyes to her floating Mismagius. With a wagging finger, she called Maria over, making the ghost overshadow her like the other night. Maybe it was because she had done once before now, but Dawn didn't faint like the first time. She was still wobbly in her feet, however. But with Maria's beads wrapped around her neck, she knew now that she could understand Pokéspeech. Or whatever its called.

"Aurora?" Augustus' young voice rang, "Aurora? Can you here me?"

"Shut it you..." Scorch snarled.

Whoa. Was that really how her Scorch sounded? With such fiery intensity and callous acting; she actually expected him to sound kinder. Maybe it was because of this Luxray, which made sense. It wasn't like he _liked_ the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, especially after all that's happened.

"Calm down, Scorch..." Courage's voice rang, like an authoritative voice of reason, "We don't want to start another brawl, do we?"

To be honest, Courage sounded exactly like what Dawn' expected. Womanly, adult, filled with power and strength, it was the perfect opposition to Scorch's angered wrath. She was more mature sounding, which was odd, seeing as how Scorch was older.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Scorch snarled with his flaming crown igniting.

"Well, I did come to," Augustus' voice trailed off as he gazed upon Courage, making her gain a face of confusion and minute disgust, "To... well, talk with the Lucario," then he said to her in a more direct manner, "I do believe you and I can... _understand_ more of each other..."

"Please boy..." Courage berated, "We're not even in the same egg group..."

"I bed to differ..." Augustus stated in a flirtatious manner, which made Dawn bust out into laughter.

The three Pokémon immediately looked at her, with both Courage and Scorch holding eyes of shock. Could their master actually understand the words which were traded between the two? No, that's impossible. She was a human, and humans can't understand Pokémon. Right?

"Augustus," Dawn called with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to you, Aurora," he answered as he trekked past a still shocked Scorch and Courage, "I'm actually surprised, really. I was sure after last nights little display, Julius would like to have nothing more to do with you..." his eyes traveled to the sky, "But he decided to have an audience with you, Aurora! And if I know Julius, which I do, it's not wise to turn this audience down. It's not often the tribe leader wishes to speak to anyone other than Oculus, Caligula, Cornelia, and I," he thought on it as his hind legs thumped on the ground, "Well... Do you wish to come? I recommend you say yes."

How could she say no? Seriously, how could she? The tribal leader of a group of, admittedly, smart Luxrays asked to have an audience with her. And outsider. She'd be stupid to say no to this offer, especially because she was trying to relieve tensions. But what of her Pokémon? The way they stared at her, they wouldn't just let her run off with a Luxray. _Again_, that is. Even if she did have Maria around her neck, that just wasn't good enough for them.

"Is it just me? Or are my Pokémon allowed to come as well?" Dawn inquired.

"I think you already know the answer to that question," Augustus replied in a matter of fact way, "Do not worry Aurora, we aren't planning on killing you, if that's what you feel. Have a bit more belief in us; we aren't complete savages," he laughed, "If we wanted you dead, we would have flanked your positions and surrounded you from all sides! There'd be no place for you to run when we go in for the death kill! Calling our victims to our tribe is just not our style..." he suddenly grew quite as he thought about his words, "Wait... that wasn't too smart to say, was it?"

No, not really. Augustus, while intelligent, didn't know when to close his mouth sometimes, it would seem. Still, Dawn got the gist of his message. They wouldn't kill her, at least that's what she prayed. But what of Scorch and Courage? Augustus words seemed to establish their beliefs that they wanted her dead. But Dawn thought otherwise. She felt as if she could actually _trust_ this tribe. After all, they considered her a Luxray now.

"Uh... Augustus, can you give us a sec?" she looked up to her Pokémon, "I need to run this by them before I can make a decision, okay?"

Augustus understood her need to talk with her Pokémon, so he allowed them to to do so. Sitting down, he watched as Dawn pulled Scorch and Courage back. When they were a safe enough distance away so Augustus could not hear them, she began to whisper.

"Okay... here's the plan..."

_Awakened, the human dons the Pokémon to roam villages._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Dawn's costume in this chapter will probably become her defined costume for the rest of the story. Unless I say other wise._

_You know. I had this chapter planned to be much longer, but I had to cut half of it off. The chapter was pushing eight thousand, so I dialed it back a bit. Don't worry, that means the next chapter will come much faster! How much faster? Possibly tonight. But first, allow me to talk._

_Remember that hazing from the last chapter? Yeah, it was much more than just some talking and hair doing, those Luxrays actually attacked Dawn. I didn't describe that scene because I wanted it to be a surprise. You know, just making you all think it wasn't anything big, when it really was. They actually did haze Dawn, but in their own Luxray way._

_Plus, I don't think you've noticed this yet, but these Luxrays aren't as wild as they appear. I mean, yeah, they're obviously wild in the sense that they aren't tamed by humans, but they don't really act like some wild tribe of mindless animals. They actually wear clothing for one bit, and they have a social class. But, Maverick, you might say, what do you mean by social class? You'll see in the next chapter._

_By the by, who do you think dreamed up that dream? Was it Dawn? Or was it Oculus?_

_Next chapter, Dawn gets her first taste of the hunt. Oh yes, the hunt._

_My favorite Metal Gear? The almighty Metal Gear Rex, of course._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	14. Thrill of the Hunt

Thrill of the Hunt

Hunting. Was this _really_ happening? Hunting was always a touchy subject in the world of Pokémon. One side thought it was wrong, the other side, not so wrong. Hey, we hunt regular animals all the time, why can't we hunt Pokémon? To the Sinnoh Champion, she didn't really care. As long as she got her steaming hot Buscalin for dinner. It wasn't like she was doing the hunting anyway. That was, until now.

Dawn stood over the fields with eyes filled with confusion. A group hunt? Is that really what she was participating in? She didn't know being accepted as a Luxray would be such a taxing experience. All she wanted to do was search for those poachers, but once again, that needed to be pushed off. Funny how those poachers were rapidly becoming less of a serious issue as time went on. Dawn didn't know what to make of this; her priorities were eschewed.

But how in the name of Palkia did they expect her to hunt? She was just a human girl who relied on her Pokémon for everything. Now, for a change, she had to rely on her own skills for something this laborious. And this laborious task happened to be _killing_ another being. Okay, she wasn't really going to kill something, that belonged to the Luxray who was tasked with aiding her.

Yes, the female Luxray, the one who stood behind. Dawn recognized the Luxray the moment she was told they'd be a unit. It was the same Luxray who she defended from Julius the other night. Her name was-

"Lumina..." Dawn called out, whilst turning to face the Gleam Eyes Pokémon.

She was an interesting Luxray indeed. She didn't hold the same level of aptitude as the other females of the tribe. For instance, she did not wear a furisode as many of the others wore. And no, that's not because of the fact that they were in a hunt; many other female Luxrays still wore their clothing. No, Lumina just didn't appear to be of a high enough class to _own _a furisode. Maybe Dawn was reading to deeply into this, but that's what she saw. Even wild Luxrays own class systems; how relatable.

"So how are we supposed to do this?" Dawn inquired of her teammate, who seemed positively annoyed.

"I thought the great Aurora would know how to do something so simple..." Lumina sneered, as she trotted off before her, "Just pay attention to what I'm doing; we'll have those Tauros in check before you know it..."

So mean; why was Lumina like this? Call Dawn egotistical, but shouldn't you be indebted to the person who kept you from being exiled? That's just what Dawn thought, but not Lumina. The female Luxray was as cold as ice to the Sinnoh Champion. On any other day, Dawn would not take such animosity, not without asking why at least. But not here, not within their tribe. The least amount of issues she could create, the better.

But to be honest, the Sinnoh Champion was surprised by how expansive Pokémon island was. How great was this land mass if it truly held every kind of Pokémon, bar legends of course? Right now, Dawn gazed over the hill to see a large amount of Tauros roaming about. For a change, the Wild Bull Pokémon was not running around with rage. No, they were all relatively calm, just enjoying the drink the pristine river handed them. Could Dawn _really _strike at these beings? Sure, she's never been much of a Tauros person, but she never thought about _killing_ one. Killing something, beyond a bug-type of course, just seemed so _wrong_. For her, that is. Maybe not for Lumina, or the rest of the Luxrays.

Speaking of the other Luxrays, many of them were here. It seems as if all those who were fit to hunt, was here. Save for the young Shinxs and Luxios, and the Luxrays who were left to tend to them, and the other Luxrays deemed unfit to hunt such as the sick and the pregnant. Dawn had never seen so many Luxrays in one sitting before; it was quite shocking honestly.

But did they really think they could take on an entire tribe of Tauros? The Wild Bull Pokémon were strong and adamant when it came to attacking people. It would take a bit more than just intelligence to take down this group, electrical manes or not. But the Luxrays never stepped of; they continued walking toward the Tuaros below. Dawn could only pray this went well for them all.

Over there yonder, a group of Pokémon were hidden behind the hills. A flaming ape, an illustrious Anubis creature, and a battle-hungry rabbit. They kept their eyes pinned on their trainer, save for the rabbit, who was too busy sleeping to give a crap.

"When do you think it'll come to an end?" Courage asked of Scorch, who crouched beside her.

"I don't really care..." he answered, truthfully enough, "I just know I'm not gonna let a creature lay a finger on her..."

"You know what Dawn said, Scorch," Courage retorted as she gazed at him, "We are not to act unless she says so..." her eyes returned to their master, "Besides, Maria is with her. If anything were to happy, she'll make sure Dawn is okay."

"I beg to differ..."

The voice which came between the two, made both Pokémon leap up. They twirled around, seeing a Luxray who was clad in silver armor. The mere sight of him made Scorch's crown ignite. He was ready to battle once again, but Courage was there. Being the diplomat she was, the Aura Pokémon figured she should do something about this.

"Julius... that's your name, right?" Courage asked as she eyed the Luxray, "You are... the leader of this tribe, correct?"

"Indeed..." he answered as he shifted his vision between Courage and Scorch, as well as the sleeping Veneticus, "I'm surprised that you are trying to actually use words instead of your fist this time. Impressive, it seems that even _savages_ like you can learn."

"Savages!?" Scorch growled, before Dawn stopped him.

"How did you know we were here?" Courage inquired with glowing eyes.

"I could smell you..." he stated with ease, "You two reek of such an odor I've never smelled before..." his eyesight intensified, "I don't like it..." then he began walking forward, "What are you two doing here, hm? Did Aurora make you come here?"

"Indeed..." Courage answered, finding no point in lying, "Momma Dawn asked of us to follow her, just in case something happens..." her eyes began to glow, "And honestly. I don't trust you..."

"Wisely put..." Julius replied as he sat down on his hind legs, "I recommend you keep that distrust, Courage..." he continued to say as his eyes started to gleam, "I don't want you moving. Not one inch. Despite what you say about Aurora, you are not aid her in any way."

"Who are you to order us!?" Scorch remarked as he got into Julius' face.

"I am this tribes leader!" Julius barked back as he and Scorch began to butt heads, "If you go against my command, I will be force to _kill _you. Or, at the very least, maul you to near death," he breathed in and out heavily, while he watched Scorch's rage boil, "I can't wait to see how things turns out with Aurora. She's been such an interesting individual since our meeting, I'm sure she will continue to be so..." he got even more comfortable on the ground, "Besides. I'm sure in some shape or form, Aurora will prove to be... _surprising_..."

How the hell was Dawn supposed to do this. There was just one Tauros, the rest were whipped into a wild stampede. They rushed left and right, surrounding the Sinnoh Champion in the storm of dirt and dust they kicked up. She watched as some Tauros were claimed by entire groups of Luxrays, while others were allowed to roam free. For a moment, Dawn thought she didn't have to kill one. Unfortunately for her, one Tauros held its eyes solely upon her.

The Tauros kicked up dirt as it snarled through its nostrils. The Champion wondered where Lumina was, seeing as how she was pared up with the Luxray. But alas, it appeared as if Lumina had vanished into the wind, leaving Dawn to her own devices. But she was not entirely alone. Those beads around her neck said otherwise.

"Okay, Maria, what do I do?" Dawn inquired as she prepared herself.

"What should you do?" Maria repeated, "Master Dawn, you're the Trainer here, you should know what to do!"

"Oh... whoops... yeah, you're right..." she etched that beanie hat further down upon her head, "Guess I got outta hand there, huh? Heh... heh..."

"TAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRR!" the Wild Bull Pokémon roared. But, to be Dawn it sounded like, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" Quite rude, to say the least.

The beast suddenly rushed for Dawn, making her prepare for its attack. If that thing rushed her at these speeds, she'd be dead. No exceptions. Obviously enough, Dawn did not want to do die. So when the Tauros rushed her, the lithe Champion quickly leaped out-of-the-way. Most people don't know this, but Dawn is no slouch when it comes to physical activity. She almost never runs out of energy, and can perform many acts of gymnastics. So when she leaped to dodge the attack, she flipped through the air to land on her hands. And then, she jumped from her hands to land on her feet. The Champion did all of that without breaking a sweat.

When the Tauros missed, she figured it would keep on its way. But not this Wild Bull Pokémon; it was extremely vindictive. The being quickly turned around after skidding to a halt. Staring back at Dawn, the Tauros prepared to rush her once again. The Champion wasn't sure how long she could keep this up, so she figured it was time to fight back. With Maria's help, of course.

"Maria! Power Gem!" Dawn commanded.

Her beads began to shine, one after another, and they all projected a series of gleaming rocks before her. These rocks shined like individual stars, which garnered the eyes of the Tauros which rushed her. With a mighty push, the Sinnoh Champion fired these rocks toward her enemy. The illustrious and sharp stones slid across the Tauros' body. Many wounds were crafted by the attack, making blood flow from the Tauros' body. But the Wild Bull Pokémon was not stopped. It just kept rushing, whilst shrugging of Dawn's attack.

The Champion grew wide-eyed as she found herself face to face with the Tauros. But before the beast could ram her, Dawn found herself in the sky. It wasn't because of a jump, no, this was Maria's own magical powers keeping her there. The Champion landed soon after, while the Tauros turned around to face her once more. It scratched the earth with its hooves, preparing itself to rush Dawn once more. She squinted whilst gazing at him, for she was now ready to end this.

"Okay... Maria..." Dawn whispered, "Let's use Charge Beam..."

The Champion cupped her hands in, whilst charging up a great yellow power. The Tauros had now started to rush her, making her blood boil. Instead of bowing out however, Dawn kept stance. She waited until Maria's charge had reached a fine point within her finger tips, then fired. Dawn and Maria's combined attack flew toward the Wild Bull Pokémon, striking his body with volts of electrical power. The Tauros should have fallen, especially because the wounds on its body was now being invaded with small thunderbolts. But the Wild Bull Pokémon kept ramming through without a care in the world. Dawn and Maria forced even more power into the beam, but it just didn't work.

She only remembered being stricken, and then darkness. When the light came back, Dawn found her eyes aiming on the skies. Her back was ripping with pain; her chest too. It was as if a car had rushed her with all it's might. But, no, it wasn't a car. It was a Tauros. Dawn weakly gazed up to see the Wild Bull Pokémon approaching her. Screw the tribal negotiations, Dawn would rather live than to die like this.

"Scorch... Courage... Veneticus..." she called out, "Attack..."

Any minute now, they'd spring into action. But they didn't. The Tauros still stood above her, and was still walking up close. Dawn began to slide back on the ground, while she started to panic. Where was her Pokémon? And why could she no longer understand Pokémon? It took Dawn a moment to realize Maria had been knocked out of her body thanks to the ram. And the ghost Pokémon was knocked out. Maybe that's why the Champion wasn't dead at this very moment.

So she was now stuck between a Tauros and the earth. No other Luxrays were around it seems, Lumina was gone, her Pokémon weren't there to save her, Dawn was alone. But she still needed help, anyone's help.

"Zeus..." Dawn called out, "Zeus..."

…

Oh Bouffalant. So good! So tasty! He enjoyed his rightfully owned meal with a smile on his face. Eating here on his favorite resting spot, without a care in the world. He would dive into the carcass, and tear flesh from the body, before devouring it with haste. By now, he had his fill; he would leave the rest for the other Luxrays which would eventually come by.

Oculus loved the solitude. To be alone like this; it felt good. Though, he didn't like the loneliness as much as he used too. He could imagine _her _arms, wrapping around him. He could imagine _her_, hugging him close in a warm manner. She probably wouldn't like the food he was eating, but she wouldn't deny him his pleasure. And maybe, after he had cleaned his lips of the Bouffalant's blood, they would kiss, perhaps?

Yeah. _Kiss_.

"Zeus..." the hell was that!? It came from nowhere! So suddenly; Oculus sprang up, "Zeus..." there it was again! The call sounded like it was being carried by the wind itself, "Zeus..." and then she commanded him to do something, "Wild Charge..."

"Aurora?" he answered.

Yeah, it had to be Aurora. Only Aurora knew him by the name of 'Zeus'. And judging from how weak it sounded, she was in pain. She was in _dire_ pain. Oculus found his eyes widening, as he pinpointed her voices location. He wouldn't be late.

…

"Move out-of-the-way this moment, you bastard..."

His snarl didn't bother the armor wearing Luxray in the least bit. Julius still stood there within his way, unfazed by the demented command. Scorch, on the other hand, was prepared to make this fight occur. He didn't care if he'd start another battle with the tribe; so be it! He'd risk anything to make sure his master was safe. No matter what.

"Why do you ally yourselves with her?" Julius asked, as he faced down Scorch, Courage, and (a confused) Veneticus, "Why do would you risk your entire life for her? Is she your mate? Your leader, perhaps? I can't imagine the connection you'd have to someone who is of a different species."

"That's because you can't _love._.." Courage remarked, making Julius snap his eyes upon her.

"Oh... I can love..." Julius retorted, "I can love more than you'd ever know..." his vision shifted back to Scorch, "I just don't see why you love her."

"Just get the hell out of our way!" Veneticus barked, as she worked herself up into a rage.

"Fine then..." Julius claimed as he sat upon his hind legs, "She should still be ali- WHAT!?"

His eyes shifted up to see a blue and black being blur by. It leaped clear over Scorch's head, and landed upon Julius' back. The being then leaped high above again. The Luxray leader turned around to see the creature who dared treat him like that. To his surprise, he saw Oculus. His brother payed him no mind as he rushed toward the group hunt. The Luxray's eyes sat squarely on Dawn, and soon, so did Julius'.

Oculus charged wildly through the fields, with his body letting off sparks of electricity. He roared out to the heavens, while his eyes sat upon Dawn. She looked so weak as she laid there, much like the time she faced that Rhyperior. Back then, it made him cringe, but now, it made him angry! Extremely angry! Oculus charged wildly into the Tauros which presided over Dawn, while his main charged with electricity. The Wild Bull Pokémon had no chance to react.

Its body was charged with electricity, whilst being brutally slammed into the ground. Oculus stood above the beast only briefly, allowing the Tauros' last sight of life to be a pissed-off Luxray. Then the Gleam Eyes Pokémon struck forward; one paw upon the Tauros' neck. It was dead.

Normally, a victory like this would make Oculus roar out to the heavens. But not this time; he had more important things to tend to. Quickly, the Luxray leaped over to Dawn. She was still immobile, though some feeling had returned to her legs and arms. When her eyes met Oculus' frame, she smiled as best she could. Her arms also reached forward to grab him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close as best she could.

"Oh Zeus..." she whispered into his ears, while her lips pressed upon his snout, "Oh Zeus..."

Oculus could only stare down with weakness, as he watched the female kiss him gently on the head. She was so weak; he didn't like that, no, no, no, not one bit. He wanted to give Dawn some strength, and he did so as he knew how. He rubbed his cheek across her cheek, and licked the base of her neck with his tongue. He heard her gasp weakly; this was the opposite of what he wanted.

"Luxira..." he whispered.

Oculus pulled back, only to see she had fainted. Eyes close, mouth open, body without movement. It was a grave sight indeed. He eventually crouched down, and after a few moments of shuffling, he placed her upon his back. He could feel her heart beat through her chest, and he found it to be oddly slow. Deep down inside, Oculus wanted to jolt her a bit with his electrical mane, but he knew that to be a terrible idea indeed. So what was she supposed to do?

"DAWN!?" Scorch's voice roared out.

The flaming ape landed near Oculus, his eyes filled with terror and urgency. No longer did the will to fight flow through his veins, instead it wanted to give his master some help. Oculus too wanted not to fight, but to instead help Dawn. He walked to Scorch, and allowed the flaming ape to take Dawn into his arms. Oculus knew Scorch would take care of Aurora; that's what he did.

Scorch and the rest of Dawn's Pokémon acted quickly. They all left for their campsite, while Veneticus tugged along Maria's silent beads. This left Oculus alone in the center of this field. Gone were the Tauros, and gone was many of his tribesmen. Only one remained, that being his older brother. Julius walked up with eyes wide, shocked by the incredible display of power his brother just showed.

"Oculus?" Julius called, "What did you just do?"

"Julius..." Oculus answered, "What did you do?"

If his brother was going to say something, Oculus wasn't going to have it. He marched off with anger and animosity he now held toward his older sibling. Julius didn't care; honestly, he was used to this. Besides, he was too mesmerized by his brother's strength in that attack. That was something their father could do. An attack like that; it was magnificent. But how did Oculus gain such a thing? Was it because of his affection for Aurora? Could she have, possibly, played a role in him performing such a thing?

No. That's preposterous. After all, Aurora is just some _human_. It wasn't like she could unlock some hidden power within Oculus' body. Or could she? Now that Julius thought about it, the was not the first time she had done this. The other night, Oculus roared to the heavens and made it rain. That shouldn't be possible in the least bit. Then how? First the rain, and now that wild charge? Was it possible, in some way, that Aurora made Oculus _stronger_?

Only time would tell.

…

"ACHOOO!"

Why did she sneeze? Why was that the first sign of life from her lifeless body? Dawn just sprang up, head aching with pain, while her mouth tasted nothing by dry air. She rubbed her fingers against the temples of her head in an attempt to alleviate the hurt which rived through her. It didn't work, in fact, moving only made it worse. Deep down inside, the Sinnoh Champion was wondering if sleep was the best idea right now.

"Like... ow..." Dawn groaned as she began to hug herself, "That hurt so much..."

Getting hit by a Tauros; a feeling she now knew. Now she could only pray she _never feels it again_. Seriously, that was the worse feeling she had ever felt, ever. It was like a car drove full force into her. At least she wasn't gored by the Wild Bull Pokémon. At least.

Now where was she? Her vision hadn't settled yet, so she could only see a yellow blur. By the time her eyes readjusted, she already realized she was back in her tent. Dawn moved her arms out slowly to test them. Usually, when you get hit by a Tauros, you can expect to own some broken bones. But it seemed as if all of Dawn's bones were completely in tact. How did that happen? From what the Champion could tell, that was Maria's doing. She may have taken the impact, but her body was still complete.

The Champion began to shimmy out of her makeshift bed in order to check up on her Pokémon outside. From the dim lights outside, Dawn could tell the sun was no longer in the sky. It was the evening time, with the sun possibly on the horizon, or already replaced with by the moon. Dawn stood as tall as she could in her tent, but the pain in her spine almost made her drop. But she didn't want to hunch over the entire day; she was still in her teens. With one hand teasing the tent's entrance and the other hand on her back, Dawn struggled through the tent.

She fell into the mane of a Luxray.

The Sinnoh Champion quickly leaped back as she stared wide-eyed into the individual she collided with. Staring back was the Gleam Eyes Pokémon with a smile upon its lips. The small mane with the various adorned jewels showed she was a female Luxray, not to mention the upscale furisode she wore upon her body.

"Cornelia?" said Dawn, "Uh... what are you doing here?"

"Luxira," the Luxray stated with a slight giggle, "Ray, ray, lux, ray..."

Dawn's eyes moved away from the tribal queen in order to see if her other Pokémon were here. And yea, they were here. Scorch had his arms crossed in a thinking manner, Veneticus was sleeping, and Courage was close by. Her Pokémon seemed to accept Cornelia, instead of fear her. Maybe it was because she was a female, or maybe it was because she was pregnant.

"Cornelia... shouldn't you be back with your tribe?"

The female Luxuray cocked her head while she pouted with one of her lips. Turning around, she wagged her tail in a 'come over' motion. Even though Dawn could not understand the Luxray, she knew better than to ignore her command. She followed the Gleam Eyes Pokémon down the hill, while Courage followed from behind. Cornelia suddenly stopped at the base of the grassy knoll, and laid her eyes on Dawn.

When the Champion stopped, Courage stopped. And as they all stood still, Cornelia smiled. She suddenly made way to Dawn, and pressed her paws upon the Champion's chest. Courage also placed her paws upon her master's back, making the Champion wonder what was going on. Together, they gently forced her to crouch upon her knees, which Dawn did without any fuss. And as she sat here on her knees, Courage steadily began to remove her shirt.

Dawn began blushing; just what were these two planning? Before long, she was sitting there without a shirt, wearing nothing but her bra on her upper torso. Cornelia retained that smiling glare of hers, while Courage kept her hardened face. The tribal queen walked around to Dawn's back, where her eyes gazed upon the marks the females of her tribe caused.

"Luxira, luxira, luxira," Cornelia stated after a sigh.

Courage began to use her Heal Pulse to make the marks on Dawn's back go away, while Cornelia gazed upon Dawn's face. And they all just sat there, without a word moving between the three.

…

The many calls of Politoeds echoed off into the distance. Their gentle coos and claps ricocheted into his ears, keeping him awake. Or maybe it was because he couldn't stop thinking about Aurora. He was such a hopeless sac; Aurora was all he could think about these days. What did she do to him so he'd become this way? Maybe he'd never know. She had him ensnared some trap, especially after this evening. She had kissed him, allowing him to feel her soft and tender lips. The feel of them was simply indescribable. Even now, he thought about them. If all it took to get more of those kisses was to save her more, then he'd _love _to do it.

How could Julius treat Aurora in such a way? He allowed her to be brutalized by that Tauros, and without even lifting a finger. That was just _unforgivable_, even for Oculus. He knew his brother was rough, and for that Oculus quite admired his older sibling, but his treatment of Aurora was pointless. She had done nothing to him to deserve such a thing. It was as if he _hated_ her.

To Oculus' surprise, his brother walked up to him. Julius stood below his sibling's perch, with eyes that shined like lights. Seeing this, Oculus stood up on his four legs. All the other Luxrays were resting, save for these two brothers. And it looked like Julius wanted to talk.

"Oculus..." he whispered as he leaped up to his brother's perch, "Let's go for a walk..."

Oculus didn't fight back, he just did as his brother told him. The two eventually slipped into the forest together, both saying nothing. When they were a comfortable distance away from their tribe, Julius finally stopped. Of course, Oculus did the same.

"What do you see in her?" Julius inquired.

"If you only brought me out here to ask questions, then I'll have you know I'm not in the mood..." Oculus remarked, as he shot a glare at his brother.

"Just answer the question," the chieftain pressed, "What do you see in Aurora? She is a human, not a Luxray. She can barely even understand you most of the time..." he shook his head, "What does she call you? Zeus? That's not even your name, Oculus."

"But its a good one..." the Luxray snapped back, "I enjoy it. Makes me feel... _strong_..."

"Strong?" Julius repeated with a laugh, "Yeah... strong..."

The two began walking again, with Julius taking the lead once more. Eventually, they came to a series of rivers and ruins which sat some meters away from their tribe. Julius instinctively stood near an archway, and Oculus did the same.

"Remember when we were Shinxs?" Julius inquired, "And we used to run through here all the time?"

"Yeah, I remember..." Oculus answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Remember when our father, Romulus, did that move out here? We were Shinxs when we saw him. His entire mane grew electrified, and he rammed into those ruins over there..." Julius chuckled to himself, "He destroyed them all from one ram alone, but was quite injured afterward..."

"Yeah, Julius..." Oculus stated, "I remember... But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Today, in the fields... I saw you do that move, Oculus..." Julius claimed, "I watched your mane get charged with electricity when you rushed that Tauros. You were able to drop that bull in one move, and it was a ram," Julius' face returned to his serious nature, "How... how did you do father's move, Oculus?" he faced his brother seriously, "How did you perform it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Julius," Oculus answered, "I didn't do father's move. I don't even know what you're talking about..."

"You didn't see it because you were too busy worrying about Aurora, but you did it, Oculus," Julius claimed, "I watched you do it," the leader shook his head, "Something about Aurora allowed you to perform a move you could _never _do on your own. Not before me, anyway..." his eyes slid into a squint, "Tell me, Oculus. Do you _love _Aurora?" his brother gazed away, while Julius applied even more pressure, "Is that why you did that? Is that why you ran from wherever you were? I didn't even hear her call your name, yet you appeared to save her. Do you _love _Aurora? It makes sense, seeing as you were able to unlock a mystical power to save her..." he walked closer to his brother, "Do you. Love. Aurora?"

Well. Did he? Oculus didn't know how to answer the question. One side screamed 'yes'. It screamed it loud in his head, and forced itself into his throat. But another side said 'no'. Another side claimed that I am Oculus. A loner. This talk about love is for the Lumina, not him. A few days ago, he would have agreed with that side, but not now. As the days went by, that side grew weaker and weaker. And right now, Oculus wasn't sure if it even existed any more.

So. There was only one answer he could give.

"Oculus. Please answer the question," Julius stated, "Do you _love_, Aurora?"

There was only one way to find out. Oculus closed his eyes. Instead of seeing the usual darkness, he saw Aurora, who owned a glowing outline. In his mind, she turned and faced him. Then she smiled to him, and called his name. He could hear 'Zeus' fly through his ears.

"Yes..." he finally answered.

He opened his eyes to gaze upon his brother. Julius didn't look angry or sad, just content. With a slight sigh, Julius began walking off.

"Goodnight, Oculus..." he said as he walked off, "And sweet dreams..."

Oculus remained behind, and his brother eventually vanished. Somehow, in admitting to Julius his feelings, the Luxray admitted them to himself as well. He thought about Aurora for the longest, but now he knew the truth. He now knew his true feelings for her. Oculus loved Aurora; just the thought of her made him feel _happy_. He could imagine her angelic frame anywhere. Her fair skin, raven-blue hair, the frame which stood on two legs; she really was something that was out of this world. Did he love her because she was so different, or did he love her because she was so _amazing_? He did not know. He just knew that he loved her, and he wanted her to himself.

Oculus had now found his mate. So why was he fretting? As far as he knew, Aurora had no attachments to him, other than friendship. He didn't know if she saw him as more, or terrifyingly so, _less._ He would need to find out as time went moves on.

Oculus shifted his gaze toward the forest where his resting spot lay. Yearning for bed, he gave a yawn then trotted off.

He didn't know Lumina was there.

…

"Stop it..." she ordered, though he ignored her, "Please stop it..." no, "Please... _Zeus..."_

Her eyes half-closed. Face, cherry red. Mouth was open in a manner. She looked so _pleasured _right now. Her hands squeezed in the grass below, as if to claw in the dirt underneath. Or maybe it was because she was trying to relive the tension she had within. That seemed to be the only reason here.

Why was she having such _lewd_ dreams? Her mind was so pure before this, now ruined. How sick, her disturbing, how perverted! These were not the thoughts she, as the Sinnoh Champion, should be having.

Dawn was sitting on her knees, her hand on the ground. There was no shirt on her back, showing she was bare-chested. A heavy being loomed over her. His flat tongue was gliding across her back. That being was a Luxray. That being was Zeus.

Dawn was dreaming about Zeus. And in such a raunchy way.

…

The Sinnoh Champion's eyes opened after. The dream ended there, like that. Her on her fours, with Zeus licking her back. What did it all mean? And, ill! She was dreaming about a Pokémon! That's never happened before! And hopefully, that will _never_ happen again. She was a human. That was a Pokémon. A _wild_ Pokémon. Despite what his society may say, Zeus was still a Luxray which lived with a tribe in the middle of the forest. Sure, he may have been strong, reliable, gentle, admittedly _handsome..._

What happened there? She trailed off in her mind.

"Okay Dawn," the Champ said to herself, "Your creeping yourself out here..." she began hitting herself on the head, "I think that Tauros ram dislodged something in my head. Ugh... I need some aspirin..."

Before returning to sleep within her bed, Dawn's eyes drifted around. Eventually, they landed on her jacket. Yeah, her coveted jacket, the very same one she wore when she hugged Zeus. Grabbing her coat, she lifted it above her head. Strangely, this fragrance was resonating from it. This manly fragrance, one that reeked of sweat. Dawn was initially put off by the smell, only for it to become _enthralling_ moments later. Laying back into her makeshift bed, the Sinnoh Champion laid her jacket beside her. With one sleeve placed upon her nose, Dawn eventually returned to rest.

The dreams started up again. In fact, they appeared to be _worse_.

_Because they shared the same spirit, people and Pokémon intermingled._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_You guys must really love me, I swear. I said I'll post another chapter, and I did._

_Like i said earlier, this chapter and the last chapter were once the same chapter. But it reached, like, eight thousand words, and I decided to cut it in half. Fortunately for you, when I did that, the second part came out as three thousand words. I decided to add onto it, making it around six thousand now. So like I said earlier, you must really love me. I never keep you waiting, do I?_

_Anyway, this chapter was going to end sooner, but I decided to add more things on, like I said. I eventually got to that part where Oculus and Julius talk to one another. I was going to end it there, but I kept going. I then got that part where Dawn is having a wet dream, per se, of Oculus. I wasn't going to add it, but I did so anyway, just so you guys can get a glimpse of Dawn's subconscious. _

_And, yo, I referenced Oculus and Julius' father. Their father's name is Romulus, which is the name of one of the brothers who made Rome, the other being Remus. Romulus is said to have the ability to use Wild Charge, which is a real Pokemon move. Oculus can use Wild Charge too, though he doesn't know it. I'm actually hinting at something. Oculus is stronger when Dawn is around, or at the very least, is giving him orders. It's cause she's a Pokemon Trainer, and not just any Pokemon Trainer, but the Sinnoh Champion._

_Do you guys think I'm making Dawn strong? I'm not trying to make her weak but dang, she sure is getting knocked around a lot. I'm not trying to make her appear weak, in fact, she's really strong. Not physically of course, but mentally. She just relies on her Pokemon a lot. But hey, this is the world of Pokemon, of course she relies on Pokemon. Oh yeah, when I describe Dawn as being athletic, that's because of how in the main games when you can run forever, and ride your bike forever without getting tired. I just translated that into this story as Dawn (and I guess every main character) being extremely active. Hey, makes sense to me._

_Ain't it cute how Cornelia is nice to Dawn? I don't know why, I just thought I should say that. _

_Anyway, I'm thinking about writing a lemon in this story. Don't ask between who because you should know. Obviously, if I do that, I'm gonna have to bump this story to an 'M' rating. I wouldn't mind doing that, but I want you guesses input on it first. Seriously, what do you think? I'd really like to know. I will say this though, if I do write a lemon, it won't happen soon._

_Next chapter, Dawn and Courage finally start looking for some more poachers, Oculus tries to learn about Dawn's feelings, and Julius tries to better understand this strange connection his brother has with a certain human. _

_I believe in Harvey Dent_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	15. Iron-Willed Gaze

Iron-Willed Gaze

She called her 'Momma'. I mean, she really wasn't her mother, but that's what she called her anyway. When she hatched from the egg, all those years ago, she's the person her eyes fell upon. Those silver-blue eyes, they were only ten at the time. She was still so young; the both of them were. But she called her 'Momma' nonetheless. Even now, she calls her 'Momma', for the love their share is like that of a mother and child. She was the child, her trainer, the mother

Courage shook her head clean of these thoughts. How long had it been since it was just her and her trainer? A long time; usually, she was paired with Scorch. The flaming idiot, Courage could only wonder how he got that way. Maybe he fell on his head when he was a Chimchar, that sounded believable. Nonetheless, the Aura Pokémon held such a level of respect for him. When she hatched from her egg, he was still a Monferno, and still just as fiery. But the duo stuck to each other like magnets, and as such its rare to see one without the other at his or her side. Many of Dawn's Pokémon saw the two as more than just teammates, and Veneticus was always there to snicker.

And oh, Veneticus. The Lopunny with an attitude. Dawn caught her sometime long ago, when the Bunny Pokémon was still a Buneary. Never had Courage seen such a Pokémon with a fervent dislike in order. When she was still but a Buneary, she fought back against every single one of Dawn's commands. She even fought back against Courage, who had already evolved into a Lucario by the time the rabbit was caught. Maybe it was because she gained a friend inside one of Dawn's other Pokémon, which made Veneticus the powerhouse you would see today. But Veneticus is still a jerk, one must never forget that.

So why was Courage reflecting on her allies and master like this? No reason. She stood alone with Dawn on the outskirts of a massive field. White flowers were everywhere, painting the field in a land of blanch. Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion, had her hand on her hip, as well as a smile on her lips. Her silver-blue eyes traveled left and right, taking in the massive view she was given. Courage heard her master exhale air with pleasure, as she ruffled her raven-blue locks. With her hips swaying, she turned and faced her Lucario who stood behind, and smiled even greater.

"Let's get moving, Courage," Dawn commanded with her friendly attitude, "I have a feeling we were going to find what we need here."

That was just her thinking, but sometimes, that was all she needed. Dawn was someone who, despite her appearance, was extremely headstrong on what she believed in. If she thought those poachers were here, then you bet your ass she was going to search here. It wouldn't be so bad sometimes, but the champion was usually right most of the time. That only made her assured that her mission was coming to a close. She would find those poachers here, then make a wicked beeline back for home.

Dawn began walking down the flower field soon after, with Courage following close behind. Neither did trainer or Pokémon know they were both being watched. Yards away, appearing to be nothing more than a flicker, was a black and blue beast. Its electrical mane was silent this afternoon day, not moving save for when the wind gently ruffles it. He kept his body close to the ground, while his sharp gaze peered into the individuals before him. The angel on the two feet, and her ever fateful Lucario.

He wanted so desperately to talk to her, but this Luxray stopped himself from doing so. He was actually _scared_. Yeah, _scared_. Now that he had excepted his feelings for the human teen, he didn't know what to do with himself. Should he run up to her? No, that would be off-putting; he didn't want to scare her. And he didn't want to come on so hard. Now that he loved her, he didn't want her to know, not yet at least. He wanted to know how she felt for him, first.

Oculus was really having a war with himself. One side wanted to say 'screw the rules' and just rush her right now. The other side wanted to play it safe and wait. There were many ways this could crash and burn. She could not love him, leaving him alone and heartbroken forever. She could be terrified by his sudden vigor, making him feel horrible. And, what's worse, if he does somehow swoop her off her feet, the chances of her Pokémon immediately beating him to death were high. Sure, he'd fight back, but Aurora's Pokémon are strong Pokémon indeed. He may be able to go toe-to-toe with Scorch, but not Scorch, Courage, Veneticus, and that ghost Maria. Oh man, the thought of Maria made him shiver. He truly disliked ghost-types.

Dawn was making the gap between herself and him greater, prompting him to start moving. He deftly dashed over the hills, whilst keeping the silent grace of a Greninja. He was wondering what Aurora searched for, though he didn't need to think hard about it. She was some sort of angel, after all. And as all angels, she was searching for that which plagued this island. Who or what was the being which attacked the many Pokémon on this island? If anyone could figure this one out, it was Aurora herself.

Suddenly, Courage turned around. Oculus was caught off guard by this, yet ducked in the nick of time. The Aura Pokémon's eyes glided past the area he was at, before suddenly shining. The Luxray prayed the Lucario couldn't sense his presence, while sweat formed on his face.

"What's wrong, Courage?" Dawn asked.

"Lucario..." the Aura Pokémon answered in a dismissive manner.

Dawn scratched moved a few of her raven-blue locks from her face, before chucking inwardly. Courage was always defensive about something which wasn't there; maybe that's why Dawn loved her so. With Courage at her side, the Sinnoh Champion felt completely safe. If something was going to jump at them, the Aura Pokémon would strike it down deftly.

So without a second thought, Dawn began walking off, with Courage still at her side. The duo trekked deeper into the endless field of white flowers, with the Champion gazing around in circles. Stopping suddenly, Dawn found the fields to be devoid of all life. Pokémon or otherwise. That was wrong; a place as beautiful as this should have had thousands of Pokémon running around. But nothing existed within, not even bug-types.

Dawn lifted her beanie hat and scratched the top of her head. Looking over at Courage, she wondered if the Aura Pokémon could sense anything out there. The Lucario appeared to be searching for something, but it wasn't what Dawn was looking for. With a face of disdain, the Sinnoh Champion began to wonder what to do next. Then her eyes glanced left and right in a sneaky manner. Making sure the coast was clear, she reached away to the back pockets which sat on her clothing. She pulled out a small pink device which resembled a watch. It was a Pokétch, a device everyone from Sinnoh has. Dawn slid the wrist-mounted machine on her hand, and then started tapping buttons.

She knew what Rowan said. Don't bring any machines that can possibly screw with the island's community. But, hey, what could a Pokétch possibly do? Seriously, how could this small device screw with the islands infrastructure, especially when their were entire freaking factories placed all about. Dawn reached away to pull out the visor she had found the other night. And then, with her Pokétch aimed forward, she tapped the buttons upon the side.

Dawn's Pokétch was no ordinary Pokétch. Thanks to her status as Sinnoh Champion, she was able to do things with the machine that no one else could. One such was the ability to scan. Her Pokétch shot out a blue light, which ran up and down the visor. Dawn gazed down to the Pokétch's screen, waiting for information to fly out.

Eventually, her screen flashed to life. Dawn shook the device up and down, because the shine wouldn't leave. Had her Pokétch malfunctioned? No, this machine was still as new as the day she got it; Dawn prided herself on keeping it well maintained. Then why was it screwing up like this? Shaking her Pokétch, Dawn began to wonder; did scanning this visor screw her Pokétch up? Or was there something else within the vicinity which did this? Dawn didn't know anymore.

"Lucar..." Courage suddenly spoke up, making her master turn around.

"What is it, Courage?" Dawn inquired with a raised brow, as she put away the visor she discovered.

Courage suddenly became silent, while her eyes shined again. Dawn felt as if her Pokémon had finally picked something up. The Aura Pokémon gazed over the hillside and started walking. Dawn began to follow. Their speeds steadily began to pick up, with Courage gaining the upper-hand in distance. Dawn forgot her Pokémon could even run this fast, but she didn't stop.

The duo eventually slid to a stop as they came to the zenith of this hill. On the very top of this hill, Dawn could see a campsite within the grassy knolls. Within the valleys, there sat what appeared to be the remnants of a living quarters. Dawn and Courage ran down the hill and came to the campsite, seeing it had already been abandoned. Large and heavy tire tracks ran from one end of the campsite to the other, and vanished over the island's horizon. These tracks ruined the flowers natural life, and made Dawn wince. Maybe this was why no Pokémon stayed in the area; whatever vehicle caused these tracks must have been big and loud.

Deep down inside, Dawn had conflicting feelings. One was happy to find remnants of the poachers, but the other still resented the idea. She wished no one was challenging the island's sanctity, but this proved to not be the case. Somewhere, someone was ruining this islands natural balance, and was killing Pokémon without a thought about it. It made Dawn shiver.

The Champion and her Lucario began to tend to the campsite, searching up and down for anything. Dawn continued to check her Pokétch, wondering if it could help her. The shining screen hadn't vanished however, in fact the machine began to glitch. Groaning, the Champion decided to turn the device on and off, whilst making her annoyances audible.

"C'mon!" she moaned, "You're, like, the newest model! Stop screwing like this."

When the wrist-mounted device came back on, Dawn decided to not scan the visor again. In fact, she wasn't sure if she should scan anything else in this area. But fearing the same events would pan out, the Champion decided to investigate the old fashion way. Her eyes took in every edge of the campsite, searching for anything which would appear to be out of the ordinary. There were indents in the ground, and various patches where flowers had been crushed by items. The campsite had a sizable radius, being about three meters in diameter. That would be ten feet for our none metric users. Dawn's campsite was nowhere near this large, though she had a lot less items. Judging from the size, this poacher had various machines to aid his or her antics. And a vehicle to boot.

Dawn found her mind floating around the thought of that vehicle. What machine was this poacher using? The tire tracks were huge, so Dawn figured the vehicle itself was big as well. But how big? And if its giant like the tracks say it is, shouldn't she be able to hear it? Dawn wasn't sure anymore.

"Hey Courage? Got any ideas?" she inquired of the Aura Pokémon.

Dawn gazed up and over to her Lucario, but Courage looked oddly spacey right now. She stood up tall, with her red eyes peering endlessly into the sky. The Aura Pokémon was feeling something, something her master could not feel. They weren't alone; something else, something _powerful_, was here with them. But what was it?

"Hey!" Dawn barked, snapping the Lucario from her thoughts, "Courage? Are you okay?"

"Luc... luc... ario..." she stared up to Dawn with a face that showed terror; Dawn didn't like that, "Something... else... Something... _strong_..."

Dawn stuck her finger in her ear to clear the gunk out. Did Courage just talk to her? Oh yeah, that's right, Courage _can _talk. But ever so briefly; she only speaks out full sentences rarely, usually when she's using that move Aura Storm. So if Courage was speaking, that means something was _off_. And if something's off, then that means Dawn needs to prepare.

But prepare for what?

Courage suddenly became prepared. She spread out her legs, and moved her hands into an offensive position. Dawn, seeing this, became ready herself. What was about to attack? A wild Pokémon? Was this what got Courage so riled up? The Champion's silver-blue eyes moved to the lines of tire tracks which lead from the campsite.

A four-legged being was walking toward them. Its body, blue. It owned a patch of fur which covered the front of its neck. Golden spikes jutted from the beings front two legs, and golden horns shot from its head. The creature held a visage which showed no emotions, whether great or small. When the creature stood only a few yards away from Dawn and Courage, it stopped.

Holy Miltank. It was...

"Cobalion?" Dawn whispered from her lips.

What in the hell was Cobalion doing here? Even Courage was astonished by this sight, as she and her trainer stared upon the Iron Will Pokémon with wide eyes. Cobalion's golden vision appeared to be unimpressed by the two, while Dawn continued to mentally freak out. Cobalion, the leader of the Three Musketeers Pokémon, was here before her. What was a Unova Legendary doing here on Pokémon Island? It would be more appropriate if the legendary birds were here, not Cobalion. And, if Cobalion was here, does that mean the other Musketeers were here as well? Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo; could those three be here as well? Right now, it appeared as if it were Cobalion, and Cobalion alone.

The leader of the Musketeers continued to gaze upon Dawn and Courage, making the two wonder what he was planning. Dawn had read many tales about the Musketeers, so she knew what they were all about. They were noble legends, ones who protected other Pokémon from humans. That last bit got caught in Dawn's head. They protected _Pokémon_ from _humans_. For all she knew, Cobalion cared not for humans, or may have possibly _hated_ them. Was that why Cobalion was here? Did he think she was an enemy?

It was possible, for Cobalion began growling. Dawn couldn't believe it; the leader of the Musketeers, saw her as an enemy. He must have confused her for a poacher, which made sense. She was, after all, the only human on this island. Or more appropriately, the only human _here_. So, once again for like the umpteenth time in her life, Dawn found herself in a battle against a legendary Pokémon. Only now, there was no Scorch to help her out. No matter, she had Courage.

"Cobalion..." Dawn said frantically, "I'm not your enemy, I promise you."

Cobalion didn't except her words. Instead, he suddenly rushed forward, head first. Courage was taken aback by this, and so was Dawn. She started to have flashbacks to that raging Tauros from yesterday. She already knew how much that hurt; she didn't want that to happen again. Besides, a raging Cobablion is not smart, no way, no how.

"Courage! Quick Guard!" Dawn commanded.

Without even thinking, the Aura Pokémon threw her hands up. Cobalion's charge stopped, when his head met Courage's paws. He was an incredibly powerful Pokémon however, and so his charge caused themselves to drag back a few feet. Dawn leaped out-of-the-way, while her Pokémon and Cobalion flew past her.

Thanks to the Pokémon Trainer's quick thinking, Courage was spared any injuries. And now, she was on the offensive.

"Alright Courage! Reversal!" Dawn commanded.

Cobalion's eyes widened, while the Aura Pokémon grabbed him by the base of his neck. Using skills reminiscent of a wrestler, Courage lifted the Iron Will Pokémon above her body. She then brought him back, and slammed him into the earth behind her. The hills of flowers shook when Cobalion met the earth, while his body uprooted dirt and grime. Courage quickly returned to her toes, while she brought her fists up in a boxing manner. An attack like that wasn't enough to defeat a legendary Pokémon, and she was right.

Cobalion returned to his fours without a second thought, while his golden eyes peered into Dawn's soul. The trainer shivered as she stared at Iron Will Pokémon; he probably didn't like her. Not only did he believe she was attacking Pokémon, but she was also using a Pokémon to fight back. How horrible. But alas, Cobalion has no mercy for those who face him. If Courage got in his way, he would take her down, Pokémon or otherwise.

Cobalion returned to his offensive stance. Suddenly, his horn began to shine. With one attack, he would drop the Lucario before him. He could not lose, for with this Sacred Sword of Justice, he would cut down those who were vile and evil. Courage grew wide-eyed, as she watched Cobalion prepare his great attack. If she got hit by this strike, she'd be done for; no exceptions. Dawn saw this too, and her eyes widened.

Things appeared to move in slow motion. Cobalion was ready to kill, there was no arguing against this. If his blade fell upon Courage, she'd be cleaved in half with little to no effort. The Iron Will Pokémon was just that; iron-willed. When he commits to something, he see's it through to the very end. If he wishes to _punish_ Dawn, he's poised to do so. No matter what get's in his way.

"_Zeus_! Help!"

Now why in the name of Reshiram did she cry that out? Better question; why in the name of Reshiram did it _work?_

Dawn kept her eyes closed for fear. She was afraid when her eyes opened, she'd see the severed body of her Lucario on the ground. Without even opening her eyes, the Sinnoh Champion began to cry. She could already see the images of Courage, being torn in half, within her head. It made her shiver, and forced her to hold onto herself. But the sound of it didn't echo into her ears, nor did she hear Courage scream in pain.

Dawn's eyes opened. Just as she predicted, a heavy slash mark was embedded into the earth. But Courage was not there. Instead, Dawn's eyes fell upon Cobalion, who appeared to be surprised. Dawn's eyes eventually moved over, where she saw a blue and black four-legged beast. An electrical lynx, he owned golden eyes that shined like diamonds. On his back, an equally surprised and shocked Lucario.

"Courage!?" Dawn practically yelped, as she reached her arms forward.

Pulling her Lucario close, Dawn hugged her with all her might. For a brief moment, she thought Courage was dead. But seeing and feeling her, all alive and well, it made her heart skip a few beats. But then Dawn's eyes traveled back down to the blue and black lynx. Somehow, in someway, she already knew who he was.

"Zeus..." she whispered.

Her silver-blue eyes traveled down to his right front leg, where she saw a white scarf. Yeah, it was Zeus.

"Luxray, Luxira..." he replied with a powerful voice.

Dawn felt so _happy_ to see him. Not only was her call answered, but Courage was saved. Saved by this Luxray which had saved the Champion herself many times before. She was beginning to rely on this Luxray more and more as time went on. Deep down inside, she wished she had a Poké Ball to throw at him. If she caught Zeus, then he'd be hers, _forever_. But, for some reason, the thought of catching him a Poké Ball felt wrong. No, he was fine just the way he was.

Dawn was blushing.

"Lucario!" Courage roared as she pulled herself from her master's embrace.

With a shaking fist, she showed just how strong she could be. Cobalion caught her off guard with his Sacred Sword, but now that she had seen it, she knew how to dodge it. At the same time, Zeus stood right beside her. Dawn stood up a few moments later, while she cupped her chest. Gazing at these two Pokémon, she wondered how lucky she was. To have other beings so selflessly throw themselves into harms way for her, it felt so great.

She had reflected upon this many times before, but now it was different. Why did Zeus lend his powers to her without a second thought? He wasn't her Pokémon, he was wild wasn't he? It didn't matter; Dawn was just happy he was here. She couldn't thank Zeus enough for that.

But enough. Now it was time to get moving. Dawn closed her eyes and breathed in and out. When her silver-blue orbs reopened, they were serious. It was time to battle, Pokémon battle. Fortunately, she had experience in battling legends.

"Alright you two," Dawn said as she took on her battling persona, "Get ready. This is Cobalion we're talking about, a legendary Pokémon..." she squinted, "And leader of the Musketeers. He's good, but nothing we can't handle..." her eyes traveled to the Luxray, "Zeus, will you listen to me?" as if she needed to ask; he nodded without even thinking, "Good..." then she stared up to the skies, "Zeus! Rain Dance! Courage! Hold Cobalion off! Use Extreme Speed!"

Dawn knew her Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses, so she knew what to use and how to use it. When it comes right down to it, she knew Courage was more balanced in her states. Strong defensively and offensively, but not particularly perfect in one category. That made her the great for working Cobalion down. Meanwhile Zeus was nothing but offensive and illusive dodging. She knew Cobalion could hit him even with his artful dodging skills, so she knew she needed to use Zeus' strength. If anyone could defeat Cobalion, it was that Luxray's skills.

Immediately, Dawn's Pokémon ran to carry out her plan. Courage suddenly vanished in a flash, making Cobalion's eyes widen. When the Lucario reappeared, she was right in his face. With surprising speeds of his own, Cobalion leaped out-of-the-way of Courage's attack. She punched where he was standing, causing the ground to split and quake.

Meanwhile, Oculus stared up to the skies overhead. How was he supposed to make it rain? There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Had Aurora lost her mind? No, he needed to trust her. Relationships grow on trust, don't they? Besides, Aurora knew what she was doing. Funny, whenever he was around her, he felt _stronger._

Zeus roared to the heavens, as if beckoning for the rain to come near. To his amazement, clouds began to form from nowhere. The skies were eventually covered by heavy storm clouds, which pulsated with lightning. Moments later, rain started to fall, sprinkling the bodies of those caught inside. Zeus brought his vision down, where he saw Courage clashing with Cobalion. The Iron Will Pokémon was blocking the Lucario's attacks as best he could, whilst dodging. Courage almost too fast for him to get a good hit on.

But Courage suddenly miss-stepped, and Cobalion acted upon it. He headbutted the Lucario, sending her flying back. She recoiled in the air and landed upon her feet, but the strike made her grumble in pain.

"Courage, you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Lucar..." she answered with a growl. She's faced Giratina before, Cobalion didn't mean much to her.

"Good..." the Sinnoh Champion stated as she looked to the skies, "And its raining..." dragging her hand across her head, she smiled even more, "Zeus! You're beautiful!" because her eyes were on the heavens, Dawn didn't notice the blush which grew upon the Luxray's face, "With the storm overhead, you won't be able to miss your next move! Zeus! I want you to use Thunder!"

As if Cobalion would allow them to use such a move. The Iron Will Pokémon suddenly rushed toward the trio, head first. He was trying to interrupt their move before it landed. Unfortunately for the Legendary Pokémon, the Champion was betting on this to happen.

"Courage! Force Palm!" she commanded.

The Lucario suddenly dashed forward to match Cobalion's strength. Her hand was shining blue, showing she had gained quite a lot of power. She placed the palm of her hand upon Cobalion's face, making him grow wide-eyed. And then, from her palm, she exerted a powerful force with exploded in front of the legend's face. He was thrown back by the blast, and crashed into the earth. When Cobalion's eyes widened, a yellow bolt of electricity fell upon him.

The land flared to life as Zeus' powerful thunderbolt fell upon the legendary Pokémon's body. Dawn held onto Courage while the ground shook and split. Never before had the Champion seen such a heavy lightning bolt fall before her, and she's been in _many_ Pokémon battles. Boy, Zeus was strong; his name seemed to personify him.

When the lightning strike faded, the area Cobalion was at was reduced to ashes. The flowers were gone in this area, and that made Dawn cringe. She didn't want to do this, but it needed to be done. Cobalion had been defeated, which made the Champion real sick in the stomach. The leader of the Musketeers wasn't evil, in fact, he was one of the most noble Pokémon ever. Attacking him could not be good for the future.

"Oh man..." Dawn said as she relinquished her battling persona, "That cannot be good..." then her eyes traveled to Courage, while her lips curled into a smile, "Good job Courage! You did great out there," her Lucario nodded, and then both of their eyes fell upon the Luxray, "And... Zeus..." Dawn blushed again, while she avoided eye contact with him, "Thank you a lot. Courage owes you her life..."

And oh did Courage owe him her life. Zeus gazed upon the Lucario, who gained a smile on her lips. That made the Luxray jump, because he never saw her smile before. Born from respect and honor, Courage placed her hand on her chest and performed a courteous bow. It was the best she could do in this situation. Dawn could do more.

Suddenly, Oculus found his neck to be in Aurora's arms. He was shocked by this, because it so suddenly happened. The female had her face in Oculus' cheek, and she rubbed it furiously. These warm giggles escaped her maw, which just made Oculus weak in the knees. This could happen forever, and he'd _love _it.

But this moment was cut short when Courage suddenly readied herself for battle again. Dawn pulled away from Zeus, and the Luxray immediately got ready. Within the pit they caused with their attacks, the Iron Will Pokémon began to rise. His body was charged with Zeus' attacks, but it seemed to not bother him. This Legendary Pokémon was not going to be defeated so easily.

"Oh... Cobalion..." Dawn whispered under her breath, "What do you want?" she closed her eyes and reopened them, where she activated that 'trainer eye', as they called it, "Get ready you two..."

…

His four legs slammed against the ground, causing water to fly back up. How did this happen? One moment it was nice and sunny, the next moment it was a heavy downpour. He couldn't help thinking about that time in the forest. When the trees were on fire, and his brother roared to the skies. And when his roar was over, the heavens split open to release a calming wave of water upon the masses.

Julius dashed through the flower field with his armor glistening in the rain. He was following Oculus, because he knew his brother. He knew following Oculus was the fastest way to finding Aurora. But somehow along the way, he lost track of his younger sibling. That wasn't good; he'd need to hone his tracking skill some time.

It didn't matter, because the rain constantly ruined his actions. Whenever he located Oculus' scent, the rain would wash it away immediately. Darn was this annoying! Why did Cornelia enjoy the rain so much? The Chieftain would never know.

There was a sudden flash of light. The heavens dropped a lightning bolt upon the land, and this triggered an earthquake. Julius skidded to a halt as he gazed upon the thunderbolt in absolute amazement. That wasn't a natural occurrence, that was an attack. A Pokémon summoned that thunderbolt to the ground. And judging from the size of the lightning strike, it was one strong Pokémon.

Julius felt his vigor reignited while he began running again. He came closer and closer to the touchdown of the thunderbolt, while the sound of battling echoed into his ears. Something was fighting, and he was poised to see who. When he came to the hill's edge, he was astonished.

"Courage! Low Sweep!" Dawn commanded as her hand cut through the air.

The Lucario did as she was told, and quickly dropped to the ground. With one foot extended, she swiped at Cobalion's feet. Courage's attack connected, and she succeeded in knocking the Legendary Pokémon off of his feet. He crashed into the ground and slid a few meters, before finally stopping. When he looked up, he met face to face with a Luxray.

"Zeus!" Dawn yelled next, "Thunder Fang!"

Oculus was more than happy to oblige. He dove, mouth first, into Cobalion's arm. His fangs bore into the Legendary Pokémon's tough hide, where he was somehow able to break the hard skin. Oculus electrified bite charged through Cobalion's body, making the Legendary Pokémon roar out of anger. But the Luxray was not pleased by simple biting alone, no, he wanted more! With his amazing strength, he lifted Cobalion up, then slammed him down. It wasn't enough; Cobalion was still thrashing about. So once more, the Luxray lifted him up, and slammed him into the earth.

From atop his hill, Julius stared upon this in astonishment. His brother, Oculus, was going toe-to-toe with the leader of the Musketeers. The very same leader he and his brother had been put to rest by, when it came to nightly tales. His brother was fighting a Legendary Pokémon!? And he was being ordered around by Aurora.

"Zeus! Leap back!" Dawn commanded.

Oculus' eyes widened as he obeyed Aurora's command. Quickly jumping back, he dodged Cobalion's sneaky attack. He was attempting to use Sacred Sword upon Oculus when the Luxray wasn't paying attention. Aurora's order allowed him to dodge it in a timely fashion, and be spared injury.

Cobalion stood up, while Zeus, Courage, and Dawn regrouped. The Sinnoh Champion wasn't sure what to do next; the Iron Will Pokémon just kept standing up, no matter what she threw at him. If she wanted to win this, she needed to hit him hard enough to break his tough defenses. And, for some reason, Dawn felt as if this was possible. Her Pokémon were ready. _Zeus_ was ready.

"Alright listen up! We've gotta get ready," Dawn announced as Cobalion began to pick up speed, "Zeus! I want you to use Wild Charge," the Luxray nodded, all though he had no idea what that meant, "And Courge! Do that... thing you do when you shoot out your large beam... yeah..."

"Lucario..." Courage answered.

It was time to do this.

Zeus suddenly bolted forward at high-speeds, his mane charging with electricity. Eventually, his entire body was clad in an electrical force which would not be stopped. Cobalion appeared to be enticed by Zeus' rush, so he picked up speed too. Their bodies met within the center of this field, where a powerful lightning bolt dropped upon the two. When the thunderbolt subsided, it showed the two combatants, their heads slammed into one another. Neither pulled away from the other, for both wanted to win.

Julius was mesmerized by this sight. His brother had done it again. His brother had performed that move only their father, Romulus, could use. How? What mystical power did Aurora own, that could unlock their inner abilities?

Courage roared out, while her red eyes flared. The aura surrounding her body became wild and frenetic; she could no longer control it. She forced this uncontrollable power into her hand, then roared out something into the air.

"FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA!" Courage proclaimed.

From her fingertips, she launched out a magnificent blue beam, whilst roaring out to the wind. This beam rocketed toward Zeus and Cobalion, making both of them gaze back. With ease, the Luxray was able to dodge the attack before it hit him, but the Iron Will Pokémon wasn't as lucky. His muscles tensed and locked themselves up; he was paralyzed.

Cobalion's eyes widened, as he watch the beam roar toward him. He was swept up by the blast, and sent flying into some unknown direction. Courage didn't stop her beam until she was sure her enemy was gone. When Cobalion no longer existed in the area, the Lucario let her arms drop.

Silence took over. The battle was over. Dawn and her Pokémon had won, Cobalion was defeated. Once again, in Dawn's long career as a Pokémon Trainer, she defeated a Legendary Pokémon.

"YEAH! WHOOO!" the Sinnoh Champion let out as she leaped up and down out of glee, "That's how we do things!"

She began to praise Courage for her amazing skills, while Oculus stared off toward the horizon. They defeated Cobalion. They defeated the leader of the Musketeers! How did they do that? It was amazing! This feeling! And he had Aurora to thank for that. Aurora...

"Zeus..." Dawn called, making him look over.

She had such a blushing face on, one which was mixed with this proud visage. She was happy and, oddly, embarrassed at the same time. Did she notice this herself?

"Hey... Zeus..." she said with a wagging finger, "Come here... I've gotta _thank _you."

Oculus did as he was told. He slowly made way to Aurora. This didn't seem good enough, however.

"Here," Dawn said as she stretched out her hands.

She wanted him to grab them, and so Oculus did. He hopped up on his hind legs and placed his front paws into her awaiting hands. Standing up like this, he found himself towering over the human girl. She appeared to be both terrified and _drawn in_ by Oculus' height. Her face, her smile, it made the Luxray's heart melt.

"We couldn't have done this without you, Zeus," Dawn stated, "Thanks for your help..."

And then she kissed him. And, no, it wasn't on the cheek like other times. No, this time it was on the lips. Oculus eyes widened as he felt Aurora's soft lips press against his. Wow, they were amazing. So smooth, so tender, so gentle and warm. He felt his lips being caressed by hers.

Dawn hadn't realized this herself. She just wanted to give him a gentle kiss. She didn't notice how her lips messaged his. Nor did she notice the gentle purr.

…

_ Dearest Journal,_

_ I feel so happy! I feel like I'm close to finding those poachers! I found an old campsite where those poachers were at, and tire tracks! I've made a plan, I'm going to follow those tracks! Hopefully, it will lead to the poachers._

_ Also, I fought Cobalion. He tried to kill me and Courage, but Zeus was there. We were able to fight him together. I... I can't thank Zeus enough for that. I mean, I'd be dead without him. I gave him a kiss to thank him. I think he liked it._

_ I also need to be aware. I know Cobalion survived that blast. I hope he won't be coming for me. He probably will._

Dawn closed her journal, while she smiled. Suddenly, her tongue snaked out, and she licked her lips. Upon doing so, she couldn't help but to moan. Her eyes rolled around in her head, as she swooned from the taste.

Wait. What the hell? Dawn straightened up as she gazed into her tent's lamp. She's kissed Pokémon before, who hasn't? Seriously, who hasn't? Every Pokémon Trainer has kissed their Pokémon at least once. And anyone who denies this is a liar. Seriously, you can't say you've never kissed an Eeveelution. Or else you're a liar.

So there was nothing wrong with kissing Zeus, right? No, nothing at all. She was just showing her affection for him. She just wanted to show how thankful she was. Nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all.

…

She was shivering. She couldn't believe what she saw. She couldn't believe it. She _hated_ him. She hated him so much! Why did he do this to her!? Why did he ignore her like she wasn't there!? They've been friends for years! Why didn't she have him!? Why weren't they mates!? Why did he choose her!?

"I saw you kiss her!" she yelled out to no one but her, "I saw it!" she shook her head, "Damn you, Oculus! Damn you!"

Lumina was angry. _Very _angry. Her mane was surging with electricity. She was angry, and wished to relieve this rage. She wanted to kill something! No, she wanted to kill _someone_. She wanted to kill that damned human who stole him from her. She wanted to _kill _Aurora!

Lumina had made her decision. She was poised to carry it out. She was going to _kill_ Aurora. She was going to _kill _her.

_Kill_.

_Betray not your anger, lest ? will come._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Uber, right? Betcha didn't see that ending coming, did ya?_

_I suppose you know what's gonna happen next chapter, huh? Yeah, next chapter. Something big's gonna happen next chapter. You'll see._

_Anywhoozers, Cobalion showed up in here. The chapter title hinted at him. But, Cobalion didn't just show up for the lulz. He showed up for a very important reason. You'll see as the chapters come by, my friends. Just remember I good body Cobalion is here._

_Courage was thinking about her past in this chapter, obviously enough. These are references to very old (and terrible) Pokemon fanfics I wrote. Veneticus in particular hints at the begining of my story Trainer Tales: Veneticus' Story. Don't read those Trainer Tales stories, by the way. Unless you want to bleed from your eyes._

_I was gonna have a brief moment with Oculus and Julius at the end, but I think I'll start the next chapter with this. Julius is realize how Pokemon Trainers can make Pokemon stronger, while Oculus is going to melt over how Dawn kissed him._

_And just so you know, Eeveexme, Dawn's other Pokemon, Bokuden and Dalmascus, were just chilling out at the campsite. They weren't really needed that last chapter. But that's gonna change in the next chapter._

_So, next chapter, Dawn and Dalmascus search for those poachers within a factory, Julius tries to understand the power Pokemon Trainers have, Oculus thinks up ways to woo Dawn, and Lumina performs her plan. I told you Dawn's choice to protect her would come back to bite her in the butt._

_So today, I've been having an RP with some people on the forums. And I'm loving it._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	16. Tribal Fury! Dawn vs Lumina

Tribal Fury! Dawn vs Lumina

Her silver blue eyes traveled alongside one of the tire tracks, only to pull back and gaze upon the other end. Funny; just the other day this area played the setting for a most magnificent battle. Now it was silent, and once more devoid of life. Yet the trainer was still weary of her actions, and what she should and shouldn't do. If _he _came back, there would be little she could do to protect herself. Fortunately, it wasn't a fight she was expecting. In fact, she brought the Owl Pokémon with her specifically for this quest. If she were to get into trouble, the first thing she was doing was making a beeline for the campsite.

Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion. She stood in the fields where Cobalion attacked her. After a good night's sleep, the Champion was poised to search for those poachers. The poacher campsite that she discovered yesterday was where she stood. Directly in the center, Dawn gazed down the tire tracks which lead from the area. Dalmascus stood on her shoulder, his head twisting left and right. Because it was the dead of night, he was wide awake. Dawn was too, especially after she crafted herself some berry juice. She felt like she could take on the world right now.

Dalmascus began pecking at her head in a loving manner, making Dawn giggle. She didn't know which tire track would lead her toward the poachers, but she didn't mind wasting her time. If one side failed to turn up her opposition, then the other side surely would. The Champion ducked down to the ground, where her tracking skills began to kick in. The way the dirt and gravel bent in a certain way, made Dawn realize where she should start searching.

The Champion began walking off down one side; her hands behind her waist. Pokémon island was a beautiful place at day, but at night, it appeared to be completely different. The entire land came to life with Pokémon that were of the night. Fellow Noctowls, Misdreveaus, Houndooms, Gengars, all the Pokémon of the night were here. They appeared to be frolicking throughout the land, but they would stop when she passed by. Dawn was used to this, so she merely waved her hand toward the passing individuals.

Oh, how he loved the world of Pokémon. She felt as if she and this land were one and the same. As if the lives of these Pokémon sat within her very hands. But that's not too hard to believe, after all, she has saved the entire _world_ before. So to put things into perspective, she's technically already saved all of these Pokémon before.

But if it wasn't one thing, it's another. Dawn could see the head of some building poking through the forest groves. She stopped as her silver-blue eyes gleamed briefly. What an odd structure; what was it doing here? But, to be honest, it wasn't _really _out-of-place. This island did have a lot of left over bits and pieces, all of which remained from a long since forgotten time.

Was this the area where the tire tracks ran? Why were they heading toward this factory, which was probably old and decrepit? There was only one way to find out. After settling her hat upon her head, Dawn ran off for the factory. She felt Dalmascus increase his hold upon her shoulder, while his wings folded out. What lied within that factory, which drew them near? Dawn couldn't wait to find out, in all honesty.

As the trainer expected, the object she searched was near. Her eyes eventually fell upon the factory, which was much greater in size up close. The massive building owned a chain link fence which wrapped around it entirely. This fence was rusted and torn in various areas, showing just how disused the base was. The windows of the factory were shattered, and most were missing altogether. Not only that, but vines were driving up the concrete walls. Truly, nature had reclaimed this factory.

Dawn slid some of her raven-blue locks from her face, while she leaned to one side. With a hand on her hip, she wondered what laid within the industrial plant. When her eyes traveled down to the tire tracks upon the ground, Dawn noticed they lead into the factory itself. Inside of a steel grating, was where Dawn's enemy laid. Her face became hard and distant, while her lips bent into a frown. When she got her hands on those poachers, she was going to make them _suffer_.

Now any smart being would leave at this very moment. He or she would return to the campsite, and gather his or her other Pokémon. Dawn was a smart person, one would even claim she's extremely intelligent. But Dawn was also a person who acted on impulses. Right now, her impulses told her to keep moving forward. She didn't know what _really_ sat behind that grating. There could be no vehicle there at all, you know. There was really only one way to make sure, and that was to keep moving.

Tapping Dalmascus on the shoulders, she signaled to her Pokémon to start flying. He did as he was told, and quickly began flapping his wings. When he took to the air, Dawn leaped up as well. She grabbed upon the Owl's talons, and held on for dear life. Dalmascus took off for the factory soon after, drifting near the building's roof. With another tap, Dawn told her Pokémon to land. He did so, and the duo fell upon the roof. Once again, the trainer teased her hair with her hands. Her eyes also drifted back and forth, in search of a way inside. She found it, by way of an old and probably dirty air duct.

Like hell she was going through there. Beside that air duct was a door, and Dawn ran for it. The door knob was rusted and old, being virtually unusable. The Sinnoh Champion merely pushed the door only to continue her way down. The base was dark and unused, obviously enough. If there were poachers inside, they weren't using the power. After a bit of fiddling, Dawn used her Pokétch as a makeshift flashlight. It did its job; bringing light to the usually dark and dismal factory. But the distance of the light was only a few feet before her. If Dawn was going to find those poachers, she'd need to make it easier for herself.

The Sinnoh Champion traveled deeper inside, hearing the calls of Pokémon within. There were various shocks within, which caused Dawn and Dalmascus to stop. They weren't alone in this base, but what else sat within? Something they should be aware of? Something they should fear? Maybe Dawn should have bought one of her stronger Pokémon along. Dalmascus, while reliable, was not the shining knight of victory Dawn needed to rely on. In fact, he wasn't much of a battler, instead relying on mind games to pull a victory. Were the creatures they prepared to face capable of being defeated? Only one way to find out.

Despite all senses of intelligence, Dawn continued into the factory. Whatever lied within, she was going to find it.

…

His heart was in knots. He could barely walk straight, let alone think. His feet were twisting around one another in deranged ways, as if they were made of spaghetti. Wait, did he even know what spaghetti was? Who knows? That kiss made his mind complete mush; he didn't know what to do. One part of him told him to sleep, but his beating heart made that impossible. Another part wanted him to run to her immediately, but that would seem creepy.

Funny. It was last night where Oculus kissed Dawn, and he was still churning from the thought of it. Her lips were so soft, so _tender_. He couldn't help but to enjoy it. He remembered how she felt under his touch, and oh did it feel wonderful. He even remembered how she purred lightly. She must have not noticed it, but he sure did.

Oculus must have been like a lovestruck teenager. Everything he did blew up in his face, because of his thoughts of Dawn. He went hunting alone, as usual, today. He stalked a Sawsbuck for what felt like forever. Right before he struck, his mind was assaulted by images of his darling Aurora. To say the least, he failed in getting an afternoon meal. Later on, he went to one of his favorite places on Pokémon Island. A nice waterfall area, where steam and mist was expelled by the crashing waves. When he went to sleep there, he had a dream. A misty image approached him; it was Aurora. He woke up from the dream, even though he didn't want too.

Now Oculus was returning to his tribe. After the long day, he wanted nothing more than rest. Maybe Aurora would permeate his mind within his rest; he'd like that a lot. Just the thought of her was enough to get him 'in the mood' as to say. But that's a story for another day.

Laying down upon his favorite perch, Oculus put his face to the ground. He gazed upon his fellow tribesmen, who were all resting side by side. Maybe one day, it would be Aurora who rested beside him. But, for some reason, Oculus didn't think that was possible. Maybe, for the time being, he'd rely on his dreams to give him what he wanted; they seemed to be the best answer to this equation.

The Luxray's eyes began to slide close. He noticed another Luxray within the forest. When he blinked, the Luxray was gone. Oculus closed his eyes shut now as he prepared to rest. There was a slight rustling within the leaves, forcing his eyes to open once again. The fleeting image of the Luxray was there again. Once again, Oculus blinked, causing the ghastly being before him to vanish. He yawned now, as his mind forced back the images of the Luxray. Now he was ready to rest.

It was denied to him. A being pounced upon Oculus, causing him to grow wide awake. He threw this being from his back, whilst hopping onto his feet. Twirling around, the Luxray faced his attacker whilst growling. To his surprise, the sound of laughter floated into his mind. It was a sick, insidious, and insane laughter, which made Oculus' eyes widen. Almost immediately, his want for battle vanished, being replaced by annoyance. He recognized this laugh.

"Caligula..." the Luxray growled while he eyed the bronze wearing Pokémon, "What was that all about?"

"Just came by to say hello to my best friend here!" the insane Emperor replied as he trotted to his fellow Luxray, "You were gone aaaaaaaallllllll day! But, that's no different from usual, now is it?" he glanced left and right, only to snicker, "Where's that friend of yours, hm? Where's little miss Lumina? I thought she'd be here! Obviously, she's quite smitten with you!" then he glanced back with wide eyes, "But, oh yeah, that's right, you're toooooo busy gushing over a human girl, right!?"

"Caligula!" Oculus barked, "What do you want!?"

"So feisty! Always feisty! Just like your brother!" Caligula laughed, "You ask why I come near, when you should know the reason why! I've noticed a change in you, Oculus! A change that we, as the three Emperors, have taken to account!" he then walked up to his face, "Let's go visit with Julius, he wishes to speak to you!"

Before Oculus could further question the insane leader, Caligula rushed off. With a quivering eyebrow, the hunter Luxray began to snarl. Oh, how Caligula got on his nerves! No matter, he'd follow. If his brother wanted him, there was something important going on. Oculus dashed off after Caligula, and the two drifted between trees with expert skills. Not before long, they found the temple which was his brother's home.

Caligula entered first, trotting in with his uppity attitude. Oculus followed from behind with his eyebrow twitching from annoyance. Seriously, why did anyone listen to him? Caligula was obviously missing a few brain cells. Still, Oculus followed the Emperor, only stopping when he finally found his brother.

Julius stood with his back turned toward his brother, while his golden eyes peered toward the fields outside. Just like his sibling, he had his mind floating around a certain Pokémon trainer. Aurora, who was she? How did she unlock a power within his brother, that not even he could obtain? It was like there was a synergist effect between the two. Whenever Aurora commanded Oculus, and Oculus obeyed, his attacks would _shake _the earth.

"What's wrong, Julius?" Oculus inquired from behind, making his brother finally turn.

"Oculus... I wanted to talk to you about Aurora..." the chieftain claimed as he cocked his head to one side, "Follow me..."

Side by side, the siblings roamed down Julius' home. Alone, there was no one else who could listen in on their conversation. Caligula had left to be insane somewhere else, Augustus was studying the nighttime flora and fauna, and Cornelia was asleep. Maybe there was a better place to discuss such important matters, but for now, the brothers would talk to one another.

"I saw what you can do, when you're with Aurora," Julius stated, "Yesterday. You fought a Legendary Hero, one we looked up to since childhood," the Luxray Leader looked at his brother, watching as his eyes grew wide, "Indeed, Oculus, I watched you fight Cobalion..."

"How long were you there?" Oculus inquired, "How much did you see?"

"Enough..." Julius claimed, "Enough to watch you summon a lightning bolt. Enough to watch you match wits and strength with Cobalion. Enough to see your _kiss _with Aurora..." he shook his head, "I watched the fight, Oculus... I saw how you grew stronger when she ordered you. Before, you could barely match me in strength, but with her at your side," he faced her, "You can do things I never thought possible..."

"What? You're saying I'm _stronger_?" Oculus asked with a bit of cockiness.

"No. Not now, not ever..." Julius snarled, "Don't get any ideas, I'm still your older brother, and I'm _still_ stronger..." he shook his head, "I'm just startled by your... _change..._" Julius gazed toward his home's ceiling, "You're becoming something I've never seen before, Oculus. Whenever you're with Aurora, you remind me of our father..." he finally stepped to his brother, "I'm beginning to believe she can do things to use I haven't yet understood."

"W... what are you talking about?" Oculus inquired; he didn't understand where his brother was coming from.

"I want you to keep doing, what you're doing..." Julius claimed, "Continue to be around Aurora, if that makes you feel better. If you truly... _love _her as you say," it was obvious he disliked saying that word, "But if things change..." he shook his head before latching his eyes upon his sibling, "Just pay attention, Oculus... You as well as I know what this road can lead down to..." he glanced away, "Nothing but absolute _destruction,"_ and he started walking off, "Goodnight, Oculus... sleep well..."

Oculus stood alone for a while. Sitting down on his hind legs, he scratched the back of his head. Was he really that much stronger when he was around Aurora? Could his being around her really lead to _destruction? _Was this something he should be prepared for? Oculus didn't know.

He turned toward the temple's exit. His perch looked good right now; he couldn't wait to sleep on his brother's words. But there was something off about things. Something Caligula said earlier had Oculus processing two thoughts at once.

Where was Lumina?

…

"Electa! Lecta!" the Electric Pokémon announced with a hearty laugh.

"Thanks Electabuzz for all your help!" Dawn replied with a happy chuckle.

Despite being easily angered Pokémon, the ones within the factory were actually quite helpful. Dawn rode upon the shoulder of one such Pokémon, laughing as he marched around. There were many other Electabuzzes within the factory, all of which were working like a human worker would. There seemed to be no point to it, though their electrical powers allowed them to give life to the abandoned complex.

Dalmascus continued to hover behind his master, while his eyes scanned the surrounding factory. For some unknown reason, he had the unshakeable feeling that they were being _watched_. And no, not by the many Electabuzzes around. It was as if something was here that shouldn't have been here. But what? The ever presiding Noctowl searched for this being, but it wasn't working. His eyesight may have been keen in the darkness, but this being was skillful at hiding. As of now, he needed to keep his attentions on what lied ahead.

"Wonderful!" Dawn giggled, making Dalmascus fly up to his trainer.

The Electabuzz she road upon was exerting his electrical energy to bring light into the air. Before him sat this machine, one Dalmascus had no idea about. His master Dawn on the other hand appeared to be gushing at the sight of it. She hopped down from the Electabuzz's shoulder, landing upon the ground with a heavy thud. Making way toward the machine, she began to fiddle with its various buttons. One switch in particular caught her attentions, however.

"And you must be the master switch!" Dawn announced as she gripped the controller.

Slamming it back, she proved her beliefs true. All around the abandoned factory, light poured through. Machines began to churn, the air conditioner began to work, the entire complex eventually came to life. Dawn gazed up to the ceiling in awe, as one hand fell upon her waist. Even though the area was abandoned for some years, it still worked like it should have. Dawn didn't know why, but she figured these Electabuzzes had something to do with it. They sure did love their electricity.

"Thanks Electabuzz!" Dawn said with a hand upon its shoulder, "This'll help a lot!"

"Electa!" the Electric Pokémon stated as his he began to grip Dawn by the shoulder.

He shook her wholeheartedly, before leaving off to do whatever it is Electabuzzes do. Dawn rubbed down her shoulder where he gripped her, wincing slightly in pain. They were nice creatures, but boy was their grip hard! At least they helped her in her quest to find those poachers. Now that the factory had light, it would be much easier to locate the miscreants she sought. And once she found them, she was going to make them pay!

Dawn and Dalmascus continued in their search through the base. With the lights on, they saw the factory took a certain ghastly view. Rusted metal, decaying concrete, machines that no longer could work, they all sat within these ruined halls. Wasn't there a place like this in Kanto? Yeah, Dawn remembered being told this by a friend of hers, one who came from Kanto. She said she saw a legendary bird of lightning within the Kanto factory. Maybe Dawn would run into a Legendary Pokémon herself.

No. No. Please. After Cobalion, she didn't want to run into anymore.

Dawn scratched the nape of her neck as she roamed deeper into the factory. The sounds of churning metal working within the walls grew louder and louder. The Sinnoh Champion and her Noctowl eventually roamed into an area with multiple catwalks hovering above dangerous machinery. Most of those machines were dangerous to the touch, and possibly could kill if she touched them. This place was dangerous; how could anyone work here? Well, at least the walls were printed with 'DANGER!' and 'WARNING!' signs.

Dawn made from one way of the catwalk to the other, heading toward the staircase which lead toward the bottom floors. The Champion licked her lips as she felt her mission come to a close. The poachers were here! She could feel it! Someone else was in this building, another _human,_ to be exact. Dawn could tell; it rumbled through her blood.

And suddenly, Dalmascus rammed her. Dawn was knocked off her feet, as she fell over the catwalk's ledges. She was heading toward the churning machines below, the ones which would surely kill her. But before meeting certain death, her Noctowl swooped in. He glided between her legs, and took off for the ceiling above. Dawn didn't know what happened; her eyes were still rolling around in her skull. Buy the time she knew what happened, she got angry.

"Dalmascus!" she barked, "What was that for!?"

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck near them. Dalmascus swayed out-of-the-way, dodging the attack with expert precision. Dawn and her Pokémon drifted toward the other side of the building, coming close to the walls. When another spark of electricity flew toward them, Dalmascus dashed off. Dawn tried to focus her eyes upon the being which attacked them, but her Noctowl flew to wildly. Either that, or whatever struck at them was moving just as wildly.

Unfortunately, Dalmascus made a misstep, err, miss-flap. As he drifted to dodge a thunderbolt, another one with pinpoint accuracy struck his body. It wasn't an attack that hurt per se, but instead slowed him to a stop. That stop would prove detrimental.

Dalmascus suddenly felt a surge of electricity rush through his entire body. The Noctowl screamed out in pain, as he flashed vibrantly yellow colors. At the same time, Dawn was thrown to the earth, where she crashed into the metal catwalks below. Her impact upon the ground caused her to bounce and slide. The Champion kept her face down for a few moments, while her mind focused on the pain. Dalmascus fell too, though it was obvious he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

How did this happen? Had the poachers arrived and she not realized it? She was trying to catch them off guard, how did they get her? Dawn's eyes slide down to Dalmascus; she felt so sorry. It was her fault he got like that. Maybe she could still escape. The Sinnoh Champion crawled for her Pokémon, where she reached for him.

A heavy paw fell upon Dalmascus' body. Dawn grew wide-eyed with shock, as she stared up to her attacker. It was a blue and black lynx, one that owned an electrical mane. It's mane was breaded well, showing that, not only was it a girl, but of a certain tribe. Wait, Dawn knew this being. It was a Luxray, of the same tribe she had come to know.

"L-Lumina?" Dawn whispered as she gazed up.

"LUXXXXXXRRARAAAAAAY!" she roared.

Her paw rose high, only to fall near Dawn's head. The Champion suddenly felt her adrenaline flowing; the pain began to loosen. With expert timing, she was able to hop away and dodge the strike before it crushed her skull. Lumina's attack dove into the catwalks below, causing a heavy dent beneath. Dawn's eyes widened; Lumina was really trying to kill her! But why!? What had she done to deserve such a thing?

It didn't matter, Lumina was heading her way. The Luxray's teeth were oozing electrical slobber, like she was some rabid beast. She was poised to kill the human before her, and thoroughly enjoy it as well. Lumina suddenly bolted toward Dawn, making her grow tense. What to do, what to do!? Whenever this happened in a Pokémon battle, she'd merely order her Pokémon to dodge. They'd know what to do next. But now that it was her on the spot of a battle, she began to fret.

When Lumina struck with gnashing teeth, Dawn ducked and dashed to the side. Her head struck the catwalk's guardrail, though she was lucky enough to dodge the Luxray's fatal strike. After rubbing her head, the Sinnoh Champion shifted her attention back to Lumina. The Luxray landed on all fours, and turned around at the same time. To show her force, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon began to exert electricity from her entire body. The power show made Dawn step back with fear; she really wanted her dead! This was no further hazing ritual, this was a predator hunting its prey. And Dawn was the prey.

Lumina attacked again, making Dawn run down the catwalk. The Luxray's attack tore through the metal guardrail, showing just how strong she was. If that was skin, Dawn would surely be torn asunder. The Sinnoh Champion eventually came to a stop herself, while her eyes sat upon Lumina. The Luxray had began to stalk her, showing she was prepared to pounce. Dawn had no idea what to do. Should she fight back, or keep running?

Boy. Now she understood why they told her to never leave home without a Pokémon. If you do, something like _this_ could happen. How was she supposed to fight a fully grown Luxray with her _bare hands_? Never before did a thought like this even occur to Dawn. She was still a teenager, and was now pitted against something which was virtually an electrical lion. Could she overtake something that truly wanted her dead?

Dawn was always sure of herself, sure of her victory. But now, she wasn't so sure.

Lumina suddenly rushed for the Champion, making her heart race. When the Luxray leaped for her, Dawn ducked down. Lumina flew overhead, missing just barely. Turning around, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon dashed with all her might. Dawn froze in place, before gazing toward the catwalk's railing. She rushed toward it in an attempt to dodge Lumina's strike, but he metal was rusted and thus fragile. When she slammed into the railing, it snapped and broke, dropping Dawn from the catwalk she stood upon.

The Sinnoh Champion fell through the air, where she luckily landed upon another catwalk. Just like the last time, the impact almost knocked her out. Somehow remaining conscious, Dawn struggled to her feet. Her silver-blue eyes gazed up, noticing Lumina. The Luxray was standing poised above her, with her eyes gleaming. Suddenly, the electrical lynx leaped down as to join Dawn on this lower catwalk.

The Champion began walking back, while Lumina continued walking forward. Her foot suddenly knocked into something, making her gaze down. It was the rusted guardrail she accidentally broke. No, it was a _weapon_. Dawn lifted the railing and held it in her hands, while her eyes fell back onto Lumina.

"S-s-stand back, Lumina!" Dawn yelled as she tried to make herself seem dangerous, "I-I'm warning you!" the stuttering wasn't helping in the least bit, however, "GET AWAY!"

No. Lumina rushed at Dawn, her drool charged with lightning. The Sinnoh Champion readied her weapon, gripping it tightly with both hands. When Lumina was only a few feet away, Dawn struck with all her might. Those years she spent with Barry in baseball seemed to pay off, for her attack was spot on. The metal rod slammed against Lumina's face, making the Luxray fly toward the guardrail beside them.

Lumina wasn't knocked unconscious, but she was taken aback by the strike. So was Dawn; as she pulled back the rod, she gazed at its tip. Blood was on the tip, making the Champion wonder just how powerful was her attack. When Lumina began to growl, she refocused her eyesight on the Luxray.

Dawn continued walking back, while Lumina began to step forward. Once again, the Champion readied her pole like a bat. When would Lumina attack, and did she have enough time to counter? Dawn began to ponder those thoughts while fear dragged down her face. Why did Professor Rowan send her here with the task of _not_ using technology? It would be so much easier if she just had her Poké Balls. Courage would have put Lumina in her place!

The female Luxray began growling again, making Dawn prepare herself once again. There was a heavy gash running down Lumina's face now, showing the Champion's face had done a number on it. Yet the Luxray ignored the pain that came with the blow; she was truly working off of fumes.

Lumina strayed closer and closer, her actions being ever so slow and methodical. She knew leaping in was a stupid idea; Dawn would just knock her down with that pole again. But dammit! She wanted so desperately to kill the female with her paws and mouth, not with her electricity. But alas, what needed to be done, needed to be done. And right now, Dawn needed to _die_.

Lumina let out an ear-splitting cry against the factory. Dawn tried to brave through the roar, but it didn't work. Dropping her pole, she covered her ears with her hands. The scream forced her to her knees, and even made her scream back. When Dawn's eyes reopened, Lumina was in her face. The Luxray fell upon her shoulder, teeth first.

…

He was finally sleeping easily. Before, he kept getting images of Aurora, but now those apparitions had left him. He kept his face down and his eyes closed, as he drifted through the land of rest. He had a big day tomorrow. Now that he, pretty much, had the green light from his brother to visit Aurora, he was going to do just that. He was going to try to make good with Aurora's tribe of Pokémon, and hopefully, they'd be able to come to terms with one another. He felt like he owned a friendship with Aurora's Lucario, which was good. Though his ultimate foe had to be that Infernape. What was his name? Scorch? Yeah, he'd need to work hard to get on Scorch's good side.

But alas, all of this was just mindless thinking. But hey, it was a start. Within his rest, Oculus rumbled. The thought of Aurora had become more and more alluring as time went on. It actually started to become a main reason of why he was waking up in the morning. Sometimes, he could have sworn he heard the female singing to him. He didn't know if that was real or just his morning brain playing tricks on him.

Suddenly his nose began to twitch. Oculus' dream, which was about Aurura, turned into mush as he was bothered. Groaning with disappointment, Oculus opened his eyes to stare before him. Who had the audacity to ruin his dreams? Was it Caligula again? Had Julius come by to have another brotherly talk?

No. It was a ghost. Yeah, a ghost. Not a ghost Pokémon, but an entire ghost. Oculus stood tall and prepared as he eyed the transparent figure before him. It was ghastly Noctowl, one who still flapped his wings. Strange, if he's a ghost was the flapping really necessary?

"Zeus..." the Noctowl called, "Zeus..."

"Wait... what do you want!?" Oculus yelled at the ghost, "And how do you know me by... _that_ name?"

"Zeus... you don't know me, I'm Dawn's Noctowl, Dalmascus..." he floated closer, "She needs your help. Someone from your tribe is attacking her. She can't win alone..." the ghastly Noctowl began to fade, "I... I can't keep this up any longer. You must hurry..." Oculus ran forward while the bird finally vanished, "Hur... ry..."

"WAIT!"

Oculus reawakened with a startle. His eyes moving left and right, he tried to understand the being who visited him within his dreams. Was that real or fake? Who was _Dawn_? Why did he feel such a heavy connection to the being named 'Dawn'. Oculus wasn't an idiot; it didn't take him long to figure out who 'Dawn' was. Dawn was Aurora, that was her _real_ name. Just like the way he was Oculus, yet she called him Zeus. Aurora had a Noctowl apart of her group? Oculus didn't know.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Aurora, or Dawn, was in dire need of his help. When a ghastly bird visits you in your dream, you should be inclined to believe it. That doesn't happen every day, ya'know. So without saying another word, Oculus darted off.

…

Oh dear ARCEUS did this hurt! Never before did she feel something quite like this. The searing flesh, the blood which flowed, the throbbing pain within her body. Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion, was bit hard by an electrical lynx. Her feline teeth was now embedded within Dawn's shoulder. The Champion was growling with pain, while she touched her oozing blood.

Dawn was breathing in and out heavily, while her wide-eyed stared upon her own injuries. This felt so horrible, so painful. When Barry was shot, did it feel like this? Did it hurt so much like this bite did? How much did her friend bleed? Was it anything like how Dawn was currently bleeding? A better question would be why? Why was this happening? What had Dawn done to Lumina to deserve such treatment? Why did the Luxray hate her so much?

Lumina increased the pressure her teeth had on Dawn's shoulder. The trainer cried out in pain, as she used her free hand to strike the Luxray in the face. It didn't work, as one may have expected. The Champion was much to weak to actually put up a good fight. She realized this soon, and gazed down as defeat began to take over. Her eyes fell onto her limb, watching as blood flowed. How horrifying.

"Lumina please..." Dawn whispered as unconscious began to take, "Why? What... did I... do... to... you...?" her eyes closed, "What..."

Dawn's eyes fell shut soon after.

It felt like hours before they finally reopened. Dawn's eyes reopened some time later. She laid upon a being, though Dawn didn't know what. They were leaving the factory, step by step. Dalmascus sat within her arms; he was still unconscious. What happened? Who was it Dawn rode on currently. It was a furry blue and black creature, one who she dyed red with her seeping blood. If this wasn't tended to soon, the Champion would surely die from blood lost. But she was much to weak to do anything about it.

Dawn Pearl, found dead on Pokémon Island. How unfortunate.

"Luxray..." the being she rode upon called.

Dawn stared up to see his great black mane. Her vision grew misty, as she felt nothing but _love_ for him.

"Zeus..." she cried weakly.

She crawled upon his back as best she could, so her chin could rest upon his mane. He reached back with his head, and licked the top of her forehead with his flat tongue. There was such warmth and safety which resonated from Zeus; Dawn was enamored by it. If he kept saving her like this, she was going to start _falling_ for him.

Or maybe she already had.

Dawn fell silent, while Oculus continued on. There were many injuries prevalent on his body, ones he had gained from something, or _someone_, else. He couldn't focus on that though, he needed to keep his mind straight. Dawn's injuries were bad, but not bad enough that they couldn't be healed. There were Pokémon on the south side of the island he could talk too, they'd know what to do.

Oculus picked up the pace as urgency began to ride. From behind, he never noticed the vehicle which drove off from the abandoned factory.

_Let such be blessed by the hand of Master ?_

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Oh man, let me tell you about this chapter. There's not much to say._

_Remembered when I said Dawn's decision to aid Lumina would come back to get her? Well it did, obviously enough. In this form, it came as a bite to the shoulder. Now, I bet you're wondering, what happened to Lumina? All I can say is wait. Though, judging from the wounds Oculus has, its not super good, now is it?_

_I finally made Dawn feel like she's not someone to mess with. I mean, yeah, she's a great Pokemon trainer, but I showed she could fight as well. Maybe not well but hey, she's a teenage girl put up against an electrical lynx. What did you expect, huh? For her to kick Lumina's ass? Lumina may not be the strongest Luxray, but she's a Luxray nonetheless. Put up against a human, there was no way Dawn was going to win this. Not with her own whims, at least._

_Also, I made two references to Shadows from Before. Remember what I said earlier? That the Dawn from this story is the same Dawn from that story. In this chapter, Dawn references a friend from Kanto who told her about running into a legendary Pokemon in an abandoned factory. Dawn's friend is actually Leaf, from Pokemon Leaf Green and Fire Red. In LG/FR (as well as RBY), you can go into an abandoned power plant, and Zapdos is at the top. Leaf recalled that moment to Dawn, as one can expect._

_Another reference was more blatant. Dawn compares her pain of being bitten, to Barry's pain when he was shot. That happened in Shadows from Before, just so you know. Don't worry, Barry didn't die. I can't kill characters, you know that._

_I was going to make a reference to this story online called Leaf's Safari Adventure but I decided not to. FYI, Leaf's Safari Adventure is NSFW. So... yeah..._

_And before you lose your mind, no, Dalmascus isn't dead. He's just unconscious. _

_Next chapter, I want you to decide! You want me to continue with the plot, or write stupid pure fluff between Dawn and Oculus. Sound off in the reviews please._

_I fought someone online in Pokemon X, and beat her so bad she forfeited. I feel so amazing._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	17. My Husband the Luxray

My Husband the Luxray

The small red bird pecked incessantly upon the window's seal. The little pokes and jabs made the glass bounce and quiver. The sound of it echoed throughout the room. It sounded reminiscent of the pitter-patters of rain. Or more like small pebbles. One after another, they bounced upon the window's glass. The red bird ceased this moments later, as the sun touched its body. With wings flapping, the red bird flew off for an unknown destination.

With the bird gone, the sunlight was allowed to penetrate the window. The wondrous rays passed through the window's curtains and touched down upon the floor. It was a nice one, the rugs a good golden color. They were well cleaned, showing someone paid close attention to their appearance. Further still the sunlight fell, now touching the very edge of the bed. The covers, a shimmering pearl pink. Further still, the sunlight stretched. The rays eventually laid upon the flat of the bed itself. Two beings were within.

She had her raven-blue locks spilled out upon the bedsheets. She didn't move much, for she was extremely tired. The covers were pulled up to her chest, and her hand sat outside of it. Her body rose and lowered, while she breathed in and out. Her face was angelic to gaze upon, as she breathed in and out. Truly, she was a beautiful girl. The man who would have her hand in marriage would be a lucky man indeed.

But maybe it was too late. Maybe someone _already_ had her hand. Maybe she was already spoken for. For, you see, a paw fell upon her chest. She grumbled at the feeling of the paw; growled too. The being who bothered her enough to awake her. She reached down with her hand to the paw, and gripped it slightly. Feeling the warm touch, she instinctively squeezed her hold upon the limb. Her tongue slithered from her mouth, while her eyelids began to quiver. She finally said something.

"Zeus..."

Eyes that were silver-blue opened slowly. Her vision was blurred and skewed, as she stared to the ceiling above. A heavy yawn flowed from her lips, prompting her to pick up her hand and cover her mouth. Her free hand still held onto his paw, and she squeezed it even harder. Her eyes closed shut again, while her lips curled up into a smile. The being beside her was heavier and taller; much more so than her. Still, she snuggled up closer to this being. Her face moved into the being's chest, where she nuzzled it closely. She felt his hands wrap around her body, where she hugged him close. From her lips, she let out a warm purr.

"How's my Zeusy doing this morning?" she inquired with her face leaving his chest.

"Ray..." he grunted in reply.

The teenage girl pulled her head from him, and her eyes opened fully. Her eyes fell upon a blue and black feline, one whose size and weight dangerously outweighed her own. His mane was frizzled and ruined; he must have thrashed around in the night. Funny; either she was completely used to it, or he was just a silent tussler.

Nonetheless, she found his mane to be so alluring. With both hands, she grabbed the black hairs and took them into her hands. She squeezed them tightly, while he continued to gaze upon her with his gold and red eyes. His face was cute to look at; his face still blank and stunned due to the morning. Still, her sunny morning face made brought a smile to his face. He reached forward where his flat tongue slithered out. With love and affection, he dragged his tongue alongside her cheek and face. The girl giggled at the touch, while she patted him on the sound of his head.

"Slow down, Zeus!" she cried, "I just woke up! Calm down!"

Her cries had the opposite effect. If anything, the male Luxray began to lick her more. Her laughs drifted through the room as he licked her further down her face and toward her neck. His teeth even began to slightly nibble at her shoulder. The ticklish actions made her giggle, though she eventually stopped when her hands found her face.

"Okay, Zeus!" she said as her face met his, "Stop it, okay? Jeeze, you can be so _frisky_ some times!"

Her words weren't empty, he really was getting frisky with her. His hands had, somehow, found their way under her night clothing so they could sit on her bare back. She didn't appear to be put off by this, instead drawn in. After shuffling about, she gazed back into his eyes. Her eyes slowly slid half-close, but she wasn't about to go back to sleep. Instead, her nose met his nose, and they rubbed them. Then their lips pressed upon one another.

She had shifted by now. Now her body laid upon his body, with her on top. They were still kissing, and so lovingly at that. She would slide her tongue within his job, running her muscle along his sharp incisors. On the outside, her finger teased his chin, making him grunt. She giggled at the feel of his kiss, when he groaned through it. She could only wonder what her giggles felt like to him.

"Ill... morning breath..." she grumbled with a smile whilst pulling back, leaving him lost without her lips.

"Ray, lux," he answered, as he pulled his paw from her body, "Ray! Ay!"

"C'mon, Zeusy," the teen said as she pulled toward her side of the bed, "Let's get ready for the day."

Her legs slid over the bed's side, while she pulled the covers from her body. She was wearing her nightgown underneath, and pretty much nothing else. Before standing from her bed, she wheeled her arms around in within their sockets. Then she cracked her neck in preparation. Lastly, her toes found the Skitty slippers which sat at the base of her bed. With them on, the raven-blue haired beauty stood up tall. She trekked over to her window seal, and placed her hands upon the notches. And upon freeing them, she pushed the door open.

Her hair and the curtains fluttered by the steady gust of wind which entered the room. She rested her elbows upon the window's seal, while she breathed with enthusiasm. Outside was a beautiful town, one which reminiscent of Canalave City. Sure, this area was smaller, but it sure did share the docking city's shine.

Who was this human girl who shared a bed with a Luxray? Why did she willingly rest with a beast? Why did she willingly lay with a _Pokémon?_ Why did her lips meet his in such a loving and embracing way? These were actions which should be shared between a man and a woman, not a teenage girl and an animal. Alas, her name was Dawn. Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion.

Her fingers glided through her rustling hair, pushing a few locks from her face. Without paying attention to the items around her, she made way for the upscale bathroom which sat at the corner of the room. The Luxray she shared a living arrangement with escaped his side bed, landing on the floor near her. Silver-blue eyes ran across his blue and black frame, making her laugh out with a slight snort. The Luxray was surely confused by her snicker, before he gazed down to his own being.

"Jumped into bed a bit too fast, huh, Zeus!" the Champion laughed as she gazed at his body, "It looks like you didn't even bother to get undressed!"

So it would seem. His body was still clad in a button up shirt, though the first few buttons toward the top was unhinged. Not only that, but the black slacks he apparently wore the earlier day was still wrapped around his legs. The male Luxray didn't see anything wrong with this, though his female consort surely did. Zeus couldn't help but to gaze upon his body, while his paw scratched beside his head.

"C'mon you," Dawn continued as she headed further toward the bathroom, "I don't want you walking out the house looking that awful. I can't be seen with someone like that!" though she didn't mean it in a condescending manner, she still giggled with love, "Come on, let's freshen up before we leave. We've gotta reputation to uphold, anyway."

As she flitted her way into the bathroom, the Luxray trotted from behind. It didn't take long for her to twirl on the shower faucet, sending a hot stream through the waterspout. When she stepped inside in nothing, she allowed those hot droplets to warm her body. She sighed warmly, while her face took a visage of pleasure. Oh the morning shower, it's always the _best_ shower.

"Luxray!" Zeus suddenly yelled vigorously as he leaped into the bathtub as well.

"Ack!? Zeus!?" Dawn screamed back, "What the heck are you doing!? You idiot! You didn't even take off your clothing yet! Those things have to dry, ya'know!"

Dawn was ready to talk the ears off of this Gleam Eyes Pokémon, but she refrained from actually doing so. His paws sat upon her chest, as he used her to keep himself standing tall. The Sinnoh Champion stared upon him with shimmering eyes, taking in his most childish, yet _alluring_, sight. Even though he was a mature being, he could really act like a kid sometimes. Maybe that's why she _loved_ him so much.

Somehow the sight of Zeus, with his fur being drenched by the shower's water, quelled Dawn's annoyances. She couldn't help but to bring her nose close to his, and nuzzle it close. Almost seconds later, their lips met. It was slow, yet filled with so much _passion_. The way Dawn nearly buckled under the kiss showed just how _intense_ it was. To be honest, the Champion had never felt such a kiss like this before. When she had her first kiss, it wasn't so enjoyable. But this was different. This was so _magnificent_.

"Okay, stop," Dawn suddenly said, cutting short this display of love; it was obvious Zeus didn't like this choice, "If we keep this up, I don't think we'll be able to stop."

The Luxray's face suddenly flashed a heated red as he gazed down. His eyes fell upon Dawn's knee, which was rubbing against his crotch.

"Know what I mean?" she inquired.

Good thing he was wearing pants.

…

Any little girl would _die_ to have her own pet lion. One who she was allowed to groom, to love, to keep as her own. Okay, maybe not a pet lion per se, but you catch my drift. Any little girl would love to have a creature who listened to her every word, who obeyed her without hesitation. Any little girl would love to own something, that loved them back. But maybe she took this 'pet' thing a bit too far. He wasn't some pet, quite the contrary. Their union was that of man and woman. Something defined by only those who walked down those hallowed halls toward holy matrimony.

So how did she get away with such a thing? If one were to pay attention, a ring surely did sit around her finger. And around his mane, not a ring or a beautiful diamond, but instead a wonderful white _scarf._ The Sinnoh Champion rested upon the body of this electrical lynx, she and he were now both fully dressed. The Champion in a nice shirt, that was pink around the top and white around the bottom. Black pants which ended above her ankles sat upon her legs, though no shoes sat on her feet. Her socks did however. The Champion didn't even wear her favorite beanie hat, instead the lid was placed upon the den's table.

He wore something much alike that he woke up in. A white button-up shirt, and black slacks. Being a Luxray, he didn't need any shoes on his feet. In fact, he didn't need any clothing at all, he was a Pokémon for crying out loud. But it didn't look like he was bothered by it, in fact he appeared to enjoy the clothing he wore.

The two lovers sat upon their catch. She laid on his back, while he laid down on his stomach. Even though awoke only an hour or two ago, he appeared to be drifted to the land of rest again. The Sinnoh champion enjoyed herself a nice cup of yogurt, which appeared to be her morning meal. Of course, being the industrial young woman she was, she was perfectly capable of making a good breakfast. But do you know how hard it is to make breakfast for a hundred pound Luxray? Not too easy; the Champion had realized this by now.

Still, with an eye opened, Dawn noticed Zeus' slumbering eyes. She groaned with annoyance, which surely sent a rumble through his body. Despite his powerful and tough demeanor, he could still be so infuriatingly lazy. That was something she learned when they entered this union. But instead of bothering him, usually by shaking his mane, the Dawn pulled out a glop of yogurt on her spoon. She moved the pink substance over Zeus' lips, then tipped it over.

The yogurt fell over, landing upon his mouth. Zeus' eyes quickly opened, while he eyed the dairy product which sat upon his lips. His tongue slicked from his mouth and slacked passed the yogurt. Licking it clean from his lips, he gazed up to the teenager who laid upon his body. She had that annoyed face of hers, which meant she was about to initiate one of her beat downs. Had he been some human, maybe he would have excused himself from the room. But no, Zeus so thoroughly enjoyed a challenge. Whether it be from a fellow Pokémon, or his beloved mate.

The next second happened so face. Dawn was about to attack her spouse, but quickly found herself on the bottom end. Zeus was atop her, his paws on each side of her head. He gazed down with that gleaming stare of his, making his position on this situation known. He was the male in this relationship, and he expected to be respected as such. It was simply _natural_ of him to be the alpha-male. To bad his mate was so keen on being the alpha-female.

"Don't give me that look," Dawn snarled as she moved her head forward, "You were the one being a lazy Luxray."

"Lux... ray..." the Gleam Eyes Pokémon replied with a quivering eye, "Ray, ray, Luxira..."

"Oh yeah?" Dawn snapped back.

She tackled him, and they ended up on the floor. And, of course, they ended with their lips meeting. Kissing passionately on the floor, in some frenzied ball of lust. Her hands traveling down his chest, while his paws sat on her back. During their kiss, she slid her hand beneath his shirt, feeling the well-toned chest beneath.

Was this wrong, demented even? The Champion was pretty sure she was breaking every taboo known to man right now. Both physically and _mentally_. Oh how she simply _adored_ these kisses. Despite being a Luxray, Zeus knew how to treat her. He did so in such a delicate manner, making her feel love in everything they did. The way his paws pressed upon her, moving her closer. The way his tongue massaged against hers. Even the way his heart thumped against his chest. Yeah, she could feel that too; her hand sat upon the organ, after all.

Yet the Champion still broke the entanglement first. She pulled her lips and tongue away from his, leaving a strand of saliva to connect them. When that broke, she gave this smile of love. Her finger lined Zeus' sharp fangs, where the digit slid against their cleanliness. For someone known to claw into other living beings, this Pokémon sure had some nice teeth.

But then her eyes moved up, where her face grew grey, and eyes became shocked. Zeus, taking Dawn's visage into account, stared up as well. Standing on the staircase upon his four little paws, was a small Pokémon. It was blue from the waist up, and black from the waist down. Its eyes were golden, like stars, much like the Luxray Dawn laid upon.

"Sh-Shinx?" the Flash Pokémon inquired with confusion.

"ACK!? NEBULIS!?" Dawn yelled as she scurried from atop Zeus' body, "You! You weren't supposed to see that!"

"Sh... Shinx? Inx?"

Dawn quickly scooped the tiny Flash Pokémon up in her arms, him up in her hands. She whispered reassurances into the Shinx's ears, as if to calm him down. His eyes were still wide however, as if taking in the images he saw between the human and Luxray. Dawn quickly whisked the child upstairs, leaving Zeus alone by himself. Getting to his fours, he rubbed the side of his face. He didn't understand his mate's sudden embarrassment at being caught. To him, having such a public display of affection was a good thing. But alas, this was the risk he took for choosing her as a mate.

Dawn pushed open the door to a room as she stepped in with the Shinx in her arms. Her face had finally regained its color, though a heavy red was around her face. The Shinx within her arms still stared up with wide-eyes as he looked into the human's face. Dawn gazed around to the room, staring at the various children toys which sat around. Her silver-blue eyes eventually fell upon the bed, where she laid the Shinx upon it.

"Mommy and Daddy were just... _wrestling_, Nebulis," she claimed with a forced smile and laugh, "Nothing to be alarmed by!"

"Sh... Shinx?" Nebulis replied with a cocked head.

"You see... uh... Nebulis, dear, your father and I didn't even know you were awake and..." Dawn let her voice trail off while she stared to the ceiling, "And so, we decided to... uh... _wrestle_, yeah, like... you do with the other kids..." ill, that sounded wrong, "Okay, not _exactly_ like how you wrestle with the other children but..."

Dawn gave up trying to explain herself to the child. Instead, she gazed down upon the Shinx, who stared up with shining gold eyes. Little Nebulis looked so cute like this. Staring up with confused eyes, showing he hadn't the slightest clue what happened earlier. Maybe Dawn just overreacted; he was a Shinx after all. He wouldn't understand what went on between his parents for years, and by that point in time he would have already forgotten.

So instead, the loving mother that Dawn was dragged her finger across her child's body. Up and down, she teased his fur, making him giggle. Oh, did he love that childish laugh of his, it made her feel so great. This little Shinx was after her own _blood_. A little bit of her, flowed around within him. Oh, that made Dawn shiver with delight.

"I'm so proud of you, Nebulis!" she claimed as she began to tickle her child, "You washed yourself, didn't you Nebulis? I can tell! Your fur is shining so brightly!"

She began nuzzling her nose in his nose, making the little Shinx smile and laugh. Such a shining example of motherhood existed within a girl too young to actually be a mother. How would her own mother feel seeing this? Seeing her daughter not only lay with a Pokémon, but to bear said Pokémon's child? Maybe it was wise to just not think about it.

"C'mon, Nebulis," Dawn suddenly said as she whisked her son away, "Let's get you dressed for the day."

She quickly pulled her child from his bed, placing him upon a chair while she dove into his closet. Tearing out clothing, she listened to her son coo and mewl at the sight of her going through his items. Before long, she pulled out a matching white button up shirt, and some blue slacks for her son. It was obvious that Nebulis wanted to have no dealings with the articles, for he quickly tried to escape his own room. But before he could do so, his mother pulled him back with her arms.

Fifteen minutes would pass before the mother exited the room with her child. Dawn scratched the top of her head, while Nebulis bit at the collar of his clothing. His body cackled with electricity briefly, though his mother's slamming foot made him stop. He stared up to see her staring down with a death glare. Yeah, she hated it when he or his father used electricity within the house. Whenever the little Shinx did it, he would be put into time out. But whenever his father did it, his mother would take him upstairs and they would _wrestle_. Because of this, they tended to _wrestle_ a lot.

"Hurry up, Nebulis," Dawn commanded, making her son stand up straight, "Let's head downstairs. We've got a day in front of us."

"Shinx, shinx..." the Flash Pokémon replied as he scurried to his mother's side.

Nebulis was such a playful little Shinx. He constantly darted in and between his mother's legs, all the while smiling and laughing. Dawn laughed at her son, while she made way downstairs. As expected, leaving Zeus alone to his own devices was a poor choice. He rested like a rock on the couch, unhindered by the morning light. Seeing him made Dawn shake her head with disappointment.

She made way toward her husband, gazing toward his resting face. He was such a lazy Luxray, always preferring rest to actually getting things done. It appeared as if he had fallen accustomed to this life of calm and luxury. Dawn angrily approached the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, while her son began to snicker silently to himself. He had seen this many times before, and therefore already knew what was going to happen.

"Zeus... _Oculus_... PEARL!"

When she roared her last name, Zeus' eyes snapped open. Before he could move, she was on his body like stank on a Skuntank. She slammed him onto the bed and kept him pinned down, while she talked his ear off with force. Whenever he tried to move, she shook him, and squeezed his mane. Maybe this wasn't the greatest environment for a child to grow up in, but to Nebulis, this was natural. He watched his mother attack his father, and laughed all the while it happened.

…

"Shinx! Shinx!" the Flash Pokémon yelled into the water's edge.

He bounced back and forth on his four little feet, while his golden eyes peered into the pond. There was a creature he was chasing, one that existed close to the water's surface. Said creature suddenly stopped, making the Shinx stop. He moved the edge of his nose close to the edge of the water, while he waited for his prey to move.

Suddenly, the creature appeared. It exploded from the lake's surface, revealing itself to all around. It was a small blue lobster like being, with one extremely large right claw. It aimed said claw toward the Shinx which chased it, and fired a stream of water into the Flash Pokémon's face. The Shinx was taken aback by the attack, while his face was drenched. When he shook off the water, he could hear the Pokémon who shot him laugh.

"Claw, claw, claw, claw, claw!" the Water Gun Pokémon joked.

"Shinx?" the Flash Pokémon said to himself at first, before his fur began to conduct an electrical charge, "SHINX!"

He was about to leap into the pond and fry the Clauncher that struck him, not know the dangers of his action.

"Hey!" he heard his mother call, "Nebulis! Calm down!"

He skidded to a halt before his foes could touch the pond, saving the fish, and himself, from shocking injuries. Turning around, he stared up to his mother, who sat on the hills' edge. She gazed down upon him with an ever watchful eye, making sure he didn't do anything which could injure himself, or others. Nebulis nodded, showing he obeyed his mother's commands, and brought an end to his electrical charge. He sat down on his hind legs with his back turned toward the lake. Suddenly feeling a clamp on his tail, the Flash Pokémon spun around to see that Clauncher again. The being had snipped him this time, and was now mocking him for it.

Dawn could hear Nebilus growl down near the pond's age, and that made the Champion shake her head in disappointment. She was praying her son would take some things from her, such as her calm head. Unfortunately, he had gained a good bit of attributes from his ever so illustrious father. Always quick to anger, and never restrained enough to sit back and think. Oh well, she could always pray her son gained her intelligence, at the very least.

The man of her dreams suddenly slumped his heavy arms over her shoulders. She turned and faced him, while he playfully licked his face with his long flat tongue. They nuzzled each others noses lovingly, making the champion sigh lowly. When his lips met hers, she felt his tongue wish for admittance with her own. She happily obliged, though it was obvious to her husband how she really felt. Something was _wrong_, and he noticed this. He pulled back, with gleaming eyes that tried to break his mate's visage. She merely gazed way, and shuffled his hands off of her shoulders.

"Luxira..." Zeus whispered, with one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," Dawn replied as she dragged her fingers across her eyes cleaning the tears which were beginning to form, "I think I failed..." she heard him call out to her again, though she ignored it, "I suppose you can say... I didn't think this was going to happen..." then she faced him, and put on the best smile she could, "Zeus... do you love me?"

"Luxira..." he mumbled under his breath first, before becoming lively with vigor, "Lux! Lux! Ray! Lux!"

He suddenly tackled her to the ground, as if to show his love the best way he could. His tongue dragged up from Dawn's neck, and up to her face. She was giggling and laughing, while her arms wrapped around his mane. She pulled him close as if to feel his love; there was something so comforting in the feel of him against her.

"Zeus..." she ended up whispering into his ear, "I... I..."

Why couldn't she say these words? Wasn't it obvious to her how she felt about him? Every time he popped up from the blue, just in the nick of time to save her. Whether it be from Rhyperiors, Crawdaunts, Tauroses, Lumina, Cobalion, his own _brother_. He was here to rescue her. But so were the rest of her Pokémon; then why did she treat him so differently? Why did she feel herself being so mysteriously _drawn_ to him? It were as if their lives were intertwined with one another.

Dawn hadn't realized the world she was in, until now. The thought of this all being a dream never reared its _ugly_ head until this moment. This world was so nice, so great, until she noticed how entirely _wrong_ it was. Where were her other Pokémon? What did she do the day before today? Why was she married to a Luxray of all things? And why did it have to be _this_ Luxray? Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be Zeus?

Dawn blinked. When her eyes reopened, she was floating in a void of darkness. No longer was she under Zeus' arms, no longer was her son nearby, no longer was she in this world. Instead, she was falling for a shining white gap that lead to somewhere else. But that didn't stop her chest from thumping so hard. She felt this feeling spike through her, as she came to terms with her brewing emotions. Maybe it existed before and she just hadn't noticed it, maybe not. Maybe this was a new feeling which was just growing within her chest. Whatever the case may be, it no longer mattered. The Champion had come to terms with her feelings.

Dawn Pearl was in love. And, no, it wasn't with Lucas, or Barry, or Cynthia for that matter. No, Dawn Pearl, the Champion of the magnificent region known as Sinnoh, was in love with a Luxray. She was in love with a _Pokémon._

…

"AH!?"

Her cry was loud enough to move her. She leaned up, but quickly fell back. There was pain centering around her shoulder, a very sharp and agonizing one. She fell back onto the bed she laid on, gasping powerfully for breath. She was naked from the waist up, while a white coil wrapped around her right shoulder. The shoulder which was bitten by Lumina.

Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion. Where in the world of Pokémon was she? She wasn't in the middle of some forest somewhere, quite the contrary. She was in a nice home, with a bed, a nice bed. She was covered by the blankets, which had the good decency to block any vision to her chest. But who undressed her? Ill! Who _undressed_ her!?

Despite the pain currently running through her body, Dawn sat up in the bed. She used the blankets to cover her under dressed body, while her eyes darted left and right. If something didn't happen soon, the Champion was poised to scream.

Suddenly the door opened. A small creature, which walked only on its toes, roamed into the small room. Her hair was green, and so was her legs and body, though this was covered in a white skirt. She pranced inside with her red eyes shining, and placed a hot towel upon a chair near Dawn. She gazed up to the Champion briefly, then made way toward the door.

And then her eyes widened. Spinning around, she realized the Sinnoh Champion was awake, and no longer resting. For some reason, the small little girl began to grow ecstatic.

"Kir! Kir! Kirlia!" the Emotion Pokémon cried, "Kirlia! Kirlia!"

"Wait!" Dawn yelled as she reached for the being.

She immediately pull back, as pain spiked through her shoulder. With her eyes sitting on the ceiling once again, Dawn tried to come to terms with her situation. She was somewhere she didn't know, her arm was _roaring_ with pain, and a Kirlia was here.

Great. Perfect. Fan-freaking-tastic.

_When joy and enjoyment come natural as the very air, that is happiness._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So, yeah, I'm talkin. That's as I usually do. But hey, what of you?_

_Any way, as one may tell, this story was filled with its own amount of fluff. At least what I think one can call fluff. I don't know, my definition of fluff may be construed. That being said, I did this for a reason. I asked last chapter what everyone wanted, some fluff, or plot. I got three votes for fluff, one for not fluff. So, yeah, It's pretty fluffy. If I wrote this story plot wise, it would have began with its ending. Yeah, with Dawn waking up and realizing she's somewhere she shouldn't be. But you'll have to wait for next chapter to see where Dawn is._

_With all that said, I liked this chapter. I find it really enjoyable, honestly. I crafted some world where Dawn was married to Zeus, and they had a son named Nebulis. But this chapter is way different from the one I had in my head. I originally wanted Dawn's six Pokemon to pop up in this chapter, but I just couldn't make them fit. I mean, where would they fit in this world? They couldn't keep being Dawn's Pokemon, could they? Also, I wanted a scene where Zeus went to work at some upscale law firm or something. And his boss was Julius, of course. But alas, that didn't happen. I'm just going to laugh at that in my head for a while._

_By the by, I once again referenced Shadows From Before. Dawn talks about her first kiss being rather unenjoyable. That first kiss was with Barry in Shadows from Before. Just thought you should know._

_Anyway, next chapter, Dawn and Zeus have a talk. That's all I'm going to say._

_Is there a shipping name for Dawn and a Luxray? No? Do I have to make up one? Ma__ybe, but I'll think about it for a while._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	18. Let's Break Up

Let's Break Up

The Sinnoh Champion pulled in her knees, as she gazed over the bed post. The room was surprisingly normal, like an _human_ home. How did she get here? Where exactly _was_ here? She was used to waking up in strange and different places, but not like this. Normally, she'd know where she rested, and what she was doing. But not this time, as sad as it is to say. She just woke up in this weird place, half-naked, with bandages covering her shoulder and chest.

Dawn Pearl was used to many things. This definitely was not one of them. Closing her silver-blue eyes, she began to think on the events which led her here. Everything that happened before this was such a blur. There were Electabuzzes, she knew that. Dalmascus was with her, she also knew that. They were searching for the poachers within the abandoned factory. Yeah, that too she remembered. But, after that, she didn't remember much. She remembered a horrible, piercing, injury to the arm, and that's about it.

Ow. Just thinking about that pain was enough to cause her arm to hurt. She wheeled the limb around in its socket, which only caused more pain to center. She slowly began dragging her fingers along the white coils, pressing down where the pain hurt the most. She stopped after a few moments, because the pain was just too much to bear.

Dawn fell back in her bed, laying her head against this bed's pillows. She didn't know what she was supposed to do; what if that Kirlia she saw earlier was under the ownership of a poacher? Then that means she was pretty much doomed. Seriously, if a poacher was keen on killing Pokémon, what's stopping him or her from killing a human? Then again, if that poacher really wanted her dead, she'd be dead.

Dawn didn't know what to do. One side of her head was terrified and thinking up ways of escape. The other side was thinking about a certain black and blue lynx. She couldn't think about anything _but_ that blasted Pokémon. He was in her head like some inescapable trap. Even now, as she closed her eyes and gripped her hair, she found her mind being assaulted by images of him. No matter what, she was thinking about him. Dawn was thinking about _Zeus_.

She shook her head clean of the thoughts about that blasted Luxray. Right now, she needed to focus on figure out where she was. She weakly slung her legs from the underbelly of the covers, allowing them to fall upon the floor. Gazing down, Dawn saw that her pants were replaced as well. These were pink, and were much shorter than should be. But they were pants, they were underwear. Great even her _underwear_ was replaced.

The Sinnoh Champion pushed on however. She got onto her feet, where her legs wobbled around like jelly. Dawn almost fell over, had she not made it to the wall in time. Holding onto the barrier for support, she moved closer and closer toward the door. Then her fingers teased its golden knob, and she turned it over.

The door slid open, while Dawn pulled back. Closing her eyes again, she tried to focus on any sounds she could hear. It didn't work; Zeus was in her mind. She just saw him, resting there within her mind. The sight of him caused Dawn to groan, as well as forcing her eyes to open. The Sinnoh Champion continued making her way toward the door, where her fingers teased the edge. Dawn continued pulling herself over, until her eyes drifted over the edge.

It was a simple hallway, much like any other one. The difference was, it looked so extremely _human_. Now that sounds insane, but on an island populated _entirely_ by Pokémon, there should be _nothing_ human. Dawn continued roaming out the halls, her silver-blue eyes gazing upon the walls and floors. All of this was much to homo sapien to be Pokémon-like in any way.

Dawn's fingers dragged across one of them, picking up an extreme lack of dust. Unlike the chateau she went to the other day, this place was not abandoned. Something or someone was tending to it regularly. Well, regularly enough to keep dust from growing. With this realization, Dawn continued struggling down the halls. She eventually made way toward a staircase, which spiraled down to another floor.

The Sinnoh Champion leaned upon the stair's handle rail, while the pain in her shoulder grew. Gripping upon it tightly, she stepped down upon each step slowly. Seeing more and more of the first floor. Just as it was upstairs, it was the same downstairs. The entire floor was a living room, but one like an old mid to late 40s building. There was no TV, instead a radio which was larger than need be. The lamps in the room were of the old kind, in fact, Dawn had seen one at her grandmother's house.

Everything about this den _screamed_ 1940s. As Dawn walked through it, she felt like she stepped back in time. It all felt so _unreal_. Dawn stepped between the 1940s furniture, wondering how any of this got here. When sunlight touched upon her, she stared up to see a window. Dawn walked up to the window to see more homes. In fact, it was a _neighborhood_ of homes. Almost all of these homes were shining and new, with only a few actually showing signs of decay.

Okay seriously? Had the Champion truly walked back in time? If so, how, and what time? Where were her Pokémon? If she truly did step back in time, then they technically haven't been born yet. Also, she technically hasn't been born yet as well. So how is she existing here, in the past, if she doesn't exist yet at all?

Okay, her head was beginning to hurt. She needed to think about this less. Dawn began stepping back, as voices echoed into her ears. They were voices that were nearby, voices that were _inside_ this home. Dawn wasn't alone. Well, duh, she did see a Kirlia earlier, after all. Still, she walked toward the voices slowly, stepping around walls that were so extremely distant. Around one corner, Dawn's eyes fell upon a family unit. That's the only way it could be described.

They sat at their table, all together like a family. There was a Gallade at the head of the table, sitting down stoically. To the floor beside him, there was a Kirlia that stood on her very tippy-toes. She was trying to gain the Gallade's attention, but it wasn't working. On one of the chairs at the table was a Ralts, who was clawing cutely at a plate on the table, while a fully grown Gardevoir stepped around. She placed plates all around the table, one by one, side by side.

And then all of their red eyes shined bright. Dawn locked up at the sight, as their combined eyes _immediately_ shot to her. The Sinnoh Champion was about to fall over at the sight, but the pain in her arm caused her to wince. When she stared back up, she noticed these Pokémon _did not_ shift their attentions in the slightest. Nor did they show any emotion. That was ironic for them, honestly.

"H... hey," Dawn called, as she began to sweat bricks, "You m-m-mind telling me... what the... heck is... go-going on here?"

The Gardevoir dropped what she was carrying on the table, while she turned around to face the trainer fully. Dawn began stepping back, while the Embrace Pokémon moved closer and closer. The Sinnoh Champion couldn't escape the psychic Pokémon, for she was too weak to move properly.

Before Dawn knew it, she was in the arms of this Pokémon. The Gardevoir was hugging her close, while the red structure on her chest began to shine. The Sinnoh Champion attempted to escape, but the Gardevoir was just too strong. She held Dawn close and hard, while Dawn pulled with all her might. But after a while, she began to relent into the hug. The will to fight back steadily left her, while she instead began to hug back. It was the mystical nature of the Gardevoir, they were all like this.

"Do you feel any better?" someone asked Dawn.

The Champion pulled back. Though she was still within the Gardevoir's arms, she pulled back enough to stare upon the Pokémon's face. The womanly being was smiling sweetly, much like a _mother_ would. Her arms eventually released Dawn, and vice-versa.

"I asked you if you were okay or not," the Gardevoir said, with Dawn watching her lips fully, "We've been tending to you for _days_ now. We thought you'd never wake up. You weren't awake, so you couldn't see how much blood you lost."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dawn said as she placed her hand upon her head, "Did you just say... _days_?"

"Yes," the Gardevoir said as her face became comforting, "I... I'm sorry you had to hear that..."

"I'VE BEEN HERE FOR _DAYS!?_" Dawn yelled out frantically, as her hands found her head, "What about everything? What about my Pokémon!? Scorch, Courage, Maria, Veneticus, Bokuden, Dalmascus! ACK! Dalmascus! He got hit too! I remember now!" Dawn began to hyperventilate as she continued to rant, "Oh my! What if Professor Rowan tried to reach me!? I haven't been able to operate in days," she suddenly began to wiggle upon her feet, as she steadily lost conscious, "How did I screw up like that? How did I... screw..." Dawn fell back, "Up..."

The Champion's eyes closed shut, as she fell farther and faster toward the ground. Before she could slam into the wooden ground however, a green arm slid around her body. Dawn was propped up by the arms of a certain Gallade. The powerful Blade Pokémon held her up, before carrying her in a bridal manner. With a sharp gaze, he stared toward Gardevoir, then over to the Kirlia that stood at the dinning room table.

"Amilia," the Gallade called to the Emotion Pokémon, "Go and tell Oculus his mate has awakened."

"Okay Daddy!"

…

How did this happen? How did he let this happen? How could his best friend betray him? Why would she attack the person he wished to call his own? Was this, in some way, his own fault? Was his own ignorance the cause of such pain and strife? He was really beginning to think this way. Because of him, he was bound to lose two important people in his life. His best friend, and the woman he loved. All because they tried to _kill_ each other.

Oculus sat on the ground, as uneasily as he could. Before, he was walking nonstop left and right, unable to stop in the slightest. That's all he did for the first two days. On the third day, he finally found the will to stop, but that's only to rest. Days four and five, he just sat there. Day six he began to think. Today was day seven, where he did nothing.

Oculus was always so proud, so determined, but not now. He felt so brittle, so weak. He felt like his entire world had crashed down around him. Why did the two beings he cared most try to kill each other like that? Was it over him? Why did Lumina, his best friend for as long as he could remember, try to kill the person he loved? It didn't take a Team Rocket scientist to figure that one out. They fought over him. Throughout all those years of hearing Lumina say 'She's waiting for someone', how did Oculus not catch it before? How did he not catch the fact that his best friend was the one who loved him the most? He was dense, stupid, ignorant, all these words that belittled his intelligence. Even now, he'd admit that.

But, hey, at least Oculus wasn't alone. He had a companion in the form of a winged being. He stood there, on the ground, as opposed to the skies overhead. Unfortunately, despite the time that had already passed, he had not yet regained the ability to fly. The electric shock he suffered at the hands of a female Luxray proved to have a lasting effect.

"Tell me Dalmascus," Oculus suddenly asked, as his eyes opened and closed over and over again, "What is it you see in Aurora? Why does she command you with such ease, and why do you listen to her? Is she the leader of your tribe? Is there some level of respect she has over you? Are you her slave, perhaps?"

"Nay," Dalmascus answered, while his wings shuffled over his body, "For years, I've been with my trainer. She found me at night one day, when she was only ten years old. I was nothing but a Hoot-Hoot.. From that day, we've been traveling with one another," he closed his eyes and turned his head upside down, "My years with Dawn taught me many things I had never learned. She loved me more than any other being I had ever met..." his head finally returned to its normal position, while he breathed in heavily, "I wish to know what you see in my master. You find a connection to her much different from me, or the rest of her Pokémon."

"I can't stop thinking about her..." Oculus answered, as his eyes closed for a longer period of time, "No matter what I do, I see her. She's in my mind, my dreams, my _nightmares_. It's always her," his eyes reopened as he gazed over the horizon, "She's like some mental disease. I can't be free of her, no matter what I try. But... I don't _dislike _it. In fact, I _adore_ it. I _adore_ thoughts of Aurora. I do..." suddenly, he placed his paw upon his eyes to cover them, "I... I don't know _what_ I like anymore..."

"Is that so?" Dalmascus inquired, as his eyes flashed, "Yeah. It seems to be true..."

Both of their eyes suddenly settled upon the home before them. Oculus and Dalmascus watched the backdoor of this house suddenly open. From the back door, a small lithe being walked out. She pranced upon her feet, making way for the two Pokémon with ballerina steps. She came to a stop just before them, where she never stopped hopping from the tips of her toes.

"Mr. Oculus, Mr. Dalmascus," she said to the two, "The one you call Dawn and Aurora has awaken," when she said those words, their eyes widened, "She fainted not to long after, though I am sure she shall reawaken soon, okay?"

The Pokémon didn't wait to spring into action. Oculus dashed pass the Kirlia, knocking her flat on her butt, while Dalmascus put as much strength in his wings as possible.

"Hey, Mr. Oculus!" Amilia yelled as she stood up from the ground, "You don't have to be rude, ya'know!"

…

Dawn's eyes opened up once again. Very briefly, she didn't remember anything, but it all hit her like a Machamp's Mega Punch. She now stood up in the bed she was laid upon, where her silver-blue eyes gazed around. The thought of being here for _days_, was a horrible thought indeed. She had Pokémon who missed and cared for her, Pokémon who were probably loosing their minds. Honestly, Dawn was sure the island hadn't been burned asunder by the flames of Scorch. Maybe he was trying though.

The Sinnoh Champion leaned up and groaned in pain, whilst gazing toward this room's window. With one hand on her head, she stood up and made way for the window. She thought long and hard on the situation she was placed within, and how close she came to dying. If Lumina, that Luxray, killed her, no one would know. She would be lost on Pokémon Island. _Forever_. Though Dawn had brushed against death before, it was much different before. This was the first time she truly came _close_.

Dawn placed her hands on the window's seal, while she stared outside. The many homes which were placed side-by-side, resembled a generic Post-WWII neighborhood. Because of the Pokémon who lived within this home, Dawn figured Pokémon lived in _all _of the homes. The reason why these homes existed, was the same reason why the chateau existed, and any other place on this island did. They were all abandoned long ago by the humans who colonized the area. Judging from the homes, this happened shortly after the 40s. The 50s perhaps?

Suddenly, a certain Owl Pokémon appeared. Dalmascus used all of his might to fly up to the window, where he landed upon the roof. Dawn quickly opened the glass panel, where the wind hit her face. It felt so soothing and good, almost to the point of causing her to forget things. She reached for her Noctowl, where her hand slid across the trident of his head. One could hear the Owl Pokémon moan from the touch of his master; it had been a while, truly.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked of the Noctowl, to which he nodded, "Good. I think you already know this but... we've been here for days, haven't we?" once more, the Owl Pokémon nodded, "Crap. Dalmascus, I don't know how strong you are, but you have to assure Scorch and every one of our safety..."

To that, Dalmascus shook his head 'no'. Spreading out his wings, he showed Dawn a series of burned marks. The Sinnoh Champion winced in pain at the sight; flying was definitely out of the question now. After a moment, Dawn groaned in anger, as she placed her arms upon the window's seal.

"Great," she said sarcastically, "We have no way of communication with the others, and we're injured. _Very_ injured," she gazed back up, "Dalmascus, we _have _to find a way back to the campsite, and fast. There's no telling what Scorch and everyone could be doing. They're probably losing their minds," she shook her head, "What do we do?"

"We must head back to the camp quickly," Dalmascus said, making Dawn's eyes widen, "But you must heal first."

"Okay," the Sinnoh Champion said as she stuck her finger in her ears, "I guess I can still understand Pokémon. Great..." she looked back up to him, "Dalmascus, we've been here for too long. Get ready, we are returning to the campsite..."

Dalmascus nodded his head, as he scurried off for another area. Wings flapping as best they could, he took off for the neighborhood's limits. Dawn lingered behind however, as she went over in her mind what she needed to do. Before she left, there were two things she needed to do. First, get her clothes of course. Secondly, she was going to have a long talk with Zeus. Yeah, she knew he was here. She could smell him. In fact, he had to be close.

Following the scent her nose picked up, Dawn turned around. To the Sinnoh Champion, this was another problem with her _issues_ with the Luxray. How did she recognize the way he smelled? Why does she _like_ the way he smelled. Dawn hated the problems she was currently having. Not once before did she smell other beings, nor did she like the way they smelled. For better or worse. Still, these were troubles that had never plagued her before, until now. All thanks to a certain Gleam Eyes Pokémon. A Gleam Eyes Pokémon who currently stared at her.

Dawn locked up, as she faced the Luxray. He was at the doorway, taking in her image with his eyes. The Champion did not move, but he did. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon moved closer and closer, until it stood directly before her. Then it leaped up on its hind legs, and placed its front paws right beside her. Dawn was now pinned between the window, and the Luxray. But she wasn't scared.

The Luxray began to lick her. His long flat tongue traveled up and down her face and clavicle. Dawn couldn't help but to blush from the feel; it wasn't all that bad. Sure it was wet, but it was so warm. To Dawn, it was obvious the feelings this Luxray felt for her. Love, adoration, _passion_. Yeah, she could feel passion resonate from his tongue as well.

And deep downside, Dawn could feel that same passion swelling within her chest. As he stood there, licking her, she felt something in her chest _ping_ around. Like a pin-ball machine. His licks caused her legs to quiver, and nearly made her buckle under the pressure. If this continued, Dawn _feared_ the consequences.

How was it that a Luxray made her feel this way?

"Aurora," he said to her. Funny, it was the first time Dawn had ever heard his voice. It was so gruff, so powerful, so manly. But at the same time, there was such emotion within it. His was a voice she could hear over and over again, in various ways. It was a voice she wouldn't mine hearing say 'good morning' as well as, 'Good night'. His was a voice she could truly learn to _love_.

"Zeus..." the Sinnoh Champion whispered, as she tugged on his shoulders, "We... we..." she sucked in as much air as she could, "We need to talk..."

…

Before long, they were heading toward the city's limits. The Luxray bounced about so jovially; one would think he was a Shinx again. He had such a silly smile on, and his eyes shined from life alone. There was a teenage human girl on his back, one who was now fully dressed. Her clothing was taken care of while she was out of commission; it sure was nice of the Gardevoir family to do that for her.

But alas, she could not enjoy it. Dawn rode upon Zeus' back, her arms crossed. She squeezed in lightly upon the electrical lynx, keeping herself from falling over. He looked so happy, Dawn could see that from where she stood alone. Never before did she see him look so giddy. Usually, he was stone-faced and angry. But not now. Dawn _liked_ this side of him. Honestly, she didn't know her safety meant this much to him.

"How are you, Aurora? Are you okay? Are you uncomfortable in any way? Are you hungry? Do you wish me to feed you? Is everything to your liking?" he just kept asking this loving questions which made her laugh and giggle at the same time.

"Zeus!" Dawn said through one of these giggles, "Calm down!"

"Then I will calm down!" he claimed, as his jovial antics were restrained. But not by much.

Dawn eventually uncrossed her arms as she placed her hands into his mane. Her fingers grooved through the black follicles, pressing against the skin which existed beneath. Zeus was such a tender being, despite his harsh exterior. Despite his love of the hunt, he did so not because he enjoyed killing (though that may be true), but instead because of the necessity of it. Deep down, Dawn couldn't imagine Zeus _not_ hunting.

Was that an attribute she liked about him? Dawn wasn't a hunter, but she did know it was necessary sometimes. Besides, she enjoys her occasional meal of Pokémon as well. Though she's not to keen on eating something such as a Skarmory, she'd gladly eat a Pidgeot. So maybe she did like Zeus' hunting ways. What else was there to like about him? She loved how he was so reliable. Never did she meet a wild Pokémon more loyal than him. It seems as if, no matter where the Champion's at, he's there in a flash when she needs help. She could be on the opposite end of the island, and he'd be there in no time at all.

Dawn leaned down upon Zeus' body, laying her face into his mane. Half of her wished to not say anything. That half didn't want to have the talk the Champion held brewing within. She just wanted to ignore it, and be happy with the Luxray. But the other half was her more humane side. That was the side that knew this could not happen. That was the side that knew this path would lead only to unhappy. That was the side that knew to nip this in the bud immediately, and leave with as little baggage as possible.

"Zeus..." Dawn whispered into his ears, "_Oculus_... stop..."

He did just that. The Luxray put his butt down on the ground, while he grew wide-eyed. How did she know his name?

"Oculus is your name, right?" Dawn inquired.

"Yes... Aurora..." he answered, "But... you can call me Zeus if you wish..."

"Thanks, Zeus..." she said, while her arms hugged him close, "Zeus... I don't know what to say. During my stay on this island, you have proven to be quite an anomaly. You tried to kill me," when she said that, he felt really regretful, "But then you saved me. And you started helping me on my quest to find those poachers..." she shook her head, "Without you, I don't think I would have gotten where I am. I probably would be just as lost when I started, right now..." she pulled back from him, "But, Zeus..." tears were starting to run down her face, "Zeus... _Oculus_... you... you..." she shook her head, as she suddenly stood from his body, "Zeus! We can't keep doing this!"

Oculus quickly turned around. He had this face of pure confusion, as those words entered his ears. What did she mean by that? What did she mean by 'we can't keep doing this'? What was 'this'? This unionship they had going on? Was that what 'this' was? If that's true, then why did it have to end? Why did Aurora say they couldn't keep having it?

"Zeus..." Dawn said as she gazed away, "We are _not_ compatible. I am a human, and you are a Pokémon! You're an..." she closed her eyes to try to stop some of the tears, "You are an _animal_," her silver-blue eyes gazed back, "No matter what, we just couldn't be together," she looked down, "I know you love me. I know you wish I were your mate but..." she gazed back up, and into his gleaming eyes "We can't... be together, Zeus..." she said it with such a hard face, one that lacked emotion, "I will never be your mate. We will _never_ be together..." she turned her back on him, and started walking away, "I... I _pray_ you understand that..."

"Aurora! What are you talking about!?" oh, how she cursed the ability to understand him, "What? Is... Is..." he stopped as he choked on these words, "Is... Is..." he didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to, "Is my _love_ not good enough for you?"

"No, Zeus," Dawn said, as she stopped, her hands tightening into fists, "Your love is... more than _anything_ I could ever ask for," she faced him, "It's because of that love that we... just... can't..." she rubbed her eyes, "Why are you making this harder than it needs to be, Zeus? Why can't you just accept my words?"

"I can't accept them, because they make no sense!" Zeus claimed, "You..." he started growling, "You aren't telling me _everything_, Aurora! What is it you are holding back!?"

"I knew you'd react this way," Dawn answered, as she turned away, "I'm sorry I have to do this... you leave me no choice," her fists suddenly loosened back into hands, while she gave an order, "Dalmascus! Use Hypnosis!"

From nowhere, that Noctowl appeared. Oculus pulled back, while the Owl Pokémon spun its head upside down. From his eyes, Dalmascus expelled a mysterious energy. Oculus closed his eyes to stop the energy from sending him to sleep, then opened his eyes. To his surprised, it was the dead of night, not the sunset. Gazing forward, he saw that Aurora nor Dalmascus no longer stood before him.

Why? WHY!? Why did this have to happen to him!? First Lumina, and now Aurora!? The Luxray was so angry, he couldn't control the electricity which sparked through his mane. The thunder charges got stronger and stronger within his body, before he suddenly exploded in a frenetic display of electricity. Oculus stood within the center of this explosion, allowing it to flow throughout the land. But, after a minute or two, it all died out.

He was growling, while tears flowed from his eyes. There were thousands of things he wished to do, but none he could execute. He just needed to accept it, and accept it soon. He was destined to be alone.

_Forever_.

…

How could this happen to her? Why did this happen to her? Where was she? How did she get here? Everything was fading, light and dark. She was slowly losing consciousness. She could no longer control the feeling in her legs. She fell down, upon the dirt riddled path.

The ground beneath her body shook and trembled, moving up and down. The female Luxray stared up, seeing a large machine head her way. It was tearing through earth and debris, pushing pass anything that got in its way. The Luxray was sure death was soon; she didn't deny it. She closed her eyes and waited.

She heard something open and close. She heard footsteps walk her way. She felt a hand on he shoulder. She gazed up. There was a woman standing upon her. She wore a dark purple coat, one that stretched down to her feet. Her right arm lacked a sleeve, allowing one to see the full-body red shirt that sat underneath. That right arm was also clad in a machine.

The Luxray stared upon this woman who sat in high-heels, but most specifically her face. The human woman's face was covered by a visor. Said woman stared back down with a smile no less, her silver hair flowing through the wind. She slid up her visor, allowing the Luxray to stare into her green eyes. Her smile transformed into a grin, and not an endearing one at that.

The Luxray's ears must have been damage in the tussle that caused her to bleed, for she couldn't hear the woman say something. Sure, she watched her lips move, but no sound flowed from them. She slid her visor back down upon her face moments later, while something picked the Luxray up.

_In but three short days, all emotions will drain away._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I am all kinds of tired right now! You have no idea!_

_So what can I say about this chapter? At it obvious? Dawn has, finally, decided to break things off with Oculus. Wow, they weren't even dating yet, and she crushed it down. She's not trying to be cruel, she's trying to be as nice as possible. But how does one break up with a Luxray? I suppose Dawn handled it well. I hope you see why she broke up with Oculus, by the way._

_Also, we got a glimpse at who are villain is. It's a woman, she's tall, got silver hair, wears purple and red, and has a visor on her head. Want a hit? I can't give you one, I'm sorry. By the by, whose that Luxray she finds at the end? Isn't that one obvious? C'mon, what other female Luxray (aside from Cornelia) is important in this story?_

_I feel somewhat sorry for Oculus. But, hey, I'm writing this fic, I know what happens in the end. You guys don't though. Sorry. _

_So what happens next chapter? Well. Dawn heads back to the Luxray tribe after a lot of thinking. That's all I'm saying._

_Wow. Dawn shot down that plane with Oculus before it even started. That blows._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	19. Julius' Game

Julius' Game

"Just stop! Just stop what you're doing! Just stop it!"

"How can I!? How can I possibly stop!? A WEEK COURAGE! ONE ENTIRE WEEK!"

"STOP YELLING AT US!"

"What do we do now... What... do we do... _now_?"

"Just shut up... all of you... just... shut... up!"

They were an absolute wreck. Trapped on an island they knew nothing about, without their leader to command them. Sad, because this was such a torrid departure from their usual selves. On any other day, they wouldn't act like this. They were smart, able to figure out troubles on their feet. Their many years of battles have taught them this, after all.

But not now. All of that was thrown out the window like yesterday's trash. These Pokémon now had the mindsets of babbling children. Roaming about on their feet, yelling and screaming at one another, fighting every now and then. They went from the best of friends, to hated enemies, all because of their fears. The Aura Pokémon had injuries marked on her body, flaming injuries in fact. The Flame Pokémon had various coils placed upon him, while scratches lined his arms and back. The Bunny Pokémon was struggling to stand it would seem, as if she had fainted multiple times by now. The Magical Pokémon was nothing more than her beads, and she refused to leave them. And the one with the shield for the head, was the only one who lacked any markings what so ever.

Scorch, Courage, Veneticus, Maria, and Bokuden. They lacked two individuals for their team. The Owl Pokémon, Dalmascus, and their very trainer, Dawn. They were only going to be gone for the night, and return during the morning. That didn't happen, obviously enough. But they were patient. This happened before, after all. The first day went by with them still waiting. The second day came, and they started to fret, but not heavily. The third day, Scorch began to grow distrustful of the Luxray group. He was prepared to search for his master within their midst. Courage, being the diplomat she was, went to their tribe. She returned empty-handed, of course. The fourth day they spread out and began to search for their trainer. They returned that night with nothing. The fifth and sixth day was when all hell broke loose. They started yelling and fighting with one another, as if devolving into some primal state. It was bad enough that Scorch hadn't eaten anything for a while, so he was quite delusional. Day seven, the fighting continued, and the campsite was swamped in fire.

This was day eight. No more fighting, though it was possible for it all to start up again. The fire had died out, leaving a heavy black ring around Dawn's tent. Said tent still stood, by the way. It seems as if none of her Pokémon dared to bother its sanctity. Right now, they all just sat around, too injured to actually do anything. Because of this, they all devolved to yelling at one another. It was sad to see such powerful Pokémon become so childish in mind.

Scorch was the hottest one of them all. It was clear that he may whiplash into rage at any moment. His flaming crown would constantly shift between colors. Red, orange, white, blue, green even; it was only through sheer willpower that he stopped himself from erupting. His friends didn't deserve his rage. They were all suffering the same thing. A lack of leadership.

But from the edge of the forest, she suddenly appeared. Her Pokémon didn't even notice it; they figured she was nothing more than another Pokémon. Dalmascus was perched on her shoulder, picking at his wings as he did so. When he and his master noticed the dark ring of ash around their campsite, they couldn't help but to sigh. While the Noctowl retained his stoic face, she allowed a smile to creep upon her lips.

Her foot eventually teased the very edge of the ash covered ring. The sound of that brittle grass, breaking further, teased the sensitive ears of Veneticus. The Lopunny sprang up first, while her eyes shot over to the camp's edge. She saw that human girl she called 'Master', and immediately began to tear up because of it. Dawn returned to them the same way she left, with a smile and a wave.

"Hey you all," she said, as she noticed their injuries, "Sorry for being late. You wouldn't believe what Dalmascus and I went through."

And there was much rejoicing.

…

But not so much for him.

When he returned to the forest, there was no happiness. There was no cheerful banter, or glee-filled speeches. No, there was nothing. Before, at least _she _would have been happy to see him. Sure, she would have tried flirting with him, as usual, but that was better than nothing. And, yeah, nothing was what he was left with. He didn't have his best friend, nor did he have the woman he wished to be his mate. He was a Luxray who was left with nothing but silence.

Oculus eventually found his favorite resting spot. It was group hunt time, so the entire tribe, save for a select few, were out. Good, because he was angry. _Really_ angry. Whenever he breathed, slight growls were sure to escape his mouth. From far, one could confuse him for a rabid animal. Though no foam dripped from his mouth, he still bore that same angered expression. Even his mane was charging with electricity, even though he tried his hardest to keep it under control.

Why did she do this to him? Why did she leave him so _callously_? Was that her way of being nice? It sure as hell didn't work! In fact, it made the Luxray even angrier. He just kept thinking about her words, over and over again. Why did his darling Aurora do this to him? What did she by his love being the reason why they couldn't be together? What? Was his love simply _not _enough? No, she said it was _more _than enough! Then why!? What the hell did he do to cause this!?

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became! The way she threw away his love was simply demoralizing. Like she simply didn't _care_. And, what's worse, she called him something he just didn't get. She called him an _animal_. That didn't make any sense to the Luxray. Why had she called him an _animal_? He was not an animal. Animals are small creatures, powerful, but usually none to bright. He's hunted animals often, usually because they tasted so good. But why did she, his darling Aurora, akin him to an animal?

None of it made any sense! What did he do to cause this? He did everything he knew at courting. He talked to her, cared for her, he even introduced her to his tribe. He tried his hardest to love her the best way he could. Whenever she called him, he was there. No matter what she asked for, he delivered. But it wasn't _good_ enough. _He _wasn't good enough. Yeah, that's why Aurora wanted to have nothing to do with him. Because he wasn't good enough

After all. He was but an _animal_.

He wanted to hate her so badly. She called him an animal, and pretty much said they could never be together, even though he gave it his all to please her. These were things that were hate worthy. She was _deserving_ of his hate. But he just couldn't help but to love her. Somehow, his angered thoughts about her, were made dull by his loving thoughts _for _her. Whenever his rage for her flared up, he would think about her deeply. Her frame, her form, her sunny smile which brought a light to his day, her voice which was filled with such glee. He could think about that all day, and it would calm him down.

He was hopeless, that's all that could be said. He was as hopeless as could be. He was in love with the very woman who broke his heart. He _still _wanted her. He wished she was here, petting his mane, resting against him, whispering into his ears. He wished he could feel those soft lips of hers against his, just once more. But he wanted more than just once more. He wanted her lips _all _the time. Forever.

It started raining. He hadn't noticed it until now. The clouds were grey, and had by now burst open. They sprinkled his fur, drenching him quickly. He should have been heading toward a dry area, but he didn't. He was busy thinking. He was busy _hoping_. Hoping for what? He was hoping Aurora would return, and they'd be together. It was a sad existence indeed.

…

"Hey Mom!"

She giggled at the sound of the title. He suddenly landed upon her leg, after leaping from some feet away. His tiny little paws sat on her leg, as he struggled to pull himself up. She gave her little man some help, and placed him upon her lap. The small little Flash Pokémon in the button up shirt and slacks, sat upon the legs of his mother. Despite her being a human, and he being a Shinx, they were still a family. Somehow.

"Hey Nebulis," Dawn said with a smile, while the wind ruffled her hair and his fur, "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to know something," her son stated, "You and Dad are so different," they both gaze down the field to the full-grown Luxray, "What is it do you see in him, exactly?" his eyes traveled back up to his mother, "You... do love Dad, right?"

Dawn found her son's words to be off. Why was he asking this question; didn't he already know the answer? Her eyes traveled down to the proud Luxray, who stood at the very base of this hill. He was glaring left and right for some reason, though his eyes ultimately sat upon the horizon. That face, that form, how could she _not _adore it?

"The answer's simple, Nebulis," the loving mother whispered, "Of course I love your father..." she shook her head, as if to wave off the silly thought, "Why wouldn't I?"

Dawn woke up. The tent was shaking and rattling, thanks to the rainfall outside. She pulled up, where her hand found the back of her head. It was a morning headache, one that only happens when someone wakes up prematurely. When Dawn gazed around with her silver-blue eyes, she saw all of her Pokémon resting around her. Save for Bokuden of course, he's simply too big to fit inside. The rest were there though, and all of them were sleeping soundly. Especially Scorch, who was resting with a smile on his face. How cute.

But Dawn found her mind dancing around that dream she just had. She had returned to_ that_ world. That dream place. She figured it was going to be a one-off thing, but that clearly wasn't true anymore. Once again, the Sinnoh Champion was dreaming about a married life to Zeus. Or Oculus. Or whatever his name is. She had a son named Nebulis, a nice house, and seemingly a nice life.

As if. To marry a Pokémon. There's no way that could go over well. She'd be shunned from society, and for good reason. Dawn was no fool, after all. She used to hear tales about Poképhiles, as they were called. Men and women who performed illicit acts with their Pokémon. It was wrong and disgusting! A vile sin, to law _and _nature. Then why couldn't the Champion get Zeus out of her mind? Why was she thinking about him constantly? Even now? She thought when broke things off with him, her feelings for the Luxray would simply die. But nope! They were still here. In fact, they appeared to be stronger than ever. As in he's _all _she was thinking about. Even when the trainer was tending to the self-inflicted wounds of her Pokémon, she had Zeus on the mind.

Why did she ever take this job? Why did she say 'yes' to Rowan's proposition? If he hadn't she'd be at home right now, resting like a little baby. Instead, she was under the mercy of an island, searching fruitlessly for poachers, and was falling hard for a Pokémon. Yeah. For a _Pokémon. _In love with an _animal_.

But was Zeus and the rest of the Luxray tribe all that like animals? Maybe she was hasty in calling him one earlier. The entire tribe wasn't like any Luxray tribe she knew of. The ones in Sinnoh were extremely rare, and even then they lacked the same level of intelligence as the ones here. Those were more akin to animals, but not these Luxrays. This tribe had its own social structure, had its own level of authority, they had their own rituals and ways. Sure they dipped into more primal times, such as their daily hunts, but that wasn't something too big. Hell, they even wore _clothing_. Dawn knew of very little Pokémon that wore clothing, aside from Veneticus, and Courage when she occasionally wears her baseball hat. But these Pokémon not only wore clothing, but made the clothing themselves. How else would a furisode fit them so easily, or how the Emperors wore perfectly fitted armor.

For Pokémon, they sure were smart. Way smarter than the wild Pokémon of the other regions. Maybe this was because of their solitary nature. Thanks to the lack of disturbances by humans who catch them in Poké Balls, these Pokémon were smart enough to evolve in their own way. Some may act like animals, but if those Gardevoirs on the other side of the island were any proof, many Pokémon were just as intelligent as _humans_ were.

Great. Now Dawn felt sick in the stomach. She labeled Zeus something he wasn't. He was no animal. But that's not to say her unhealthy relationship for him was good. No, it was still wrong. To love a Pokémon in that way was still morally wrong. Still, why was it with Zeus? Why did she find her love in a being she recently met? Why not a Pokémon she knew for so long? Such as Scorch? Ill. That left a bad taste in her mouth. Scorch was like her best friend or something. The thought of having a romantic relationship with him was nothing less than disgusting. But she will admit she loves him. Loves him a lot, in fact.

Dawn gazed toward the entrance of her tent. It was still raining outside, though it had died down considerably by now. Her eyes traveled along the visor she discovered within that chateau. For some reason, she found the machine calling out to her. Grabbing it, the Sinnoh Champion pulled it toward her. The signs of her tampering were still on it, yet the machine still held as many secrets as it did in the beginning.

As she laid with her Pokémon, Dawn began to further tinker with the discarded visor. Earlier, she replaced the panels and circuitry, and repaired the machine as best she could. It wasn't completed, but it was better than nothing. It didn't work when she finished it, so she didn't know why it would work now. Placing it upon her head, the Sinnoh Champion pressed upon a button on the visor's side. Just as Dawn figured, nothing happened. At first, that is.

The machine suddenly flared on. The Trainer was taken aback by this sudden realization, while her eyes widened. It was glitchy, showing it wasn't complete, but hey, it was working. Dawn remained completely still as she watched the visor produce various information. It beeped and shined, while data ran through out. Numbers, glitches, words, all of it right in Dawn's eyes. But one was the most staggering.

A giant 'J' sat in the corner of the screen for some reason. The Sinnoh Champion had no idea what the hell it meant. She began clicking on the visor's side, trying her hardest to search through its various digital bungalows. So much information came her way, targets it would seem.

Zoroark. Rhyperior. Ampharos. Rapidash. Gyarados. Infernape. Lucario. _Luxray_. This was a hit list indeed. All it did was talk about various Pokémon who were either hunted, or being hunted. Dawn had already run into the corpses of an Ampharos and Rapidashes, and was unsure about the rest of the list. But if this was any indication, this poacher was still searching for Pokémon. And Luxrays were on the list.

Dawn sprang up from her bed. There had to be many Luxray's on the island, right? What were the chances that this hunter named 'J', would be after _his_ tribe? _Zeus'_ tribe? It was slim to none, right? As in, impossible, right? No, judging from her luck, she knew that poacher, whoever he or she is, would be after Zeus' tribe. She needed to warn them.

But could she actually do it? After the way she treated Zeus, could she return? She needed to warn them, but the simple thought of facing Zeus struck down that thought. The Luxray loved her, and she shot that love in the heart. And now she needed to return to them. Would they believe her after the way she dismissed Zeus' affections? There was only one way to find out.

Dawn grabbed Maria's beads from off the floor, and wrapped them around her neck. Then she stood up and got to her feet. Once more, she was disregarding her Pokémon. After being gone from them for a week, they would _not _like her sudden disappearance. But she needed to hurry. There was simply no time to lose.

Grabbing her coat, Dawn placed it onto her body. She then faced the tent's entrance, and prepared to leave. But before doing so, the Sinnoh Champion glanced at her furisode. It was calling out to her, as if from the back of her head. Grabbing the clothing, she took that with her too.

…

"So you faced Lumina, injured her gravely, and for what!? So that human girl could rebuff your feelings!?"

He was angry, and rightfully so. The very thing he saw coming from the beginning had just happened. He allowed that human girl to come into his tribe, to meet his people, to court his brother, all for it to fall over. And how so deliciously ironic of it all. Aurora defends Lumina within the courts, and then Lumina turns around and attacks her. That was the only reason why the Luxray Chieftain wasn't throwing a greater tantrum. If he was, then surely the lightning above would be touching the earth.

But there was more to this than meets the eye. Julius wasn't angry because Aurora betrayed his brother, though that was partially true. He was angry because his plans were foiled. He wanted to further understand this power his brother gained when he was with the human female. If she were no longer here, then he'd never learn about it. Maybe it was better this way, however.

"She called me an animal, Julius..." Oculus murmured, as he thought about that thought, "I mean... when did I give her the idea that I was an animal," he shook his head, "Why did she call me that, Julius?"

"Because she's a human," the leader claimed, "She must look down upon you because you're different. It's sickening..." he shook his head, "Why didn't you just kill that wretch the moment you met her, Oculus? It would have made all of our lives easier..."

"Maybe..." his brother answered, "But... I just don't know..." he eventually gazed back upon his sibling, "Is love supposed to hurt this way? Did you go through that with Cornelia?"

"My courting relationship with Cornelia is none of your concern, Oculus," Julius claimed as he grew defensive, "But I will say it was nothing but a success!"

Their eyes eventually traveled to the skies outside. The heavy downpour had calmed down now, and becoming nothing more than a slight drizzle. In fact, it looked like it would be sunny soon. A nice change for what had so far been a pretty depressing day. Once the sun came out, Oculus would be happy to return to his favorite perch. A nice long rest would relieve him of his thoughts of Aurora. That's all he could ask for.

This talk was over now. Oculus was ready to return to sleep, and Julius just didn't feel like yelling any more. The two reached the temple doors and stood before them, where the chieftain nudged the doorway open. As the door slid open, the wonderful smell of rain slicked forest drifted into their ears. The siblings took their time to enjoy the sensation, before an alien odor drifted in. Oculus' eyes widened, and so did Julius'. But the leader quickly began to growl.

"What is _she_ doing here!?" he nearly yelled.

As expected, Oculus quickly took off. He ran through the forest of his people, quickly returning to the center meadow. Slamming his hands upon his favorite perch, Oculus gazed upon his people as they all came from their bungalows. With it no longer raining, they all could gaze upon the being who intruded upon their land.

The Luxrays were quite familiar with her, and thus weren't fearful of her. In fact, some walked forward the join her. This human girl was one of them, after all. Aurora, she stood tall with one hand on the entrance of her coat. Those beads were around her neck, meaning she could understand everything they said. The Champion glided her hand down the bodies of some of these Luxrays, but they knew she was here for a reason. Her stoic face said so.

"AURORA!" Julius roared above all.

Every Luxray, Luxio, and Shinx stood up straight, as the call of their leader echoed above all. The human teen moved her eyes through the forest's ruins, until she laid them upon his body. The Luxray's leader stood there, on the highest hill of this ruin laid forest. His golden eyes sat on her, and her alone. And they gleamed; he was watching her closely.

"Julius," Dawn called out, "Julius! I need to talk to you! You and your tribe are in grave-"

"SILENCE!" he roared, shutting her trap, "You come in, and turn our people against one another, and then expect me to listen to you!?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The one named Lumina!" he remarked, "You protected her from my wrath, and her banishment! Only for her to turn around and betray you! You caused my brother Oculus, to face his best friend in deadly combat! Only to up and rebuff his feelings!" so that was Lumina that attacked her. Fantastic, Dawn felt really terrible now, "Now you return. Thinking you will find safe haven among our people? You human's must be foolish creatures."

"This has nothing to do with Zeus and I!" Dawn retorted, "Listen! Julius I-"

"NO! YOU LISTEN!" he roared back, once more shutting her mouth, "What makes you think you can return here? You have been nothing but a nuisance since your appearance, sticking your hands into issues you have no bearings in," he grew even calmer, "And after the dishonor you have done our people by calling us _animals_, you expect to return?"

Crap. Dawn didn't think Oculus would tell Julius that part. But why wouldn't he? She effectively equated his existence to that of some mindless beast. When her eyes moved down, she saw all the members of this tribe had turned against her. They gazed upon her with distrustful eyes, all at the drop of a hat. Dawn had never been gazed at like that before, and honestly, it hurt her.

But that didn't matter. She needed to help them all.

"Julius! Please listen to me!" she called back, "I'm... I'm just trying to help you all..."

"And what makes you think we _need _help?" he inquired, "Is it just the _kindness_ of a human to help a bunch of animals?" he shook his head, "I'm disgusted with you. Be out of my sight, or I will not hesitate to eviscerate you myself..."

"Your not animals!" she yelled back, which made him peer even harder into her direction, "Julius... if you all are animals..." she tapped herself on the chest, "Then I'm an animal too. Remember? I'm a Luxray, just like you all are!"

"NO!" he barked, "You are NOT a Luxray! You are some damn dirty human! You do not deserve the title of Luxray!" his mane began to surge with electricity, "I command you to leave. If you do not vanish from my sight this instant, I _will _kill you!"

"I'm not leaving!" she replied, "But I'm not going to fight you either..." her strong demeanor became quite restrained and relaxed, as she breathed in and out, "Please... Julius... I'm really trying to help you..." she gazed back up to him, "Really..."

He didn't believe her words. Instead, in a stream of electricity, the tribal leader reappeared before Dawn. He no longer wished to talk, instead act. She had annoyed him far enough, and was ready to exact his punishment. Aurora didn't listen to him; she should have run when she had to chance. Now she was stuck between him and a forest, and there was _no _escape.

Julius moved closer and closer, prompting Dawn to steadily walk back. Began growling after a while, allowing his drool to hang from his lips. If it wasn't obvious before, it sure was now. He was really going to _kill _her. Maria's beads began to shine, as she ready to defend her master, while Dawn prepared to retreat. This wasn't such a good idea, now was it? She should have brought Scorch with her.

"Julius wait..."

Dawn locked up in place. She didn't want to hear his voice, even though she knew it was going to happen. She just didn't want to _face _him. The Luxray she found herself growing attached too ran before her. He placed himself directly in front of his brother, and his _mate_. His face wasn't angry, though it was conflicted. He both wanted to be here, and _didn't_ want to be here. But, yeah, he was here. He was here.

"Oculus, what are you doing?" he growled.

"Aurora didn't do anything," he replied, "Julius. It wasn't her fault that Lumina attacked. That was her own doing. To punish Aurora for it would be wrong."

"And what about her calling us animals?" Julius replied, "I cannot simply allow that to fly by."

"That's... true..." Oculus relented, "But... she also categorizes herself as a Luxray as well, thus taking the label of an animal herself..." the Luxray shook his head; really he didn't like saying that, "Julius. Give her a test, that's all I'm asking for... If Aurora fails, I will escort her out of our tribe myself. And I promise she will _never _come back... and if she succeeds, then we will hear her out."

Julius' hard faced twitched in multiple areas, while he listened to his siblings words. Was he serious? Why did he ask his brother _continuing_ to defend her! She called him an animal, and broke his heart! Yet he stood before her, defending her yet _again_.

"Why?" Julius simply asked.

"Because... I _love_ her..." Oculus replied.

Dawn gasped. Why? She already knew that, so why did it become so shocking right now? It's because she didn't know the exact _depth_ of his love for her.

"Because you love her, huh?" Julius repeated, "Well then. Her love for _you _will be her _downfall_," suddenly, the chieftain glared at Dawn, "The test is set. My brother loves you so much, yet it is obvious to me that you do not feel the same. So I assume this is already over," he marched up to her, "I will gather every male in the tribe, and they shall stand side by side. Since you see us as animals, you must think we all look the same," he grinned, feeling as if his malicious test could not be beaten, "You will choose my brother from a line up of all men. If you succeed, then I will listen. If not..." he caused lightning to strike nearby, "Then you better leave!"

Without another word, he turned around and started walking off. His tribe began to follow him, save for Zeus. The Luxray who she unwittingly fallen for turned and faced her. Their eyes met, but only briefly. These emotions swelling within forced them to glare apart.

"Return in two hours time!" Julius yelled, "We will be ready by then..."

Dawn merely nodded, and Zeus finally began walking off.

…

They sat back to back. Her eyes sat upon her Pokétch, waiting for time to whittle down. Surprisingly, he wasn't throwing a mad tantrum. Sure, his crown was uproarious and powerful, but he did not jump around to show it. He just sat there, as if silently accepting his master's words.

"I'll be back, I promise..."

"Fer..."

"And if any of them get out of hand, Maria's with me," Dawn smiled, "She'll protect me, I promise..."

"Nape..."

"Just clam down, Scorch," she turned around and squeezed his cheeks in a loving manner, "I don't plunge into anything I don't expect to return from, you know that," then she nuzzled his nose close to hers, "I'll be safe. I promise..."

Her Pokétch shined; it was time to go. Dawn got onto her feet, while she watched her device shine and flicker. Two hours had passed, and she was poised to return. Snapping her fingers, she caused Maria to fly toward her. The Mismagius quickly overshadowed her trainer, causing the Champion to shiver. When she began walking off, Scorch reached out for her. Courage placed her hands upon his, however.

They just needed to trust her. It wasn't all that hard; they had done so many times before. Scorch just needed to remember that.

The Sinnoh Champion trekked through the forest with a beating heart. She didn't know what to expect, but it did terrify her. Maria was silent; there was no reassurance she could hand their master. Cheating was out of the option for two reason. A) Dawn was no cheater, and B) she was unsure if cheating would work. How does one do that, anyway?

It didn't matter. Dawn returned to the Luxray tribe, and now stood within the center of their home. The ruins were all around, but it lacked the life the Gleam Eyes Pokémon handed it. The entire area was silent, like a ghost town. Shivering, the Champion continued on her depressing walk. The deeper she roamed inside, the more male Luxrays walked in. Her heart started to race doubly, as even more Luxrays walked up. Before Dawn knew it, she was surrounded by them. On all sides, the males of the tribes stood side by side. And every single last one looked _exactly_ like the same.

She didn't know what they were doing in the past few hours, but it must have been using Double Team. There's no way the Pokémon could look so perfectly like each other! Julius was cheating, there's no other way. How the hell was she supposed to find Zeus in all of this? Her eyes couldn't be trusted; they only relayed lies.

What was she supposed to do? If she couldn't find Zeus with her eyes, would her hands work? Walking to one Luxray, she was trying to touch him. But the Gleam Eyes Pokémon growled, making the Champion pull her arm back. Touching would not work. Then what was she supposed to do? Wait! The Scarf! Dawn's face lit up like lights when she remembered her scarf! It had to be on his arm still, right?

No. No it wasn't. She ducked down to see a complete lack of clothing of any kind, upon any of the Luxray's arms. It just wasn't there. She nearly gave up at that point. There was no defining features Zeus owned to tell the difference between him and any other Luxray. She hated to admit this, but that was essentially the truth. That's horrible though. She could always tell the difference between Zeus and other Luxrays for the longest, up until now. Only he and his brother looked alike. So what was so different between then and now? Julius had to be cheating. There was no other way.

Dawn closed her eyes and began to shake. She was going to fail. That's it in a nutshell. She was going to fail. And because of her failure, this entire tribe would die. And if they'd die, then she'd never be able to see _Zeus_ again. Why was that something that ranked so high on her list of grave issues? She wouldn't be able to see Zeus again, and that was _bad_? Didn't she want to be apart from him? For fear she would do something _wrong_?

"Ah... Zeus?" she whispered to herself, "Why? Why did I have to meet you?" she shook her head, "You... idiot..."

Her nose shook. At first, she was sniffling because of the tears she cried. But now, after a few more times, she found herself _smelling_ something. There were various odors going on, but only one was calling out to her. Dawn pulled her head back up, as she took in that smell even more. It was stronger now, as she searched specifically for it. The fragrance was so _delicious_;she had smelled it before. It was the same aroma with resonated from her coat.

Dawn began to walk quickly, as she followed the smell. The further she roamed inside, the greater the smell became. She followed not her eyes or ears, but her nose. Dawn felt herself getting closer and closer to him, the deeper she roamed inside. Eventually, that smell became _intoxicating_, forcing Dawn to stop.

She glanced left and right with her silver-blue eyes. Eventually, they settled upon a golden pair. Out of all the Luxrays in the line-up, she chose him. She didn't know if he was the one she searched for, but standing around sure wasn't proving it. Dawn began to approach this Luxray, as that familiar scent grew closer. He looked up to her, as she stood just a few feet above. When her hand began to approach his muzzle, he began to growl. Dawn ignored it.

"Zeus..." she shook her head, "_Oculus_... calm... down..."

Her hand sat upon his forehead, then dragged down to the tip of his snout. And it left him. Now was the moment of truth. If she chose wisely, then she could stay. If not, then this whole visit was pointless. The Luxray that stood before her said nothing, and no one else did either. Dawn began to shake and shiver, as she believed she made an incorrect choice. The silence quickly became unbearable; was her choice right or wrong?

"Aurora..." Oculus whispered, as he steadily began to rub his face into her chest, "I... knew you'd make the right choice..."

"It's because you smell so familiar," she answered with a childish giggle, "And my name is not Aurora... it's Dawn..."

She scratched her finger behind her head, which caused the stout Luxray to purr like the feline he's based on. It must have been jarring to see; Oculus was a Luxray, and not a Shinx anymore. Dawn felt such a cheer rise within her chest. Here he was, the Luxray that cared so much for her. He faced Rhyperiors, Tauros, Lumina, even freaking _Cobalion_, all toe make sure she was safe. His love for her was second to none. Dawn couldn't believe her actions before, they were heartless. After all, who else would love her quite like he did?

"I... don't... believe this..."

Oculus and Dawn turned around to the speaker. It was another Luxray, one who stood taller than the rest. His body clad in silver armor, while a visage of rage sat upon his face.

"Julius..." Dawn whispered, as she grew slightly restrained, "I... won..."

"Don't you think I see that!?" he barked back.

"Oh shut it, Julius..." a woman's voice ordered, making him calm down quickly, "Dawn won. She out smarted you," he turned to see a female Luxray in a furisode walk up, "Just admit it... you lost..."

"Cornelia... not now..." he growled, "Dammit! You call us animals, and we're supposed to forgive you for it?" quickly, he marched up to the human's face, "I hate you. I just _hate _you so much, Aurora..." and yet he found the energy to calm himself down, "But Cornelia... and _you_, are right. You won... You've gained the ability to have an audience with me..." turning around, he started marching off with Cornelia, "But not now. You've given me a headache... Do as you please, Aurora. Just don't get in my way!"

And just like that, everything seemed to break apart. All the male Luxrays who stood side by side shook their heads and bodies, throwing off what appeared to be makeup. Seriously, it was makeup. Julius did cheat! He made Luxrays who were similar to Oculus in body-type wear makeup to resemble him? How did this tribe get their hands on makeup!?

Seriously?

Anyway, the various Luxrays began to spread apart and leave. Dawn could tell they still didn't like her; she hadn't regained their trust. It didn't matter though, Oculus was happy. She nudged his body into hers playfully, as if all were forgiven. Dawn felt wrong though, as if she hadn't gained the right to his forgiveness yet.

"Zeus..." she shook her head again, "I mean, Oculus..." her eyes looked into his, which calmed him down, "I'm going to talk to you..." she took off Maria's beads, and whispered into them. The next moment, the Magical Pokémon reformed to fly off, "And you are going to listen, understood?"

He nodded.

…

She didn't understand him any more, but it didn't matter. This was the entire point. She wanted him to sit and listen to her side of the story. Yeah, the Trainer was being pretty conceded, but what did you expect? She became the teenage girl became Sinnoh Champion at the edge of eleven. She's allowed to be conceded.

They stood in the middle of the forest, a good distance away from the rest of the tribe. Some yards away was a river, one that surely flowed with various water-type Pokémon. Heh, Dawn could even see a few of them leap out and every now and then.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier," the trainer said as she nuzzled Oculus close, "It was childish of me to call you an animal..." she hugged him close to stop him from rising, "You aren't an animal, Oculus... You're a Luxray. A proud, powerful, Luxray..." she hugged her face into his mane, "I shouldn't have called you an animal. It just... wasn't right of me..."

Suddenly, he shifted her over, so that she was under him now. Dawn was taken back by the quick motion, but relented quickly. Oculus' smile assured her of her safety. He buried his nose within her neck, and licked her with that flat tongue of his. Dawn giggled at the touch, finding it to be quite ticklish. She was happy Oculus forgave he so quickly, it would make everything after this run so easily. All she needed to do now was explain to Julius the dangers of this poacher. And once said poacher arrived, the Sinnoh Champion would strike.

"Uh... Oculus..." Dawn murmured as she placed her hand upon his chest, "Slow down," she tried to giggle it off, but it wasn't working, "Oculus... move up..."

Nay, he was moving down. Toward her chest of course. His teeth clawed upon the collar of her jacket, where he started to drag it down further on her body. The first thing he noticed was the furisode which sat beneath. It was the very kind the females of his species wore. Not only did he notice the gold clothing, but also the coils which sat over her bite mark. Biting her furisode at the shoulder, he dragged it down to further expose her body. When he could see her coil, he began licking it. His touches were gentle enough to soothe the pain within Dawn's arm.

It also caused her to _moan._

"Ahhhh..."

Oculus, never hearing that call before, immediately thought he hurt her. He quickly sprang up, where he saw Dawn's face was cherry red. She was trying to hide some emotion he didn't exactly recognize.

"Oculus..." she whispered, "Please stop..."

Not yet. No, he wanted to see _more_ of that face. He at first dipped his head down to lick her coils, but decided otherwise. Now that they were together again, he found the need to _claim_ her. Claim her lips, that is.

And so he did. He pressed his lips close to hers. Dawn grew wide-eyed, as the action was a surprise. She placed her hands upon his shoulders to push him off, but then his _tongue_ began to slither into her mouth. Dawn could _taste_ him now. And somehow, that calmed her down. Her hold on his body grew relaxed, and Oculus slowly pulled back. A strand of saliva still connected them.

"Oculus. Oculus. Slow down..." his head was steadily moving toward her chest, "Stop... I said stop..." she groaned as his teeth met her furisode and pulled it down, "Oculus. I don't... want... this..."

Funny. Despite her words, she wasn't putting up much of a fight. If any, that is.

_In the forest, the_ _Pokémon_ _shed its hide to sleep as a human._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I did this with Yveltal Rising and I'll do it here. Sorry for posting late, I got kinda sidetracked with things. _

_So this chapter is a huge reference to an old Native American tale. It tells the story of a man who hunts buffalo, but meets a beautiful woman. He and the woman fall in love and have a son, but one day the woman disappears. Her husband searches for her and eventually finds out that she's a buffalo. Because the buffalo knows he hunts down buffalo, the buffalo leader decides to kill him. But the man's wife vouches for them, and eventually the chief settles on a test. He has all the buffalo line up, and if the man can find his wife and son from the line up, they so won't kill him. He finds his son and wife, they kiss and make up, then the buffalo trample a buffalo pelt on the man, and transform him into one._

_Obviously, that last part didn't happen with this chapter. And I probably told the story a little wrong, because I haven't read it in years. Like years. Seriously. I was a child when i read the story. Wonder why I remember it though._

_I feel like I kind of rushed things. I mean, Dawn goes from calling Oculus an animal in the last chapter, then she's forgiven quickly. I know its fast, but hey, this is chapter 19. Nine-freaking-teen! I didn't even notice it until now! Its late in the story, can't you see? Or maybe this is just the beginning? who knows? Well, I do, but I'm just gonna keep playing with your emotions._

_Now, listen to me here. As if the end of this chapter can tell, I'm getting close to that scene. Yeah, the lemon chapter I was hinting at. Now, this can end in two ways. One way, I don't write the lemon, and we pick up after it. This story stays T, and we keep moving smoothly. The other way, I write this lemon, and I bump this up to M. It's your choice. I.e., review and tell me what you want, okay? You either want the lemon or don't._

_Next chapter. You decide._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	20. Purple Prose

_A bit of preface._

_So here we are. To this chapter. The very one that I hinted at from the beginning. You see, I expected more people to tell me if they wanted this chapter or not. I got two for 'yes' and no one said 'no'. So, here it is. The chapter that is, pretty much, a lemon. For those who don't wish to read a lemon, or don't want to for that matter, you don't have to read this chapter. For those who wish to persist, be my guest. But don't be getting mad at me! I wrote this for you all. Besides, I kinda need the experience. Well, more like want the experience. I can always grow as a writer._

_Oh yeah, this chapter is going to be a tad bit more vulgar than the rest. How vulgar? Well, you write a lemon without interjecting some vulgar words; not too easy, my friend._

_That's enough from me. Continue if you wish._

* * *

Purple Prose

If he were an animal, then what did that make her? Was she still better? Was she somehow _worse_? She had devolved herself to lay with such a creature. Maybe it wasn't entirely her fault. Maybe she hadn't _entirely_ dropped herself down to a level that's far bellow him. No, they had fallen to the same level. They had both digressed to the same even plane. Then why did she feel so much worse?

Oculus existed above his darling Dawn. He heard her whispered words, statements, all pertaining to the same thing. She kept saying 'No'. She didn't want this. Oculus, please stop. But, no, he didn't. Why? Why did he callously throw away her feelings like they were nothing to him? It was because he was so lust-filled. For the longest time he wanted this. He wanted to have her under him, his body pressed close to her body. Feeling her chest grind against his own. Feeling her heart pound so furiously through her body. He just couldn't get enough of it.

But another reason mind you, came from Dawn herself. His darling Dawn; she didn't act with her words. Though she begged him to stop, pleaded even, her actions simply did not match. She didn't push him off, or yell loudly, or fight back. No, her hands sat upon his shoulders, squeezing gently every now and then. Her sweet sugary moans peppered the air; he couldn't get enough of hearing them. They were only silenced when he felt the need to kiss her.

Those kisses. He just couldn't kiss her enough. So soft, so smooth, so _virgin; _her lips were all of these things. They were absolutely _perfect_. And when he dipped down to meet her mouth with his own, he could _taste_ her. His tongue, her tongue, dancing with one another within their mouths. The way she moaned from the taste; why would she asked for him to stop? Why would he _ever_ stop?

Oculus was crouching above Dawn, his chest close to hers. Their lips left one another once again, being connected only by a strand of saliva. He gazed upon her face with his golden eyes, seeing a red visage beam back. She was breathing hard now, thanks to the multiple kisses he attacked her with.

Oculus couldn't help but to gaze up and down her body. Was this happening? Was this a dream? It all felt so surreal. She looked so beautiful right now. Her pink jacket had been moved down to about her waist, while her furisode was also shimmed down. Her supple chest was covered by something, a thin white fabric in fact. They cupped around her breasts, hiding them close to her body.

The female, no, the _woman_ he had fallen for was beneath him, clawing at his chest so lustfully. She said 'no', but her actions just didn't match up. If she wanted him to stop so badly, why did her hands _pull_ him closer? He didn't care; he was poised to obey. Oculus brought his face closer to her body, but not her face, instead to the bottom of her neck. His nose quivered as he took in her womanly scent. Up close like this, it was much better than sniffing her scarf. She smelled so _wonderful_. Her scent was simply _intoxicating_. He didn't know what he would do without that smell.

Even further, he glided his nose down. Still sniffing her. Dawn, feeling the touch of his soft nose against her bare skin, let out this low moan. It was unsure, as if she didn't know what to feel. Should it be happiness? Sadness? Should she stop this? Did she _want_ to stop this? Yes and no. But she didn't do anything. The simple touch of his nose, the warmth of his breath, it all felt good. Right now, Dawn didn't know if Oculus could do anything that was _wrong_. No, he could only do things _right_.

"AH!"

She didn't know when Oculus' snout had reached the crevice of her breast. He didn't move her bra, but his face enjoyed her chest. Feeling his hot breath between that valley was something she hadn't felt before. It made her mind go crazy. Why? Why was something as simple as breathing there enough to make her mind melt?

"Occc... uuuu..." she whispered, though he caught her name.

He finally brought himself up from the valley of her chest. Staring into that red face, seeing someone who looked somewhat childish, Oculus couldn't believe this was the woman he chose to be his mate. She was so out of this world, so _different_. Why couldn't he have ended up with a proud Luxray woman? Why did he have to choose this human girl who fell from the heavens? Why did he have to fall in love with an _angel?_ He'd do it again, ya'know.

Oculus' long flat tongue snaked out from his mouth. Placing it upon the top of Dawn's chest, he almost immediately gained a reaction. She gasped and turned away, as if too embarrassed to watch his actions. The Luxray dragged his tongue further up her body, reaching to her neck. And then he moved further up her neck to her chin. Then from her chin to her lips. Licking her lips, he once more dipped his tongue into her awaiting mouth.

How many times were they going to kiss? As many times as they pleased, of course. Oculus simply couldn't get enough of them. As they kissed this time, Dawn's fingers unconsciously moved to his back. She gripped his fur and squeezed them into her hands, whilst letting out another moan into Oculus' mouth.

He pulled back after that one, as to catch his breath. They hadn't even started doing anything so far, and yet he was feeling tired. His heart was pounding against his chest, harder than ever before. Nothing in his life sparked a thrill quite like this. It wasn't like when he hunted for food; no, no, this was so much different. This was an entirely different game, one he could only partake of with her. With Dawn.

When he disconnected their kiss this time, he left Dawn wanting. Her arms left his back, as she laid them upon the grass. Oculus stood tall as best he could, but his legs were extremely wobbly. He never thought he'd ever act this way. Slightly timid, scared even, but willing to learn, willing to partake in this game. From beneath, he could feel that same amount of arousal flow from her body. He could even smell it. So salty yet so sweet. This was no doubt caused by her body scent and sweat. He just wanted to have more of it.

He once again started licking her. Dragging his tongue up and down the upper-half of her chest. He didn't know what to do next, honestly. No, just sitting here and enjoying her taste was good enough. He knew it was making her feel good, the different movements of her body told him so. Sometimes left, sometimes right, but never enough to escape him. He continued to swirl his tongue around her chest, lapping up her sweat and skin. Until her hand met his head.

Oculus felt a light push. Dawn was pushing him further down her body. He steadily came back down her body, as she continued to push him gently. Her actions stopped when he sat face to face with her bra. Oculus gazed upon the white undergarment, before clicking upon it with his teeth. Gently, as to not disturb her, he pulled the brassiere down her body. He could hear Dawn gasp.

Oculus pulled his vision back up her body. From this angle, he could see up her smooth body, toward her petite breast. They were wonderfully round, smooth too, they matched her age. Not big, but not small either. They would only grow with age. They were different from the kind the female Luxray's owned, though Oculus wouldn't know that. He's never seen them before, not even from Lumina. A woman's body is a truly interesting thing.

Oculus brought his face close to one of her breasts, peering down to the hardened nipple below. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth. And descended.

When his mouth clamped down upon her breast, Dawn threw her head back in lust. The feeling stimulated her quickly; she never felt something like this. It felt so warm inside his mouth, and the feeling of his spit drenching her mound made Dawn press him close. Slight whimpers could be heard echoing from her, especially as Oculus began to lick her nipples. He sucked on her, whilst swirling his tongue around her hard tit. It seemed to get stiffer within his mouth the more he played with it. And the more he played with it, the louder Dawn's moans became.

Those moans disturbed the Pokémon within the trees. They even floated into Oculus' ears, where they seemingly awoken something within. The Luxray pulled himself up, removing himself from Dawn's breast. With him gone, the Champion was finally able to suck in all the air she needed. Her silver-blue eyes traveled back up to Oculus. He looked so different.

He had this no-nonsense visage on; it was much different from before. Dawn felt this spurn of fear shoot from her heart and down her spine. He suddenly put his paws down beside her head, while he brought his face up to meet hers. And once more they began kissing. Oculus was stronger with his kiss now, more forceful. He whirled his tongue around within her jaw, lining it from her teeth, her cheeks, and of course her own tongue. As they kissed, he pressed his body up closer to hers. Dawn wrapped her arms around his back, and began hugging him close as well. Whenever she would give one of her long, low moans, she would unconsciously squeeze tightly upon his body.

Oculus pulled back, as to breathe again. The longer this continued, the more tired he felt himself become. All those years hunting seemed to matter little to this, whatever this was. Even now as he stood above her, he wavered on his four paws. Shifting left and right, he looked like he would fall soon. But Oculus regained strength in his legs to stand.

Golden eyes moved down to meet silver-blue ones, only to glide down even further. Dawn laid half-naked beneath him, covered loosely by her jacket, and further by her furisode. He moved down and started to sniff around her body. Moving to that jacket, he bit down to slide it off. When it sat completely in his mouth, he tossed it aside. Then he began to move upon her furisode. He slid up the clothe, then stopped when he met her coils again. Wincing, his tongue slithered out in order to touch upon the wrapping. This was to show his love, but in a different way. This was somewhat a 'Sorry', as if to take responsibility for Lumina's action before. Dawn's hand found the top of his head. That was her way of saying, 'It's okay'.

Oculus rose high. Dawn's fingers began to tug at her own furisode this time. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she was taking it off by her own fruition. Before long, from the torso up she was bare. Steadily, Oculus began to move down upon her.

…

"Hey Dawn! Do you know how babies are made?"

Such a silly question, but what did one expect? When it comes from him, no one is sure. Even now, at the age of seven, he was still acting on his own plane of living. He dug a whole in the ground with the stick in his hand, while his orange eyes met his friend. She walked up soon after, in a shirt that bore the visage of a Teddiursa. She was twiddling her fingers, while she thought about her friend's words. Her age, too, was seven.

"Uh... I don't think I do, Barry..." she answered, "Don't babies come from when adults are holding hands and they kiss a lot? And that's when the Pelipper that holds babies come, right?"

"That's what I thought too," Barry said with a mischievous chuckle, "But I know now! I talked with that kid Paul and he was all like..." suddenly he put on a very hard and stern face, "'You idiot! Babies don't come from Pelippers! That's just stuff your parents tell you so you don't find out!' and then I was like, 'So where do they come from?', and he answered, 'Babies come from when men and women kiss when their pee-pees and hoo-hoos!' and I was like, 'What!?'"

"Pee-pees and hoo-hoos?" Dawn responded, still confused, "I don't think you should talk to that Paul kid anymore Barry. He's a bully you know..."

"Who are you my mom?" he asked, before throwing the stick in his hand away, "Say, you wanna go and mess with my dad? He's been having nightmares about Glameows lately, and I know you have one. Whadya say?"

"Sure!"

Funny. Why did _that _memory play in her head?

…

"AH! Ah! AH!"

Never before did she let such lewd sounds echo from her mouth. And for good reason too. Never before did the Champion of Sinnoh allow such an act to be performed on her. Sure, she thought about it; she was still young, after all. But when it actually happened, it felt like she was on air. His tongue slid across her pussy, even through the fabric of her pink underwear. It was drenched now, though whether it be by his wet tongue or her own secretions would forever be unknown. Dawn would pull back every time his tongue slid against her, as it stimulated this sensation she had never felt before.

When he heard her moan like that, it made Oculus growl slightly. He knew this was the spot of most arousal for her. Smelling her down here, her scent was mind numbing. He buried his nose in her snatch, making the Champion moan even louder from the touch alone.

"Oculus!" she called out his name, which only caused the Luxray to react madly.

He bit down upon Dawn's panties, and pulled them back up her legs. How cute; her panties had the image of a Teddiursa on it. When the frilly undergarment was coiled around her left foot, Oculus suddenly moved his body up. Dawn grew wide-eyed, as her legs now sat upon his shoulders. She was taken aback by the movement, for the lower half of her body was suddenly elevated. Placing his paws upon the ground, Oculus settled himself as to not slip over. Then his eyes gazed back down.

A female's vagina. Even to his species, it was a most sacred area. And boy, Dawn's looked ever so cute, so wonderful, so _perfect_. Oculus opened his mouth, allowing some of saliva to drip upon her womanhood. She shivered from the feeling, which only beckoned him closer. He opened his mouth, then placed his lips upon her pussy ones.

"OCULUS!" Dawn screamed, being caught off guard by his actions.

He moved his lips over hers, separating them with his skillful mouth. At the same time, his slung slithered inside of her. Dawn moaned even louder, as this feeling was so much different from everything else. The way his tongue slicked passed her inner-walls, it caused her to near gush. Oculus' tongue felt amplified inside of her. It was so long, warm, bumpy, with a good girth. These lewd thoughts never went through Dawn's mind before, until now that is. What did this Luxray do to her?

And what was this feeling!? Dawn felt something within her body suck her down into pleasure. That pleasure quickly took form right where Oculus licked her. She tried to relinquish this tension by squeezing down on his head with her legs. It simply did not work, however.

"AHHHhhhhhhh..."

Her face grew quite relaxed and slightly composed, while her moan slithered from her lips. Oculus was taken aback. Something was coming out from Dawn's vagina. He shivered, as it drenched his tongue. This taste, it was exhilarating. Better than anything he had tasted before. But what was it? Dawn gazed up to him, watching as he drank her clear womanly juices.

Oculus pulled out from between Dawn's legs, allowing her to lay upon the grass freely. He dragged his nose from her belly button up to the bottom of her neck. Licking her there, he dragged it further up as to meet her lips. She hungrily attacked him with her mouth.

She didn't care anymore. She just didn't give. He was making her feel better than anything ever in her entire life. This pleasure was something so new to her, and she simply wanted _more_. All those feelings Dawn had before were washed away from her, thanks to this kiss. She no longer cared what the hell she was doing. If someone was watching, kudos to them. She didn't give.

Her fingers traveled up and down his chest. This was the chest of a powerful Luxray male. _Her _powerful Luxray male. She lined her fingers down his pecs, sliding them further down toward that which made him a man. Her fingers graced his penis, which made Oculus grunt within their kiss. He tried pulling back, but her other arm kept him pinned close. She continued to slide her finger up and down his hard cock, squeezing it down every now and then. He groaned even more, as he steadily grew on the defensive. Still, his darling mate would not allow him to be free

Dawn couldn't see it, but she knew it was big. The simple feel of his cock within her fingers made her know that. It was long, hard, wide as well. It _scared _her. What was she going to do with this massive thing? In comparison to him, she was so small. He could break her without even trying. She should have put an end to this all, but she simply didn't.

Oculus finally pulled apart from Dawn, as he began panting. Hearing that giant electrical lynx pant was so cute, the Champion would admit this. Her hand was squeezing hard on his dick, pumping it up and down in a hard manner. Oculus never felt such a stimulation against his hardened penis like this; it was amazing. Dawn's silver-blue eyes lined down his body toward that which she played with. As expected, his member was large, long, and strong. His penis was red and throbbing, veins could be seen sticking out, and there was a large bulbous knot at the base of it. Dawn was mesmerized by the sight of it, and slowly pushed Oculus over on his back. She continued to squeeze hard on his cock, whilst dragging her hand up and down on it as fast as she could.

Dawn didn't know why, but she started moaning. Her head slowly began to descend down upon him. Oculus' eyes grew wide, while she kissed the tip of his cock with her lips. His penis was probably the most tender part of his body, and feeling those soft lips against him made him grunt. But that grunt gave way to a moan. Have you ever heard a Luxray moan, especially like that? It's quite a cute thing.

Dawn continued to moan, as she slid his cock further into her mouth. What the hell had come over the Sinnoh Champion? She was a good girl, one all growing children looked up to. If only they could see her now. Doing such a vulgar acts with a _Pokémon_, no less. Holding the penis of a beast within her mouth, and moaning whilst doing so. Hey. At least she could say she loved him. How many people could say that?

Dawn's drool slid down Oculus' cock, lathering it. This made it slightly easier to deal with. The sound of her suckles echoed out, especially as she dragged her mouth further down upon his dick. Her moans peppered the skies, and so did Oculus' grunted pants. His cock was so warm within her mouth, not to mention salty. All the sweat around must have centered on this area. Dawn didn't mind; it made him taste good.

Her tongue teased his penis within her mouth, feeling every bump and line on it. She moaned especially when she dragged her pink muscle toward his head. Somehow, in someway, his cock enlarged in her mouth. She was caught off guard by this, especially as it grew large enough to press against the back of her throat.

Finally, Dawn pulled back, separating herself from his prick. She began coughing, thanks to the feel of his cock against her throat. Oculus immediately thought he hurt Dawn, and quickly moved to assess her. He nudged her comfortably on her back, and began to lick her all around, especially on her coiled arm. But Dawn reassured him of her safety, by placing her hand upon his face.

She steadily framed his head, so that they could see each other eye to eye. Boy were Luxray eyes so beautiful. Golden, they shined even in low light. Oculus felt the same for Dawn's eyes. Silver and blue, they had a shade which shouldn't be possible. If he could wake up everyday with those eyes gazing at him, he would be in heaven.

Oculus slid further down Dawn's body, eventually resting his head between Dawn's breasts. Eyes closing, he began to suckle upon one of her bosoms; his tongue teasing her hardened red bud. She allowed low moans to escape her mouth, while her hand dragged up and down his head. It felt so good to have her breast sucked on by such a powerful beast. For some reason, that made her feel so good. Oculus could easily kill her, without even thinking about it. He proved so many times before. But here he was, treating her so gently. He knew what he was doing, and he was good at it. His teeth never graced her, other than to add a slight prick that she enjoyed. His front paws sat upon her back, squeezing gently, whilst pressing every now and then to calm her down. Maybe this was something Luxrays were good at, after they discovered their mate. To treat them so gently, so _lovingly_. It was amazing.

Dawn _hated _this. Why wasn't this a man? Why wasn't this a human she had fallen for? Why wasn't she making love to a human being she fell in love with? Why did she have to complicate her life further by choosing a Luxray? When this mission was over, and the poacher was caught, would she return home with Oculus in hand? Would she go back to Sinnoh with this Luxray chosen to be her mate? What would everyone think?

There was a sudden sensation that broke Dawn from her thoughts. The Champion gazed down to Oculus; he was no longer sucking on her breast. Instead, he was grunting powerfully. His paws were digging into the ground near her head, while his pelvis shot forward awkwardly. Dawn gazed down, seeing his enlarged member. He was pumping it hard against her snatch, but missing horribly with each thrust. He was trying to get _inside._

"AH!" Dawn screamed out.

Through his many thrusts, he caused his member to grace her vagina. Now, he constantly slid across it. His member disturbed her slit, separating her labia with his length alone. He wasn't getting inside, but it didn't matter. This sensation alone was great. Her fingers glided down to her pussy, where she steadily separated its lips. The pink from inside could now touch his hard red cock, which only made her moan out louder. At the same time, she closed her mouth shut, grinding her teeth against one another as she did so. This burning tension going on throughout her body was not leaving her, and it would not leave her. Simply because she wanted _more._

One of Oculus' missed grasp caused her to grab his member. He was caught off guard by this action, and descended down upon her quickly. Her chest pressed against his chest, while he panted for breath. Dawn, still holding onto his erect penis, began to guide it toward her vagina. There was no going back if she did this. Sure, she was dirtied enough by these actions, but this was the _ultimate_ barrier. If she broke through this seal, she was leaving a part of her life that was sacred to any woman. He was going to take away something she could _never _get back.

"Luxira..." he moaned, still calling her by that title. But then, he started to shake his head, "Aux..."

Aux. _Dawn_. He called her _Dawn_. She didn't know how she recognized the call, but she knew it to be her name. _Aux. _Yeah. She was _Aux_.

Dawn placed the tip of his erect cock to the entrance of her awaiting pussy. She was drooling so hard right now, well, drooling from down there. She didn't know if this was the right decision or not, but it was _her _decision. She wanted to be _one _with Oculus. She no longer fought back against the love she had for him. If she did, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't be here right now. It took her so long to admit this, but she finally had. Oculus, that strong, proud Luxray, the one she dreamed about, the one she relied on for safety so many times, she was going to make love to him. _Make love_. Yeah, that's what they were about to do. _Make love_.

Oculus was so gentle throughout all of this so far. But when he felt his member enter her most sacred spot, he forced his way in with reckless abandonment. Dawn yelped from pain and surprise, as his member tore through her barrier. She could feel a warmth leak from her, and that warmth dragged down his member. That warmth was her _blood._

Okay. That hurt. That hurt _a lot_. It hurt so much, it made Dawn cry. She began whimpering and tearing up, like a child. Oculus didn't move anymore, as he sat within her. He entered a land of pure bliss as his hardened penis sat inside here. The only thing Oculus saw was stars. He didn't know what to do, or what he was doing. It just felt so _great_.

"O-huck-O-huck-cuuu...-Achg!-lus..." Dawn called out to him, hiccups breaking her speech.

He immediately gazed down to her, seeing that red face puffed up with pain. The tears that dragged from her eyes and that hurt visage made him realize what he had just done. He didn't mean to hurt Dawn like that, and immediately began regretting his decision. Descending down upon her, Oculus began to clean the tears from her injured face. He licked them away, whilst trying his hardest to soothe her pain. This went on for a minute or two, before that pain finally began to lower. Still, Dawn wrapped her legs around his waist, clenching tightly upon him. At the same time, her arms draped around his neck, hugging him close. Oculus closed his eyes, as he enjoyed this embrace.

The Luxray began pulling away with his waist. Dawn felt his cock slide back, nearly exiting her pussy. Before doing so however, he steadily moved his way back in. She felt his erect prick push deep into her, and that caused her to moan. The pain was still there, but, it wasn't as prevalent as it was before. Oculus obviously enjoyed it; Dawn was so tight, her snatch was squeezing hard on his dick. It felt so damn _good!_

Sliding out again, he began to gently pump his cock within Dawn's inviting cunt. It was slow and not too fast, but good enough to get the blood flowing within them. Dawn felt Oculus pushing deeper and deeper into her with every thrust. At the same time, she began to gush more of her womanly fluids. She didn't know why though; that pain was still there. But, to be honest, it had lessened into a powerful sting, instead of massive shot. And over time from Oculus' thrust, that powerful sting lessened into a major pinch. And from a major pinch, to a slight touch. And from a slight touch to nothing but pleasure.

Dawn threw her head back while a loud moan escaped her. With every pump of Oculus' long and hard cock, she would let loose another one of her lusty moans. And the more he heard of them, the faster the Luxray became. After a while, he allowed his natural instincts to take over. Oculus' hind legs squeezed down on Dawn's waist, as he began to pump into her as fast and as hard as he damn well pleased. Dawn's moans were only ruined by other moans, thanks to his rapid antics. She couldn't scream out loud enough to make everyone know what she was feeling. It was just so damn _good!_

"Oculus! OCULUS!" she screamed his name, letting all know who she was being rammed by.

"Aux! Aux! Aux!" he grunted back with his gruff voice.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Her second orgasm hit her like a train. She squeezed as tightly onto his body as she could, while her clear juices trickled down his hard cock. In one day, she experienced that which was so new to her. And twice, even. It felt so good, so wonderful. She thought her first time would be slightly rushed, and not as great. Maybe if she were with a human, that old axiom would be proven true. Instead she were with this Luxray, and he knew no such thing as 'exhaustion'.

Thanks to her second orgasm, Oculus' penis was dislodged from Dawn's tight snatch. All the energy she had within her body was released, as she fell back. Gasping hard for breath, the Champion just laid there on the ground. She didn't know what was going to happen anymore. Her mind was a numbed mesh, and her body damn sure wasn't listening to her. She felt so bad too; Oculus looked as if he wasn't finished yet.

The Luxray glided his snout along her body one more time, stopping when he came to her mouth. Pressing his lips to hers, they intertwined into yet another kiss. Dawn enjoyed this kiss so immensely, just because it was enough to calm her down after all that's happened. But after only a few seconds of kissing, Oculus nudged her body. He pressed his nose against her cheek, while his paw tapped on the side of her chest. Dawn didn't know what he wanted, and even if she did, she didn't know if she could actually do it. Her body was still too tired to move; she was poised to faint, honestly.

Oculus got the message however, where he rolled Dawn over onto her chest. She didn't know what he was doing now, and that scared. Retching her head to the side, Dawn gazed over her shoulder to stare at her mate. He was dragging his tongue down her back, taking in her salty and sweaty taste. He lined his tongue down her body, and toward her ass. Dawn tensed up when she felt his tongue slide between. This caused a stimulation, a stimulation that forced her onto her knees and hands.

Bringing his face away however, he once again moved to be on top of her. His front legs slid passed her shoulders, where he sat them beside Dawn's head. Once more, his heavy red cock began to press against her tight cunt. Even though he was inside her just a few moments ago, she had become extremely tight, as if sealing herself back up again. He continued to press however, slowly separating her as he had done so before. She groaned out from the feeling, as his cock pushed deeper and deeper into her. Before long, he was inside of her again, and just as the last time, he steadily began pumping into her. Now Dawn _really_ felt bad. How did this look? Being fucked in such a natural way by a beast? Like she were some _animal_. It really did make her feel like she had delved down to the lowest of the low.

But something happen. Just like earlier, when she was blowing him off, Oculus' cock enlarged. But this time, it was _inside _of her. Dawn groaned out in pain as his knotted dick expanded in size within her cunt. It grew so large, Dawn actually felt it press against the entrance to her womb. Her eyes grew wide, her mouth opened to show her grinding teeth, and her hands clawed at the ground beneath her. Dawn took in dirt and grass, while Oculus' cock _finally _stopped growing.

The Luxray was panting even harder than before now, while his hard penis began to throb. Dawn had no idea what this meant, and it appeared as if Oculus hadn't either. He was still trying to pump his cock in and out of her, but thanks to the girth it had taken, he was locked in. Thanks to the new size of his penis, Dawn could feel just how _hot _it was. His dick was virtually _burning_.

Dawn heard Oculus growl, as they were locked onto one another. His hold on the ground as well as her tightened powerfully, keeping her pinned for what he was about to do. But what _was _he about to do? Somehow, Oculus used his strength to pull out toward Dawn's entrance. But this was only brief, for he immediately rushed back in, for one last powerful thrust.

As he sat back inside of his mate, Oculus' eyes dilated. His cock expanded. Dawn let out a moan. Something hot, steamy, and thick, poured into her body. The Champion was moaning horribly, while Oculus let his seed flow into her. It was so warm and creamy; the sensation was so _otherworldly. _And he wasn't simply pleased with one time. It came in spurts, one after another, like some kind of gun. Dawn moaned and grunted as she felt his steamy cum flow into her body. It filled her up to the core; this was so unnatural. While this occurred, Oculus let loose a loud howl. It seemed to match Dawn's loud moan.

This was it, the marking. Before they had imprinted upon one another. He did so before when they first met, and that scarf of hers still remained around his shoulder. But this was different. Their union, this class of mate, was cemented now. Their dirty actions were irreversible now; there was no taking it back.

Oculus collapsed to the side of Dawn, now loosing all the strength in this legs. His hardened penis deflated slowly, and was hidden back by his body's fur. Falling to the side, he allowed the exhaustion he was fighting back to take over. At the same time, Dawn allowed her body to fall to the ground. She was just as exhausted, if not more so, than he was.

The Champion shuffled her way closer to Oculus' body. His warmth was so inviting, especially during the cold and dark night. Laying her head against his chest, she heard his pounding heart. It was slowing down, now that they were done, how you say it, _mating_. Within that heart, Dawn had found herself someone who loved her. And yet she closed her eyes wondering 'Why did it have to be him?'

Oculus started hugging her close, for he too enjoyed the warmth of Dawn's body. He must have realized her need for blankets, for the Luxray pulled over her jacket with his long tail. Draping it over her, he began to slowly drift to the land of rest. Dawn's fingers tugged onto the edge of her coat, as she too closed her eyes.

At first she whimpered. They were low, so they didn't stir Oculus in his rest. Next she cried. Still, he slept through it all.

_There once were people who married Pokémon_.

_There once were __Pokémon who married people._

_It was a time when there existed no differences to distinguish the two._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Jeeze, a bit of me felt wrong for writing this. Before this, I had only written one lemon on one of my fanfics. But, in comparison to that last one, this is way better. I think its because I've become a better writer, but that's beside the point. I still felt slightly wrong for some reason, like someone was watching over my shoulder while I wrote this. Maybe I'm just paranoid._

_The story slightly got vulgar after the half-way mark. The half-way mark was the flashback, by the way. It got vulgar primarily because that's the best way I know how to write lemons. Also in said flashback, I referenced a lad named Paul, and Dawn refers to him as a bully. That's supposed to be Paul from the anime. Just a reference, nothing more nothing less._

_The chapter is named after that writing style called Purple Prose. It's usually when things are extremely in depth for no good reason. I was going to write this entirely in Purple Prose, but I decided back on it. Then again, I've been told my stories have their own sections of Purple Prose, so maybe I'm not as free from it as I thought. Heh, heh._

_And no, I won't give in depth details on this chapter. That's just disgusting._

_Anyway, next chapter, what do you think happens? The reality of the situation settles in for Dawn, and because of this, nothing good can come of it._

_What was it that Max would say in this situation? Oh yes. Bananas and sex._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	21. For My Master's Honor

For My Master's Honor

Regret. Shame. Regret. Shame. Disappointment. Failure. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Shame.

The Champion of Sinnoh felt all these things, tenfold. When the sun rose and woke her up, the reality of her decision had set int. And she regretted every _pleasurable_ moment of it. Maybe that's why she cried herself to sleep, as well as cried herself to wake. His beating chest echoed against her ear, like a throbbing. It reminded her of what he did to her. Her body as well as his, smelled of such horrid emotions. He was pleased with himself, pleased with their actions. That's why he hadn't risen yet. He could not feel the sadness she gained from her actions.

She could still taste him. Within her mouth, where they kissed so many times before. And his _warmth _still existed inside of her. That warmth made her shiver, for it constantly reminded her of what they did. Fortunately, they were of two completely different species. There was no way she'd get impregnated from his seed. Good. That made it slightly better to bear.

How did things get like this? In her life, she thought she'd only end up with one person. That blonde haired boy with the orange eyes, who was always at her side. She couldn't mutter his name; it simply burned. She felt like her actions were a disservice to him, to her entire _species._ How would he feel seeing her like this? Knowing his childish mind, he'd try to do something similar.

Dawn Pearl rose from the body of her mate, using her jacket to cover her naked body. She picked up her bra and panties from the ground, much like some call girl after a job. It all belittled her. The Champion didn't bother with taking her furisode to cover herself, for she felt her jacket was good enough. Besides, she wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

As Dawn made way toward the forest, she turned one last time to face Oculus. He was still resting in the meadow, blissfully unaware that his mate has left him. Seeing him like that further reminded Dawn about what they did last night. Her knees started shaking, and she began panting. All that pleasure she had last night might as well have been pain; she wanted to have nothing more to do with him. Not anymore.

The Champion whisked herself away moments later. Tears flowing down her face.

…

The Infernape was leaning no the ground, using his hand to prop up his head. His flaming crown was subdued, which was a change for him. His tail swayed left and right, while his other hand tapped steadily on the ground. He was more silent than the Noctowl he called friend, and the Owl Pokémon was asleep. The Lopunny with the silver tongue was at the bottom of the hills, training as best she could. The Mismagius was chanting, whether they be good or bad was yet to be known. The Bastiodon was resting as well, his loud snores blew the trees away. His best friend, the Aura Pokémon Lucario, dotted above him.

She walked beside him on her very toes, gazing in the same direction as he was. He peered endlessly toward the trees, as if waiting for something. She sat down beside him, and started to rub his back with her three-fingered paw. As they sat side by side, their breathing started to regulate and equate one another. And then he spoke.

"Why did she choose him?" Scorch asked, while his eyes glared up and over to her.

"Pardon?" Courage replied, being caught off guard by his words.

"Why did Dawn choose him?" Scorch repeated as he took in a very hard and deep breath, "Why, of all the people in the world, did she choose him? That Luxray?" he shook his head, "She had so many suitors back at Sinnoh. I thought she'd end up with one of them. Barry, being the most blatant, Lucas, maybe, that fiery one, Buck. They seem to be friends, right? Marley too. Well... maybe that's just me... And what of Riley?"

"Grandpa Riley?" Courage questioned.

"Yeah. Haven't you seen the way she gazes at him when they fight in the Battle Frontier?" Scorch asked, "She's always gleaming when she's at his side," then he shook his head, "But, no... she chooses that damned Luxray. Isn't this Poképhilia thing illegal?"

"When _hasn't _Momma Dawn done something illegal?" Courage asked before laughing it off, "I... I don't know why Momma Dawn chose that Luxray... _Oculus_, that's his name. I don't know why she chose Oculus, but he seems to make her happy," for some reason, Courage let a tear slide from her eye, "He... He seems to do something for her that _we _can't..."

"Lo!?"

Veneticus' confused call made everyone straighten up. Scorch got to his feet, followed shortly by Courage. Maria stopped her ghastly incantations, as she floated toward her allies. Dalmascus' eyes opened wide, while his wings spread out. Bokuden was awoken as well, growing wide-eyed with shock.

Their master was at the very base of the hill, struggling to walk up. She was running at first, but slowed down considerably the closer she got. Tears were flowing from her eyes, while she sobbed and moaned from sheer sadness. When she stood before Scorch, he quickly placed his hands on her shoulders as to steady her. It didn't work.

"Scorch! Sc-ach-or-ugh-ch!" Dawn cried his name through sobs, "Scorch!" then she got on her knees while she continued to cry, "Scorch!? Sssssscorch!? Scoooooooorch!"

"Infernape!?" he cried back as he tried to understand his master's words, "Fernape!? Fer!?" then he turned to Courage, and they started arguing, "Infernape! Infernape! Nape! Ape!"

"Cario!?" Courage barked back, as if insulted, "Lucar! Cario! Lucario!?" then she started growling, while her hand curled into a fist, "Cario! Areio! Ario!"

Dawn's Pokémon continued to argue with one another, as they tried to come to terms with this situation. The Champion surely wasn't speaking; she just kept repeating Scorch's name over and over again. He picked up the message, and picked her up, bridal style. This action silenced his fellow Pokémon. Without saying another word, the Flame Pokémon took his master into her tent, which was undisturbed from her leave.

Scorch nor Dawn returned from the camp as time went on, leaving the rest of her Pokémon confused. Eventually, they all faced Courage, even the mystic one, Maria. When it comes to reading and understanding people, the Aura Pokémon was the best at it. Her red eyes started to shine, while a blue flame appeared in her hands. She moved that flame over the tent, as if to read what was going on within.

Confusion; that was Scorch, obviously enough. Regret. Shame. Regret. Shame. Disappointment. Failure. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Shame. That was all Dawn, terrifyingly enough.

…

When the Luxray awoken, it was with a startle. Honestly, that wasn't anything different from how he usual returned to consciousness. His mouth opened and closed many times as he let out yawns from within. Grumbling, he tried his hardest to _not _wake up. Rest was so good, and his body hadn't properly regained its energy after last night.

Oh yeah, last night. He didn't know there was a way to show ones love for another, until that moment. His idea of courting was to sprinkle food around Dawn's campsite. Probably Pidgeots, because they taste so good. He didn't know there was a better way to do it. Mating; how amazing. It was something he enjoyed now, and rightfully so.

Oculus shook his body, ruffling his fur in every ring. Turning, he expected to jostle his mate. But, to the Luxray's surprise, she was not there. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon stood up on his fours, looking left and right in the meadow. It was not like Dawn to wake up before he did, so this was a shock to him. Sure, they may have rested with one another only a few times, but it was enough for him to get an idea of how she worked.

But Oculus wasn't terrified. He sniffed around the ground, picking up her scent relatively quickly. It was still sweaty, which made him smile. It was the same scent she gave off the earlier night. He began following the fragrance, but it changed quickly. From lust and sexual, to reclusive and regretful. Oculus was taken aback by the sudden shift in odor, as he sat back on his behind. Had something happened to her, or was the Luxray merely jumping to conclusions. He assumed it was the latter.

Dragging his paw against his face, Oculus cleared his mind of these thoughts. Knowing Dawn, she returned to her camp to steady her Pokémon allies. She was always thoughtful about them after all; that's just her caring nature. So as she returned, Oculus decided it was his time to return as well.

He trekked jovially through the forest with his head in the clouds. He wasn't ashamed of himself, quite the opposite in fact. He was ever so pleased. Somewhere on this island was a woman who loved him more than anything in the world. And he was like-minded. Oh his darling Dawn, he could repeat that thought in his mind over and over again. Simply because she was _his_. For a being who had to share many things with his tribe, having something that truly belonged to him was good.

Oculus returned to the ruin-laden forest that he called home. It was early in the morning, meaning most of the family units had gone off to the watery land to wash. Oculus was poised to join them; after last night, he knew it would be wise to cleanse his body of this smell he had amassed. But as he passed by his favorite perch, he saw another Luxray.

Oculus shook as he noticed his being. A part of him thought it was Lumina, and prayed it was her as well. But when he noticed the silver armor on this beings body, he immediately knew who it was.

"Julius?" Oculus called as he noticed his brother.

The tribe leader opened an eye, and glared over his shoulder toward his brother. Standing onto his fours, he yawned out loud whilst retaining his hard face. Oculus stood beside his brother on the perch, while he tried to figure out why he was here.

"Finally..." Julius groaned, "Did your first time with Aurora go over well?"

"Aurora?" Oculus repeated, before he shook his head, "No... wait... you mean, Dawn, right," he started to think, before his eyes grew wide, "Wait a second? Did you _hear _us?"

"Well of course I heard you," Julius repeated as he yawned, "You two were as loud as could be," he laughed, "Caligula couldn't help joking about it."

"Caligula heard too!?"

"_And _Augustus, _and _Cornelia," he gazed at his brother, "Had you two been any closer, the entire _tribe _would have heard you two," gaining a smile, he began to tease his younger brother, "Yes, I expected this to happen. The moment you start mating, it's really hard to keep one's voice down," Oculus began to shake from embarrassment, while his brother nudged him, "Don't think too hard on it, Oculus. Mating is a beautiful thing, you know. Well... that's what Cornelia told me so..." then he realized something, "Where is Aurora, anyway?"

"It's, _Dawn_," Oculus grumbled as he still tried to hide his embarrassment, "And she returned to her Pokémon."

"You saw her do so?" Julius inquired.

"Well... no... Dawn left before I woke up, but I do know that's where she went..." he claimed.

"Hm..." Julius' grumbled confused his younger brother, "Then... maybe it wasn't as _beautiful_ as I thought..." facing his brother, his eyes suddenly gleamed, "I recommend you go and speak with Aurora, Oculus. Her reaction to your night of passion is anything _but _beautiful. I'm afraid it might not be good..." Julius then turned away, and began trotting off for an unknown destination, "Keldeo's speed, Oculus."

Before long, his brother vanished into the forest, leaving Oculus standing alone. The Luxray sat erect on his favorite perch, while he thought about his brother's words. Was mating beautiful? It was fun, there's no arguing against that, and it felt so wonderful. But beautiful? Yeah, the way Dawn treated his penis last night was anything _but _beautiful.

Oculus couldn't help but to drool as he remembered _that _feeling. But, shaking his mind clear of those thoughts, he started thinking about something else. Was there something wrong with the way Dawn left him this morning? She was only going to check up on her Pokémon, right? Then why did Julius say it that way.

_I'm afraid it might not be good_.

What did he mean by that? Oculus needed to know. It would be easy; he'd merely visit Dawn at her campsite. Then they'd return to sort out this mate business. How would the Pokémon she had in her care feel? Know that Infernape, they wouldn't be too happy. What about Julius? Would he allow Dawn to bring in the Pokémon she had within her own clan? Would they simply fuse together?

All these questions needed answers, and Oculus was ready to find them out. A nasty smell entered his nose, however. OK, he'd get those answers _after _he took a bath. That was the smart thing to do here.

…

When he laid her into her makeshift bed, she immediately went to sleep. It was like this for the next few hours. He sat himself at his master's side, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. Even in her rest, he could still hear her sob and moan. She asked 'why' to a being that was not there, and constantly called out _his _name. To his core, the Flame Pokémon was shaking. He did not like his master acting this way.

Mind deep within his thoughts, he wondered what could have occurred to bring this change within his master. Her face was so puffy and red, while this disturbing smell came from her body. Shame and regret; Scorch had never smelled such a torrid combination. What did that Luxray do to her last night to make her come out like this? Scorch was no fool; he was able to figure it out. He just didn't want to _think_ about it.

How dare that beast touch her in such a way. It must have been forced, there's simply no other way. Dawn would never allow herself to _sleep_ with a Luxray. Scorch knew he was bad news from the very beginning, but this proved that thought. He thought about his master being forced down but that beast, and it made his flaming crown spark. This also woke the being he was tending too.

"Scorch..." Dawn whispered, making his eyes snap open.

He gazed over to her, seeing that same hurt and regret filled face. She tapped him with her toe, before sliding it back up into her covers. Scorch quickly returned to his feet, then crawled over to his master's body. She gazed up into his face, fighting back the tears which were threatening to spill. Hand reaching out, she grabbed his wrist.

"It's not his fault..." she whispered, catching Scorch off guard, "I know it seems that way, but it's not his fault..."

Her Infernape shook his head though, for he simply could not accept her words. If it wasn't Oculus' fault, then whose fault was it?

"If... if I could take it back now, I would..." she released him, whilst burying her face back into her pillow, "I would, Scorch, I would..." then one of her hands moved down to her crouch, before retreating, "But I can't. I... _soiled _myself with him... If he's at fault here... then so am I..."

The entrance to the tent opened. Scorch and Dawn gazed up, seeing Courage. The Lucario looked at the two, a serious visage on her face. Though she was concerned with her master, she was more concerned about what had just appeared outside. Scorch immediately knew something was wrong. Though he didn't want too, he exited from the tent. This left Dawn, alone.

"What's wrong?" Scorch asked of Courage, as he exited the tent.

"_He's _here..." the Lucario answered.

Immediately, Scorch tensed his body up. If her words weren't any indication, then the causer of these issues was near. The Infernape gazed down to the forest's edge, watching as that Luxray trotted happily out from the woods. Seeing this, Scorch's eyes slid into a squint. Then he turned back, and gazed at his fellow allies. Courage, Veneticus, Maria, Dalmascus; they all gazed back at him. He merely waved his hand, sending them off into the tent. Meanwhile, Bokuden rested behind.

Dawn's Pokémon retreated into the tent as they were told, save for Courage. She would restrain her actions this far, but she would not retreat into the tent. Someone needed to make sure Scorch's rage would be restrained, and with their master out of commission currently, that duty fell upon the Lucario. Scorch didn't mind; he trusted Courage the most, after all.

He began walking down the hillside, as to meet the Luxray. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon pulled up its eyes, where he stopped upon meeting him. Scorch stopped as well, and they now stood an entire field away from one another. The Luxray's ears twitched, while his face became slightly confused. He expected Scorch to be here, yes, but not in this way. Not with this stance.

"Scorch..." Oculus whispered, as he peered into the Infernape's daunting eyes.

"What are you doing here?" the Flame Pokémon replied, as he stood tall on his apish feet.

"Isn't it obvious?" the Luxray answered, "I have come to reach Dawn. I wish to bring her back to the tribe."

What? Had he marked his territory on Dawn or something? Just one night, and this wild Luxray believes he could do with his master what he pleased. Scorch had allowed this affair to go on for too long; he was ending it now.

"Go away, Zeus!" Scorch barked, taking the Gleam Eyes Pokémon off guard, "Dawn doesn't want to see you anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Oculus said, as he immediately gained an offensive glare, "After what happened last night, I doubt she'll so quickly change her mind..."

"It's _because_ of what happened last night, that she's changed her mind," Scorch growled, "Now get out of here, Zeus. Dawn doesn't want to see you anymore!"

"So Dawn doesn't want to see me?" Oculus answered with this cocky swagger, "I'm sorry but... It's not in your place to decide," his eyes gleamed, "It's Dawn who gets to choose."

"Listen here you mongrel mut," Scorch growled, whilst taking a fighting stance, "You did something to my master I could _never _forgive. You _hurt_ her in a way that I simply can not fathom," his flaming crown started to ignite, "Because of you, she's in there crying! And I can't do anything to change that!" the earth started shaking, catching Oculus off guard, "I will not, and _can_ not forgive you for the actions which lead to her state," finally, he looked back up into his stunned opponent, "For my master's honor, I will _kill _you..."

Scorch vanished. Oculus gazed left and right, looking for the ape wherever he may lie. Suddenly, the Infernape reappeared. He was in the air, falling toward the Luxray with his fist cackling with fire. Acting off of adrenaline, Oculus leaped out-of-the-way. Scorch's fist struck the earth, triggering an explosion that shook the land around.

When Oculus landed, his eyes widened. Was this happening? It all felt so surreal. What occurred between last night and now, that led to these turn of events? He was having a complete night of passion with Dawn, one where he showed her all the love he physically could. And now Scorch, her great night, was attacking him. Claiming she no longer wanted to see him. Normally, Oculus would brush this off as Scorch's hatred for him, and that much was true. But Scorch wouldn't have attacked him so powerfully, as he just did. If he did, one of his fellow Pokémon, or Dawn herself, would stop things before they could escalate. But not now.

Oculus quickly realized this was a battle for his life. Retreat would end he fight now. Oculus would _never_ retreat.

The flames surrounding Scorch's body danced and bubble, all of which came from the crater he created. The Infernape stood from the fire, while his blue eyes dropped upon his foe. Stepping from the flames, he thought his show of force would scare the Luxray off. Obviously, he was wrong.

Oculus struck back with electrified teeth. His powerful bite jabbed into Scorch's shoulder, drawing blood. The Infernape, while injured by the blow, was not deterred by it. He quickly grabbed Oculus by the head, clenched hard, twirled him about, then threw him into the fields. The Luxray slammed on his back, before scurrying onto his toes. Gazing back up, he saw Scorch before him again.

The Flame Pokémon struck with a kick. Oculus dodged it by ducking, giving him enough time to counter. He rammed into Scorch's body, slamming him into the earth. Placing his paws upon Scorch's shoulders, Oculus showed his fangs in full. His electrical mane was charging, along with the drool that flowed from the Luxray's mouth.

He was poised to strike down and kill the Infernape, but his mind shot back to Dawn. She had nothing but love for Scorch, and he knew killing him would kill their relationship. Because of this, Oculus held back on his fatal blow. That was foolish of him. Scorch lodged a flaming fist into his gut, making him loose his air. With that blow, he threw the Luxray away.

Oculus landed on his feet barely, while Scorch got onto his apish toes. Instead of rushing to attack, the Infernape took the time to breathe in and out. He dragged his hand against his nose and mouth, tracking a few dabs of blood upon it.

"You held back," he said surprised, whilst gazing at Oculus, "You could have killed me there. Granted... I wouldn't have allowed you to do so, but... ya'know..."

"I could have killed you," Oculus growled, "But _Dawn_ wouldn't like that..." he shook his head, "I'm trying to please her, not please your insane blood-lust..."

"Nay, I don't want to kill you," Scorch remarked, "If I wanted to... you'd be _dead _by now..."

Breathing in deeply, Scorch readied his body for action once more. He took a battling position, one that resembled a Muy Thai fighter. At the same time, Oculus' mane began to charge violently. Though they weren't poised to kill each other, they weren't going to settle back. They both wanted two different things to happen; Oculus wanted Dawn, Scorch wanted Dawn. Neither would give her up to anyone.

Scorch rushed toward his enemy again, his fist charging with fire. At the same time, Scorch rushed back. He felt a power within his body, one he felt before. His mane was charging with electricity, much like those times before. The move, the very one Dawn commanded him to do so many times before. Wild Charge.

It didn't work.

Before Oculus could struck with his electrically charged body, the shocking power within vanished. He was now rushing toward Scorch with no power at all, and the Infernape noticed this. Not giving his opponent the chance to counter, Scorch slammed his blazing fist directly into Oculus' head. The attack triggered a burning explosion, and threw the Luxray away.

Oculus skidded to a halt on his feet. Impressive, seeing as how the blow was strong enough to drop an Aggron. Oculus had spirit though, and a resolve to follow through on. He was not leaving unless Dawn was on his back. She was his mate, no one elses! Why did Scorch fight so valiantly for her, though? Why did this Infernape lend his power to Dawn time and time again? As far as Oculus knew, they had no romantic feelings for one another. There was truly no reason for Scorch to fight so hard to keep Dawn.

"Why do you fight for Dawn?" Oculus asked, as his mane started charging with electricity again.

"The _same_ reason why you do," Scorch answered, "Because I _love _her..." he squinted, "Maybe not in the same way as you do, but... at the same level..."

His eyes closed. Fire started to spread from his flaming crown. He just thought about Dawn, and how _hurt _she was in her return. It was something he had never seen before. She was so disappointed in herself, for the actions she had. In her rest, Scorch watched as she clung to her crouch for reasons unknown. And every time she would do that, she would _cry_. And watching her cry made him visibly cringe.

And who caused this? That bastard right there!

Scorch roared out high, flames exploding from his battle. The emotions he had within this battle was enough to charge his strongest attack. Normally, only Dawn could do this. He got onto his fours, while that flame on his head took over his entire body. Seeing this, Oculus began to spark and charge electricity through his mane. They rushed one another.

Lightning fell. Scorch skidded to a halt. So did Oculus. They were running so fast however, they nearly collided. But a hand fell upon both of their heads, stopping them both in their place. Scorch grew wide-eyed and so did Oculus. Dawn stood before them. Her legs were still shaking; she was struggling to stand.

"Fern?" Scorch whispered in shock.

"Aux...?" Oculus said as well.

Dawn gazed at the both of them. She wasn't standing tall and strong like usual. That version of Dawn was gone. She looked somewhat frail and weak even. But the Champion still separated these two Pokémon, using whatever power she had within.

"Scorch..." Dawn said first, before turning to the Luxray, "Oculus..."

He stared back up to her into her silver-blue eyes. They were trembling and weak, not those strong eyes she always had.

"Oculus..." she stated again, "_Go_..."

His eyes grew wide, as the life was sucked from him. Somehow, this situation felt extremely different from the last one. It was happening _again. _When he said those words to her some few days ago, he felt his world come to a halt. But this was different, _somehow_.

"Go, Oculus," Dawn said, as her voice began to get stronger, "I said GO!" he began stepping back, while his head shook back and forth, "GO!" she roared out, "GO!" as he steadily began vanishing into the forest, Dawn grew weaker with her cries, "Go... just... go..." when she no longer saw him, she collapsed onto the ground, "Go..."

It started raining with lightning in the sky. Dawn's tears mixed with the rain.

…

"Oh Augustus!" the dancing Flower Pokémon giggled as she lead him into their meadow, "You have no idea how much we adore your visits!"

"No, no, no!" the gold armor wearing Luxray answered as he smiled, "You're not suppose to reference me! I'm here only to be a simple observer."

The mighty lexicon of his tribe indeed. While the rest enjoyed their mass hunts and natural way of living, he was not pleased with such a meager life. He wanted to learn as much as his massive brain could learn.

Before him in this meadow were nothing but Bellossoms. They giggled and blushed at the sight of him, while some admired his massive size. They couldn't help but to giggle and laugh, and he couldn't help but to appease them. But that was not his true mission here. He merely wanted to observe and watch their coming dance.

"Okay, ladies!" the head Bellossom said as she moved to the center of them, "You heard Augustus. He wants to see our dance to call the sun! So let's dooooooo it!"

Above was the starry skies. Soon the sun would rise, but that's not how the Bellossoms see it. The sun only rises when they danced, and they were ready to dance. Together, the Bellossoms stepped into the meadow's center, and began to sway. They shook their bodies left and right in a hypnotizing fashion; Augustus couldn't keep his mind away.

There was a reason for his being here. There was a large leaf under his paw. His claw, dabbed in ink, began to drag across said leaf. He copied the movements of the Bellossoms, marking down their various dance steps. There were way too many to remember in one night, meaning he'd have to come back over the course of a week. He didn't mind however, and it seemed like they didn't mind either. In fact, they downright _adored _his presence.

A shadow suddenly loomed over them all. Augustus passed the shade off as nothing more than a passing cloud, as he continued to write this information down. But the shade started to descend upon the group, growing larger as it did. Suddenly, Augustus watched as a scaly blue being fell into the center.

It was a dragon. A blue dragon, with great red wings. Its claws were burning with fire, and so was its mouth. This creature, with reckless abandonment, _tore through_ the many Bellossoms dancing below. Augustus watched in horror as it killed many, one by one, most of the time with a single blazing swoop of its claw. Those that could survived immediately sought shelter in the body of the gold wearing Luxray, who quickly stood to oppose the Dragon Pokémon.

The Dragon Pokémon snapped its eyes onto him, growling now toward the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Augustus didn't waist anytime; he immediately leaped to match his foe, while his teeth were charged with electricity. He bit the Dragon Pokémon, where the attack and his added weight brought the beast to the ground.

Such a callous and horrid display of malice; what was this Pokémon's problem!? How dare it descend upon these innocent beings with such disregard!? Augustus was usually a passive person, never fighting unless absolutely necessary. Many saw him as weak, when it was quite the opposite. When he grew angry, almost _nothing_ could stop him. And he was _angry!_

Augustus bit down hard, piercing the dragon's skin with his bite, and drawing blood. The Dragon Pokémon, with its blazing claw, struck him in the face, dislodging his fangs. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon fell onto his feet, where he immediately prepared himself to fight again. Here was a reason why he was an emperor, after all. And while Julius may have been the leader of the tribe, he was nothing to be scoffed at.

The mighty dragon fired three fireballs, one right after another. In a stream of lightning, Augustus dodged the flaming attacks left and right. Suddenly reappearing within the Dragon Pokémon's face, the golden Luxray struck. His powerful and electrical tackle slammed the scaly beast on the ground, where he ended on top. Roaring into the beast's face, he made it know who had the power in this situation.

The dragon, for some reason, began smiling. Augustus was caught off guard by the sight, and immediately cocked his head to one side. That's when a painful prickle jabbed into the back of his neck. Augustus groaned; the prickling wasn't that strong. No, it was the _after_ effect he should have been prepared for.

Augustus suddenly started coughing horribly, as his entire body grew weak. Falling off of the Dragon Pokémon's body, the gold wearing Luxray began to suffer from the effects of being poisoned. It was a scorpion ling being, one that was entire purple. Its tail was seeping an unknown purple fluid. Poison. Augustus realized this was a trap.

His vision began to blur, as it became impossible to see perfectly. The Dragon Pokémon and Ogre Scorpion Pokémon continued standing above him, while he suffered. They were suddenly joined by a third being. This being stood on two feet, and from what he could make out, had silver hair. Also, it had some device on its head, that constricted its face. Despite this, and despite his poor vision, Augustus could tell this being was a _human._

"Good job, Salamence," she said, while she placed her hand onto the Dragon Pokémon's head, "And you too, Drapion," as she faced the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon.

She shifted her gaze down upon Augustus, while he steadily saw black. Her hand began to move toward his eyes.

_Look not into the Pokémon's eyes. In but an instant, you'll have no recollection of who you are._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Oh man, oh man, oh man! I enjoyed writing this chapter more than I should have._

_Anyway, you guys should thank me. Seriously, I was writing Yveltal Rising, when I started writing this instead. I don't know how, but I did. It's primarily because I wanted to continue the story after I wrote that lemon. You know, so you guys don't have to wait any longer. So, yeah, you're welcome._

_Speaking of the lemon, I think you guys liked it a lot. Seriously. They day I posted the chapter, I got like 90 visitors and 100 views. Then, the next day, I got like 400 views! You know, I might write a lemon series after this, but I don't know. I could if I wanted too, however._

_Plus some trivia! First off, remember when I said Courage calls Dawn, Mamma Dawn? As I said before, it's because Dawn hatched her from an egg, and she's calls her Mamma Dawn because of it. In this chapter, she references Riley, and calls him Grandpa Riley. That's because Riley is the person who gave Dawn the egg, obviously enough._

_Speaking of Riley, I referenced some of Dawn's suitors, Riley being one of them. I also referenced Barry, of course, Lucas, and Buck. Seriously, Buck. Is there a shipping between Buck and Dawn? Maybe, maybe not. When I was younger, I was convinced Buck was a girl. I don't know why, his over world sprite made him look like one. Also Marely, because I have a crush on Marley. If Dawn is supposed to be an avatar of me, then she incidentally will have lesbian feelings for Marley. But, can you blame her, err, me?_

_Also Julius makes a reference to Keldeo. When he simply says 'Keldeo speed', that's his way of saying 'God speed'. He can't really say God speed though, because he doesn't know who God is. Instead of using Arceus, I used a Pokemon that's generally fast, that being Keldeo. Besides, its obvious that Julius and he rest of his tribe revere the Musketeer quartet._

_Few, that's a lot of words I just spoke there. From shippings to Keldeo sayings. Too much words, dare I say? I'm glad I can calm down now._

_Next chapter, I'm afraid we must say goodbye to a character. If the end of this chapter isn't obvious enough, someone is about to die._

_So, with those words, we must bit adieu. Please, read and review. Especially review, cuz Maverick loves reviews, you know that._

_Jerome's in the house, watch your mouth!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	22. Julius' Last Stand

Julius' Last Stand

"Are you okay?"

"I swear... for someone who's so head strong, you sure do worry about me a lot..."

Her giggle fell upon his ears, bringing a smile to the Luxray's lips. He came near his mate, dragging his face and snout along the side of her furisode. Reaching her face, he showed the usual kind of affection for his species by dragging his tongue across her cheek and face. She moaned from the touch, before matching his lick with one of her own. Sharing a kiss, the mates showed their truest affections for one another.

"Ah!" she suddenly groaned, breaking the kiss they worked to hold.

"Ah... Cornelia, what's wrong?" Julius asked in terror.

"It's nothing," she answered, her lips curling into a smile, "Just... pregnant groans..."

Cornelia laughed it off like it was nothing, while Julius became slightly peeved. Even though his wife was now pregnant for the full course now, he still felt just as clueless now as he did in the beginning. Even as Leader of the tribe, he had things he was unsure of. The workings of a woman's body was definitely one of them. When Cornelia became pregnant, she seemingly gained all the instincts necessary to provide their unborn child with the necessities it needed to survive. Julius, not so much.

Even now he bemoaned his lack of knowledge on children, blaming it on their tendency to be weak and pudgy. But was he any different when he was a Shinx? Well, yeah; Julius was a prince, alongside his brother. And like he and Oculus, their son (or daughter) would be of the same high-caliber. Respected by all, less they deal with his (or her) father.

"So how did Oculus' first time go?" Cornelia asked as she laid upon their bed.

Julius looked at her, seeing a smile on her lips. Maybe this was how she got her kicks these days. Since being impregnated, they stopped mating. Of course, this had unfortunate implications for the both of them. Julius didn't realize how necessary it was to, well, _sow his loins_, while Cornelia missed the close intimacy she had with her mate. Sure, they spent a lot of hours of the day together, but nothing just screams 'love', like making love. Which was probably why Cornelia asked.

"He had this stupid face on his look," Julius groaned as he laid onto their mat, "Like he was still seeing stars..." looking at Cornelia, he shook his head, "Please tell me I didn't look like that when we first mated."

"Well..." Cornelia giggled mischievously, which made Julius groaned.

"I don't believe you..." he answered.

"And what of Dawn?" Cornelia asked next, "Hm? Did she enjoy what, I assume to be, her first time?"

"I don't know," Julius claimed as his eyes closed, "Oculus says she was gone by the time he woke up. That couldn't have been good..."

"Left huh?" Cornelia yawned, her eyes slowly closing, "Yeah. Hm... rarely that's a good sign..." she steadily began to nudge Julius, right in the center of his armor, "Hey. I'm alright here, okay? Shouldn't you be running the tribe right now? Make sure all those Luxrays don't kill each other, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..." he murmured as he stood on all fours, "Sleep well, Cornelia. I'll check up on you in a few hours..."

Once more nuzzling her face close, Julius caused a smile to grow on his mate's lips. She reached out for him, but he turned his back. With his tail wagging, the tribal chieftain trotted out of his temple home. Cornelia smiled as she saw this, before closing her eyes as to rest.

Julius stepped out of his home, looking like the proud Luxray he is. Shaking his body in rings, he was able to force his once scrappy mane into the star shape it was known for. He had many things to do today; organize the daily hunt, listen to the problems of his tribe, deal with Caligula's insanity. Seriously, why was Caligula one of the tribe's leaders? If only his father were here, then maybe he'd get some answers.

With a proud stride, Julius began walking through the land he presided over. All was normal; nothing too out of the ordinary. A female Luxray in a nice upscale furisode began to approach him from the forest's depths, but that wasn't anything new. She got unusually close though, which was slightly unusual. Everyone knew it was foolish to approach the chieftain unless making one's self known; male or female.

She reached her paw forward to touch him, to which he dodged with ease.

"What are you-!?" Julius growled at first before recognizing the female before him, "Julia?" he said shocked, "Julia? What is wrong?" then he began growling, "Did Caligula do something stupid again!? I swear to Raikou, if he bothered those darn Zebstrikas again!"

Drusilla. Caligula's beloved mate. Or _sister_. Yes, it seems as if insanity runs rampant throughout their family. One of the dark sections of their lineage comes from the rumors of incest they own. It's believed by many that Julia is actually Caligula's sister, and he took her to be his mate regardless. Unfortunately, this seems to have been lost through time. The Caligula family, unlike many other families, don't keep family records. Hell, they don't keep _any _records. Sad really; Julius remembered Caligula's father being such an intelligent being.

"No, no," Drusilla claimed, as she began to shake, "Lord Julius... it's... _Augustus..._ He's... Well..."

She began walking back, beckoning Julius to follow her. Cocking his head in confusion, the head Luxray began to follow the female. She dashed through the forest with him following close behind. Eventually, they returned to their tribe's center meadow. All the Luxrays of the tribe stood around the meadow, which was odd. Julius did not call an assembly; something was wrong.

He trekked into the center of the forest, gazing up to the tree's canopies with his golden eyes. The sun was rising from its morning position, illuminating the land below. Yet in the distance, grey storm clouds could be seen brewing. Shivering from the sight, Julius brought his golden eyes down. Within the center of the meadow was the downed body of a fellow Luxray. A fellow Luxray that wore _golden armor_.

"Augustus!?" Julius cried as he ran to his ally's side, "Augustus!? Augustus! Get up!? Augustus!?"

"Trap..." he heard the scholarly Luxray whisper, which made him grow silent, "It... was a trap..."

"Augustus!? What are you talking about!?" Julius growled, "What trap?"

"Julius... come here..."

The Luxray chief grew silent, as he listened to his friend's pained voice. It was weak and brittle; this wasn't how Augustus should sound. He came closer to his friend, where he noticed so much _blood_. It was leaking from Augustus' face. Wincing, Julius came to realize this wasn't something he was going to like seeing. He moved closer, eventually coming to Augustus' face. His eyes were closed, though one of them poured so much _blood_.

"Augustus...?" Julius whispered.

"I fought back as best I could, Julius," he answered, "It was hard, near impossible. But I escaped. I... I might have led them _here _though..."

"Who are you talking about?" Julius asked, his voice becoming extremely concerned. Something out of character for him.

"If it was a trap," Augustus said instead, "Then they knew I'd be there. Someone _told _them I'd be there. But who?" he began to shiver, "Julius. Julius... Julius... they're going to make us suffer, Julius," he opened his right eye. There was _nothing_ there, "They want our _eyes_."

The chief nearly vomited when he saw Augustus lacked an eye. Some being _tore out _his right eye. There was nothing there, but a dark void of blood. Julius really needed to focus in order to not let the contents of his stomach spew out. Who would do this? Who would do this!? Who dared attack Augustus, one of their tribe's leaders? WHO!?

"What are you all doing!?" Julius suddenly roared, "Get Augustus some help!? And someone! Bring Caligula here this instant!"

His commands went unmatched, as every Luxray around immediately began to work. Some started searching for Caligula, while others began to tend to the fatally wounded Augustus. Deep down inside, Julius prayed to their god Raikou that his friend would be alive. Augustus, while young, was simply the smartest Luxray he ever met. The golden one had so much to live for.

Who would attack someone as gentle as Augustus? Compared to the other Luxrays of the tribe, Augustus was a dreamer, a scholar. He wished to learn, not fight. He would only attack when provoked, and that's if someone truly got under his skin. He had a tolerance unlike any other Luxray. But judging from the dents in his armor, and the scars on his body, Julius knew his ally went through hell. Aside from having his eye torn out, he entered a fight that nearly claimed his life.

Julius wanted answers. He was going to _get _those answers. Dropping his nose to the ground, he began to smell. A wonderful tracker, the leader was able to pick up various scents through the air. He got Augustus' scent, as well as the smell of blood. Following the blood, he took in the scent of a flowery substance. Simply put, this was the fragrance of those Flower Pokémon. The one's known as Bellossom. Augustus claimed he was going to study the local Bellossom's sun dance. Knowing the Luxray, Julius knew he went and did so. Was that where he was ambushed at? But, if that's true, who else knew he was there? Augustus was planning the investigation for weeks now, but he only told a few others. Other than Julius, he told Cornelia. There was no way Cornelia told anyone else. He also told Caligula. While it was believable that Caligula told someone else(he was always a blabbermouth), it was also believable he'd forget by this time. Who else could Augustus have told? Oculus? Maybe.

Unfortunately, that's the last Luxray Julius could think of. He knew Oculus wouldn't have told anyone else; studying things simply was not his brother's style. Unless it was studying the ways to hunt. Growling, Julius began sniffing harder. He followed the flowery smell, as he roamed deeper into the woods. He wondered if those Bellossoms knew what attacked his brother, so he headed for their area. Upon arrival however, he found nothing. Well, he did find their shredded bodies.

Oculus grew wide in the eyes as he stared upon this sight. Death wafted through the area, like a calling. Every single last Bellossom in the area had been sadistically slain. Why? What being could possibly gain joy from killing Bellossoms? Sure, they could be annoying sometimes, but that's not enough to _murder _all of them.

Julius was used to killing, he did so on his own many times, but this was just _wrong_. When he killed, it was for substance, for food. Everyone needed to eat, especially his tribe. But he'd never kill simply to kill. That was something Caligula would do, and even he knew it was wise to _not _mindlessly murder.

Then who, or _what_,had the audacity to kill like this? With such reckless abandonment? Julius was poised to found out. He sniffed along the ground, searching for any scent that appeared to be out of the ordinary. So far however, he found only grass. Well, that and the fresh stains of blood which belonged to Augustus. They caused him to growl.

Breathing. He heard breathing. A deep bellowing breathing. Julius stood tall, while he listened to the deep breathing. He made himself out to be ignorant of the creature, when in reality, he knew it was near. The creature grew closer and closer; Julius readied himself to attack. It was directly behind him, growling right at the back of his ear. The creature most have thought it caught the leader off guard. It didn't.

Julius twirled around, his claw swiping through the air. The being who ambushed him was caught off guard by his sudden counter strike. The leader's claw dove into the blue scales of his enemy, drawing blood with ease. Said blood flew through the air and painted the land, while the Dragon Pokémon crashed into a tree.

Julius stood tall as he glared at the being who dared attack him. A blue dragon with red wings and a violent disposition; the chieftain knew what this was.

"So it was a Salamence?" Julius growled, "You were the one who had the audacity to attack Augustus!? I can smell him all on your body! You sicken me!"

"SAAAALAAAAA!" the Dragon Pokémon roared back instead.

Julius' eyes widened. What the hell was that!? Why did the Salamence roar out its name instead of actually using words? Was this being feral? The Salamence rushed toward the chief, prompting Julius to leap from the way. The Dragon Pokémon's flaming claw tore into the ground, uprooting dirt grass and earth. Julius skidded to a halt, gazing up in time to see that Salamence rush him again. To match this action, Julius caused his body to surge with electricity.

The two slammed into one another, shaking the ground around. Julius' body triggered spasms of electricity, all of which jolted his body harmlessly. Instead, these were attacks which shocked the Salamence to its very core. The Dragon Pokémon roared out to the heavens, while over thousands of volts surged through its veins. At the same time, the skies howled with thunder.

Falling to the ground, Julius' enemy began to shake and quake. The Luxray leader was disappointed in this fight; how could this thing defeat Augustus? Ambush or not, this Salamence could barely keep up with up Linoone, let alone a fully grown Luxray. Such as himself.

Oozing an electrical saliva from his mouth, Julius readied himself to kill the Salamence before him. He neared the beast, whilst opening wide his clenching jaw. Before he could strike however, the wings of the Pokémon began to flap. The force of it blew Julius away, allowing the Dragon Pokémon to return to flight. It hovered above the Luxray leader, angering him further with its continued antics.

"Saaalaaaaaa..." the Salamence growled as it began to bubble flames within its jaw, "MEEEEEEEEENNNNCEEEEE!"

With its mighty roar, the Dragon Pokémon fired a beam of fire upon its foe. Julius dodged it easily, watching as the land was set ablaze behind him. In his dodge however, he gave the Salamence enough time to strike him. The beast rammed its body into Julius', not stopping until they crashed into a tree. Upon doing so, the Luxray countered with a savage bite the dragon's shoulder.

The electrical attack shocked the Salamence, dropping it to the ground. Julius landed first, with the Salamence crashing into the earth second. Not pleased with a simple bite, Julius quickly dashed for his foe. He bit the Salamence right where its wing met its back, then lifted it up high. Savagely, Julius tossed the Dragon Pokémon into an awaiting tree.

The Salamence took off for the skies once again, flapping its wings in a very slow, yet intelligent manner. The powerful flaps picked up a gust strong enough to knock a Golem off of its feet. To Julius, it began to blow him away. But the leader never bent to the Dragon's rule. He shot back in the form of a lightning bolt, slamming his body into the body of the Salamence.

Once more, lightning fell. It struck beside them, masking Julius brutal bite into the Salamence's neck. Body in mouth, the Luxray leader clamped down as hard as he could. He was going to _break _this Salamence's neck, with one single blow.

It slashed at him. The Dragon Pokémon's burning claw tore through Julius' armor, crafting scars in it. Though the leader was protected by the blow, he was surprised by it nonetheless. His silver armor was almost impossible to get through, even by the claws of a dragon. But this Salamence tore through with no problem at all.

Julius checked his armor, while his golden eyes sat on the Dragon Pokémon. It hovered to the skies while this demented smile spread on its face. Julius was caught off guard by this action, while the Salamence flew higher and higher. Turning tail on the chief, the Dragon Pokémon flew off into the opposite direction.

Julius was confused by this. Why had the Salamence decided to turn around like this? Julius thought on it for only a few moments, before it hit him. That Salamence was heading straight for the tribe! Like that, Augustus' eerie warning entered his ears.

_They want our eyes._

What could Augustus have possibly meant by that? And who was 'they'? He only saw one Salamence. Unless, in some way, there were actually _more._ Julius' heart started to race, as he dashed for his home. He wasn't fearful for his own well-being, but instead for the well-being or his people. Most importantly, his _mate_. If something were to happen to Cornelia, he didn't know what he'd do.

Julius dashed through grooves and trees alike, not losing speed in the least bit. The closer he got to his tribe, the darker the skies became. Before long, it was storming. In the distance, there was an eerie glow. Seeing that light made Julius' heart beat even harder. His body transformed into a lightning bolt, as he suddenly dashed through the entire forest.

He skidded to a halt suddenly. Julius found himself slowing as his golden eyes found a strange object in the sky. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. A ship in the sky; large bulky even, yet it floated like a cloud. The machine was made of steel, with technology that was far beyond comprehension for the Luxray and his clan. From the bottom of this ship, was that shining yellow light he noticed form over the horizon. Julius stared in awe at the machine above him. This was something that was spoken of in legends; it just looked that out of this world.

Screams broke Julius from his trance. He gazed down, seeing the ruin laden forest that he presided over. Left and right, he saw his people run. Screaming in wild and fervent terror. The women were clawing at their children, while the men were fighting. But fighting against what?

He noticed the ship was shooting this strange gooey substance, that trapped Luxrays, Luxios, and Shinxes alike. Julius dashed down to his people, using his claw to tear through the goo they were trapped within. To his shock and horror, his claw would get stuck in. He needed to drag his paw against the grass in order to clean off the substance, whatever it was.

It didn't matter anyway. Whenever he freed one of his people, that airship would trap more with its gooey shots. Eventually, Julius found it smarter to strike the airship itself. He used his mane to fire powerful lightning bolts into the ship's hull. Each one struck, but none seemed to damage. Though irritated by the repeated failures, Julius never gave up. He continued to fire, before being silenced by someone else.

The Dragon Pokémon rushed him from behind, palming the chieftain's head with its dragonic claw. Gripping it tightly, the Salamence dragged Julius' face through the ground while he flew at high speeds. The Luxray could be heard growling from beneath, which charged his mane and fur. Becoming a beacon of electricity, Julius freed himself by electrocuting his winged foe. The Salamence flew back, its body shaking from the powerful surges it suffered. Nonetheless, the being continued glaring down upon its foe.

Julius glared at the Salamence, his golden eyes shining like lights. Blood was leaking from his nose, but he never cleaned it away. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon saw only rage as it peered upon this Salamence. It floated back, flapping its wings to cast out gale force winds. These winds pushed Julius back, but didn't stop him from moving closer and closer. Growling, he showed just how angry he was.

There was so much destruction going around. His people were screaming, that Salamence was taunting him, and he had no idea what the hell was going on. What was this machine in the sky? What did this Salamence want? What did Augustus mean by 'They want our eyes'? Why was this all happening? All these questions, and absolutely no answers. This _angered_ Julius.

"How... DARE YOU!?" Julius roared, "You come into my land and attack my people! I will KILL you!"

His main was suddenly charged with as much electricity as he could possibly hold. Lighting fell around the airship, all of which were summoned from the skies. One lightning bolt curled and struck Julius body, charging him with all of its magnificent power. Charged by thunder from the skies, Julius charged wildly toward his enemy. The Salamence was taken off guard by this sudden show of force, as it watched this Luxray rush toward it.

Julius struck the Salamence with a move so powerful, it injured even himself. Not only was the Dragon Pokémon hit by a full-bodied charge, but it was also electrocuted by a powerful force summoned from the heavens. The attack threw the Salamence to the earth, where it rolled upon the ground. Julius could see blood fly from the Salamence's body mouth, as it was tossed away like trash.

The dragon stopped, and so did the Luxray. Julius breathed in and out, while he realized what he just did. That move; it was the same thing his father did, and the same thing Oculus did. Wild Charge. Julius smiled, realizing he had attained a power a rare few Luxrays achieve. Not only that, but he was sure he killed the Salamence that threatened his people.

Well. That's what he wanted to _believe_.

Julius' eyes widened as he watched the dragon stand. It was weakened by the blow, one that should have killed it. Somehow, the beast survived. That was impossible however. Julius' ram should have broken bones, and the electric shock should have traveled through the dragon's veins, shutting down its heart. Then how was it still alive!?

"Saaaalaaa..." the Dragon Pokémon growled, "Sala, sala..." he weakly flapped his wings in order to fly up to the airship, "Meeeeennnnccceee..."

Julius could only stare up in shock and awe. Just what was going on?

"Amazing, isn't it?" that voice. A woman's voice, "I didn't think I'd ever see something quite like it. Unable to die... unable to feel... a true machine..."

"Lumina..." Julius claimed as his eyes dilated.

Turning around, he saw that female Luxray. She looked so eerie so out of this world, as she stood before the demented glow, with her fellow Luxray's suffering. She shouldn't have been here. She should have been _dead_. Didn't Oculus make sure of that?

"Oculus told you, didn't he?" Lumina asked, as she breathed in and out, "I... I expected that... You are his brother..."

"Lumina, what are you doing here?" Julius asked in shock.

"I was never good enough, was I?" she asked, growing angry, "Not for you and your royal family, or... _Oculus_..."

"What!?" he growled, "Is this what this all about!? Oculus!?"

"IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT OCULUS!?" she roared, silencing him, "I spent years with him. We grew up together," she shook her head and started growling, "I _waited_ for him. And then _she _took him from me!" she started to let electricity course through her body, "_She _came! And took Oculus away!" then her eyes glared up, while they shined brightly, "I! I just don't care about _anything_ anymore!"

She rammed him. And this wasn't just a normal ram either. The same ram he performed on that Salamence. The same ram Oculus performed on that Tauros. The same ram Oculus performed on Cobalion. The same ram their father performed over and over again.

Lumina used Wild Charge.

Julius was thrown back by the blow. Being of the same typing, it didn't injure him as much as it could have. Instead, the charge knocked him back. Glaring forward, he watched as Lumina approached him slowly. She still had that glare in her eye that seemed slightly _demented_.

"You were right," Lumina claimed, "Humans, _Pokémon_ _Trainers_, can unlock powers within us unlike our wildest dreams..." she stopped, "Or in your case, _nightmares_..."

"Lumina!" he growled, "You're the one who led these beasts here! You had Augustus attacked!"

"I expected Aurora to be here," she remarked whilst gazing off, "Seems I failed at that too..." she glared back, "I'm just a failure aren't I?" her eyes slid in with a squint, "And now. So are _you_."

Pain. Sharp, powerful, pain. Julius barfed up his own blood. Gazing down, he watched it stain the grass below him. The sharp jab within his back dove deeper and deeper down. Julius moaned in pain, while his chest began to protrude. Coming out from the front of his body, a two-pronged stinger.

The stinger jerked Julius left and right, lifting him high as it did so. Undulating, the limb slammed him down like a piece of cardboard. Blood gushed from his body after the slam, and he grew extremely silent afterward.

The chieftain was finding it excruciatingly difficult to breathe. Gazing down, Julius saw a gaping hole in his chest. Blood poured from it, staining his fur and armor, as well as the grass around. His usual hard face became one of wonder, as he stared to the great airship above. How did things end up like this?

"Nelia..." he groaned from pain, "Cornelia... Cor... nel... ia..."

Eyes closed. Eyes opened. Airship gone. Light gone. Many of his tribe gone. Standing above him, Caligula. Also, his brother.

"Julius!" Oculus cried, these tears flowing from his eyes.

"It... wasn't... human..." Julius answered as things slowly began to slow down, "The Pokémon... Not natural... can't... die... Lu... mi... na..." eyes rolling to the back of his skull, "Cor... nel... i... a..."

Oculus pulled back. It was raining above him, drenching his fur, drenching Caligula's fur, and drenching the fur of his _dead _brother. Shaking his head, the Luxray didn't believe this was happening. He _couldn't _believe it was happening. He pressed his ear to Julius' chest, expecting to hear thumping. But there was none. It was just silence.

Julius let loose one final gasp, giving Oculus hope that his brother was alive. But that simply was not the case. He released that air moments later, and no longer took any within. This was simply impossible. No, not Julius. Julius was the strongest Luxray in the entire tribe! There as no way he could _die_. Not Julius. Not Julius. Not Julius

"Wow... he's actually _dead_," Caligula commented, "And I always thought I'd assassinate your brother... proved me wrong..."

Oculus rammed him. The charge was so strong, Caligula was knocked unconscious in one blow. Quickly, Oculus returned to the body of his brother. He just didn't believe he was dead. That was impossible! Truly impossible! He nudged Julius, he screamed at him! Barked at him! He even tried using his body to conduct electricity throughout his brother's corpse. But it was all pointless. Truly and utterly pointless.

Julius was dead.

On his brother's body, Oculus broke down. He had never cried before, not in a long time anyway. The last time Oculus cried, was during the death of their mother. Oculus was a Luxio, and Julius was a Luxray at that time. He took in his brother, and hadn't shed a tear. Their mother's death made Julius the ruler of he tribe, and leaders don't cry.

If only the same could be said for Oculus. His brother's death now made _him _the leader. And as a leader, he cried. Oh yeah, he cried.

…

She gazed down at he toes through the water. It had been a day since she yelled at Oculus. That sad look in his face still haunted her. The Champion of Sinnoh just couldn't take it. This was a mission that became way more confusing that it should have. Why did all of this have to happen? Why couldn't she have just found those poachers and finished them? Why couldn't she just wash her hands of this and go home?

Dawn Pearl, Champion of Sinnoh, presumed mate to a Luxray. Well, not anymore. It was wise to just avoid the Luxray until this was all over. To wash her hands of this mess. To forget about him. To forget about what she did with him. Hard? Yes. Impossible? No.

The wash did more for her than she originally believed. It felt like the first steps taken to clean herself of their actions from the earlier night. She still felt dirty, still felt soiled, but it wasn't as prevalent as it was before.

Gazing at her reflection in the pristine waters, Dawn began to drag her fingers through her hair. She hummed out to herself, lowly, as to not disturb the Pokémon around her. Most importantly, as to not disturb her Lucario. Courage sat there in her meditative pose, focusing on the auras of everything around. Her master's aura had changed from the other day, now being less erratic as it was yesterday.

But then Courage's eyes opened wide. She gazed left and right, and finally on Dawn. The Champion seemingly didn't notice her Pokémon's tonal shift. She was still dragging her fingers through her hair, as if to calm her weary heart.

This was all shattered in the blink of an eye, when she felt _his_ body glide across her's. His touch made her gasp in surprise, and such warming _pleasure_. This was wrong; why was he here? If he didn't leave, she would never be able to free herself of him. He continued rubbing against her, slowly walking rings around her body. When Courage stood up, Dawn rose her hand as to silence her.

The Luxray met face to face with Dawn, making her cheeks heat up red.

"Aux..." Oculus whispered her name, a noticeable glint of grief within his gruff voice, "Aux..."

"Oculus... why...?" she answered, before moving in closer, "Why?"

Lips meeting one another, they entered a kiss.

_Placate its rage. Lest destruction visit this land._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Yeah. Julius died. Sorry TheDivines, and anyone else who liked him. It had to happen. Okay, maybe not but, yeah. Such is the way of a tragedy, I suppose._

_So this chapter. The Luxrays revere Raikou, as you can tell in this chapter. Julius refers to him twice like a god. Seems to make sense, after all. They're all electric-types._

_Also, Caligula's wife, err, sister, err, mate, or whatever. Drusilla is the name of the real Caligula's favorite sister. It's been claimed that they had an incestuous relationship with one another. Whether that's true or not is unknown. In this story, I made it sort of similar. We don't know if Drusilla really is Caligula's sister that he's sleeping with. Kinda nasty but, considering how insane he is, that's not too unbelievable, now is it?_

_We also know what our main enemy wants from the Luxrays. They're eyes, that is. And, in the next chapter, we're going to see just how deep want is. Seriously, our villainess is quite the evil witch, now isn't she? And Lumina's working for her. She lead the poacher to Augustus, probably because she heard when he'd be alone. And then, after taking his eye, she led them toward the tribe._

_I don't know why I'm continuing to hide the villain's name, I'm pretty sure you all already know who she is. Unfortunately, I don't think she's going to get a proper introduction in the next chapter. Speaking of which..._

_So, what will happen in the next chapter, huh? With the attack, the remains of the Luxray tribe attempt to put themselves back together._

_Just beat Pokemon Colosseum after all these years. ALL THESE YEARS!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	23. Nebulis

Nebulis

She heard the carnage outside; how couldn't she? It was loud, boisterous, and bothered her greatly. What was so scary about the carnage, was how close it was. The ground would shake a lot, the screams would permeate her ears, that eerie glow would drive into her eyes; there was something outside this night that she should know about. As queen of this tribe, she had just as much right to know about the outside as everyone else.

On struggling feet, she got on her fours. Cornelia, the tribe's matriarch, slowly began walking toward the front of her temple home. The brilliant and ghastly shine in the distance had not left by this point in time. Where did it come from? And when was it planning on leaving? Were the Luxrays of her tribe performing some ritual? She dutifully prayed not; she detested the rituals.

Cornelia's paw pushed on the front door, where she nudged it open. The smell of the forest air felt extremely dreary this night. Shivering, she tugged on the furisode that covered her body. When she began shivering again, the call to arms signaled from the forest. She started walking, but stopped only moments later. She began to fear what existed above. But what existed above began to rise.

There was this strange machine floating in the sky, like a ship made of metal, but at the same time not a ship. It flew higher and higher, bringing that eerie glow along with it. Cornelia watched it with wide eyes, wondering what origins this ship had. And then, right before her very eyes, the large flying vessel vanished.

Cornelia breathed a much needed sigh of relief, when the ship left her eyes. Whatever it was, it would be restrained to her deepest nightmares. Better there than anywhere else. When Julius returned home, he would tell her what that thing was.

Ouch. Her. Stomach. The child brewing inside was beginning to stir, much like she was. Breathing in and out, she tried to settle her raging emotions. The pregnant Luxray turned around and started heading back into her home, when footsteps echoed behind. She turned around, seeing a few of her tribesmen come out. They were all _battered_, as if a fight had occurred. At the head of them, Caligula. For some reason, Cornelia began to tear up.

When they told her at first, she cried. She cried and cried and cried, not even Drusilla could calm her. Secondly, she began to groan in pain. Her paw sat on her stomach, while sweat began to pour from her skin.

Cornelia had gone into labor.

…

She felt so wrong for kissing him. She was trying to free himself of his lovely bonds. But it just wasn't working. His warm body was so alluring for her, as if it were pulling her close. The raw emotion she gained from kissing him was exhilarating as well. The taste of his tongue and the feel of it made her moan. That moan seemingly shattered the lovey-dovey visage he had forced upon her.

Dawn Pearl pulled back from Oculus, her silver-blue eyes staring into his golden ones. Her heart was beating heavily now, while she stood up from the lake side. Oculus, noticing her rise of negative emotions, became unusually docile. His shift in demeanor struck a chord in Dawn's mind, as she gazed down upon him. Oculus was usually so strong and proud, not _depressed_ like he was. Even though Dawn didn't want to re-enter this relationship, she found it impossible to ignore the Luxray's feelings.

"Oculus..." Dawn whispered as she knelt near his side, "Wha... what's wrong? Oculus..."

"Aux..." he whispered back, as he shuffled closer to the ground, "Aux..."

His tone was tired and filled with grief. Those golden eyes of his were full of strain as well. He sat there, chest to the ground, eyes struggling to remain open. He would breathe heavily every now and then, as if to dispel any animosity he had toward _himself_ of all things. Dawn didn't know how she was able to recognize such feelings that resonated from his body. It was mind-numbing, and it hurt her as well.

Her hand traveled up and down his face and mane, as if to soothe him. It didn't work, for Dawn noticed tears running down his face soon after. Never in her life did the Sinnoh Champion believe she would hear him actually _cry_. But, yeah, Oculus was crying. It was low and very restrained, as if he were trying to cry in a manly way. But it just didn't work. He had his face in the ground, his eyes close, while broken sobs echoed from his lips. Courage herself was taken aback by this action, as she read the aura that flowed from his body. Something happened to the Luxray, something bad. And knowing Dawn, it was only a short amount of time before they were going to find out.

"What's wrong, Oculus?" she asked, as she brought her lips close to his ears, "What's wrong? You can tell me..."

"Aux..." he answered, "Aux... Aux..." he stood up again, after shrugging of the tears from his face, "Luxi luxio, ray ra... Aux... Xurila..."

Dawn couldn't help but to giggle into his ears, as she listened to his words. Now that she couldn't understand him, his Pokémon words just sounded slightly silly and childish. Maybe it was wrong to laugh, because she felt Oculus grow unruly within her grasp. In order to placate him, she hugged his body tighter. It worked, because Oculus laid his body back down.

What had the Luxray so rambunctious? Sure, he was a wild creature, but Dawn would like to believe she did tame him. Of course, that term 'tame' had become pretty blurred when it comes to Oculus. Shaking her head of these thoughts, Dawn went back to trying to figure out his problems. His words were disjointed, and they made no sense, even for Pokélanguage. How did Dawn know? Courage had gained a scrunched face, as if she were trying to figure things out.

"Oculus?" she whispered, as she nuzzled him close, "What's wrong? Are you..." then she realized she were getting a tad bit _too _close to him, "A-a-are you okay? I mean, Oculus, you d-d-don't look too good..."

He didn't answer her, making the Champion gaze down with lidded eyes. Grabbing the locks of her hair, she began to straighten them out. There was this depressing aura around Oculus, one that didn't make any sense. Why was he just _sitting _there? If anything, she expected him to jaunt around like a chipper young thing. There was definitely something wrong.

Courage suddenly placed her hand on Dawn's shoulder, making her gaze over. The next moment, the Aura Pokémon had crouched down to Oculus' level. Dawn watched as the two began to speak with one another. Oculus' voice was so hoarse and pained, while Courage's was slight calming and methodical. Oculus eventually said something that struck a chord in Courage. She suddenly turned to Dawn, which jerked the Sinnoh Champion's heart.

"Tribe," Courage suddenly said, "Gone... Ju... li... us..." boy was it hard for her to speak an actual language Dawn understood, "_Dead_. Tribe. Gone..." she shook her head, "Corne... lia... _birth_..."

"What?" Dawn replied, "Courage, slow down, you're not make any sense."

The Lucario gave her this face that said 'Really?' Blushing from embarrassment, Dawn tried her hardest to think over her Pokémon's words. Tribe, _gone_? What did that mean? Was she talking about Oculus' tribe? Dawn's eyes widened. And what of Ju-li-us? Julius? Oculus' brother Julius, and the leader of the tribe. What did he have to do with all of this? Wait, Julius _dead_? No, no, impossible!? And Cornelia _birth_? Was Cornelia giving _birth_. Just what the hell happened last night?

"Courage..." Dawn said as she swallowed her spit, "We're going with Oculus back to his tribe..." then her eyesight intensified, "I'm going ahead first, I want you to tell the others and..." she gazed away, "Bring the Campsite. I... I think it's time we moved..."

Time we moved, huh? There, to the tribe, with them? Was it wrong if Oculus thought selfishly about this? That he was _happy _she was coming. Maybe, just maybe, things wouldn't be so bad.

Courage nodded, as she placed her hand on her chest. The next moment, she was dashing off like the wind. This left Dawn and Oculus alone at this little swimming hole. The Trainer looked over to him, where she slowly started to shiver. She wasn't afraid of what he would do to her, but instead what _she _would do. Ending a relationship was a lot harder than she thought it would be. As time went on, she found the thoughts of being close to Oculus simply inviting. Maybe that's why she sent Courage away. Just one last time to partake in this _forbidden _fruit.

Oculus began dragging his body against hers, which made Dawn shiver. She just had to wear her usual attire today, leaving her legs bare against his furry touch. Just perfect. Climbing on top of Oculus' back, Dawn tried to hide the warm feelings she had brewing within. It was near impossible however, especially since his touch invoked memories of their lust for one another. She instinctively began to claw his fur into her body.

Seconds later, Oculus dashed off. Dawn was taken back by the speed, especially as he leaped over and through various groves within the forest. Dawn found herself clinging unusually close to his body, fearing she may be thrown off for carelessness. But, of course, Oculus would never allow such a thing to befall his mate. He remained sure of his footing, trying his hardest not to jostle her. That being said, he did make the ride bumpy enough to force her down. When she started clinging to his body tightly and leaning up against him, it was enough to make him smile. Was it wrong to say that he wanted to mate right then and there?

Before long, the two arrived in the forest controlled by Luxrays. Everything seemed perfectly fine at first; it was the same forest Dawn remembered from her time here. But there was a stunning lack of Luxrays roaming aback. An _extreme_ lack of Luxrays. Luxios and Shinxes roamed left and right, yes, but when it came to the fully evolved Pokémon themselves, there were none. The Luxrays who were here appeared to be weak, too weak to do much, that is. The tops of trees were gone, leaving burned singes of all things.

And there was this strange sticky substance around.

Just what happened here? Where were the many frolicking family units of Luxrays and their young. From what Dawn could surmise, it wasn't the daily hunt. Not around this time, however. So where were all the Luxrays? Why were the Luxios and Shinxes roaming randomly around? And why were the Luxrays that were here, injured so horribly?

Seeing them like this was _atrocious_. It looked like these Luxrays went to war, and got the worse end of the sword. One in particular caught her eye. A Luxray who was slumped over with many injuries on his body, especially around his eye. There was a white cloth that covered his right eye, as to constrict his view of those around. Or maybe it was to _hide_ something that sat beneath. This Luxray, unlike many other Luxrays, owned armor on his body, armor that was dented and scarred.

"Augustus?" Dawn called in shock, as she and Oculus passed him.

The Luxray she road upon stopped, allowing the Sinnoh Champion to leap off. She walked to Augustus side, being weary of what she did. His many injuries told her to not approach him so quickly. As Dawn stood before him, she dragged her fingers along his face. Augustus remained hard, even as her fingers slid up and down his snout. When she came close to the bandage that covered his eyes, the beast began to growl.

Dawn pulled back in fear, while Oculus walked to her side. He pressed up against her, while Augustus returned to being _depressed_. Dawn didn't understand the horror which had surrounded this clan; just what happened here.

"Aux..." Oculus whispered, telling her to keep moving.

She submitted to his will, and climbed back on her back. But her eyes never left Augustus' frame, not until they the Luxray vanished into the grooves of trees. Dawn gazed back forward, while her legs squeezed in gently on Oculus' side. He slightly hiccupped from the touch, while a noticeable red tent stained his cheeks.

Oculus suddenly shuffled Dawn off of his body, then knelt her down on the ground. She was confused by his actions, but listened to him nonetheless. A slight fear was moving through her; was Oculus about to _force _himself on her? No, he wouldn't do such an evil thing. That thought did make her shiver, however.

No, what Oculus had in store wasn't something so heinous. He instead began to whimper, which caught her off guard. Moments later, his body began dragging alongside her own. Dawn could feel the emotions flowing off of him; they weren't pretty. He was pained, hurting, _crying _even, though these tears were almost unable to be seen. His heart wasn't beating naturally, locking up in place, before thumping rapidly. The pounding on his chest made Dawn ball up her hands.

Oculus sat down on her lap, whilst nuzzling his face into her gut. Dawn found her hands scratching his head and rubbing his body, as if to quell his tearful spirits. For some reason, Dawn felt like this was all her fault. Like _she _caused his sorry state of mind. Her arms pulled him closer, and she began nuzzling his face to her chest. Oculus' grief was diminished slightly by the sound of her thumping heart. It was so lovely, that sound.

"I'm... sorry..." she apologized, "I'm... so, so, sorry..." she continued nuzzling him close, "This is my fault, isn't it?"

"Aux..." he whispered, before a slight growl echoed out, "Not... fa... ult..." he began shaking his head, "Not... fault..."

Dawn's eyes widened as she stared down at him. Did he just speak? Well, of course, he's been speaking, but speaking a language she actually understood? What was it that she called her before, when they were leaving that Gardevoir village? She called him an _animal_. Since that moment, she found herself regretting it. Oculus was an interesting Luxray, but above all, he was _her _interesting Luxray. Because, as much as she _hated _to admit it, she had fallen in love with the being. Yeah, with a Pokémon. How many times was that thought going to run through her head.

This entire tribe of Luxrays were no animals. Heck, they barely registered as Pokémon either. They were smart creatures, owned their own social latter, family units, religion too, they wore clothing, interacted with one another in interesting ways. Sure, they may still have run off of 'Strongest rules', but it was a _kind _monarchy.

"AH!"

The scream caused Dawn's eyes to shoot open. Her actions jolted Oculus, and caused him to stand. With prying eyes, the Sinnoh Champion stared through the forest. Her eyes eventually fell on a temple, one that sat within close proximity. That temple was the home of Julius and Cornelia, wasn't it? Listening out to the temple, the Champion tried to find that call again.

"URGH!"

It was pained sound; someone was suffering. Standing up, the Champion walked over to the temple. Oculus tugged on the edge of her pink skirt, as if to stop her, but Dawn nudged him off. She walked closer and closer to the temple, listening as the calls grew louder and louder. As she began walking down that path toward the temple doors, she noticed Oculus had left behind her. She turned and faced him, seeing an unsure visage on that face. But someone was suffering inside; Dawn couldn't just ignore it.

Her hands fell upon the temple doors. Gently, she pushed them open.

…

"Stop trying to fight back you wuss..."

"I had my eye taken out... and you call me a wuss?"

"Well duh..."

She held his face framed in her three paws, keeping him from squirming away. Her red eyes glowed as the stared into his golden ones. She really was unlike anything he had ever seen before. A Pokémon who owned not only the power, but also the brains. Lucarios were such amazing beings; he always admired them. But she was truly beyond the rest.

"Now sit still, Augustus," Courage ordered as she reached away to grab more first aid, "This is going to hurt... _a lot_..."

"I uh... I can take it..."

"Judging from that missing eye, I guess you can," Courage giggled, "Now hold your breath..."

The Pokémon that appeared from the forest were like saviors to the Luxrays. They were enemies before, but allies now. Sitting beside the other Luxrays, helping them as best they could. They truly were sight for sore eyes. Especially the Flame Pokémon. The Infernape was so different from the last visit. He was smiling, happy, being a jovial and silly being. The Shinxes and Luxios absolutely adored him. The Lopunny was a lot of the same. Her illustrious manner seemed to inspire the Luxrays that remained, especially as she began training for no reason. The great Noctowl wasn't talkative, unlike the rest of his allies. Yet to those who stood by and listened, he imparted the wisdom he had. The Magical Pokémon, that Mismagius, was at first off-putting. But, after a while, the various tribesmen warmed up to her. And for those that came the closest, she would cast _good _witchy incantations. The Bokuden was hilarious, simply put. He just tried to understand _anything_.

That's not to say the wounds from last night were gone by now. They were still burning hot. Many fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, friends, family as a whole, were taken by that strange airship. But what airship? Where did it come from and where did it go? Courage wished to know, though it wasn't that easy to find an answer. Augustus wasn't any help; he had passed out shortly before the attack began. Caligula is simply insane, so he's out. And Julius is _dead_. Everyone else was to shaken up to give her information. Courage was out of luck. She didn't know what was going on, and it seems as if everyone was in the same boat.

The only one who had enough information to spill, wasn't saying a word. The male Luxray who sat on the ground. His eyes closed, as he surely thought about the sorry state his tribe was placed in. Yeah, _his _tribe. With the death of his brother, the Luxray was placed in a position he never wished for. The once loner Pokémon was now forced to take care of an entire tribe. Shouldn't be too hard though. Especially because it lacked a good portion of it. Should be just over _75%_. Yeah. That's enough for him to look over.

Yeah...

Courage's hands pulled back from Augustus' face, as he finally stopped wincing and screaming. His thumping leg had even ceased, showing the pain had run its course. When his left eye stared at her, she gently squeezed the side of his cheek, whilst smiling.

"Good job, pup," she said with a childish laugh, "You didn't scream as loud as I thought you would."

"Enough... please..." he said through winces, "I am not a child, Courage..."

The Aura Pokémon playfully patted him on the back, before giggling aloud. Pulling back, she stared up to the starry night sky above. It made her sigh; the only thing she got from of the tribesmen, was this thought of a flying metal ship. What could that have possibly meant?

Suddenly, a hand fell upon her shoulder. Courage stared back to see Veneticus. The Lopunny gazed up and pointed toward the edge of the meadow. Courage gazed in that direction, noticing a figure walk through. Everyone in the meadow grew silent, as that figure walked closer and closer. It came from the direction of the temple, which was why everyone was so tense. Especially Oculus, who stood up tall.

The figure approached them, as it eventually walked in. It was a human girl, with raven-blue hair and fair skin. She wore a furisode on her body, while various markings adorned her skin. Her long hair, done up in curls, also had various beads adorned within. She walked into the meadow with bare feet, while she cupped a sheet within her arms. Within that sheet was something no one could see.

She was gone for _hours. _When first arriving, it was morning, but now, it was the dead of night. Everyone was tense, _scared_ even. They awaited the words she would give them, as if these were the words of god. Suddenly, before everyone, she sat down on the grass. Slowly, she hugged close that which sat within her arms. The remaining Luxrays started to surround around her, while at the same time as her remaining Pokémon. Before long, two main beings stood at her sight. The Flame Pokémon, and the tribe's leader himself.

Dawn placed her gentle fingers on the edge of the sheet. Slowly pulling it down, the Sinnoh Champion revealed that which she held within her hands. It was a Shinx. A young baby Shinx. It's eyes were closed, and its fur was still relatively peachy. As time went on, the blue hue would come in, and the baby Pokémon would finally be able to open its own eyes. _His _own eyes. From the trace amounts of fur it owned as of right now, it was unmistakable that this tiny Flash Pokémon was a male.

Dawn felt her lips curl into a smile at the sight of this small, tiny being. Her thumb touched him gently upon his head, then slid down to her nose. A second later, Oculus moved his head over to the Shinx. His tongue snaked out, and he licked the small Pokémon. It reacted in a way expected, by cooing cutely, before snuggling closer to Dawn's warmth.

"He's... _Cornelia's _child..." the Trainer claimed with a smile, "She... gave birth to a healthy baby boy..." she gazed over to Scorch, then over to Oculus. And her face became filled with grief, "I... I'm sorry, Oculus... but..." she breathed in deeply, "Oculus... Cornelia _died..._" Dawn watched him look away, which made her feel even worse, "I don't know why. She seemed healthy but..." another deep breath, "Oculus. I think Cornelia gave up. That's... all I can say..."

There was a long moment of silence. It covered Dawn, it covered Oculus, it covered everyone. Before long, Oculus stood up tall. It shocked everyone, especially as he quickly trotted away. That certainly wasn't the way a new ruler should act. Someone wanted to chase him, but no one did. Dawn just watched the Luxray run off, while her own heart froze in place. Fortunately, someone broke this silence.

"Luxira..." Augustus called, as he walked up to her, "Lixio shin lux, ray, lux lulu, ray..."

Whatever he said, it sure did ruffle Scorch's fur, err, _fire._

"Huh?" Dawn replied, before shuddering suddenly. Gazing down, the Trainer saw those familiar beads that belonged to her Mismagius, "I... I'm sorry Augustus. Care to repeat yourself?"

"I said, Cornelia is dead, right?" Dawn nodded, "I wanted to know if... you... I mean..." he was trying to fight back the rising pit of emotions within, "Aurora... I mean... _Dawn_, that's your name, right? Dawn... both Julius and Cornelia are dead," finally, he regained the strength to look her in the eye, "The last remaining member of the royal family is Oculus and... _him_," he motioned to the baby Shinx, "It's pretty obvious to all of us here that _you've _taken a liking to Oculus, and vise-versa... so..." he stepped closer, "I... you..." he began _bowing_. That caught Dawn and her Pokémon off guard, "You are Oculus' mate. Oculus is our king. _You_ are our _queen_," Dawn's eyes grew wide, as she stared slowly down to the Shinx within her arms, "And... that... is your-"

"Son..." Dawn whispered, "He... he is my... _son_..."

"No that's-!?" Scorch rose up, before Courage shut his mouth close.

"Yes... Cornelia's child is your... _son_..." Augustus stated, "What is his name?"

"Nebulis..." Dawn said without hesitation, "His name is... _Nebulis_..."

…

He gazed down to the roaring waters below. The waterfall some yards away fell down to the river, and triggered powerful rapids. The Luxray that gazed upon this, retained a hard and emotionless gaze. Within this river, it was as if he could see the souls of those passed. And seeing all those faces, it was as if they were _mocking _him. He _hated _that!

Oculus howled to the heavens, causing his mane to surge with electricity. He caused lightning bolts to fall from the heavens. They struck around him, and caused such heavy thunder to echo in all directions. When his rage was known and his energy spent, the Luxray finally broke down. In one night, everything he ever knew was taken from him. His brother, his sister-in-law, his _life_. He wasn't allowed to be that loner he was known for. No more would he be allowed to traverse the lands on nothing but his own four legs. No, his burden was that tribe of Luxrays, that now relied on him for power, for strength. For _leadership_. And Oculus was scared. He didn't think he could give it to them.

What was Oculus, as the new leader, to do? He wasn't groomed to be the king, like his brother was. Something he found to be a blessing. The thought of ruling over everyone else wasn't a thought he found to appealing. He was fine with being Julius' standoffish, and less desirable sibling. Doing his own thing, leaving for days on end, only to return. Ready to beguile his friends with tales new places he discovered on the island. But now, that adventurous tone was stripped from him. He was the foundation of this tribe. And a pretty _broken_ one at that.

"Oculus!" someone cried from within the forest, "Oculus!"

He stood up tall. That heavenly voice could only belong to one. Slowly the chieftain turned around, watching as she walked toward him. She was still wearing the furisode of his people, still had that raven-blue hair done in curls, and still had that red paint on her face in swirls. Her face was concerned, specifically for him. He did storm off, after all. But seeing him there brought a smile to her face, a smile that beguiled his heart.

Dawn walked up to her mate, where she made her smile grow large. Sitting down with legs crossed, she shifted her attentions down to the bundle of joy within her arms. Nebulis, the Shinx, was mewling childishly. Dawn knew quite a bit about Pokémon biology, but Shinx biology kind of escaped her at this moment. Were baby's supposed to coo this much? Was he hungry, or just crying because that's what baby Pokémon do? Dawn didn't know.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Dawn asked, as Oculus fell to her level, "I'm sorry but... I named him Nebulis... I know I should've waited until you came back but... I just couldn't..."

"It's a... beautiful name, Dawn," Oculus stated, "Nebulis. I... I love it..."

"He's strong, you should fell him," the Sinnoh Champion stated, "I think... I think he'll make a great ruler one day," then her eyes moved up to him, seeing that pained face, "Are you okay, Oculus? You... is it about Julius and Cornelia?"

"Of course it is," Oculus answered, as he grumbled, "I... I never thought I'd have to bury my brother. Honestly, I always thought it would be the other way around. I resided to that fate a long time ago. I thought that I'd die first, probably because of all those stupid things I tend to do..." he looked back up to her, "But, obviously, that didn't happen."

"I'm sorry, Oculus," Dawn stated, "I wish Julius was alive. I wish none of this happened."

"But it did happen," Oculus stated, "And now look at me. I'm ruling over a tribe that's lost hope. And... and I don't know what to do... I never thought I'd be forced to rule over _anything_. Julius is dead. Cornelia is dead. The tribe is in shambles!" he looked at Dawn with eyes threatening to spill, "And..."

"It's okay," Dawn whispered, her hand laying upon his head, "I promise you, Oculus. _Everything_ will be okay..."

"How do you know that?" Oculus asked, his eyes sliding into a glare, "How do you know _everything _will be okay?" Dawn, noticing his shift in demeanor, became slight put off by it, "How, Dawn? I want to know."

"Because... I know how you feel..." she answered.

"How do you know how it feels!?" Oculus suddenly roared.

His bark jostled Dawn, as it frightened her. At the same time, Nebulis began crying within her arms.

"How could you possibly know how it feels, Dawn!? Have your loved ones ever died within your arms!? Have you been thrust into some status you wanted to have nothing apart of!?"

"Well... no..." she stated, before having her words cut off.

"How could you know, then!? How could you know how it feels!?" he began growling, whilst standing to his feet, "You couldn't know!? You could _never _know how it feels!"

Silence. Staring into Dawn's eyes, Oculus felt so much feelings. Regret. Shame. Disappointment. Failure. Anger. Sadness. They all brewed within his raging body. Why was it he that needed to feel these emotions? Why couldn't he have others feel all of these with him? He wanted things to change. He wanted to make someone else _suffer_, for a change.

"I don't know why I bother with you," Oculus growled as he turned away, "You... you've been nothing but confusion ever since we met. You made my life much more complicated than it should have been since your arrival," he began growling, "I should've _killed _you the moment I met you..."

And with that, Oculus dashed off. Dawn watched the Luxray rush into the forest, where he eventually vanished. In her arms, Nebulis was crying his tiny little eyes out. He didn't understand what was going on, he just heard very loud voices that scared him. Dawn on the other hand, stared off into the distance, where Oculus was at. His words _hurt _her. Did he really feel that way? Was she only a _complication_ in his life? How ironic; she had akined his existence to the exact same thing. Hearing her be called that was _painful_.

Dawn did her best to hide her emotions, but it didn't work. She allowed a tear to roll down her cheek, which was followed by another, and another. When her eyes fell upon Nebulis however, the Champion stopped crying. Dawn dragged her fingers against her eyes, cleaning those tears away. Honestly, she had cried enough since stepping foot on this land. It was time to stop.

"C'mon, Nebulis," she whispered to the young Shinx, "Let me put you to rest..."

Dawn finally stood up; it was time to return to the camp. Her eyes fell upon Oculus one last time.

Who was the complication here? Oculus or herself? She didn't know anymore.

_At the heart of chaos, where all things became one, appeared an Egg._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I guess the ending to this chapter wasn't surprising. Or maybe it was, I don't know, I just write it, ya'know?_

_This chapter. Well, I don't know about this chapter. It was going to end in a different way. Less yelling, more actual talking. Dawn was going to explain to Oculus why they could never be together, and Oculus was going to, well, react in more or less the same way. But, unfortunately, that didn't happen, now did it?_

_Poor Oculus. If you're wondering why he snapped at Dawn in this chapter, it should be obvious. His brother died, sister-in-law too, and he's now the ruler of a tribe he didn't want to rule over. Sucks, don't it?_

_By the by, I bet you were all wondering where I got the name of 'Nebulis' from, huh? Well, Nebulis is the name of the only Luxray I've ever named. I was going to name Oculus Nebulis, but I decided to name him Oculus instead. I don't really know why. And, at one point, I was going to have Nebulis be a shiny Nebulis, but I don't think that would've been a good choice._

_And, oh yeah, Nebulis' birth. Unlike in Pokemon games, Nebulis is born live. Why is that? Well, why are mammals laying eggs in the first place? It makes no sense! But, if you really wanna think about it, see it this way. Cornelia laid the egg, died, then Dawn walked around in circles until the egg hatched, just like in the games. That's how I hatch eggs, anyway. Live birth would be so much easier, however. Just walk up to the daycare, and have a Lv 1 Eevee waiting for me. Would make my day!_

_So next chapter? I... I actually don't know... I haven't thought about it. What does that mean? You tell me, man. You tell me..._

_WORTHLESS CONSUMER MODELS!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	24. Lumina's Revenge

_Well, I did it again. What am I talking about? I wrote another lemon in this chapter. It's not a long one, as it it's not as long as Purple Prose. It's just at the beginning so yeah._

_Because I didn't warn you about this (or even ask), I'm gonna put a line break like this one here to mark off where the lemon ends. Just in case you don't want to read it. So. Yeah._

_Lemon be ahead, just so ya'know._

* * *

Lumina's Revenge

His long warm tongue slid against her naked back. This was his special way of apologizing, for the words he said before. She gasped and moaned from the touch, whilst trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to gasp out here, not with her Pokémon near. Surely, Scorch would hear her, or maybe Courage. Veneticus, obviously. If one of her Pokémon saw her like this, it would be truly horrifying. She would _never _be able to hold it down.

How many ruins did this forest hold? Right now, Dawn Pearl found herself laying within one of them. There were many pillars and arches around, all of which was mere scenery. Her chest was to the ground, and her arms were crossed at around her head. The furisode she wore to this area sat around her waist. Her bare back was broken only by the bra she wore. His tongue would slide across her skin, sending shivers of pleasure down her back. She didn't want this to happen; truly, she didn't. But he simply a drug she could not free herself of, a force there was no escaping from.

Oculus, the new leader of this tribe of Luxrays, began nudging her at the side. He really felt bad for the words he gave to her the other night, and wished to take them away. To him, this close unity between mates, was the only way he could show his regret. Dawn didn't seem to mind. She submitted to his will and laid on her back, now staring up to his golden-yellow eyes. Ever since the death of his brother, and the death of Cornelia for that matter, she had noticed a change in her Luxray. He wasn't strong and proud, like he once was. Instead, he was remorseful and anti-social.

Dawn let loose a gasp, while Oculus began to nuzzle her chest. His nose sniffed around her cleavage, and his tongue slipped between his breast. The Champion's fingers began to slide and groove between his fur, tugging hard on the skin below. As much as she hated to say admit this, Dawn really wanted this to happen. She was so aroused; her panties were getting wet.

Oculus must have sensed this, or smelled it for that matter, as his tongue began sliding across her cheek. The Luxray markings Dawn gained as the new tribe matriarch, were slowly wiped clean by Oculus' heavy and warm tongue. He glided his mouth to her mouth, where his pink muscle slid across her thin lips. Dawn moaned from the touch, which made the Luxray kiss her completely. The girth of his tongue felt so good; she was able to even _taste _what he had tasted earlier today. Fortunately, it wasn't raw meat. Berries, instead.

He broke the kiss soon after, while he dragged down toward her chest. Biting on the bra, he began pulling it off. The last time Oculus took off her bra, he accidentally broke the hooks on the other end. Meaning, that bra was rendered useless. She unhooked her own brassiere, making it easier for him to take it off. She only had a few undergarments, after all.

Freeing her supple breast, Oculus stared down to them. Dawn tried to cover herself, but her mate wouldn't have it. He nudged up her arms, as to gaze upon her teenage chest. Closing his eyes, he started to reach out for her hardening nipples. His lips met her breast, where he began to gently suckle upon them. Dawn's moans were low, as to not disturb or alert anyone. She didn't want this to be a repeat of that first night. Meanwhile, left hand began to knead her right breast, while her right hand clenched tightly upon Oculus' head.

Those same feelings of regret and shame had come back now. Dawn couldn't _believe _she was doing this again. She had promised herself that this _wouldn't _happen, and yet it was. And there was nothing the Champion could do to stop it.

Oculus had shifted again, leaving her breast drenched with his saliva. He moved down to her legs, where he slid his tongue along her thighs. Dawn moaned for so long, while his pink muscle slid closer and closer to her most sacred spot. She had grown back into that person from their first night together, for her hands clawed at the bottom of her furisode. Pulling it up, she allowed Oculus to gain admittance to her drooling vagina.

His nose shook and quivered in that area, taking in her womanly scent. Dawn let loose a moan she was trying to hide. It was louder than the rest, unfortunately enough. Oculus began to reach forward with his tongue, but his mate's own fingers beat him to it. He watched in awe, as Dawn slid a few digits into her drooling pussy. While she did this, lust-filled moans escaped her lips. Her middle finger in particular slid deep into her, reaching up to the base itself. Dawn never did so before, for she feared she would break her hymen. Of course, after her first night with Oculus, that was a fear she had put to rest.

Watching her make love to herself wasn't enough for the Luxray; he wanted to give her pleasure. He still wished to make her understand how much he regretted his actions from that night. Shifting Dawn's legs so that they sat upon his shoulders, Oculus began to glide his tongue along her vagina. Her low and long moans pushed him forward, and he slowly began gliding his tongue into her. Dawn's sexy and sweat moans resonated into his ears, while he made love with his pink muscle. Tasting her womanly fluids which existed within, was like the sweetest nectar he had ever known. The more pleasure he gave her, the more ambrosia she would give him. And he wanted so much more.

"Oculus..." she whispered.

Whether Dawn did so to reach out to him, or did so simply because of the heat in the moment, the Luxray did not know. Her call entered his ears however, and spurned his actions further. He slowly shifted his body up, so that he could exist above her. Dawn knew what the Luxray was planning, and she no longer tried to fight him off. One arm wrapped around his neck and mane, while the other slid down her body. With her fingers, Dawn spread apart her cunt, awaiting his shifting dick. It met her moments later, which made the Champion arch her body in tension.

Oculus' paws pressed onto the ground beside her head, while he started to grunt. Dawn began panting herself, while she felt her mate push into her. Oculus' hard penis dove deeper and deeper into her body. Dawn released a loud yelp, while her mate's hard dick kissed her womb. The two stopped moving shortly after, while they tried to catch their breaths, and soothe their beating hearts. Dawn's hands gripped tightly onto Oculus' shoulders soon after, and the Luxray began to move.

His cock pumped into the Champion over and over again, in slow yet pleasurable strides. Dawn felt his dick delve into her; pushing deeper and deeper into her body. Her moaning became frequent, as he humped her thoroughly. Oculus was trying to be gentler this time, than he was the first time. These slow glides were just as effective as his quick and powerful ones, for he felt Dawn's body grow docile beneath his hold. Her grip on him tightened as well, which made the Luxray grunt.

Dawn's hips began moving, seemingly on their own. She started matching Oculus' thrusts, with bounces of her own. Feeling this, the Luxray that was her mate began to speed up with his own actions. His subtle humps grew more powerful, and vigorous as time went on. At the same time, Dawn's bounces increased, as if to match his own. The pleasure she felt herself was only matched by the pleasure he felt as well.

Their animalistic grunts and moans echoed all around, as the Champion forgot to put a lid on her voice. Even though they were far from the tribe, the chances of being heard were relatively high. Especially when Oculus heated cock grew in size within Dawn's pussy.

The Champion nearly screamed in lust, as the Luxray filled her up with his length. He actually felt _larger _tonight, than he was their first night. His cock pushed her apart, locking her firmly in place. Even if Dawn wanted to escape, which she didn't, it would be impossible for her. Her nails dove deep into his shoulders, while his hold on the ground began to uproot dirt. Oculus' grunts peppered the sky, and so did Dawn's moans.

Suddenly, his hard penis expanded on last time. Dawn grew wide-eyed, while Oculus gave a loud howl. His great cock finally released that which it was holding within. The Champion swooned and nearly fainted, while she felt such a heated warmth splash into her body. In long thick ropes, his cum flowed from his member. They filled Dawn up to the brim, before the Luxray's member began to deflate. His orgasm triggered hers as well, for her clear fluids began to line down his retreating member.

Removing himself from her, Oculus laid to the side. Both he and Dawn were tired, but not too tired to keep moving. The Luxray merely wanted to regain some energy, before he got back to work. The whole point of this was to apologize for his earlier actions, and he honestly felt like he hadn't done it yet. Then again, on the other hand, he _really_ liked sex. And judging from Dawn's actions, she really liked sex too. Why would she ever try to end this relationship?

Dawn gazed down to her vagina, her silver-blue eyes shining. In fear, she reached for her still quivering pussy. Her fingers pressed upon her labia, and she slowly spread them apart. In a stunned silence, Dawn watched as his cum flowed from her. It stained the ground, as it left her opened vagina. Eyes closing, the Champion wondered how she allowed this to happen _again_. She didn't want to have sex with Oculus, not again. Why did it have to be him, of all things? It was time to nip this in the bud. This was going to be their _last intimate_ night together. No more; she needed to make Oculus understand.

* * *

Dawn grabbed her still wet panties, disgusted with the aroused feelings that caused this. A Luxray was making her feel such love and pleasure; how taboo is that? Though she had come to terms with her love for him, she knew this was a romance that was _destined _to fail. If anyone were to say otherwise, they were kidding themselves.

Oculus watched with confused eyes, as Dawn slowly got dressed beside him. She put on her panties as well as her bra, but stopped as she gripped her furisode. Staring at Oculus, she noticed his unwavering gaze. Dawn's face became one of displeasure, as she sat down beside him. His tail wrapped around her waist, grooving along her well toned body. She moaned from the touch, before leaning her body up against his chest. Deep down, she wanted to stop this before it grew.

"Aux..." Oculus whispered, as he licked her bare shoulder.

"Oculus," she answered, before looking into his golden eyes, "Oculus..."

She nuzzled herself deeper into his chest, enjoying the warmth and the touch of her fur. How could she say 'no' to this? Oculus was such an amazing being; no wonder she loved him so much. He was the first being to show her love in such a different way. Love that a woman has for a man. Crap; she found herself growing aroused again. If she didn't stop this soon, she and Oculus would surely start-up again.

"I'm sorry, Oculus," Dawn said, as she dragged her hand down his mane and chest, "I... I guess things got out of hand between us, huh?" pursing her lips, she began kissing his chest, "I... I wasn't expecting something like this to happen," she looked up and smiled at his confused face, "Did you see things ending up like this, hm? Did you expect to fall in love with someone was beautiful as me?"

"Aux?" he whispered, realizing she was trying to break the ice. For what, he did not know.

"When I met you, you scared me out of my wits," Dawn stated, "You pinned me to the earth, and tried to kill me. Had Scorch not been there, you probably would have done so," Oculus wilted, "I never thought that wild Luxray that tried to kill, would be resting with me tonight. Then you saved me from that wild Crawdaunt, for seemingly no reason. And... and I gave you my scarf to help your arm, the arm Scorch injured in your brief fight," she smiled again, "When did you start watching me as I bathed? Hm? When did you start watching as I washed myself? You little pervert..." her joke made her laugh, but this was short-lived, "And you started helping me. Why, Oculus? Why did you start helping me so? Bringing me to the mountains so I could find the Rapidashes, bringing me to that house where I found the visor, even bringing me to that Gardevoir village to help me. Why? You were so wild and feral before, but now... _now_... look at us? Making love. Because that's what we do," her eyes began to quiver, as if she were fighting back tears, "Why? Why did we fall in love with one another? Was it fate? Were we _destined _to meet each other and to... fall in _love_? Or was it something different? If I were some other girl at that spot, would you have fallen for her instead?

"Luxio!" Oculus stated, as he gained this lively vigor. It made Dawn chuckle, and prompting her to rest him down.

"Yeah..." she murmured, "You... you have eyes only on me, right?" he nodded, dismissing Dawn's words. But she continued, "I've wondered why I had to choose you as my mate. Why you chose me, as well. There were many female Luxrays in the tribe who would have lusted for you, you are technically a prince, after all. Your brother was the tribe's leader; you probably had women throwing themselves at you. But, no, you chose me. The teenage human girl from Sinnoh," she stared into his eyes, "You don't even _know _me."

"Lox?" Oculus answered, "Lux ray, lux. Ray, ray, luxray! Luxray, luxray!"

"Don't give me that," Dawn whispered, "Oculus, let's be honest..." she wiped her eyes, "You... you don't _know _me. We've known each other for only a few weeks now, and yet... and yet we've fallen so _hard _for one another. Look at us. Look at what we're doing. Tangled in each others bodies, riding off of one another like... like _animals_ in heat. Making such _great_ love. When did we turn out like this?"

Oculus turned around and faced away. He often wondered the same question, honestly. When did he fall in love with his darling Dawn? When did the human girl simply become irresistible to his mind and thought? Was it when he saved her from the Crawdaunt? Or when he helped her fight that Rhyperior? Was it when she named him 'Zeus'? Or did it have something to do with the dreams she used to have of her? Before, Oculus never cared for finding a mate or settling down, but all that was thrown out the window when he met her. His darling Dawn.

"I wanted to do this in a way that _neither _of us will hate. I wanted to _end this_ in a way we could _both_ be happy with," Dawn's eyes leaked tears, tears she herself wiped away, "Sure, we'll still hurt but... after time, that hurt will become _nothing_. We'll forget about the feelings we had, and just remember each other as nothing more than a _memory_."

Dawn was so happy Maria hadn't overshadowed her. Partly because the Magical Pokémon would see her make love to Oculus, but mainly because she'd understand him. The Luxray was spouting words and grunts, this anger on his face. He was confused, and Dawn understood why. Possibly because she was confused herself. If she loved him so much, then why was she trying to end things _again_?

"Calm... down, Oculus," Dawn ordered, causing him to slowly grow silent, "We live on two opposite sides of the world. You, a Luxray in the wild. You're a leader now, and you have to lead your people. I often entertained the idea of bringing you home with me, but not when you have such a heavy burden on your shoulder. But I'm no better. I'm Dawn Pearl, the Champion of the Sinnoh region. _Champion._ I have a status to uphold back at home, people to lead myself," her eyes closed as she thought back to the home she missed, "Not only are we two different species, we're from two different worlds, Oculus. There's simply no way for us to be together..." her eyes reopened, "I just want you to realize this..."

When she stared at him, he was silent, like a Whismur. He just didn't understand what was going on. First his brother dies, so does Cornelia, he's been made the leader, and now Dawn was leaving him? He was no fool; he could tell she was doing this _again_. The Champion knew this was an unwise time to tell him, but it was better now than never. If she didn't do it soon, she was afraid she would actually _stay_.

"I really wish we _didn't_ meet," Dawn said as she slowly began tearing up, "If we hadn't, then we wouldn't be hurting like this..." finally she stood up tall, "I'm no angel, Oculus. I was sent from Sinnoh to find the poacher that hunted these lands. Once I do so..." her eyes closed, "I'm going home..." she opened her eyes once more, "I'm... _sorry._"

"Aux!" Oculus called out, as he leaped onto his hind-legs.

Placing his paws on her shoulders, he settled Dawn in place. She stood there, slightly shivering from her sweat and the cold night air. But the heat from his body calmed her down. He slowly nuzzled her face; he just didn't want her to go. He didn't care what different worlds they lived in, he wanted to be with her. But what's worse, he knew Dawn was _right_. Now that he was the leader of this tribe, he had to stay here. And he didn't really know that much about her. What was it that Dawn, his darling mate, was Champion of? And why couldn't she be with him?

"Aux..." he whispered, while he slowly moved his lips forward.

Dawn didn't fight off the kiss he initiated. In fact, she adored it. She wasn't sure if this would be her final kiss with him or not.

It would be, actually.

…

After that night, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Dawn, the woman he had fallen so hard for, was ending this relationship. And from the tone in her voice, he could tell she was _serious _this time. There was going to be no more nightcaps with one another, no secret trysts. He offered to give her a ride to her washing spot on his back; she declined. The only thing she would give him was a sweet wave and wink, at the very most. Then she would go off with one of her Pokémon. And she would always bring Nebulis with her.

Nebulis; was he technically his son. If Dawn was her mate, and Nebulis was her son, then he was his son as well. But, no, Nebulis was his nephew. After all, he is the son of Julius and Cornelia. Oculus, despite his lust-filled nights with Dawn, had not impregnated her. So was Nebulis his son or his nephew? Oh perfect; he was giving himself a headache from this screwed up family tree

Oculus face sat in the ground while he groaned to himself. There were so many problems going on with his life; what did he do to cause this? At least he wasn't alone. Glaring up, Oculus noticed as two other Luxrays walked his way through the ruin laden forest. The leader stood up tall on his four legs, as he shook his confused actions. The two Luxrays who headed his way wore armor; gold on one, bronze on the other. Seeing them made Oculus roll his eyes around.

"Augustus, Caligula," Oculus called to them, "What is the matter?"

"Oh look! Finally putting on those big boy britches, huh!?" Caligula laughed, before being swiped by Augustus.

"Yes... well, that is good and all," the scholarly Luxray claimed, "You must get stronger, Oculus. I know you weren't groomed to be leader like your brother was, but I am sure you will make a fine leader!" good, because Oculus sure didn't think so, "We have come to get you fitted, Oculus."

"Fitted for what?"

"The last suit you'll ever wear," Augustus claimed as he and Caligula moved away, "Now come. We must make haste! The sooner you put this on, the sooner we will be able to find the being that took our tribe away."

Yeah, if they could. Oculus followed Augustus and Caligula, as they lead him back toward their tribe. The Luxray didn't know what they were talking about at first, as he was still naïve about the situation. It didn't take him long to figure it out, however. The other Emperors lead him into a building that was extremely hot. Inside said building, was a mighty beast inside.

Tall, with an amazing wing-span. He had a tail with a burning flame on the end. He himself wore armor upon his body, armor that flashed within this heated temple. When he noticed the two, he brought his eyes away from the burning hot cauldron that stood before him. The great Flame Pokémon then walked over to Oculus, where he stared down upon him.

"Hephaestus," Oculus said to the great Charizard before him.

"I see," the aged Charizard answered, "Julius younger brother, I presume? Hm... I haven't seen you since you were a Luxio. You have grown well..." expelling steam from his mouth, he crouched down to get closer to the Luxray, "I'm sorry for what happened to Julius. He was a good leader. And I can see it in your eyes, you shall be a good one too..."

"Do you... think so?" Oculus inquired.

"Enough of this," Hephaestus claimed, "Come. I must prepare your armor. What color do you wish it to be?"

There was really only one color he could imagine the armor to be. A color that belonged to the one he loved. A color that still sat around her neck, even now. He was sure of it.

"Red..." Oculus stated, "I want the armor to be red..."

"Red?" Hephaestus replied, "Hm... I'll see what I can do..."

…

Was it wrong to take him away from the tribe? She wasn't listening to any of their designated rules, that's the problem. Hell, she didn't even know what their rules even were. She just knew this tiny Flash Pokémon within her arms was her son, and not to long ago, he opened his eyes up for the very first time.

Dawn couldn't believe how melted her heart felt as she stared down toward him. Nebulis, her _son_, was gazing up with these big yellow eyes. His mouth was a tiny 'O' shape, showing an image of confusion. He didn't understand what was going on in the world around him. Just the other day, he opened his eyes to see this girl with raven-blue hair. Not understanding the world around him, he figured this person was his mother. And like glue, he stuck to her. It wasn't too hard; he sat tightly within her arms.

Dawn stood within her usual clothing, with that red scarf around her neck. She wasn't too far from the tribe, but far enough to be outside of their territory. What she needed was to be as disconnected from Oculus as possible. The two were going to have to get used to this as time went on. It wasn't too hard for Dawn, at least that's what she believed. Her main focus was on her son, Nebulis. Where would he go when it was time for her to leave? Would he stay with her father, or would she bring him along with her to Sinnoh? This was a thought that was _nightmare _worthy. Of all the Pokémon she had, Dawn felt like she couldn't be apart from only two; Scorch and little baby Nebulis. But Nebulis wasn't _technically _her Pokémon. He was her son.

Speaking of Scorch, the Infernape was here. Since the introduction to Nebulis, the Flame Pokémon had grown quite attached to the little Shinx. Even now, he tried to pry the baby from Dawn's arms, as to play with the child himself. Of course the Champion wouldn't allow this, but she was happy he accepted Nebulis so easily. It would make things so much easier. But Scorch wasn't the only Pokémon who had accepted the baby, everyone did. Courage was here with glowing eyes. Dalmascus stood perched on Dawn's shoulder, even though it was the morning. Veneticus was absolutely gushing from Nebulis' cuteness. Maria was casting luck-filled incantations on the child, and lastly Bokuden was gazing down with his large eyes.

It was Dawn's own little tribe. At least, that's what the Luxrays called them. Aurora's Tribe, they were called. Dawn didn't mind; in fact she liked that title. Aurora's Tribe; so wonderful. It made her feel better about her detachment from them. That's what she was doing, after all. Pushing them away.

But on a different note, there was a reason for Dawn's distancing from the tribe. After being attached by this unknown poacher, the surrounding forest was left and shambles. Evidence was left around, all of which were free for the taking. The Champion was always known to thank the heavens for her luck and intelligence. Who else would be perfect for getting things done?

When Dawn found a gooey substance, she rose an eyebrow. Placing Nebulis in the hands of Veneticus (who nearly died because of it), Dawn began to investigate the goo. It was pink, like gum, but wasn't gum. When the Champion put her hands in the goo, she nearly found it to be sucking herself inside. The Champion needed to pull back to not be taken in all the way.

From what Dawn had been told by the Luxrays, the machine shot down the goo, capturing many Luxrays in just one shot. This stuff was nearly impossible to pull out of. They were captured by the goo, and taken up into the machine. But taken in by what? The Shinxes and Luxios weren't able to tell her, and the remaining Luxrays didn't know either. They only spoke about a metal ship in the air that appeared from nowhere. How terrifying.

Cleaning her hand of the goo, Dawn took Nebulis back into her arms (with a fight from Veneticus by the way). There was still bound to be evidence around, evidence they needed to find. Walking off, the Champion roamed with her Pokémon.

A machine drifted overhead. One that appeared then quickly disappeared. Nebulis noticed this and called out. Dawn, finding this odd, stared up as well. She saw nothing.

…

With this, he was the leader. And his first act as leader was to be alone. It felt so surreal wearing this armor on his body. He used to look up to his brother for the silver protection he donned, but now it was he that wore it. Only, his armor was a powerful crimson-red, instead of silver.

Oculus stood on the edge of the fields, as the wind rushed against his face and body. Everything felt so much different not. The smell of the wind, the feel of it, the taste of it. The Luxray felt hyper-sensitive, and yet he knew not why. Was it because he was the Chieftain now? That's what he believed, anyway.

But could he really lead the tribe? Did he have the power to do so? Hephaestus said he did, but Oculus just didn't agree. He was weak in comparisons to his brother. Julius always knew what to do; he never fumbled with his actions.

With a hard and deep breath, Oculus closed his eyes. He began thinking hard on what he should do. Many of his tribesmen were missing, and those that remained fully expecting him to bring them back. Or to at least figure out what happened. But in her state of deep-thought, Oculus heard footsteps. His eyes quickly widened, and he turned around.

She was there. No. _Not _Dawn. Another Luxray he had not seen in a long time. A female, with this flirtatious smile. She waved her hips, whilst walking closer to him. He stepped back, fearing the actions she would take. What the hell was she doing here?

"Lu-Lu..." he swallowed his spit, "Lumina?"

"Hello, Oculus," she answered, while her tail waved left and right in an eerie fashion, "Tell me, Oculus... do you _hate _me?" he was so astonished by her appearance, he didn't utter a word, "Becuase I was thinking you hate me. Funny, you're best friend, and you _hate _her..."

"Lumina..." he said lowly, before growls started uttering from him, "LUMINA!" his roar echoed out to the field around, while his mane began surging with electricity, "What are you doing here!?"

"Tell me," Lumina asked, unchanged by his demeanor change, "What are you angered _most _by? Hm? Are you still mad at how I tried to _kill _Aurora?" her visage transformed into one of sadism, "Or, are you angered by how I _killed _Julius!?"

He rushed her. Lumina was slammed violently into the earth, while Oculus stood on top. With his armor on, he felt protected from anything the female would throw at him. But on a more serious note, he was just too rage-filled by his old friend. His saliva drooled electricity, as he kept Lumina pinned to the earth. She wasn't even trying to fight him off; instead giggling, as if Oculus told a joke.

"What?" she asked, "Is this the _best _you can do?" Oculus was surprised by the statement, "Tell me? Where is she, huh? Where is Aurora! Won't she make you stronger!?"

"I don't need Dawn to deal with you!" Oculus growled.

"Oh, so its _Dawn_, huh?" Aurora laughed, "I see... suddenly close, huh?" her face slid into a smirk, "You see, Oculus, your brother was right. When we are connected with a human, a _Trainer_, we gain amazing powers. We can exhibit power beyond our wildest dreams!" that visage that bore rage returned, "Let me show you!"

Lumina's mouth opened. Yet there was no electricity that flowed from within, instead only fire. With her mouth of fire, she bit down upon Oculus' shoulder. His armor was tough, but so was Lumina's bite. The steel protection was dented by the Luxray's powerful attack. She was able to _tear through_, and clench upon flesh that existed on the other end.

Oculus growled, while Lumian's burning bite increased in pressure. Finding it wise to retreat, the Luxray Chieftain leaped back. He winced in pain, while blood oozed from his armor. It was nearly impossible to see, thanks to the already red armor. Meanwhile, Lumina was dragging her paw against her lips. The fire which surrounded her fangs vanished, and she once again gave a flirtatious glare.

"Are you okay, Oculus?" Lumina asked as she made her way closer, "You look pretty weak?" putting on an acted face, she looked concern, "Awww, did you hurt yourself?"

"Damn you, Lumina!" Oculus growled, "Why? Why are you doing this!?"

"You try to kill me," she roared as she pounced upon him, "Then have the audacity to ask me such a stupid question!?" now that she stood on top of him, she drifted her mouth to his ears, "Oculus. I _loved _you. I wanted to be your mate, but you were too thick-headed and stupid to see it! I practically _threw _myself at you, and you just kept rebuffing me. It was fun at first; I thought you were just naïve, or maybe even playing hard to get, but then that... _witch _came along! She's not even a Luxray!" tears; Lumina was crying, "Why did you choose her!? Why!?"

Was this really why Lumina was angry? Because of his relationship with Dawn. No, that was silly; Lumina was too smart to be some simple jilted lover. Unless Oculus never took into account just how much Lumina _loved _him. If Aurora were to leave him for some other male, Oculus would explode. Then he would kill that male, simply put. Lumina was acting in the same way.

"You!" Oculus growled, "Why... why didn't you just tell me?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Lumina claimed as she shook her head, "You don't love me, Oculus. You love Aurora..." she shook her head, "I don't seek forgiveness from you, Oculus. I've done much too many things to be given such thing... besides, I don't even _want _it..." and in an eerie fashion, her paw began sliding down his chest, "I'm gonna make you mine, Oculus. Whether you like it or not. And, no, there is arguing against this..."

Oculus tried to move, but there was something that caught his eye. Right above them, high in the sky, was a strange machine. It was a metallic ship, that flew in the sky. From this ship, an eerie glow descended upon the two. And from this glow, a shadow fell.

And... And...

…

"There eyes..." Dawn said, as her fingers gently glided along Nebulis' head, "The poacher is after their eyes..."

What sick person would do such a thing? Who would hunt down Pokémon, and take away that which makes them beautiful? The horns of Rapidashes, the jewels on the body of Ampharoses, and now the eyes of Luxrays? Dawn always thought Luxray eyes were beautiful, but not beautiful enough to tear them out. Her heart really felt for Augustus, who now roamed with one eye, as well as the Luxrays. Wherever they're at.

Nebulis was certainly an energetic being. Once he gained the ability to crawl, he's been doing so nonstop. Unfortunately, he immediately went back to sleep after exerting himself. His actions must have affected Dawn's other Pokémon, for they were asleep as well. From Veneticus to Courage herself, they were all resting around their Trainer. It made the Champion laugh to herself.

Scratching her cheek, Dawn wondered if it was wise to rest herself. She didn't get much rest last night, as one would suspect. When her silver-blue eyes did start to close, and yawns began escaping from her mouth, she noticed something. A four-legged beast stood within the forest, one Dawn had never seen before. Her eyes quickly sprang open, as she took in the sight of this Pokémon. It was green, with a milky-white underbelly and face. Its head slightly resembled a hammer-head shark, or perhaps a plane. And this Pokémon wore boots. Why it wore boots, Dawn would never know.

Seeing this Pokémon made Dawn gasped. She knew every legendary Pokémon in existence; from Articuno to Zygarde. Hey, it was the duty of the Champion to know these things. Seeing this ruby-eyed Pokémon was absolutely shocking. What was it doing here?

"Virizion?" Dawn whispered to herself in shock.

The Grassland Pokémon slowly began walking back, while its head cocked at an angle. It was signaling to her, saying 'follow me'. Dawn didn't waste any time in standing. Her quick actions jerked Nebulis awake, who immediately began crying. Ignoring her son, the Sinnoh Champion gave chase to Verizion. The Unova legend was a quick being, easily out running Dawn with its graceful legs. She kept up however, chasing down his every footsteps.

They ran for what felt like forever, before Dawn fell through some bushes. On the other end, Virizion was gone, as if never existing. The Champion of Sinnoh ran left and right as she searched for him, but the Grassland Pokémon just vanished. Dawn thus found herself roaming along a grassy knoll, with Nebulis locked firmly in her arms.

Where had Virizion gone? Why did it lead her here, of all places? Dawn's answer came when her foot clashed against metal. She gazed down, seeing crimson-red armor. Cocking her head in confusion, Dawn crouched down. Next she noticed fang-like holes on the armor's shoulder piece. The Champion lined the holes with her fingers, before cocking her head.

A familiar fragrance came into her nose. This odor was one she recognizes; musky, sweaty, _manly _as well. It was a fragrance she now knew too well. Was Oculus near by? His musk was floating in this area. Did Virizion, in some way, sense Dawn's emotions toward the Luxray? The Grassland Pokémon was a Legendary Pokémon, so it was possible. Dawn didn't think so, however.

Wait. If Oculus' scent was here, then where was he? The grass in this area was disturbed, showing a tussle had occurred here. A _violent _one at that. And something was forcibly taken from he armor that sat on the ground.

Crouching, Dawn got near the armor. From the bottom, she noticed something laying out. The Champion grabbed it, and immediately grasped. Her white scarf, the one she gave to Oculus, sat in her hand.

…

He watched the video over and over again, yet he still didn't understand it. Mega Evolution; what makes it tick? In all his years of study, he always thought Mega Evolution was just some myth. But of course that's been proven otherwise in recent years. Still, it sure did throw his scientific experiments for a spin. An evolution that's not an evolution, but more of a transformation. What could it possibly mean?

Professor Rowan looked at the screen before him. On it was a replay of Dawn and her Lucario. Some time ago, the Sinnoh Champion went to the region of Kalos. When she returned, she had this strange device around her wrist. Dawn wouldn't explain what it was and would _never_ take it off. When Rowan finally saw what it did, he was flabbergasted. With that ring, Dawn could transform her Lucario. Mega Evolution.

Rowan wished to study such a thing, but he couldn't. Thanks to the way Mega Evolution works, Courage would always revert back to normal before he could do anything. It didn't matter; his student in Kalos, Augustine Sycamore, was trying to study this stuff himself.

Leaning back in his chair, Rowan wondered what he should do next. In his life, there was always something that needed studying. He would need to put it off for now, however. On the desk to his back, Rowan heard something sound off. He turned around, seeing a flat red machine. On his rolling chair, the Pokémon Professor rolled over to the table. He grabbed the machine that buzzed; his fingers gracing the words 'Lysandre Labs'.

Rowan, after a few moments of confused tapping, finally tapped the 'Answer' button on the device in his hand. This caused the screen to shine, and eventually brought up the image of a teenage girl, except she was light-blue and see-through.

"Ah!?" Professor Rowan said in shock, "Dawn!? I'm surprised. You haven't spoken to me in a while."

She gained a smile, before sighing in indifference. It really had been a while since they last spoke to one another. Seriously, it was the day she got on that helicopter and flew over here, and that was weeks ago. For Rowan, it was hell. Everyday, Dawn's mother, Johanna, was calling and talking his ear off. He tried to explain to her the importance of not using technology on Pokémon Island, but she didn't take it. It didn't matter; now that Dawn had called, he was sure this poacher mission was nearing its end.

"Tell me Dawn," he said with high-hopes, "Have you found the poacher?"

She looked regretful however, and shook her head. Gazing away, Dawn took in a deep breath. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she gazed back.

"Professor Rowan," Dawn said, "I need help..."

_In having found the sword, I have lost so much._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Another long as heck chapter. Probably because of that lemon in the beginning. Guess I'ma just sit here and shrug, huh?_

_Speaking of the ending, I originally wasn't going to write it. I was going to just pick up the story after their little tryst, but I was like 'What the heck? I already wrote a lemon, why not another?' I assure you though, this will be the last lemon of the story. Me promise._

_Also, I decided to explain where the heck Caligula, Augustus, and Julius got there armor from. It comes from a Charizard who lives in their tribe. His name is Hephaestus, and he's named after the Greek god of iron working, Hephaestus. He's the one who creates the metal, but you're just going to have to guess who makes the furisodes._

_Plus, this chapter is long. Like, __real__ long. I didn't expect it to get this way, but it did. Sorry you guys, unless you like it long. But what do you expect? You got both sex and a battle in one chapter!_

_So, with the end of chapter 24, I dare say we're entering the final leg of this story. Well, Julius' death kinda signified that, but that's beside the point. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to write, but I will say this story is slowly coming to an end. How will it end? What do you think?_

_Oh yeah, you guys never told me if you liked my lemons or not. Do you? What do you think of them? Tell me, maybe? Eh..._

_In the next chapter, Dawn gains some allies, and we start hunting for the villain of this tale._

_Hey. Make love, not war._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	25. Disgusted With Me

Disgusted With Me

She stood on the very tip of this grass knoll. Her arms hugged close the Shinx she had the honor of calling 'son'. He was still as confused as a baby could be abut the situation, though he had grown over the week. Indeed, a week. Seven long days since _he _disappeared. The being he would have to call 'father' or perhaps 'uncle'. Uncle/Father; what a weird family tree. And what an oh so turbulent land he had been placed within. With the disappearance of the tribe's final leader, things nearly fell straight to hell. Had it not been for her mother, who was the one shining beacon within this turbulent times, everything would have been.

But the time had come for this island's saving. The poacher who ran around kidnapping and killing Pokémon had finally gone one step too far. As sad as it was to say, she didn't have physical attachments to most of the Pokémon who have been done away with. But when a finger had been laid upon the one Luxray she felt so much love for, things became personal. _Extremely_ personal.

Dawn Pearl, Sinnoh Champion. She now stood on the plains where she once landed. Just a little over a month ago, she was dropped off here to do her mission. And in that tame, she had aged so much. Most couldn't tell however, for she didn't look that different. But yeah, Dawn grew. She fell in love with someone, _made _love with someone. She watched so much death, more than ever before. And it felt like her world was spun up down. She even had a son. Now how many people can say that?

But it was time for all these things to come to an end. Dawn was smart enough to figure out what was going on. The poachers she came to find weren't many poachers, but simply _one_. A poacher who had technology that far outclassed that which she was used too. Yeah, even in _this _world. But as much as Dawn hated to admit it, she couldn't win on her own. She needed help. And who would help her? They were coming right over the horizon.

Dawn and her Pokémon slowly stood tall as they watched that vehicle fly toward them. Scorch, Courage, Veneticus, Maria, Dalmascus and Bokuden. She entrusted her life to them for so many times, and this was no different. They knew what was going on, and were fully prepared to fix everything. Hey, what's wrong? They enjoyed this hero thing.

The helicopter above was coming closer and closer. Baby Nebulis began to claw out to it, as if he could reach the strange flying device. Dawn playfully rubbed his head and nose though, which calmed him down. The helicopter above came closer and closer, eventually causing powerful winds with its rotating propeller blades.

The Sinnoh Champion gazed up to the black hawk, as it steadily descended upon them. The side of the vehicle finally opened. She watched as a hand fell upon the side. Following the hand was a certain blonde-haired, orange-eyed boy. Her eternal rival and best friend. Barry Platinum.

When he turned and faced her, his face grew as bright as could be. Despite the dangers of doing such a thing, he leaped from the helicopter from this height. He couldn't contain himself from seeing his friend after all this time. He ran for Dawn, arms reached out as far as could be. If this had been any other day, such an action would have garnered him a swift flap across the face, purely for his annoyances. But Dawn didn't muster up the strength to do so.

For some reason, seeing Barry again made her feel _happy_. It had been a while since she last so another human, other than her own reflection. And of course, the first human had to be the one who she thought about the most. If Barry was here with her from the beginning, would she feel these strange feelings for a Luxray?

"Dawn!" Barry cried, as he hugged his best friend close, "Oh Dawn! It feels like forever since we've last seen each other!"

Was it her, or had Barry grown taller since they last saw each other? No, he was the same height, same stature, same tone of voice, same everything. He just _felt _different. And for some reason, Dawn couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the shock; yeah, it was the shock. She just hadn't seen him in a while, so of course he'd look so different.

Then why did this hug feel so good? It felt _different_ from how a hug should feel. Like she could really feel Barry's emotions emanating from it. Despite his childish and gung-ho mannerism, he was still susceptible to emotions. This was one of them; wanting. He hugged Dawn close, nearly smothering the baby Shinx that was wrapped in her arms. When he heard the Flash Pokémon mewl, he pulled back in order to get a better look at her.

"Sorry," Dawn said with a cute blush and giggle, "Nebulis is still pretty young!"

"Nebulis?" he replied as he gazed down to the tiny electrical lynx, "Did... Is his name Nebulis?"

She nodded and smiled, before raising up her 'son'. Now at eye-level, Barry couldn't help but to smile. Honestly, they were perfect for each other. Nebulis was a child, Barry was child-minded; they'd be the best of friends. If only Barry knew _how _Nebulis came to be. That his connection to Dawn was more than just 'I found a baby Pokémon'. If only Barry knew this was technically her _son_, and that she had been with a Pokémon. Then how would Barry react?

"I don't remember you ever training a Shinx," Barry claimed as he thought on it, "Hey? Didn't Professor Rowan tell you to not catch any Pokémon?" then he began groaning, "Oh! Why do you get to catch Pokémon and not me? He made it know that its was of the utmost importance that I _not _catch Pokémon! Oh! I hate you Dawn!"

She playfully laughed and tapped him on the shoulder, making him flinch. Honestly, Barry fully expected a slap or a knee to the gut. Sad, yes, but Dawn could really be abusive sometimes. So seeing her laugh and giggle, ya'know, actually show _emotion_, it kinda scared him. What happened during her month on this island that turned her out this way?

Those silver-blue eyes that belonged to his friend blinked and flashed, making Barry cock his head to one side. They had this special glint in them; a shine he's never seen before. It was different from that shine she gained from Pokémon battles, much different. Seriously, what _did _happen during her month on this island.

"Yo Lucas," Barry called back to the helicopter, "The lands safe!"

Another hand sat on the edge, to which he pulled himself out. Lucas, Lucas Diamond. He stepped out, his iconic red beret not sitting on his head. Instead, he dragged it off as to clear sweat from his forehead. Leaping out next, the teenage boy with the red scarf walked over to Dawn. Lucas was Professor Rowan's aid, and a good one at that. Despite his status as an aid, he was a magnificent battler. Some would even claim he's on par with Dawn herself. Of course, Lucas would never saw it. His world is in the books, after all. Oh yeah, Lucas is also _extremely_ silent.

Lucas leaped out of the helicopter as well, before walking up to Dawn. With a smile as sunny as the skies himself, he tipped his hat toward his female counterpart. She merely curtsied daintily. Okay, _now _Barry started to realize something off. Dawn _curtsying_? Yeah right; did she hit her head on this island? Was that hat hiding some wicked scare?

Without even waiting, he quickly took of Dawn's coveted white beanie hat. She was shocked by this sudden turn of events, while her silver-blue eyes became storms. Glaring down at Barry, she watched as he scanned her head. Nope, no scare. Instead a fist, one right to the eye. Yeah, Dawn was okay.

…

"Whoa. Heavy stuff..." Barry commented.

It was wrong to have all these people running around the forest, but they were. Pokémon Island had been devoid of human life for decades upon decades. Now, that human life had returned. Left and right within the Luxray tribes land, people who stood on two feet trekked. It must have appeared to be an invasion of aliens to the many Pokémon around. For years, they saw nor knew nothing about humans, until Dawn appeared. And now, with her, she brought a small group of humans.

Barry Platinum and Lucas Diamond were just the first few; Nurse Joy had come as well, an Officer Jenny as well, and of course Professor Rowan and his many scientific aids. They were also joined by Skyla, who had flown them here all the way from Sinnoh. According to the Unova Gym Leader, she's not really needed as of now. Whether that be true or not was unknown, seeing as how no one lived in Unova. As of now, Skyla was leaning up against a tree, resting after her many hours of flight.

The humans in the area were doing more than just existing. After a brief explanation of the issue from Dawn, Professor Rowan's crew immediately began tending to the shattered tribe. There was an initial distrust of the humans of course, but thanks to Dawn, that distrust was shattered immediately. It was something most attributed to the Champion's amazing ability to tame Pokémon, but that's not true at all. Rowan noticed this, but said nothing. There was indeed a change within his prodigy, one he couldn't quite put his finger on. If only he knew.

"So most of this tribe was taken by a poacher?" Barry asked as he shuffled himself closer to Dawn, "And, and... this poacher is killing them to take their... _eyes_?"

Dawn nodded to all of it, as much as she wished not to. The many Luxrays were now gone for little over a week; a horrid thought. Most of the tribe could be dead, leaving Augustus and Caligula with the pieces. Dawn didn't want to leave this shattered mess within the hands of a battered Luxray, and a terminally _insane_ Luxray. And baby Nebulis was much too young to take up his role as the tribe's leader. Oh, the thought of sending her young boy out to fail was a horrible one at that.

"So what are we going to do?" Barry asked, which made Dawn grow flustered and angry.

"I'm going to find that poacher, and I'm going to make her _pay!_" she growled, which made her rival shake.

"Uh, Dawn," Barry called, "You might wanna calm down..."

Her sudden roar made everyone gaze at her, which also caused the Champion to settle down. They just didn't understand the serious nature of it all for her. To them, these Luxrays were just Pokémon. Just _animals_. Sure, these people did love them more than some other human, but they still didn't love them as much as she did. After all, how could they love a Luxray more than her, when she's _slept _with a Luxray?

Boy. When did she start calling other humans, _humans_? Shouldn't she just say 'people'? Being on this island alone with only Pokémon was beginning to muck up her mind, as if that wasn't known yet. Seriously, the moment she decided to sleep with a Luxray was the moment she passed that line of no return. But at least know one else knew that; this was her only saving grace.

"Well... I'ma go and check around a bit!" Barry claimed with his adventurous attitude, "Care to join me, Dawn?"

She shook her head however, which was disappointing to her rival. But he understood; after all, she was here for a month, she's probably seen all this island had to offer. Not deterred by his friend's choice, Barry walked off deeper into the forest. He hadn't noticed that few female Luxrays suddenly gained his their eye on him. They began to follow shortly behind.

With a raised eyebrow, Rowan noticed this action. He pulled up from the desk he leaned over, while his hard gaze settled intensely on Barry. After the initial shock of these Luxrays wearing clothing and having their own societal structure, Rowan began to notice even more _issues_ within the tribe. Specifically, the way these Luxrays acted around humans weren't _natural_. They were frisky creatures, rubbing alongside the better looking of them. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny had to swipe at a few male Luxrays, while Skyla had even gained a few admirers. Lucas was sought after by females, and Rowan himself had noticed a few of his own Pokémon suitors.

This wasn't right. In the few hours they were here, these Luxrays went from distrustful, to _lustful_. Never before had Luxray's exhibited such actions, especially with no _humans_. Someone who doesn't study Pokémon may simply throw it away as 'mating season', but there's on big problem with this. There is _no _mating season with Pokémon. This meant these Pokémon were frisky, simply because they were _frisky_.

They shouldn't have acted this way around humans. No one else realized this but him. So whose to blame? The only human whose been here longer than he has.

"Dawn," Rowan called, as he stood up tall. She looked at him, Nebulis still in arms. With a mere wag of his finger, he gestured to her, "Follow me..."

Dawn was never someone to throw away Rowan's orders; why would she? Standing up, she walked toward the Pokémon Professor, following as he headed deeper into the ruin laden forest. Deep in thought, Rowan wondered what Dawn could have done to spur such a change within these Luxrays. He simply thought she had spent a lot of time with them, but that just didn't feel right. Rowan was smart enough to figure out when Dawn was hiding something. She was holding that Shinx awfully close, and was actually _babying _it. Now, that may seem normal for anyone, but once again, Rowan is a professor. Dawn's usual style of babying was different from the way she babied this Shinx. For one thing, she hadn't introduced the young Flash Pokémon to a Poké Ball yet. Every trainer knows to do that first thing when they have a baby Pokémon, Dawn is no exception.

So as they stood in a meadow removed from the tribe, all Rowan could do was stare. Dawn wasn't none the wiser, as her superior scanned her deeply. Taking in her sight, noticing the differences within her stance. She had a peachier shine to her, one that differed greatly from the slight pale she had before. This shine was almost impossible to miss. What did that shine mean?

"What did you do?" Rowan asked, suddenly taking the disposition of a punishing father.

Rowan was nowhere near Dawn's father, but she was the closest thing she had to one in her life. The older man was there longer than her real father, anyway. But what did he mean by his sudden question, and why did she suddenly feel _discovered_. Dawn was always good at hiding secrets, but not this time. There was just a side to her that _shattered _immediately. A side of her that _begged _to tell what she had brewing within.

Rowan's face didn't make it any easier. He was disappointed with Dawn, as if already knowing what she had done.

"I... I didn't do anything," she lied. She lied so _hard! _And it was so obvious too! Barry could tell this was a lie!

"What are you hiding, Dawn?" Rowan asked, "Those Luxrays. They aren't acting like ordinary Luxrays..." his eyes slid down into a squint, "You did something to them, Dawn. I want to know what."

No. She didn't do something to _all _of them. She only did something to one of them. How would it make Dawn feel if she just said 'Oh, you know, I fell in love with a Luxray and we fucked?' There was _that _side of Dawn again, that side that appeared only when she was with Oculus. The side of her that didn't care what people thought of their relationship. That side of Dawn needed to go and die in a hole somewhere; she wasn't alone with Pokémon anymore. She was with people she knew, people who cared for her. There was no way she could tell them what she did.

"I... didn't do anything, Professor," Dawn claimed as she hugged Nebulis close, "I... I promise, I didn't do anything... I didn't..."

Her words only made her appear more guilty instead of the opposite. Dawn was always so sure of herself, so strong. But not now; her powerful visage was broken by words and words alone. The Sinnoh Champion felt backed up into a corner, like a Ratatta facing a Persian. She couldn't keep up this guise any longer.

"Dawn, I doubt these Luxrays acted this way _before _you came," he said, "I've noticed the way they're acting. They... they... they seem to be _attracted _to humans. Did you do something to change their way of thinking?" he grabbed her by the shoulders, which made Nebulis coo, "Did you _do_ something Dawn? To _any _of them?"

Yeah. I fell in love with one. I made love to one. I became their matriarch. I am the mother of this little Shinx right here. I love a Luxray.

That's what she wanted to say. She wanted to _scream _it out loud. She wanted to make Rowan know she had fallen in love with a Luxray, and was damn proud of it. But that would be another lie. Yeah, she had fallen in love with a Luxray, but she _wasn't _proud of it. There was nothing to be proud of. Who happily tells someone else they're in love with Pokémon? Crazy people, that's who.

"If... if I told you," Dawn claimed, as she breathed in and out heavily, "You..." she faced him; he looked confused, "You would be _disgusted_ by me..."

What did she mean by that? 'You would be _disgusted_ by me'; what could that possibly mean? It left much to the imagination, forcing Rowan to try to bind the chains together. Dawn turned around moments later, and started walking back into the forest. Now alone, the Pokémon Professor just thought about what she meant.

There were many things a person could do for him to be _disgusted _with them. There were only a few things a person could do on Pokémon Island for him to be disgusted with them. Murder? Who could Dawn murder on this island? There's no one for _oceans _around. Besides, Dawn doesn't have it in her to _kill_. Had she disobeyed one of his orders? Well duh; he fully expected her to. Honestly, she was more surprised when Dawn's PC _wasn't _slowly being filled by rare Pokémon. Was there a secret to this island she knew about but refused to tell him? There were _many _secrets on the island _no one _knew about.

There was only one thing Dawn could have done on this island that he would be utterly _disgusted _by. It was something he thought briefly about, but dismissed it as nothing. That was _sexual depravity_. Dawn was alone on this island, with _nothing _but Pokémon. Was there a chance, just a _slim_ chance, that she had done something sexually _wrong_? But with who? A Pokémon?

Impossible. Simply impossible. Dawn wasn't the kind of girl to do such a horrid thing. To have a sexual relationship with a Pokémon. Hell, she doesn't have a sexual relationship with _anyone_. The only person he thought she would do such a thing with would have to be Barry, and judging from the way she treated him, that's simply impossible. They've had no sexual relationship of any sort, other than a kiss here or there. So what were the chances that Dawn had a sexual relationship with a Pokémon?

High. _Very _high. These Luxrays weren't foolish creatures; they were smart. Rowan was smart too. Things were beginning to fit together like a puzzle. Dawn, in someway, had _imprinted_ herself upon the Luxray tribe. They began favoring humans because a fellow Luxray had started favoring her. But it went _beyond_ simple adoration. Dawn and this unknown Luxray did_ something_. Something _wrong_.

"Professor Rowan!" he gazed up where his eyes met those of one of his subordinates, "We have finished scanning the visor Dawn has turned in. It's... _interesting_... we need your help on it."

"Understood," Rowan answered as he inhaled deeply, "Just... give me a second..."

…

"Why do you love me?" she asked, with a smile that brightened his day.

His tie was hanging from his chest, elevated just above her. She grabbed and squeezed it tightly, while her smile stayed ever strong. That smile was his saving grace within this world; he could see it a thousand times and never give up hope.

Still, his darling mate below fully expected an answer. He couldn't just stand here above her forever, could he?

"Aux," he answered, making her turn her head and giggle, "Luxray, ray lux, aurix..."

"Yeah, silly question," she pulled him down by his tie, close enough so that their lips were just centimeters apart, "Of course you love me..." she whispered, "And I love you, too. I love you so much..."

Lips meeting, he enjoyed how she skillfully parted his mouth with her own. He heard her moan from the kiss, which only broke his fragile mind. The sound of it was simply wonderful; he adored it so. His tail started wagging.

"But..." she suddenly said, breaking their kiss with a shock, "Oculus... _Zeus_... you know we can _never _be with one another..." her eyes closed from sadness, "We are of two completely different lands. Two completely different _worlds_," her eyes opened, though that sadness was still prevalent, "You see Zeus... you're _just_ an... _animal_..."

Oculus woke up with a frightened startle. His paw moved down, as to slide across his chest, while his mouth opened to take in air. It was a foul tasting air, one that was far removed from the atmosphere he was used too.

He never grew conditioned to it. He tried to, just to make it easier on his life, but he never did. He didn't _want _to become conditioned to it either. He _hated _it. Oculus wanted nothing more than to return to his home. He wished for rest on that beautiful green grass. He also wanted to see his darling Dawn again. He didn't know how much he missed her until she wasn't there.

So where was the Luxray leader? Nowhere near home. In fact, he didn't have the slightest clue where he was at. There was nothing but metal within this area he was placed within. There was nothing here by darkness. He needed to gleam his eyes in order to see the land around him.

The walls were made of some material he couldn't see through. But the floors and ceilings owned machines on the other end. They churned and melded with one another, keeping this place working somehow. The Luxray leader stood up within the cell he was cooped up in, and began walking over to the bars on the other side. The closer he got, the more wobbled his movements became.

There were noises he heard deep within the confides of this metallic base. They echoed on for as far as the ear could hear. It all sounded like _suffering._ Oculus had no idea what to do anymore. His people expected him to save them, to lead them. But how could he lead them when he had no idea what to do?

Oculus wanted to be strong, much like his brother. Julius would know what to do, he always knew what to do. But that didn't prove to be true with the younger brother. Julius was still the superior sibling, even now. There was nothing left for Oculus to find solace within. When he was captured by Lumina, she took of the one thing she knew he loved the most. Dawn's scarf.

He spent a weak in here, living off of nothing but his own strength and the few scraps of food they gave him. Oh, how he hated those darn scraps; they were treating him like _trash_. And the worst offender was the one who claimed to _love_ him.

She came back a few moments later. The Luxray who trapped him in here. His _friend_.

"Lumina..." he whispered, as he gazed into her eyes.

They looked so devoid of life, like many other things within this strange base. Why was she here?

"If I apologize, would you forgive me?" she asked in such a deranged way.

"What do you think?" he asked.

It was a stupid question. Did she really think he'd forgive her after the kidnapping of their tribe? As well as the death of his brother? If he had the strength, he'd strike her down where he stood. But his energy was sapped as he stood within this base, as if something was taking it from him. Whatever that 'something' was, he did not know.

"I figured you'd answer that way," she answered unhappily, "I wished things didn't turn out this way..."

"You don't get to wish," Oculus growled, "You're actions lead to the possible destruction of our tribe."

"It's _your _fault, Oculus," Lumina claimed, eerily enough, "It's _all _your fault..."

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!?" he roared as he launched onto his four legs, "Is it because I loved Dawn!? Is that why!? You just couldn't accept my love for her, could you!? You were _obsessive!_"

"That's both true, and _untrue_..." she answered, which silenced the Luxray, "I don't think I could ever bring myself to hurting you. Until now, of course," she crouched down near his cell, "I think you _did _something to me, Oculus," her paw began sliding down the side of her head, "I don't know what you did, but it _hurt_. And now... I just don't _care_. I don't care what happens to you, me, Aurora, the tribe, or _anything_ any more. I don't care..." finally she turned, and began walking away, "My _head_ hurts. I'm leaving now. I had to bring you, Oculus. I had too..."

What the hell just happened?

More footsteps echoed soon after, making Oculus stand up tall. This second pair wasn't as heavy as Lumina's, sounding as if they roamed on _two feet_ instead of four. His answer came when _she_ suddenly began standing before his cage. A woman who stood on two feet, with silver hair. She wore a dark trenchcoat like clothing, and also had a visor upon her face. When her shielded eyes fell upon him, she gained this smile that belittled Oculus' very existence.

"Hmm..." she chuckled slightly sadistically, "You... you're number..." her eyes drifted up, "I see. 32... #32! Well, let's get to work, #32. Those _eyes _aren't going to take themselves now are they?" Oculus' eyes widened, while this woman stepped to the side, "Drapion. Sedate him."

From the side, the great Ogre Scorpion Pokémon she called upon crawled up. Oculus grew wide-eyed, as he watched this beast stick its back tail through the cage. There wasn't enough room for him to avoid the stinger, meaning he was trapped. Though he dodged the first two jabs, the third one caught him in the leg. The Luxray fell over as his back leg grew limb. Grinning, the Drapion then struck him in his body. Now Oculus could barely keep himself awake. That didn't stop him from growling however; as long as he remained conscious, he would fight.

Finally, that stinger struck his face. Oculus finally grew silent. He was in a world of darkness where nothing could exist. And he heard something.

_ I really wish we didn't meet. If we hadn't, then we wouldn't be hurting like this. I'm no angel, Oculus._

"Dawn..."

_Because they shared the same spirit, people and Pokémon_ _intermingled._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So I was going to post this earlier today, but I got side-tracked writing Ruby and that just ruined everything! My bads!_

_Anyway, chapter 24 is up. What does that mean? I don't really know, ya'know? I don't know when this story is going to end, but I do know it'll be soon. How soon? Well, I'm not planing on it being longer than thirty chapters at the very most. I'll try to end between this chapter and 31, I suppose._

_This chapter doesn't have much other than the fact that other humans return! Finally, Barry comes back and Rowan and Lucas. Honestly, Lucas didn't do anything in the story before this one, so he shouldn't have even been mentioned. I thought I should though, or else. But Barry is where the real stuff lies. A part of me wanted to write this story with some awkward love triangle between Barry, Dawn, and Oculus. Fortunately, I did not go with that story. I'm afraid just thinking about it, honestly._

_Barry and most others are completely unaware of the Luxrays other than Rowan, but you already know that. Well I assume, seeing as how your'e reading this sentence. I just figured you would've read that from this chapter. And, no, this will not end with some super disturbing Luxray orgy._

_Wow. Just writing that makes sentence me shiver from... no, just no... Get your nasty Pokemon orgies from other fics. Shouldn't be too hard, ya'know._

_Maybe I should've made this chapter long. But I can't, because the next chapter is when things happen! Big things! Important things!_

_Next chapter, we finally attack that poacher whose name you all probably know but I'm still pointlessly hiding!_

_My best Super Smash Bros. characters? Falco in Melee, Sonic in Brawl. And probably Sonic again in 4. Or Rosalina_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	26. Hunter J

Hunter J

He hadn't noticed them following him until now. Roaming about with a stick, he poked and prodded at various objects that sat upon the ground. His stick was somewhat like a walking tool, that helped him line his path away from base camp. The blonde was dutifully enjoying himself; roaming through forests was something he always adored. When he and his best friend were children, they would get lost for hours in the woods around their home town of Twinleaf.

Barry Platinum was always someone who enjoyed nature. From the Pokémon flying above, to the Pokémon digging beneath his feet, he loved them all. The Pokémon on ground level with him were just as enthralling. He had never felt so attached to nature in such a magnetizing way. The land around him was life itself.

Their were Pokémon all around him. And there were Pokémon for miles around. In Sinnoh, he would have run into a road or city by now; but not on this island. Barry could only wonder how many more hours he'd spin, walking an unknown distance for an unknown amount of time. He was child-minded yes, but that was apart of his charm. Maybe that's why they were following him.

Barry had noticed some time ago, but did nothing to stop them. The females who followed him from the tribe were unlike any Luxray he had ever seen before. They wore these thinly veiled clothes that left little to the imagination. He wasn't attracted to Pokémon, who could be, but it was obvious to even Barry that these Luxrays were quite attracted to him.

They weren't even trying to be sneaky. When Barry stood on the river's edge, the female Luxrays who were following him had started rubbing alongside his body. He thought nothing of it, instead seeing the small group as nothing but simple admires. There were three of them, all of which had these glares he had never seen before. Suddenly, one of them, one who wore a red furisode, gained the courage to tackle him.

Barry laughed and played the action off, even though the Luxray now stood above him. Apart of him was secretly terrified however. These were wild beings; what if they planned on _eating_ him out here? He was half right; these Luxrays _did_ plan on eating him. But not in the way he was expecting.

When the females began licking him along the face, Barry tried to simply laugh it off. He didn't want to show fear, or else they'd tear him to shreds. But if they were tasting him, as he believed they were, he wasn't about to let them get away with it. His hand reached into his satchel, grasping one of the Poké Balls he had within. Though he wasn't sure which Pokémon would be the best to aid him in this situation, he wasn't about to let these Luxrays devour him!

"Lucario!" a familiar bark echoed over head.

Barry gazed upside down within his position, seeing a certain Aura Pokémon stand with her fists on her hips. She looked completely disappointed with the situation, not with Barry, but with the Luxray's who surrounded Barry.

"Lucario! Cario! Cario! Barry!" Courage yelled as she marched up to the Luxrays, giving them quite an ear-full.

The Luxrays finally removed themselves from Barry, and slowly began to retreat back into the forest. The blonde trainer was simply confused as he gazed at the sight, wondering what just happened. Courage must have had some sort of power over them to simply yell them away like that. He watched as the Luxrays retreated, and as Courages anger came to a stop. She knelt down beside him shortly after, where her three-fingered hand fell upon his shoulder.

"Lucario?" Courage inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Courage, I'm fine..." he suddenly became slightly pail, as his hair stood on end, "They were going to _eat_ me!"

Yeah. _Eat_ him. Barry was a smart kid, but he simply did not understand Pokémon urges. Those Luxrays weren't going to eat him, quite the contrary. They wanted him to stay so they could, simply put, _have their way_ with him. So if by eat, he meant, 'force themselves upon me', then yeah, they were going to gobble him up.

Honestly, that disturbed Courage. The thought of Pokémon intermingling with humans was simply a flawed and slightly distasteful one. Maybe it was the way she was raised; humans go with humans, Pokémon go with Pokémon, animals go with animals, the world keep spinning. Courage didn't know what her master did, though she had an idea. But whatever occurred between Dawn and Oculus was better not to be relayed.

"I... I think I'm done exploring now," Barry claimed as he stood up, "Let's head back to the campsite... I think it's best I'm surrounded by other people instead of Pokémon for a while."

If only Dawn had that choice earlier. Maybe her emotions would be so eschewed.

"Lucario," Courage answered.

…

"This visor comes from Silph Co.?" Professor Rowan said in shock, as he lifted the device.

"That's what our computers say," Officer Jenny answered, as she looked over his shoulder, "This was apart of Sliph Co.'s high end visor line they were coming up with some... two, three years ago?" she waved it off, "Silph Co. was coming up with a design of visors that were both stylish and helpful, but some things happened..." she pulled out a piece of paper that sat on Rowan's equipment, "The only working visor was stolen, and with it the designs. No one knew where they went."

"Then how do we have one?" Rowan asked as he lifted the visor. Officer Jenny opened her mouth to speak, but Rowan continued, "Wait? Are you telling me the person who stole from Silph Co. may also be the person whose poaching these Pokémon?"

"Hey! I was about to say that!" Officer Jenny grumbled, "I mean, what I meant to say was, yes, we believe the poacher is also the one who stole the prototype visors."

"Do you have an idea on who did such a thing?" Rowan asked next.

Once again, Officer Jenny pulled a piece of paper that sat on Rowan's equipment.

"The only person who was ever convicted of this crime was a woman who went by the name of Jay..." she pulled out another piece of paper, that showed this woman's mugshot. She had silver hair and this powerful glare in her eyes. It was enough to make Rowan shiver, "Jay worked for Silph Co. at the time, where she was placed on the visor project. The day the visors went missing, was the night she was working late."

"What happened to her?" Rowan asked.

"Well, Jay was set up to go to trial but... well..." the officer shrugged her shoulders, "Ya see, we really _don't _know what happened to Jay. She sorta kinda... fell off the face of the Earth," Rowan raised an eyebrow, while Officer Jenny kept speaking, "Our files on Jay talk about how she was last seen in Silph Co.'s Johto branch, before... well... nothing..."

"How did that happen?" Rowan inquired again, making the Officer sigh.

"Ya'know, for a Professor, you sure do ask a lot of questions," well duh. That's the point of a Professor, "Anyway, the regional database in Johto was attacked shortly after Jay was restrained, with only her files being dealt with..." she shrugged, "Other than that, Jay is a virtual ghost. All we have on her is that picture here, and even it's not the best."

"So this poacher, the one whose attacking Pokémon Island, may have ties to this Jay woman, or could very well _be _this Jay woman..." he cocked his head to one side and thought on the situation, "This doesn't really look good. Even with this information, we still don't know much..."

"Not exactly!"

Skyla suddenly stood up from the tree she leaned upon, running up to Rowan's side with her smiling face. Honestly, the Pokémon Professor really couldn't get over the fact that she was here. But it didn't matter, really.

"I use Silph Co. technology all the time," the Unova Gym Leader claimed, "If there's one thing that's absolutely necessary for me, its Silph Co.'s signal system. Many of their devices, such as the Porygon Pokémon, all have the ability to locate one another if they're in close proximity with one another. Like... a Silph Co. computer has the ability to locate and find _other _Silph Co. computers! If this visor is created by Silph Co. then there's a chance it too can be used to locate other visors! And if there are no more !"

"Then that means this Jay woman is the only person in the world who can have the Silph Co. Visor!" Rowan claimed with an 'ah-hah!' moment, "Skyla, prepare your helicopter! Officer Jenny, use this visor to locate the poacher! Nurse Joy, heal everyone's Pokémon! And someone find Dawn!"

…

"Scorch..." the Champion whispered.

The Infernape would never leave her side. Not now, not ever. If everyone was to turn their back on her the very next day, he'd forever be at her side. Even if the whole world turned against her, he wouldn't. He always took her commands and followed through without a second thought. To him, she was the best thing in the world.

Having her hug him was something that delighted him so. When she was still that budding and new trainer, he was ever so necessary for her victory. The Pokémon she called onto whenever she needed the tide of battle to turn. The Champion felt bad for what she put him through as of late. She knew how much her Infernape hated that Luxray, and yet she still chose to indulge herself with him. It was wrong, sinful, really. But he never said so to her.

Dawn Pearl, and her beloved first Pokémon, Scorch. They were detached from the others, sitting in the area where the ruins were most prevalent. Dawn could only wonder what the people were like who roamed this island before her. What about the ancient people, who roamed the land before everyone? Judging from the statues placed about, they must have worshiped Pokémon as gods. Yeah, Dawn remembered reading such days within books.

But it was always the idea of marrying Pokémon that had her so enthralled. When she was growing up, the thought of being with the one she loved the most was a most brilliant ideal. Waking up everyday beside the person, going to bed every night with that person; what person _doesn't _like that thought? She never thought, in a million years, the person she'd find these feelings with, wasn't a person at all. But instead a Pokémon. A very powerful, very proud, Pokémon.

But what was it about Oculus that made her feel this way? Dawn had spent many hours with her Pokémon, training and teaching them moves, making them stronger through their training, spending days, months, _years_, alongside them. She never fell in love with one of her Pokémon before. The thought of it was simply insane, honestly. So why did she feel this way with Oculus? Why didn't she ever fall in love with Scorch, of all Pokémon? Why Oculus?

Why Oculus?

Scorch suddenly straightened up, which caught Dawn off guard. She stood up, while Scorch's heated crown began to increase. Dawn opened her mouth to speak to him, but she stopped when her silver-blue eyes fell upon a creature within the woods. The powerful being stood between forest and ruins alike, gazing at them with eyes that _stung_.

Eyes, a burning orange, like amber. Body built, like a tank. Horns sharper than knives, it stood tall on four hooves. The being looked like an animal that had been crossed over with a rock, for how grand it appeared. Seeing it made Dawn grow wide-eyed from shock. First Cobalion, then Virizion, and now it? Standing before her and Scorch, the legendary Cavern Pokémon, Terrakion.

The Unova legend grunted, before cocking its head over to one angle. Scorch prepared to follow, but stopped himself from doing so. Instead, he turned around and faced Dawn. She merely nodded, and the two walked off to follow the legendary Pokémon.

Terrakion walked slowly through the ruins, unmoving in all that it passed. Wisely, Dawn and Scorch kept their distance. She did face off against Terrakion's leader, Cobalion, after all. Whatever if the rest of the Three Musketeers were hiding within the fields, ready to strike her down for her earlier insolence? Dawn wasn't afraid though; Scorch was here.

Terrakion finally stopped, his amber eyes glaring down to the grass. Dawn tapped Scorch on the shoulder, telling him to stop. Trying to appear friendly, the Sinnoh Champion walked up to face the legendary being. The Cavern Pokémon glared up and over to her, its amber eyes sliding into a squint. Suddenly, those same eyes began shining.

"Teeeeerrrr... AAAAAAA!"

His roar blew away the trees and caused the ground to shake. Dawn yelped in fear, while Scorch held her body close. The ruinous temples within the ground was slowly brought up to the land, bit by bit. What sat before Dawn and Scorch's eyes when the dust settled, was a decrepit castle. The Sinnoh Champion was shocked by this. Just how big was the forest to hold such a building?And why had Terakkion decided to show her this?

Dawn faced the Cavern Pokémon, seeing his face hard and silent. He gestured with his head to move onward, then started walking in himself. Dawn was weary, but began following soon after as well. Immediately going through the nonexistent door, they stepped into the castles throne. There were many statues placed about, all of which were broken and aged. Still, Dawn could make them out to be images of her own legends.

Dialga and Palkia were placed about, making Dawn feel slightly at home. But this all stopped when she gazed down to throne itself. Sitting there was a skeleton. It had dirt and gravel pouring from it, obviously thanks to being underground. Sucking in air, Dawn walked up to the corpse.

Why did Terrakion show her such a thing? This had no basis for anything. That is until he tapped on the throne itself. He was trying to show her something. She gazed down to it, lining her eyes over the information it presented. It showed a man, obviously a king, with a _Luxray_ at his side. Dawn had no idea what it meant, until she read deeper.

If it wasn't said before, then let it be known now; Dawn is no fool. She's a pretty smart girl, one has to be in order to be Champion, after all. After all that time reading about Sinnoh's origins, as well as meeting the Pokémon who actually _created_ everything, she was able to put two-and-two together.

"There once were people who married Pokémon," she recited, "There once were Pokémon married people. It was a time where there existed no differences between the two," she gazed up to the Cavern Pokémon, who remained silent, "Do you remember that time, Terrakion?" it nodded which made Dawn's face grow hard, "Why did you show me this?"

Terrakion didn't answer Dawn, instead it turned for the exit. Trotting off, it vanished soon through the front doors of the castle. Dawn just knelt there at the throne, wondering why the Cavern Pokémon showed her this. Fingers dragging the images, the Champion began to breathe heavily. Scorch placed his hand on her shoulder, as to help her with whatever was bothering the girl. But she shook her head. Turning back up, Dawn had a smile that brought the sun into his world.

"I guess... I just can't help who I fall in love with!" she answered jovially.

Scorch didn't understand what his master meant by the statement, but he was happy to see her smiling. Besides, the Champion appeared to be assured of something, as if she had come to terms with whatever was going on.

"Scorch, you know I love you, right?" he nodded, "And I want you to understand. I _love_ Oculus," when she said that, she could see him grow unruly. But before he could grow any angrier, she hugged him close, "Calm down... I really love Oculus, truly I do... I think... that you think I'll leave you because of it..." she smiled, "I'll never leave you, Scorch. Even if you tried to leave me, I simply wouldn't let you!"

"Infer?" he asked, though Dawn obviously didn't understand.

"When this is all said and done... let's go home, okay?" those words made him smile, "I think... I think I've had _enough_ of Pokémon Island for one lifetime..."

The sound of falling over rocks attracted their attentions to the castle's entrance. Standing there was the blonde-haired boy Dawn had the good luck to call 'friend'. Seeing him brought a smile to her lips, and she pranced her way over.

"Hey, Dawn," Barry said as she walked up to him, "I think we've found the poacher, cuz everyone's really hyper. We need to hurry."

"Okay, Barry!" she said, unusually cheerfully, "Hey Barry..."

"Yes, Dawn?"

"I _love_ you..."

"WHAT!? Hey! Dawn! Don't say things like that! People will talk!"

…

"Alright! Are you guys ready!?"

The red-headed pilot of the skies yelled those words, as her radio was sitting near her head. She sat within her personal helicopter, sitting beside the universal cop herself, Jenny. She had her arms crossed, while they both gazed into the ocean below. To the naked eye, one would see nothing, but the device within Skyla's hand told to the truth. A large object was beneath those silently stirring waves, and they were poised to deal with it.

"I've got ya!" Barry answered as he stood on the mountain side.

The blonde smiled and laughed, as his arms waved out to the black hawk above. He felt so energized, so ready to get things done. Barry was never one to sit still, so the thought of things moving was invigorating to say the least. Behind him, there was a tall and powerful creature. It dwarfed Barry in size with its amazing statue. Blue, with a yellow trident for a beak, it was a Pokémon that found its territory within the icier lands.

"Empooo..." the Emperor Pokémon called as it dragged ice from its streamlined body.

"Me and Empoleon are all ready to go! What about you guys?"

It was a bay, and like any bay, it had three sides. The blonde stood on the right end, while the black-haired one stood at the left. With his red beret bound tightly on his head, Rowan's aid tugged on the straps of his bookbag. He rose the radio that sat in his hand, pressing its button whilst doing so.

"My Pokémon and I are ready," Lucas claimed as he glared to the waters below, "Isn't that right, Torterra?"

"TOOOOORRRR!" the Continent Pokémon roared.

At the very center of the bay, she stood last. The Sinnoh Champion, who had spent the most time on this island. She had a different reason to attack the poacher that existed below. Her heart was calling out to the machine under the waves. She was shaking in her boots, for this _anger_ was burning within. To have someone she loved taken from her, it was enough to spike her rage.

And Scorch reciprocated that rage. He perched himself on the cliff side, allowing his flames to explode from his great crown. Fist rose high, he began pounding his chest like the ape he was. It was time to complete the mission they had been sent here to accomplish. Yes. It was time to finish things.

"ALRIGHT! MY TURN!" Barry cried, "Now! Empoleon! Use Dive!"

The Emperor Pokémon stood by his master; steel eyes gazing down. Order already given to him, Barry's Pokémon leaped to the oceans below. He crashed through, throwing water sky-high. Below was nothing but pristine blue waters. Empoleon dove through the underwater land, landing on a cliff that was fully submerged in water. His disturbance scared some of the Pokémon within, save for a few Clamperls that remained within their spots.

There was a pit of darkness even deeper within this bay, one that showed only shadows. But within those shadows, lied that which he hunted for. Empoleon leaped up, and swam deeper within. His trident beak began glowing yellow, as his speeds increased to amazing levels. His impressive underwater eyesight was able to break through the shadows and see the metal on the other end. His target met, Empoleon dashed forward with all his might.

…

"It's simple really," the silver-haired woman claimed, as her fingers danced on the machine's various buttons, "I found that, taking your eyes out with a simple knife was much to time consuming. Your species, they fight and thrash about, never slowing down..." she rose her hand and tapped upon the machine, "This right here will take out your pretty little eyes and help me out quite a bit, right? You'd be surprised by how much those golden orbs go for..." the machine started to descend, "Let's just say... a _lot_..."

Oculus' golden eyes could see all. He was a Luxray, after all, it was his species namesake to see many and great thing. With gleaming eyes, all he could see was the machine that was hovered above his head. Many wires and pieces were within, connected together by Arceus knows what. Just what was this that the Luxray leader had found himself within?

He didn't understand anything anymore. His wonderful forest was replaced by things he had never heard or seen before. And it was all because of this _woman_. She was lovely, he would admit that. Silver hair, slender frame, she seemingly held power that was hidden by her own vices. Why was she here? Oculus never understood humans, heck, he didn't know what a human was until Dawn came around. He thought his beloved was an angel, sent from the stars. Now he knows differently. For every angel, there is a _demon_.

"I wouldn't lie to you... It's going to be _painful_," this woman claimed, as she flipped a switch, "_Excruciatingly_ painful. You might not survive, but if you do, you'll live long enough to see me _rip_ out your _other_ eye."

"Aux..." he answered, making the woman pull back.

"Yes, yes," she said, whilst pressing the buttons of her machine, "Call out to whoever you _animals_ call out to..."

Her hand pulled down on the switch. The entire base began to shake. Oculus began quaking, for he thought his doom was coming. But the machine with the great sharp claws never descended upon his face. Yet the violently quaking never ceased. Oculus stared over to the woman who had become his captor, noticing a strange image upon her face. She had obviously noticed the same quake that traveled throughout the entire area, and was angered because of it.

The next moment, the lights flared red. A heavy alarm was blaring through the area, making her growl from rage.

"What the hell!?" she yelled, "What's going on here!?"

…

Water poured through the wall, swamping the metal hall with seawater. Standing tall within it all, not bothered within the least bit, was the Emperor Pokémon. Claws were beneath his fins, claws that could easily shred through metal like paper. Maybe that's why he pierced the ship's hull with such great ease.

Barry's Empoleon gazed through the metal boat, his marching feet causing metal clanks throughout this underwater base. The lights were red, with the alarms roaring high and out. His marching footsteps caused shockwaves to echo all around. This was intentional; Empoleon was able to _read_ these waves that traveled under his feet.

Simply put, this submarine was _huge_. But that's not all; there were many other things within this undersea base. It stretched on for hours, he was sure he couldn't run the entire length of the base on his feet alone. Then again, his place was better within the oceans anyway. Besides, he didn't want to face anything beneath these waves; it was unwise.

"SALAMENCE!" a voice roared through the submarine, "We've been hit by something, and are currently taking in water! I'm raising the ship! I want you to head to the point of impact! I'm pretty sure a Pokémon caused this. _Kill it!_"

"Saaaallaaaaaa!"

Empoleon's eyes widened. He turned around, where he gazed down the hall. Walking in was the blue and red Dragon Pokémon itself. It was growling, while this rabid saliva flowed from its lips. Wings flapping, it took off for its foe.

…

"Here it comes!" Skyla called, as she watched the water ripple and part.

Pure steel was visible, as it came to the ocean's surface. The Gym leader and Officer Jenny were both astonished as they watched the vehicle come closer and closer to the sunlight. They thought it would be smaller than this, but that's simply not the case. In life, the submarine was massive. If one were to compare it to the massive, 3-mile radius bay around, this vehicle was able to fill it up by about a third or more.

A mile and a half long submarine. Yeah, that's huge. Everyone was absolutely shocked by the sheer size of it all, but none were as surprised as Barry. Because something he loved was flying directly at him.

"AGH!? EMPOLEON!" he roared in fear, as his Pokémon flew directly over his head.

The Emperor Pokémon crashed into the cliff behind him, making the surrounding area quake a little. Barry ran to check on him, before gazing back to see that which triggered the action. Staring down to the hole on the submarine's side, he noticed a pair of red eyes glare back. The Pseudo-Champion sucked in much-needed air of fear, before withdrawing a Poké Ball from his satchel.

"Hey you guys!" he yelled into his radio, "Something's gazing back at me!" he then readied himself, "Go! Heracross!"

He tossed his Poké Ball out, watching as it snapped open within the air. Its brilliant flash brought to life a blue beetle, with the body of a man. Its prized horn was nearly the entire length of its own body, which was truly amazing. The Pokémon's shell was opened, revealing bug wings that flapped rapidly, as to keep the being afloat.

"Hera! Hera!" the Big Horn Pokémon exclaimed.

He stared down to the hull in the submarine before him, noticing those same pair of red eyes his master saw. And those same red eyes flew toward him. The Dragon Pokémon which exploded from the ships hull knew nothing but rage. With burning claws, it struck at the Heracross before it. The wind around the Pokémon was whipped up into a violent frenzy, as the Salamence's claw struck at it from afar.

Roaring violently, the Dragon Pokémon gazed around to everyone who stared upon it. Specifically, the Pokémon glared up to the helicopter above. By the time Skyla knew what was going on, it was too late. Twin beams of fire were shot toward her, all coming from the Salamence's maw. They struck the helicopter, causing an explosion to echo from the tail fin.

"AH!? Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" Skyla exclaimed as she tried to keep as much power on the black hawk as humanly possible, "We're going _way _down! Way down! Way-!"

The rest was inaudible, as the helicopter crashed beyond the hills. Dawn turned around and started running in the direction of the crash sight, but stopped when her radio began buzzing.

"We're... fine..." Skyla groaned through the device, "Oh... but... I think we'll need some... medical attention..."

"Skyla, stay there, we'll come for you," Dawn whispered back into the machine.

"No, it's okay," she answered, "I'll use one of my Pokémon to bring us back to the... campsite, Nurse Joy will do everything else... right now, the mission is important. You gotta take down that poacher, understood?" Dawn remained silent, "Understood!?"

"Understood!" she yelled back, before turning, "Alright Courage! Let's show this Salamence what for!"

Dawn withdrew a Poké Ball from her bag, pulling it back while she did so. With one mighty lob, she threw the capsule device forward. God, that felt so _amazing! _She missed doing this so much! The Poké Ball opened up in midair, landing directly before Dawn and Scorch. The flash ended, releasing the Aura Pokémon within.

"Lucario!" Courage barked against the wind as she stood up tall.

At this point in time, the Salamence had started warring with Barry's Heracross. The two danced in the air, swiping with claws, fists, and horns. But with every perfectly landed hit from the Big Horn Pokémon, Salamence would merely shrug it off. The Pokémon was virtually impervious to whatever hit was landed on it. That was until a quivering purple blast roared through the area.

Salamence was stricken by a purple beam of pure draconic energy. It came from the paws of Courage, whose eyes were even glowing violet. She knocked the Dragon Pokémon away, but only briefly. It returned shortly after, red eyes now her, and her alone.

"Good job, Courage," Dawn praised, "Dragon Pulse worked well..." her eyes slid into a squint next, "Keep it up, that thing looks like its coming back," the Aura Pokémon nodded, while the Champion gazed over to her Infernape, "Let's go Scorch, it's time we freed everyone."

"Inferrrrrraaaa!" he claimed ecstatically.

With one arm around his master's waist, Scorch leaped sky-high. He aimed his feet down upon the submarine below, prepared to land right in the hole Barry's Empoleon created. His leap was spot on, as he touched down within the ship's gap. His press triggered yet another quake, or so he thought.

"Torrrrteeeer!" a certain Continent Pokémon roared from above.

Dawn and Scorch gazed up, seeing a tree trek on the topside of the ship. The tree was connected to the shell of a being that looked like a grass turtle. It crawled inside, with its master still riding upon the top. Lucas flashed Dawn a smile, before that serious gaze returned to his eye. The Champion grew serious herself, then the two nodded in unison.

Dawn went her way, and Lucas went the other. When she was sure her male counterpart was far enough away to not see or hear her, she stopped in her feet. Scorch watched as his Trainer withdrew a Poké Ball from her satchel. Only seconds later, she looked over to him.

"Scorch..." she whispered, whilst removing the red scarf from her neck, "I want you to find Oculus. I don't care how, just do it, okay?" he stared into her quiver eyes, seeing such concern within them, "I really, _really_ need you to do this for me... _please_?"

She never had to beg around him. He'd do whatever she wanted, at a moments noticed. Taking Dawn's scarf, he dragged his nose against it. She and Oculus had spent so much time with one another, it was nearly impossible to _not _smell his scent on it. Moving his nose away, he was able to locate trace amounts of Oculus' smell. Only moments later, he began following them.

Dawn's mission had changed slightly since her coming here. While she was still after free the Luxrays, she wanted _more_. She wanted to bring to justice the being who was evil enough to keep this island under its grasp.

"Alright Veneticus... let's get a move on!"

She threw her Poké Ball, releasing the Bunny Pokémon within. Once again, Dawn shivered from the feel of tossing the capsule out and away.

"Loopuny!" Veneticus snarled with a curled lip.

…

A trap. It was a freaking trap. She didn't know how long these people were here, or when they figured out she was here, but it didn't matter. They trapped her, like a rat. She couldn't believe it; not once in her entire life was she ever outsmarted. _Ever_.

The silver-haired woman tapped on the command console before her, while a sigh of indifference escaped her lips. Though she was being attacked, she didn't show it. In fact, this woman appeared to be uncaring with all of it. Her eyes sat on screens, each one showing various images placed all about her ship.

Attacked or not, she would not allow these fools to ruin her plans. She had already spent _months_ on this island, gaining all of the resources needed for her clients. The jewels belonging to Ampharos, the horns of Rhyperiors, the horns of Rapidashes, the fangs of Gyaradoses, the spikes of Lucarios, the skulls of Infernapes, and lastly, the eyes of Luxrays. She saved what she thought would be the simplest last, but it didn't turn out this way. She was caught off guard by these blasted heroes who came from Arceus knows where.

But she wasn't _scared_. Why should she be scared? Her plans may have hiccupped, but they hadn't been ruined. It would take a legendary Pokémon to ruin her plans. Preferably Suicune; she was hired to take the Aurora Pokémon's flowing mane.

She tapped her finger on the console before her, turning the cameras off one by one. Gripping the bridge of her nose, this woman stood up on her feet. She wasn't alone. Her hand began pressing on the device that sat on her shoulder. Whoever had the audacity to sneak up on her was a foolish person indeed.

She tapped a button on her arm cannon, switching it from standby mode, to _kill_. Next she flicked down her visor. The woman was sure to do this all in a very methodical and silent way, as to not draw any immediate attention to herself. When one does such an action as many times as she does, its only natural to become skillful at it.

With a smirk, the woman realized her target hadn't realized her deft actions. So, with one amazing spin, she aimed and fired. Veneticus' eyes widened.

The ray of light from the cannon's muzzle flashed into her chest. The battle scared Lopunny was tossed through the air and into the wall, where she bounced off. Dawn ran to her Pokémon's side, surprised by how things had turned. One moment, she was sneaking up on this woman, the next moment, she was being attacked. What's worse, it didn't look like Veneticus was standing back up. The Lopunny was breathing hard, as _blood_ oozed from her chest.

"Veneticus?" Dawn whispered.

A tapping on her shoulder made the Champion turn around. Her face met a fist. Dawn was dazed by the blow, and stepped back a few feet because of it. When her eyes finally reopened, another strike threw her back. Veneticus roared as she watched her master be stricken down by a woman, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. The burning pain within her body kept her to the ground.

"Wow... _Dawn Pearl_... Sinnoh Champion..." this woman said as she walked up to the Champion, "I must have really hit the jackpot with this one," Dawn gazed up to the silver-haired woman, "You'd be surprised how much humans fetch on the black market..." she crouched down, "How much do you think a _Champion_ would get me?"

"Arrr... what?" Dawn asked, as she weakly scooted away, "Who are you?"

The woman pushed up her visor, as to reveal her shining blue eyes. They were beautiful. Well, for someone who was pure evil.

"Why... the name's Hunter J..." the woman claimed with a smile, "And you're dead..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I'm posting this story up real late. But hey, I'm posting it, ain't I?_

_And, finally, after 26 chapters, I finally reveal who this story's villain is. And its Hunter J. I suppose you all figured this out already, seeing as how I dropped so many hints at who it was. But yeah, it's Hunter J, that evil woman from the anime who kidnapped Pokemon to sell them for profit. Granted, in this story, she's way eviler. That's because I write in the gameverse, where everything is darker. _

_Just so you know, Lucas' main Pokemon is Torterra, because its the trifecta in the Sinnoh Starters. Cuz ya'know, Dawn has an Infernape, Barry has an Empoleon, and Lucas has a Torterra. Honestly, I think Torterra is an awesome Pokemon, what about you?_

_And with Terrakion's appearance, we've seen the entire Swords of Justice. Yup! All three of them! No there is no forth member that's like a water horse or something. That sounds stupid, you're stupid!_

_Next chapter. Is the next chapter._

_I wrote another lemon the other day, a Pokemon one in fact. I'm not sure why I'm admitting this though. I might post it but... I don't know... what do you think, huh?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	27. J's Silhouette

J's Silhouette

The Emperor Pokémon struggled back onto his webbed feet. His heart was pumping up and down, as he breathed as heavily as could be. His body was oozing water, even though he hadn't gone swimming in a while. The area around him was uprooted in dirt and grime, for his body caused this. It was a powerful attack, one that sent him crashing to the earth. But he wasn't about to bow out because of one simple strike. It would take more than just a few hits to make him fold.

As he stood tall, his eyes glared knives toward his enemy. The wind in the area suddenly picked up. The Emperor Pokémon suddenly rose his bladed fins, causing the golden claws underneath the enlarge. Despite his considerably bulky frame, he prepared himself for a battle unlike any other. The being landing before him was one that should never be underestimated, and that's what he wasn't doing. Whatever happens, he was ready for it.

His Trainer, the hyperactive blonde one, ran toward the edge of the dirt groove. He was sweating profusely, as if chasing down the battle as it occurred. Finally skidding to a halt, he glared over to see the two beings that warred. A great penguin made of steel, and a great dragon on wings of knives. The two were locked in a mortal battle, and it showed. Battle marks were obvious on both, yet they would heal in time. Hopefully.

The blonde gained a face that was different from his usual antics. This was hard, coarse, angry even. He threw out his fingers and barked an order his Pokémon easily obeyed. The Empoleon rushed his foe, claws sprung out at the ready. The Salamence he faced snarled at the action, as if uncaring to that which stood before him. With claws like knives, the Emperor Pokémon seared scales from flesh. Blood was flying in a brutal display, that was unlike any other. Pokémon battles aren't like this, but whose to say? Sometimes, animalistic violence reigns above all.

The Salamence countered with a brutal bite to Empoleon's neck. Its teeth met steel, but that didn't make the beast bow out. It just forced down harder, as if trying to _break_ the Emperor Pokémon's neck. Empoleon's strength was slowly waning, making his grip on his foe weaken and loosen up. The blonde, seeing this, let loose another order. But this one was not directed to the Empoleon, no, it was for someone else.

A pair of paws fell onto the Salamence's tail, making its eyes widen from surprise. They clenched tightly, squeezing the Dragon Pokémon's back appendage. Suddenly, the savage hold it had on its foe was loosened, as it was pulled back. Around and around in circles, the Salamence was twirled, making it lose its sense of up and down. When it was finally released from whatever held it, the Dragon Pokémon flew directly into the ground uprooting dirt and sediment as well as grass and rocks.

The being who tossed it let a harsh sigh escape her lips. At the same time, her legs parted from one another, as she took a predetermined battling stance. Her red eyes shined, while her tail settled down quickly. Eyes opening and closing, she seemingly prepared herself for her opponent's next attack.

"Good job, Courage!" Barry praised, as his Empoleon joined her, "But it's not over yet!"

She laughed and smiled, while her tongue slid against her sharp and pearly white fangs.

"Lucario, cario! Barry!" she said, in an almost condescending way.

Barry, not understanding her, merely blushed and scratched the back of his head. Courage was always a mysterious Pokémon, even he'd admit to that. The only person who understood her in this world had to be Dawn, and maybe that Riley fellow. But enough of these thoughts; it was time to get back to action!

The Salamence before them began to rise again, making Barry, Empoleon, and Courage prepare themselves for battle once more. From its massive mouth, the beast let loose a roar of tremendous proportions. It nearly blew Barry of his feet, yet he remained tall. He wouldn't allow himself to be stopped by this being, no matter its prowess. Besides, it was only one Pokémon. How hard could it be?

Difficult. That Salamence wasn't normal.

…

The blazing ape ran on all fours through the metal halls. With the red scarf of his Trainer in hand, he was able to get a comprehensive smell of the area. The Luxray he hated so much, was near by. But the Infernape was too busy gawking in awe at the area around to care. It was so _otherworldly_, the halls he rushed through looked. It was like he stepped into a different world, whenever his foot stepped down. Even now, he found his footsteps slowly, only to kick up again when that smell spiked.

Scorch didn't understand the actions of his master. Why did she care so much for that Luxray? It was something he had thought so much about, as the days went by. Why did she call upon him in her many times of need on this island? Was he not good enough? It was wrong to think these assertions, but he just couldn't help himself. He was Dawn's #1; he was her _first_ Pokémon. Why did she love that Luxray seemingly more than she loved _him?_ It was a thought Scorch would suffer with for days to come, but one he couldn't be free of. He hated to admit it, but it was true. Dawn loved that Luxray, why else would she send him to find the beast?

Speaking of which, Scorch found his scent spike once again. The one known was Oculus was nearby. The Infernape's nose shook and quivered, as he took in the smell. He dragged that scarf against his nose, separated the smell of his master, from the smell of that beast. It wasn't too hard, all he had to do was search for it a little. Put his back up against a wall, sniff over some more. He was getting closer. Etch his way around the corner; that nose of his still putting on extra power.

Scorch stopped, as he stood before a door. He dragged his scarf to his nose, and back again. He was sure of it now; Oculus was right through that door. The Infernape moved his way over to the door, where he looked for a knob. Of course it lacked one, for everything was so futuristic about this blasted place. Instead, the Inernape set his fists aflame, as he pried fingers beneath the door's edge. With powerful pulls, he was able to _lift _the massive door. But he wasn't strong enough to pull the door up the entire way.

Scorch leaped back, growling at his supposed weakness. Body bursting with fires again, he instead settled it all on his right hand. Then he pulled that right hand back, and formed it into a fist. With that blazing fist, he delivered a punch that dented the heavy metal door. It didn't even hurt him, despite the might he forced into such a blow. Punching this door was like punching a steel-type; easy-peasy lemon-squeezy!

Scorch's blow threw the door from its mechanical hinges, knocking it down to the ground. He walked up on the door, while his blue eyes peered through the room. It was like some horrible science land. There was so much machines and equipment around that flew right over his head, he didn't know what to do. Most of it was spiky however. _Really_ spiky. The Infernape made sure to steer clear of the objects.

But his entire body stopped. Scorch gazed forward to a cold metal table. There was a body on it. A _living _body. One of a blue and black lynx, with a brilliant mane. Before walking up, the Infernape made sure to check the smell of the beast, and the smell on the scarf. They matched up with one another. It was a smell Scorch had come to _hate_ so much, even now. There was no amount of time that could possibly make any of this better. Never.

Oculus had attempted his escape, but it never worked. No matter what he did, he just couldn't free himself of these bonds. And that electrical power he prided himself on, was nowhere to be felt. This made the Gleam Eyes Pokémon growl, for he felt weak with himself. How could he ever fight for his tribe, for his people? He was weak and powerless to stop anything, even his own kidnapping. That's not what leaders do. Failing is not something rulers do.

"Well, well, well..." Oculus eyes opened, "If it isn't _Zeus_..."

He knew that voice. It wasn't the voice of that woman, or of Lumina, or of any Pokémon he knew other than _him_. That burning ape that he hated so much. If he were here, then Dawn wasn't so far off. Yet Oculus did not know if this was good or _bad_.

"Scorch..." Oculus groaned, as his yellow eyes shot around the area.

Hand fell on the table, making Oculus gaze over. Bit by bit, he stared up to the Flame Pokémon that stood before him. It _wasn't_ a pleasant sight. Scorch looked downright _pissed_. Not happy with his find, nor content, but _angry_. So, extremely, _angry_. He wanted nothing to do with Oculus, yet he was here. Seeing the Luxray here on the table, weak, _powerless_; there were so many things Scorch could do. He could easily tear the Gleam Eyes Pokémon's heart from his very chest. Or he could burn him alive. Who would know? No one but himself. And if Dawn ever found out, she'd merely believed the poacher killed him.

"So... what... is this some dream come true to you?" Oculus asked, as he resided to his eventual fate, "Seeing me like this, with you on top? What are you going to do Scorch? Finally kill me for my relationship with Dawn?"

"Don't start..." Scorch snarled, as he shook the table, "What does Dawn see in you? You're nothing different, nothing new... your just some wild Luxray..." he shook his head, "Why, of all the people in the world, did she find love in you?" he closed his eyes, "Why did _you _fall in love with her?"

"How long have you known Dawn?" Oculus inquired instead, "She is unlike anything I've ever seen before. Kind. Compassionate. Caring for so many others. She shares none of the values I have, yet she is so... so..." he closed his eyes, "I don't know what she did to me, Scorch."

"It's not what she did to you!" Scorch barked, "It's what _you _did to her! Before Dawn came here, she was _never _like this. Pokémon were her friends, but she never felt love for them the way she does for you. She loves me... I know she loves me, she's my Trainer... but she's never showed her love for me in _that _way before. She can tell me she loves me a thousand times, and I know its true. But she doesn't love me the way she loves you," he closed his eyes, "Why is that? Am I not good enough?" when no answer came, he continued, "Courage told me. That you do something for her that we cannot. What is that?"

"I... _love_ her..." Oculus answered, with the best of his abilities.

Wrong answer. Scorch's crown seemed to ignite from the statement. He showed nothing but rage, as he slammed his hands on the table near Oculus' body. The ape was threatening to jump into a tantrum, though he stole himself from actually doing so. Instead, he noticed the spiked machine at the top. It was aiming down, directly for Oculus' eye. With ease, he could drop the machine down and kill the Luxray. And he would thoroughly _enjoy_ it.

So Scorch grabbed the device. Oculus began to shiver, as he watched the angered ape line the spike toward his eye. The Luxray was never a being to wilt from pain, but when something sharp is aimed for your eye, you're bound to wince. So, closing his eyes, he waited for the inevitable. And he let a _tear_ flow form his eye.

The sound of shearing metal echoed out. Sparks were sent flying, as steel fell to the ground. Oculus' eyes widened, as he watched Scorch tear the machine from its joints. Pulling it back, the Infernape threw it at the wall, making it shatter from the force of his throw alone. Scorch stood there, growling and seething with rage, as he realized what he just did. Then he turned around, and faced Oculus again.

"You... didn't kill me..." the Luxray whispered in shock, "Why?"

"I told you this before..." Scorch answered, "I'm like you... I _love _Dawn... maybe not in the way you do, but at the same, no, _greater_ level. I'd gladly risk my life for her, no matter what," he began unlocking the bonds that held Oculus down, "But Dawn... she loves you... and you make her _happy._ I'm going to put this straight. I love Dawn, more than I hate you..." he reached his hand out, "Now get up, we've got to get your people out."

Oculus reached his paw out, letting Scorch grab him by the wrist. With a mighty yank, the Infernape forced the Luxray off the table, and onto the floor. Oculus growled, while Scorch playfully chuckled. On wobbly feet, the Luxray stood up, while his uneasy ally made way for the door.

Honestly, Oculus couldn't believe it. Scorch loved Dawn more than he hated him. That meant, as much as Scorch hated him, and Scorch _really_ hated him, he loved Dawn more. Oculus smiled.

…

Hunter J. She was the woman who poached the Pokémon of Pokémon Island. This tall, demented, _evil_ woman. She didn't look the part she played. She shouldn't have been here, doing such evil and vile things. She shouldn't have her boot on the chest of the Champion, keeping her pinned to the earth.

Dawn was absolutely shocked by how powerful this woman was. Hunter J's lithe body wasn't something to shake a stick at. She was impressively strong, able to keep the Sinnoh Champion pinned beneath her boot. And Dawn wasn't some frail teenager herself. Those years of adventuring around Sinnoh had made her one of the most powerful girls around. So if someone like J could keep her down, then this woman was no weakling.

"I'm honestly shocked, really," J said, as she fiddled with the device on her arm, "How long were you here? I've been searching high and low for secret Pokémon, but not once did I ever run into another human being..."

"You're horrible!" Dawn barked, making J smirk, "How many Pokémon have you killed! Tell me!"

"You don't really want to know the answer to that question," J claimed, as she finally stopped messing with the cannon on her arm, "If you knew, you wouldn't be able to sleep _safely_ at night. Let's just keep this between you and me, hm?" she aimed the cannon down, "After all, when I'm through with you, you won't even _remember_ this happened."

Dawn watched in horror as J lowered the cannon down to eye level. The woman even flicked down her visor, as if to take aim on her captive foe. There really wasn't anything the Sinnoh Champion could do, other than thrash about wildly. And she thrashed as mightily as she could.

"LOOPUUNNNY!"

Even from behind the visor, Dawn could tell J was shocked. The next moment, blood dripped onto the Champion's body, as a being slammed its body into J's. The Hunter was thrown back, while Dawn's savior dropped to the floor. She stood up and looked over, her eyes falling upon the body of her Lopunny, Veneticus. The Bunny Pokémon was weakly standing on her feet, no matter how much she tried. Her black vest, which she coveted so much, was slowly turning red, as her blood lined down the edges. Yet she remained snarling, as if trying to prove how powerful she was.

"Veneticus..." Dawn whispered with concerned, fearing her Pokémon was running off of energy she did not have.

"Annoying leporid..." J snarled, as she stood up.

She shook of the pain of being hit, something Dawn and Veneticus were surprised by. This woman must have been hit by Pokémon often. Which, considering her profession, probably wasn't all that much a surprise.

"I was going to simply knock you out and sell you to the highest bidder," J stated, making Dawn inhale deeply, "But not anymore. I'm going to kill you, Dawn Pearl," then she smiled, "Or rather, _he's_ going to kill you! Ariados! Cross Poison!"

A shade descended upon Dawn and Veneticus, making both of them stare up with shocked expressions. This shadow vanished from over them, as it fell through the air. The room shook, making the trainer and her Pokémon turn around. It was grand, with a red body, purple eyes, and a sharp horn on its head. Fangs that constantly chewed at the air, this Pokémon showed it wished to devour _everything._ Standing on equipment upon its four legs, was the Long Leg Pokémon,

"Arrrriiiiii!" J's Ariados roared, as it rose its two front legs.

Unlike other Ariadoses, this one was not small. It easily dwarfed Dawn in size, which was quite shocking. Its front legs, which were as sharp as knives, suddenly oozed a purple substance. The Sinnoh Champion suddenly leaped back, tackling Veneticus to the ground. At the same time, Ariados struck with its oozing claw, tearing up machinery with its brilliant slash. Metal was turned to acidic mulch, showing just how potent the poison was. If that touched flesh, there would be _no _more flesh.

Ariados struck again with his purple legs, threatening to not only shred Dawn and Veneticus to pieces, but to also poison them. Before they could be hit however, the Lopunny sprung up, Dawn on her back. Veneticus landed some distance away from her foe, then hunched over as she felt pain rise through her chest. Both of them turned around as to face the Ariados who was their foe.

Despite her pain and the injuries she suffered before, Veneticus rose to the challenge. For a rarity in her life, she removed the black vest from her body. Throwing it to the wall, she caused a splatter of her own blood to sprinkle on the wall. Dawn didn't know just how injured Veneticus was until now, and that scared her.

"Veneticus," she called out to her Pokémon, "A-are you sure?"

"Lopunny!" the Bunny Pokémon answered with a rough bark.

"Okay..." Dawn said as she closed her eyes, "Then..." her eyes opened, and they were extremely serious, "Fire Punch!"

The Lopunny rose her fist, using that technique which became her signature. Though she was nowhere near a fire-type, the Bunny Pokémon was just as fiery-tempered. On her feet, she dashed toward her foe. Veneticus, being the quickest of Dawn's Pokémon, was able to kick up wind and dust with her powerful stride. Dawn was nearly blown away by this, though she had come to get used to it.

Veneticus blew through the main bridge of this ship, ripping toward the Ariados without a moment's hesitation. She swung her blazing fist, striking the Long Leg Pokémon along the bottom of his head. The blow was signified by a ring of fire, thanks to Veneticus' nature to spin around. Her blow threw Ariados away, where she crashed into the wall.

"Not so fast!" J yelled, "Ariados! Use String Shot!"

From the metallic rubble of the wall, the Long Leg Pokémon stood up. He quickly leaped onto the legs on his back, aiming his behind toward his foe. The lower end suddenly enlarged, and fired out a stringy and thin white substance. Veneticus tried to block against the blow, but it wasn't something she could actually block. The Lopunny was thread down in place by thin webby wires that trapped her in place.

"Veneticus?" Dawn murmured, "Are you okay?" the Lopunny merely grunted, which was usually a 'yes' on her part, "Then... Fire Punch! Again!"

Veneticus' triggered fire from her hand, readying herself for battle yet again. But Dawn had started to notice something strange with her Pokémon. Veneticus wasn't actually moving. Sure, her hand was on fire, but she didn't move one inch. It wasn't until _blood_ started flowing from her body, that Dawn realized something wrong.

The Sinnoh Champion was shocked by this Ariados' skills. She hadn't even noticed how many wires were strewed around the place. They were all holding Veneticus in place, but that's not all. These wires were so thin, they were actually _cutting _into Veneticus' skin! Whenever she made a move, no matter how minor, she was making only more blood flow.

"My Ariados' skills with String Shot are far beyond what your Pokémon can handle," J claimed, as she began pressing on her arm cannon again, "No matter what you do, you're only making it worse for yourself and your Pokémon!" she smiled, "Then again, I suppose it can't get any worse than this. Ariados! _Kill_ her! Cross Poison!"

The Long Leg Pokémon rose his front legs, seaping them in a purple substance that could kill on contact. With well placed fear, Dawn began to fret. But this was only briefly, before she gave a command quickly.

"Veneticus!" she cried, "Use Return!"

The Ariados descended upon his foe, where she suddenly exploded. But it wasn't a violent explosion that threw flames and fire. Instead, it was a shining explosion of lights and of hearts. They threw the Ariados away, and tore his Web String to shreds. The shine eventually faded after, where they revealed Veneticus once again. Except she was hunching over, and breathing heavily. Her blood lost was going to be the end of her, unless she got help. Dawn noticed this, and immediately began grabbing another Poké Ball.

"Veneticus, you need to sit out of this match," she stated, "You're too weak to keep going."

"LOPUNNY!" she roared out instead, jerking her trainer, "LOPUNNY! LOPUNNY!"

Her shouts easily showed her position on Dawn's words. There was no way in Hell Veneticus was going to turn this battle over to one of her fellow allies. No, this Ariados challenged her power, and Veneticus simply could not have this. She didn't care how much blood she was loosing, as long as it wasn't enough to kill her.

Veneticus wasn't going to bow out, and this became evident to Dawn early on. She knew the Lopunny was strong enough to defeat Ariados, she just prayed she could do it before dropping out. The more she moved, the more blood would soak from her wounds. But the Lopunny's anger point had finally been reached. With a flaming fist, Veneticus dashed forward.

…

"Keep running!" Scorch snarled, as they dashed through the metal walls, "We need to hurry and find Dawn!"

"You say that like it's easy!" Oculus barked back, "I haven't been doing much as of the past few days!"

They ran through the halls as fast as they could. Scorch was quicker than he was, though the Luxray was keeping up as best he could. Everything around him was so new and different; how could this have possibly been man-made? Made where? On the freaking moon?

Scorch didn't know where Dawn was. The scarf still held her scent, but the halls of this base had become maze like. He didn't know what was up, what was down, nor could he even tell his left from his rights anymore. And Oculus seemed to be just as confused. He was used to the lavish and wonderful forests, not the cold and harsh metal halls.

"Which way are we even heading!?" Oculus growled, which of course didn't sit well with Scorch.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" the Flame Pokémon growled, "I'm trying my hardest here!"

"You're hardest isn't good enough!" Oculus retorted.

"You annoying little-!?- WATCH OUT!"

Oculus tackled Scorch to the ground. As soon as he did so, a body was flung overhead. Said body, which was greater in size than he both of them combined, slammed into the wall. The being nearly fell through, thanks to its massive and shear size. But the being, with the trees and mountains on his back, was able to return to his feet.

"Is that all you got!" Lucas' Torterra roared, as he got back on his feet, "Scorch hits harder than you!"

"I take offense to that!" Scorch snarled at his ally, "What are you fighting anyway, Torterra?"

"That..." the Continent Pokémon grumbled.

On spiked feet, it roamed toward all of them. This Pokémon, whose size alone was enough to match the Torterra before it. It wasn't natural; a beast running on mayhem and violence alone. Its mouth oozed a venomous poison, that turned the steel below it to _rust_. It was monstrous.

"DRAAPPPPIIIII!" the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon roared.

"A Drapion?" Scorch said in shock, "What the? Torterra, you should be able to easily deal with this thing."

"That's what I thought," the Continent Pokémon grumbled as he marched forward, "But this thing ain't normal, Scorch. It just ain't. It doesn't speak our language, Scorch. It ain't a normal Pokémon."

"Torterra! Earthquake!" Lucas yelled as he ran up.

"You two might want to move," Torterra murmured as he began marching in place, "Cause you two will be knocked clean out by this! TOOOOORRRRRTEEEEERRAAAAAAA!"

Scorch quickly grabbed Oculus by the shoulders, dashing off as he did so. Oculus stared back to see them, watching as the Continent Pokémon slammed his feet down powerfully. This triggered a powerful quake, which rumbled through the entire base. Scorch almost tripped over from the massive shakes, but was lucky enough to hold himself and Oculus straight.

"Earthquake?" the Luxray said in a near hypnotized fashion, "That's... that's not a move that should be learned..." he shook his head, "Just what's going on here? Where am I and... ugh..."

Scorch suddenly skidded to a halt. Oculus was surprised by this, and wondered why the Infernape had done so. His golden eyes moved over to their left, which seemed to have Scorch's attentions. It was a window. On wobbly feet, the Luxray walked over to the window. Gazing through he saw pins.

Metal pin after metal pin, every one of them were holding Pokémon. But not just any Pokémon, _his_ people. These pins were filled with Luxrays, even Shinxes and Luxios who were unfortunate enough to be caught during the invasion. The number was grand, making Oculus realize just how many of his people were taken by this poacher. By that witch!

"Get me through!" he growled, "GET ME THROUGH!"

"Calm down!" Scorch yelled, "That's why we're here!"

"GET ME THROUGH!" Oculus roared again.

"I said calm down!"

"LET ME," he suddenly exploded with lightning, "THROOOOOOUUUUGHHH!"

The Luxray suddenly rocketed forward, breaking through the glass with his electrical body. He fell far through this area, before landing on the outside of these metal pins. Eyes gleaming, he stared around to the many clans of his people. Mothers, fathers, sons, daughters; his people were here and bountiful.

Oculus didn't know what to feel. He felt wrong, like _he _caused this in some horrible way. Maybe if he were faster in coming back to the tribe, then maybe things wouldn't have come out this way. Maybe Julius would still be alive, and they'd be able to fight off the poacher. Maybe he wouldn't be the leader as well.

"Oculus?" one of his people called out to him.

He immediately ran over to ask about them, to understand what happened to his people that night. They beguiled him of stories about this eerie machine that appeared in the sky, and shot such a weird substance out. They told this machine had Pokémon, that weren't normal, that seemingly knew nothing but destruction. Scorch walked up behind Oculus, amazed by the shear number of Pokémon that had been taken by this poacher. It was _inhuman_.

"Oculus, we must hurry," Scorch stated as he gazed around, "We need to find Dawn..."

"Shhhh!" he commanded, before turning back to the Luxray before him. He was an old Luxray, one who had seen many things in his life. Those golden eyes of his were slightly strained, but they still shined, "Speak, Balthazar..."

"You're brother's death," the aged Luxray said, "His killer stalks these pins. It is a murderous creature, who roams left and right psychotically. It doesn't speak, merely grunts and hollers, like some sort of monster. It is not a Pokémon..."

"Who... killed... Julius!" Oculus demanded to know.

"That being that is a Drapion. Yet is not a Drapion," Balthazar stated, "It is a Drapion. But is not a Drapion."

"That Drapion?" Oculus said in a shocked moment, "That Drapion... it killed Julius?"

"DRRAAAAAPPPIIIIIII!"

Scorch and Oculus turned around and gazed up to the balcony from which they broke through. Standing there, eyes gleaming like murderous red lights, was that demented Drapion. In its stinger, was _Lucas_. He was groaning in pain, as the beast clenched upon his body, threatening to _crush_ it.

"Sc... orch!" Lucas yelled, "Fire Blast!"

"You might wanna stand back," the Infernape ordered as he spread out his legs, "I don't want you to get swept up in this..."

He cupped his hands together, while his body began to ignite. Fire started to spread from his toes, as this burning aura surrounded his body. Oculus watched as Scorch charged up fire within his hands. It was a blazing ball, that grew bigger and bigger as time went on. Scorch settled his eyes on that Drapion, taking a deadly and precise aim.

Finally, he forced out his hands in a cupped fashion, firing out a blazing ball that was greater than his entire body. It flew toward the Drapion, making it stop its deadly roar. The Ogre Scorpion Pokémon lifted his claws as to protect itself from the blow, only to be stricken in the back by a savage headbutt. The blow not only threw him from the balcony, but also freed Lucas from its pincers grasp. The Sinnoh Trainer ended up landing on the back of his Pokémon.

"Torterra?" Lucas said in surprise, "Oh... man and I glad to see you..."

The area below them exploded. Flames spread through the glass, forcing Torterra to huddle his master close for safety. From below, within the pins, the many Luxray tribesmen watched as the air exploded. Fire was thrown every which way, brightening up the area. Only Scorch stood against the flames, his hands still within its firing pose. The flames within the air dissipated, showing only smog. From this smog, Scorch's eyes widened at the sight.

Drapion fell down, smoke and steam rising from its body. His many footsteps on the ground triggered quakes that rumbled through the entire area. Despite taking a fully-charged Fire Blast to the face, this beast was still moving. It was an act no being should survive, let alone remain _conscious _through.

"Draaaa... piiii..." the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon groaned through pained grunts, "Drapi? DRAAAAPPPPIIII!"

"Okay..." Scorch bemoaned as he watched the beast roar, "This thing is not a normal Pokémon..."

"That thing killed my brother," Oculus growled as he prepared himself beside the Infernape, "I will break his neck with my teeth!"

"Let's see you do it then," Scorch teased.

The two got ready. The Drapion before them roared out.

…

Veneticus was such a powerful Pokémon. Able to fight with the best of them, and roll with the blows. Not even Legendary Pokémon were enough to fear her. Then why did she lose?

Dawn stared down with silver-blue eyes, at the body of her Pokémon. Veneticus, as powerful as she was, had felt defeat before. But this defeat was monumental. This defeat could have easily resulted in her death, which it nearly did.

"Veneticus?" Dawn yelled, "Veneticus! Wake up!" she wilted, "Please..."

The Lopunny was breathing in and out weakly, grasping to her breathes as best she could. Blood was oozing from her chest still, as well as the other markings on her body. But she was alive, as little as that meant. Meanwhile, her opponent was walking near. The Long Leg Pokémon, with the murderous eyes. That Ariados that J had trained, was not normal. Nothing about it was normal. Ariadoses shouldn't be able to fight like this. It took so many blows, and showed no signs of stopping. It was no tank; how could it survive like this?

Hunter J, what was she? A woman, or something else? She stood near a command console within the bridge, her eyes still covered by her visor. Looking up and around, she wondered what was going on within her base. The place was rumbling constantly, as if battles were going on _inside _of it. This trap was well planned, even she'd admit this. But, like any trap aimed for her, it was bound to fail.

"Ariados, kill her," she ordered callously as she began pressing various buttons on the console, "I have to get some Raticates out of our systems..."

Dawn grew shocked, as she watched the Ariados walk toward her. The Champion wasn't about to be bested like this; this was not going to be her end! She readied her next Poké Ball, preparing to throw it. Surely, Maria would make quick work of this fight!

But this was not the case. A powerful web shot Dawn's hand, throwing her back to the wall. The web trapped her hand to the barrier, as well as her. She pulled and tugged on it, but it wasn't working. She used her other hand to reach into her satchel, only for the same events to play out. Another blob of webbing attached her other hand to the wall. Realizing she was trapped, Dawn looked forward to her attacker. The Ariados was enjoying itself, for it slowly walked to her, instead of quickly.

Meanwhile, Hunter J turned on a computer screen for herself. On the screen, the sight of her Luxray pins. To her ire, many of them were broken, meaning many Luxrays were allowed to roam free. There was also her Drapion, who thrashed around with bladed claws. Seeing him flail like that made the poacher sigh from the shear ignorance.

"Drapion!" she called out into a microphone on the console, "Stop beating around the bush! Cross Poison!"

Dawn looked at the TV screen, seeing not only that Drapion, but also Scorch, and who appeared to be Oculus.

"Oculus?" she called out, grateful that he was alive. But how did she know that was actually him? She just _knew_, "Scorch! Fire Punch! Oculus! Wild Charge!"

"Shut your mouth you little brat!" J barked, "Drapion! I said use Cross Poison!" she then moved her finger from the button, glaring over at Dawn as she did so, "Ariados, step back, I'm going to put this little bitch in her place!"

J rose her fist.

…

"Did you hear that?" Scorch asked as he and Oculus stepped back, "That was..."

"Dawn," Oculus finished for him, "She doesn't sound to good... Scorch we've gotta..."

"Finish this!"

He rose his hand, then clinched it into a fist. His limb exploded into flames, while he glared up to the Drapion before him. At the same time, Oculus began to shine, flicker and flash. Lightning jumped and sparked from his mane, rolling through his entire body. The two Pokémon glared up to the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon, who moved closer with every step. J's Drapion rose its claws, as a purple and disturbing substance began to ooze from it. Yet the two weren't deterred.

Scorch moved first. He vanished within a blur, then reappeared right before the Drapion. His fist launched forward like a pistol, slamming into Drapion's gut. His blow exploded like a gun, throwing the Drapion away. It tried to shrug off the blow, but its body wasn't working right. It had battled against Lucas' Torterra to a stalemate, taking many hits. And now, its body was suffering for it.

The Ogre Scorpion Pokémon never bowed down. It quickly rose the challenge, roaring out to show its superiority. But a lightning bolt was running toward it. This lightning bolt leaped off of Scorch's back, springing itself forward. The lightning bolt wasn't a lightning bolt however, it was Oculus.

He rammed into the chest of Drapion, sending surges of electricity through the Pokémon's body. Even though he was in this submarine for an unknown amount of time, being fed nothing but scraps at a time, he felt so energized. His entire body felt like it could take on a thousand enemies, let alone just one. Maybe this was an exaggeration, but it seemed like so much more. Maybe it was his hatred toward this enemy, that gave Oculus the strength to outperform himself. Or maybe it was because of the Trainer that ordered him.

There were many reasons one could give for his sudden surge of power, but the outcome remains the same. J's Drapion was _killed_ in that very strike.

Oculus landed on his fours, golden eyes staring up to the beast. The Ogre Scorpion Pokémon wobbled on its feet, before giving up the power and will to live. It fell over, silent, _dead_. Honestly, none of the Pokémon in the room were convinced. It was Scorch who took the first few steps to prove its defeat.

"Yup," he mumbled, "It's dead... good thing too... that thing was an abomination..."

"Oculus. Remember when we were children?"

"What the hell?" Scorch asked, before the Luxray silenced him.

His golden eyes were on the balcony above, listening to the voice that called out to him.

"In the forest, you and I, only Shinxes. You told me you'd never fall in love, because love made you _weak_. Love makes us weak, that's what you claimed. It would make you a worse hunter, because you'd be too busy worrying about your mate and your kittens, that's what you claimed."

The woman who talked to him finally appeared on the balcony's edge. Her golden eyes peered down to Oculus, gleaming like _dull_ lights. She wasn't showing emotions at the very least. Her eyes were even devoid of life, as if she had simply _given up_. The oddest thing of all? This Luxray had a _helmet_ on her head. Why is that?

"What made you change, Oculus?" Lumina asked, as she stared down to him, "What made you change?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Sorry you guys. I've been writing this all day, whilst watching Nintendo's E3 event. I kinda lock track of time from the beginning, to the end of the Smash 4 tournament. I. I think I died a little._

_So this chapter. Well. It was going to be longer than this, and end in a completely different way. It was also going to have a different name. Unfortunately, I'm going to save most of this stuff for the next chapter. Luckily for you, I've finished one of my fanfics, so I can focus on this until it ends now. Lucky for you guys, right?_

_If you're wondering why Lucas and Barry can order around Dawn's Pokemon, its because they're all good friends. Dawn can even order some of their Pokemon and what not. The only Pokemon who won't accept orders from anyone but her trainer, is Veneticus of course. _

_By the way, if you were wondering, all of J's Pokemon come from the anime, and they are her real Pokemon. Just some food for thought._

_I wish I had more to talk about, but I'm too mind blown by E3. I've gotta learn more about Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, but now I have to wait. And that Smash Tournament!_

_Star Fox Wii U. Confirmed._

_SAAFLAJFLJDLJFLKFJ_


End file.
